


Love at the Teahouse

by Blackdragon, LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multipairing, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon/pseuds/Blackdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: The slave markets were bland and dirty for most of the year. The same old burly, dirty males, meek females, nothing special. However, Raphael knew, every once in a blue moon, there was the possibility that he would find a rare gem among the masses of boring rocks. He had found a rare few specialties here before, and keen eyes roamed over the stands, skipping over all those uninteresting nobodies. Until he spotted his gem.





	1. Chapter 1

Delicate. Innocent. Beautiful. Rare.

These were the adjectives that people used when they spoke of him and he was growing bored of them. So many had shown interest in the strange beauty that was this kappa but no one had come to claim ownership over him.

Until one day, a wealthy looking buyer came to the place he had called 'home' for the last few years with clear intentions of not leaving without him. The slave markets were bland and dirty for most of the year. The same old burly, dirty males, meek females, nothing special. However, Raphael knew, every once in a blue moon, there was the possibility that he would find a rare gem among the masses of boring rocks. He had found a rare few specialties here before, and keen eyes roamed over the stands, skipping over all those uninteresting nobodies.

Until he spotted his gem.

It was a kame, tall and slim, and with a face that made it difficult to tell whether he was a male or female at all. Raphael had to have him. Unsurprisingly, there was quite a bit of competition for this beauty, but Raph had money. And influence. And he had a death glare that could make even the largest men take a step back. 

In the end, he was handed the chain connected to this rare beauty's collar, and he sent the taller kame a grin. "Let's get you home."

The kame did not speak during the long walk to his new home. Did not make eye contact either and frankly he even looked quite frightened. He wasn't ignorant to what happened to slaves with the bad or good luck to be considered "beautiful" and over the years he had trained himself mentally but that was just it. Mentally. He wasn't prepared for the real thing, his way of keeping his place with his new master and the thought alone scared him. Raphael could feel the taller male's fear as he obediently walked behind him. It wouldn't do to offer him any sort of comfort or explanation for his new situation just yet. Not while they were out on the streets.

Instead, they walked in silence for a while, through the bustling main streets of the city, until they'd reached their destination. Raphael stopped in front of a large, brightly but tastefully decorated house. A Teahouse.

Looking up to his newest acquisition, Raphael cocked a small grin. "Welcome home." He led him inside, where the decoration, again, was lavish and beautiful, showing off wealth without being overbearing. "Now... you are dirty. Before we talk about your new place in life and other pleasantries you gotta get yourself cleaned up. Mikey!"

Following the call, they could hear the quick patter of footsteps and from behind a thick, silk curtain another young kame appeared. He was smaller than either of them, dressed in a loose-fitting, simple kimono and a flower ornament around his head.

"Yes, Mama-san?" When Mikey spotted the newcomer, his heart-shaped face lit up. "Oh! Oh wow! Hi!" Instantly, the small male ran over, circling around the tall newcomer excitedly. "You're, like, super pretty!"

The kame kept his gaze on the ground, on his toes and the exquisite looking wooden floor. Anything to avoid eye contact with anyone in this place. Yet he felt his cheeks warming up at the cheerful welcome this young kame gave him upon his arrival. This one was not shy at all judging by the way he talked and moved, excited just like a child with a new toy however he wondered if that was real or just part of the façade he had to put on as a servant. Would he have to pretend eternal happiness as well?

Rolling his eyes at the younger's excitement, Raphael cleared his throat and Mikey snapped to attention. "Oops, sorry, Mama-san!" He tried his best to look attentive and serious, but it was obvious the excitement wasn't quelled in the slightest.

"Listen, I have some more business to take care of. I'll be back in an hour. In the meantime, go and get this one cleaned up and get him some proper clothes. When I'm back, I want him to be done. I'll think about rooming later." Raphael reached up, unclasping the collar and dropping it along with the chain on the floor carelessly.

He took his newest kame's chin between his fingers in a firm, but not ungentle way to make him look at him. "You are going to be good and do what you're told. Do that and we'll get along just peachy, understand? Mess up and you won't like what happens next, alright?"

He didn't wait for an answer, letting go and moving out the door without another word.

As soon as it clicked shut, Mikey grinned widely, taking their newest addition by the hand. "Come on, you seriously need a bath. And some lotion for your skin, you look like you haven't washed in ages! Ugh, the markets are so gross."

The shy kame gave him a brief nod that was barely noticeable. He followed this... Mikey... to wherever was it that servants got cleaned. On the way there he could observe the decorations closely and marvel at their beauty. If he wasn't so dirty he would've dared touch the beautifully painted walls and despite his best judgement he found himself reaching for them with trembling fingers when suddenly he felt eyes on him, a piercing gaze from another he had failed to see until this very moment.

Mikey gently and excitedly pulled him along, already thinking about which soaps and oils to use on him, when he noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Stopping in his tracks, he looked up at the newcomer, then followed his gaze over to where he was looking. Over to the side, leaning lightly against a doorway, he could see his 'brother', eyeing them.

Never one to be intimidated by those storm-blue eyes, Mikey grinned widely. "Leo! Come over here and look what Raph got us!" Since Raphael wasn't around and in his excitement, Mikey didn't bother with using the proper title for their owner.

Of the kame known as 'Leo' only those terrifying cold eyes could be seen and the shy slave felt judged again, harder than when he was out at the marketplace. He had to guess this one was one of the high ranked servants and to his eyes perhaps he was less than dirt so he didn't made more eye contact with him.

"He's filthy" Leo said with no distinguishable emotion in his voice. "Get him cleaned fast and then we shall see if he's worth my time"

Rolling his big, baby-blue eyes, Mikey shook his head. "Well, duh! He's just left the markets, you know how gross they are. How about you try and be nice and make some of your tea for us? Pretty please? I'm sure- uh..." He paused, looking up at the newcomer. "What's your name, anyway? We didn't have time for introductions. I'm Mikey! Well, it's actually Michelangelo, but Mikey's fine. That over there is Leonardo, he's basically second-in-command when Raph- er, I mean, Mama-San isn't around. And you are?" The young kame chattered away, visibly bouncing in excitement.

The kame's eyes widened as he gave a step back in fear. The little one was truly a chatterbox that could make even the bravest of men feel intimidated and he wasn't even being mean. Perhaps too loud for him? Too cheerful? Didn't this poor creature realize what kind of life this was? And now he demanded a name... a name! 'Rare beauty' was the title he was given all his life but a name? Did he have one before? He couldn't remember and his prolonged silence was changing Mikey's smile into a sad pout.

It took a moment for the silence to sink in and Mikey's expression fell. "Aw.. they took it, didn't they? Or didn't bother to give you one..." For a moment, a gently, sympathetic look took over Mikey's big eyes.

He reached out for the newcomer's hand again, giving it a soft squeeze. "Don't worry, we'll give you a new name. And a new home. C'mon, I'm sure you're dying to get all that grime off of you."

Ignoring the silently staring kame on the side, Mikey gently tugged him along further, down a small staircase until they reached a spacious, simply furnished bathroom. The main feature of the room was a big bathtub and Mikey guided the new kame along until he could sit him down on a wooden bench.

"Alright... I'll go get everything ready and you can get undressed. I'll be right back!" Mikey ran off without missing a beat.

This felt nice to some degree. No one was there to judge him and he would finally get to see the real color of his skin after years of careless treatment. For someone who claimed him to be one of his most precious slaves, his previous master was ignorant to basic hygiene. No matter, he thought, those days were over. It didn't take long for two little servant girls to enter, carrying buckets of steaming water to fill the tub. They obviously were lower of rank than the other two kame in the house, but even they were dressed properly and seemed well-fed and healthy. However, they did neither speak nor look at the newcomer, purely focused on their task of filling the tub.

A couple minutes later, Mikey returned, his kimono exchanged for a simple yukata, sleeves tied up and arms full of bottles and towels. He grinned widely and placed everything down on a low table. "Come on, get out of those yucky clothes!" Picking up two of the bottles, he poured bathing oils and scented soap into the water, filling the whole room with sweet, floral scents.

The kame tugged at his dirty robes, looking at the excited kame preparing his bath. There was no way he was expecting him to undress just like that with him in the same room... right?

Mikey didn't seem at all prepared to leave, watching the newcomer eagerly. Until something clicked and his expression brightened with amused understanding. "Aw, don't be shy. You've got nothing I haven't seen. Come, I'll help you."

Walking over to him, Mikey simply started undoing the few knots of string that kept the dirty kame's clothes in place. Exposed. Yes that was about it, that described perfectly how he felt right now. But curiously enough, this wasn't a bad exposed? Mikey was very gentle and seemed to understand his fears and worries, his delicate looking hands working the old disgusting rags off his body without hesitation.

Without looking up, Mikey added in a softer tone, almost as if he could hear the new kame's thoughts. "I won't do anything to you. We're just here to get you properly cleaned and settled in."

Pulling the dirty clothes off of him, Mikey simply dropped them to the floor. They wouldn't be needed anymore. "Come, the water's perfect and hot and I bet you haven't had a bath in forever." He grinned, tugging him along over to the tub, just short of pushing him right in.

He didn't need to be told twice. Water was the kame's element and knowing he would be gleaming like a recently polished jewel after this was a good incentive too. He allowed himself a little smile as he let his body be taken by the warm and soothing waters.

Spotting the smile, Mikey smiled widely, too. "There you go. That wasn't so bad. Now..." He picked up two sponges and a bar of scented soap and worked up a lather with them. "Let's give you a good scrubbing and see what's underneath all the dirt."

Handing one sponge to the newcomer, Mikey took the second and moved to kneel behind the tub. With broad, but gentle swipes, he started cleaning the kame's carapace, letting the dirt soak before carefully rubbing it away with the sponge. The new sensation felt so good it was enough to make the shy kame let out a churr of satisfaction. He even leaned into the touch willingly.

At the noise the kame made, the freckled laughed outright. "See? It's all not that bad. Believe me, it's way better here than on the markets." He said, keeping up his scrubbing and adding in a few gentle pats or almost-caresses, too. "You haven't said anything yet. Are you mute? Or just shy... is there anything you wanna know?"

The kame's happy moment came to an end abruptly. Of course he knew how to talk, he knew several things the other slaves didn't and he could be envied for it but it wasn't his place to reveal any of those secrets to anyone.

The silent kame grabbed the sponge that had been left floating before him and started cleaning himself to avoid conversation. When there was no reply, only another shift in mood, Mikey gave a sad little sigh. "That's okay, you don't have to talk. Do you know how to write? You can write if you need something. Or sign it. I know how to write!" He said, obviously a fact that he was very, very proud of.

Finishing his task of cleaning the taller male's carapace, Mikey reached for a small bottle of oil, pouring some into his palm before thoroughly rubbing it into the roughened surface. "Your carapace will need some work, but you'll see, it'll be smooth and shiny in no time."

So the servants weren't ignorant, that was a relief. Perhaps he would be allowed to have his books back or practice his calligraphy or make his beloved paper dolls. He didn't want to imagine the impossible though; he was a new acquisition, maybe he didn't have those rights until he earned them later but knowing Mikey could and seeing how proud he was about it gave him hope.

"You... can write?"

The sudden sound of another's voice nearly startled Mikey into dropping the little bottle.  "You _can_ talk!" He said, excitedly shuffling to the side so he could look at the tall kame. "And yeah, I can write! And read. My writing isn't pretty, I'm told, but I can do." He laughed. "Leo taught me. He's really smart, but a little scary when he wants to be." Now that he knew the other could speak, he was excited all over again. "Are you from around here? Or did they bring you here from somewhere?"

Going back to those memories was always painful but he owed it to Mikey, he deserved to know. Besides who could say no to a face like that? "I'm from another colony, far far away. My family was moderately wealthy but my father made some bad decisions and... and I paid the price"

Again, Mikey gave a sad sigh. "That sucks... Sorry to hear that. I bet you miss your home. And your family..." Still, Mikey managed a small smile. "But in all honesty, you being here is a good thing. I'm sure you don't think so, yet, but out of all the places you could've ended up in, this here is really neat. We all gotta earn our keep, but there's awful places out there."

Baby-blue eyes lost focus, for a mere second, before he collected himself. "One thing I can promise you, you will always have enough food and nobody's gonna beat you."

"I don't miss them" The kame said suddenly without a hint of remorse. "They weren't a family, they just tolerated each other for the sake of money... what I do miss are my books. I love books... I haven't had a chance to hold one in a long time"

Blinking at him, Mikey tilted his head. "Oh, I see... I don't think you'll get those back. But we have a couple books! They're nothing fancy, mine are mostly story books, fairy tales and such. Leo has some of those heavy, boring history books. You can definitely borrow mine! As for Leo... I think it's safe to say he won't let you have them right now. But maybe once you've been here a bit."

Picking back up the sponge, Mikey wriggled it between his hands. "Now, come on, we gotta get you cleaned up, and then we'll go have some tea with Leo. I'm sure you can do with something warm in your stomach. I'll try and get him to share some cookies, too. But if that doesn't work, there's plenty fruit for you if you're hungry before dinner."

"How did _you_ end up here?" The kame asked trying not to sound demanding. The last thing he wanted was to scare away the only... ally he had in this place.

"Oh, me? Raph- I mean Mama-San bought me off a sleazy guy on the market. I wasn't even up for sale. But when Mama-San was done with my owner, he sold me for peanuts." He grinned. "I think he didn't like the way the guy treated me and took pity on me."

"So... Mama-San is good? I've heard so many things about owners and none have been good"

"Well, he looks out for us. He is still our owner and all, and he'll kick our butt when we do something stupid. But look at all the stuff here! We get all the food we want, we get nice clothes and our own rooms and we're safe here. We gotta work for it, of course, but... he does look out for us so that our clients stick to the rules." Mikey smiled.

"I will tell you something that you can never ever let him know, alright? Mama-San puts up a really tough, strict face, but down beneath, he's a real softie. You probably won't see the softer side for quite a while, but... just remember he IS looking after us."

The kame nodded "I'll have to take your word for it... but he does look like a nice master. So... what's that we do here anyway?"

"Oh, weren't you told? We're a whorehouse. Well... also a teahouse. But mostly, whorehouse." Mikey said, without even missing a beat.

The kame's face went one shade paler. Of course this was a whorehouse, how couldn't it be a whorehouse? His father once had taken him with the excuse of going to have tea but it was merely a facade to meet with his favorite mistress at the time. It was how his whole hell has began in the first place so how fitting that he would become part of that.

Mikey noticed how the new kame paled. "Don't worry though! You won't see clients for a while yet. And they're good people. Mama-San makes sure we're treated right. We're no cheap street whores. We're top-notch! First of all, you'll get the whole shebang about our rules, some basic training, all that. I also think you'll start out helping around the house, so it's nothing to worry about."

"But we're... we're whores, we're prostitutes! Don't you see that's just... that's just barbaric and wrong!"

Quieting a little, Mikey kept his smile regardless, even if it lost some of its sparkle. "It's so much better than being someone's whipping boy, or working yourself raw in the streets, or just being used as a sex slave. In here... here, at the teahouse... Mama-San looks out for us so we're treated with respect and nobody would ever dare hurt us."

"Well I don't care what he does to me, I am not letting anyone touch me..."

"For now, you'll be alright..." Mikey said, running the sponge down over the newcomer's carapace once more. "Just try to be open minded." A little quieter, Mikey returned to helping the kame wash, pulling a face at the murky color of the water. "Alright, you can come on out now. We'll get you dried up and I'll share my body oil with you."

He had offended Mikey, he wasn't an idiot not to notice but he couldn't keep quiet. The other kame would surely get to know about this conversation but he would deal with the brunt of it later. Wrapping himself with a large towel, he waited for Mikey to finish up draining the large tub of disgusting looking water. It was amazing that all of it had been on his skin once. Mikey quickly went to fetch a small container, decorated with sparkly glass stones and gold colors. In it, there was a sweetly scented lotion, which Mikey quickly scooped into his fingers to start spreading it over the newcomer's skin.

"Hm... maybe we're gonna put some make-up on you, too." Mikey said, reaching up to spread some of the lotion over the taller male's cheeks as well. "You're really pretty."

"Everyone says that. I'm starting to think it's not true but something people have to say so they can get into my good graces"

"Pff. I don't have to be in your good graces. Why would I bother? There's nothing you have that would make me suck up to you. I'm just stating facts. Besides, Raph wouldn't have picked you up if you were ugly."

Now it was _his_ time to feel insulted. Good looks weren't the only thing he had been blessed with... or cursed in this case. He was more than just a pretty face and he wouldn't even get to demonstrate it. Or perhaps he could? Deeming this conversation pointless, the kame went back to his silent state.

Pouting at the silent treatment, Mikey put away the bottles and soaps, grumbling to himself as he did. Once he was done, though, he was almost back to his cheery self, looking the newcomer over. "Will you at least come with me to choose some clothes? Or do you want to keep your may-or-maybe-not pretty butt on display?"

His cheeks darkened at the somehow crude use of words and he had not other choice but to follow Mikey.

"Thought so. C'mon, I'll show you some pieces. I'm not sure if any will fit properly, you're so tall... but at least you'll find something to wear for now."

Leading the way back up, Mikey took the new kame to a different part of the house. Here, there were the private rooms, and Mikey didn't hesitate to take him into his own. It wasn't too large, but held everything one could ask for. A comfortable looking bed with an overabundance of pillows, a small bookcase, a wardrobe, a fluffy rug and here and there a few trinkets, mostly covered in sparkly glass stones and brightly colored.

Without looking whether or not he was followed, Mikey threw open his wardrobe, revealing a beautiful array of kimonos and other clothes, most of them made out of shiny, finely spun and hand painted silks. "What's your favorite color?"

"Does it matter?"

Deflating some, Mikey pouted again. "You know what? If you're going to be like that, you can dress yourself. I'll be in the main hall." With that, Mikey grabbed one of the kimonos for himself and left the room.

'Alone at last' He thought. This was so much more comfortable than being forced to talk and pretend he was fine with whatever was happening around like Mikey did. The poor kid had to be in denial to like this kind of life but then again his previous master had been awful according to what he'd been told by the cheerful kame himself.

While he had an internal debate with his thoughts, he went over to the wardrobe and searched for one that pleased him. They were all beautiful and felt soft to the touch, just like ones his mother wore... rest her soul. One in particular caught his attention; a long lilac kimono with lilies at the end. The matching sash was a deeper shade of purple and it looked like it would hug his slender figure perfectly.

Outside, Mikey simply redressed himself in the hall, not minding the few servants that spotted him. They were used to seeing worse things. His own was a dark red color, with lighter, orange flowers painted along the edges and one large one right in the middle. He moved to sit on the ottoman to wait for the newcomer to join him.

"The tea has grown cold. Do not expect me to reheat it"

Without really looking up, Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much. Sorry. I'll drink it cold." Stretching a little, he finally did look up at Leo. "He's not happy about being here. But he IS very pretty."

"No one is when they first come. He'll get used to it. As for his... looks... we shall see if those are enough to earn his keep"

"I'm sure they will. He's got something exotic. People will fawn over him no problem." Mikey grinned. "I'm still the prettiest, though."

"Whatever you say. Do tell him to hurry, we don't have all day"

"I'll go see if he's ready yet." Mikey said, pushing himself up. Walking back to his room, he paused in front of his door. "Are you done? Leo's waiting for us."

The kame turned and it wasn't hard to see why Raphael had bought him. Now free of the rags and dirt, the newcomer was truly a gem and the color of his chosen kimono just accentuated that. Letting his eyes roam freely over the tall figure, Mikey hummed in appreciation. "Good choice! It suits you. Come on, let's get some food and drink into you, hm?"

Nodding, the shy kame followed Mikey keeping his gaze on the floor. He could've sworn he heard Leo just outside the room but no there wasn't even a scent to follow. This one was very sneaky by the looks of it.

"Come, this way." Mikey slowly led them towards another room. It was considered Leo's room, though it wasn't his private room, but rather his personal room to hold tea ceremonies and where meditation was held. Knocking softly against the door frame, Mikey stepped inside. "We are here."

"About time"

The nameless kame stopped right outside the doorway, unwilling to go inside with Leo there too. He was just too scary to deal with and dammit he was not ashamed to admit it. Pausing, Mikey turned back towards the newcomer. "Hey, don't worry. Leo won't bite. Right, Leo? We're just going to have tea." Catching the look Leo sent him, Mikey rolled his eyes. "Cold tea."

Figures he wasn't going to be treated like a prince anymore. That was fine, being a poised and refined little boy was tiring at times but cold tea? Really? Hesitant and fearful he went inside the room, avoiding looks as much as he could.

"That used to be mine" Leo said and the new kame didn't know what to expect. Would he be ordered to change? Right there? Stay naked?

"It is... a decent look for you"

Or that.

Mikey smiled at the not-quite compliment, knowing it meant Leo really did approve of his looks. Leading the taller male over to the low table, he tugged him down to sit next to them. "Have you ever had a tea ceremony before?"

The kame nodded. "My mom... she... Uhmm... before she... passed, I mean-"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Leo cut him off but by the sound of it, he was actually sincere.

"Me too... that sucks." Mikey clamped his mouth shut at the warning look he received for his choice of words.

Quietly, he put three cups onto the table, turning them properly to show their intricate painted decor to each of them. If he'd learned something, it was to pay attention to detail during tea. "Were you really young? If you don't mind me asking" Leo asked.

The kame nodded. "I was eight. I think she was the only one who truly loved me"

"What happened?" Mikey asked, if quietly.

"Poor health... but I think it was mostly heartbreak, if that's even possible"

"Heartbreak can do a lot of things to people." Mikey agreed. Looking down, he waited for Leo to pour them their tea.

"I might not be your mother but I can assure you you will not miss her skills. I have trained to make every tea ceremony special" Leo declared proudly. "Hopefully it will help you never forget her"

"Thank you..."

Mikey had gotten quiet, simply nodding as Leo declared his ceremony skills. Sometimes it was difficult to keep his own memories buried, but he managed, running his fingertips along the paint on his cup.

Truth to be told, Leonardo was very skilled. A professional almost in such delicate art. His movements were coordinated and the smell of the freshly brewed tea reminded the shy kame of better days, better times were he didn't have to worry about anything. The steaming liquid was poured surprising him and the kame known as Mikey. So... no cold tea then. Alright. Truthfully, Mikey was surprised Leo had actually made fresh tea for them. He'd been served cold tea as a punishment for being late more than once. Then again, Leo was a perfectionist. And showing their newest member his skills was more important than teaching Mikey a lesson.

When it was appropriate to do so, Mikey lifted his cup, inhaling the warm, soothing scent of the tea, appreciating the aroma as he'd been taught to do, before taking a slow sip. "Mh..."

The newcomer inhaled deeply and again his features were decorated with a smile. "Jasmine... I loved this one the most!"

Leo nodded, his stiff posture relaxing just a bit. "I'm pleased to know it is of your liking"

Another sip from his cup, and Mikey smiled as well. "Leo? I'm sure our new brother is reaaally hungry... do you maybe have some of those awesome cookies to share...?" Mikey asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Being called a brother was strange to say the least but it didn't bother the new kame and apparently Leo didn't mind either. It also became apparent that no one was immune to Mikey's enchanting looks.

"The last time I let you grab those you left nothing but crumbs" Leo replied. "But seeing as this is a special occasion..."

Mikey gave a cheer, throwing up his arms in an adorably excited gesture. "Yay! I promise I won't eat them all. And I promise I'll not leave crumbs either."

"Yes yes promise all you want. We both know none of that is true" Leo said with a teasing smile as he went to retrieve a small brown and round clay pot, also beautifully decorated.

The new kame was offered to grab some of the treats and when he only claimed one for himself he earned an eye roll from Leo. "You look like you haven't eaten in a while and now you're watching your figure? Take another!"

"At least give me the benefit of the doubt, will you?" Mikey chuckled. He watched the newcomer only pick one and chuckled when Leo offered a gentle reprimand. "Here, let me help."

With gentle fingers, Mikey picked up a couple more cookies, placing them in front of the new kame. "After tea, if Raph isn't back yet, I can make you a fruit salad, too."

"Sounds really good..."

"We definitely need to settle for a name. You can't just be nameless if you're going to stay here" Leo pointed out, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

Nodding around a mouthful of cookies, Mikey made sure to swallow before speaking. "Do you remember your name at all? If not, we can give you a new one."

"I... I think it was something with... Eli? I can't remember"

"Eli, huh? I think I can make something out of that..." Mikey loved making up names and nicknames, and his face set into a concentrated mask. He looked the newcomer up and down, tilting his head back and forth until his eyes lit up with an idea. "How about Donatello! It's perfect! It fits with Leo and me and Eli is boring anyway. We gotta have a system here!"

"It's something" Leo seconded. "At least you're not nameless"

"It's a good one. Thank you Mikey!"

At the praise, Mikey started positively glowing. "Yeah? Awesome! Can I call you Donnie?"

"Sure..." So Donatello would be his new identity from now on. It had a nice ring to it and it seemed to match with his "brothers" who deemed him worthy of sharing some treats with them already. Everything was just too good for his first day. Now if only Mama-San would show up and make him come down from the cloud he was currently on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tmntwhores.tumblr.com/post/124490414040/can-we-know-whats-raph-and-leos-relationship-on Here, have some visuals with your reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about an hour later that Raphael actually did return, a large, wrapped bundle under one arm. As soon as he entered, he could smell the soft incense Leo had lit in the tea room, and knew where to find his newest purchase.

Stepping in, he gave a little nod towards Leo as greeting, respecting this room as 'Leo's' despite being his owner and boss. Then, he took a good, long look at Donatello, smirking in satisfaction. "Very nice... yeah. Getting you was a good call. Here." He dropped the soft bundle into the tall kame's arms. "I went and got some new clothes for you. Mikey will help adjusting them so they fit properly."

Don looked at the bundle and then at Raph, not really knowing what to do. Should he bow? Should he say something? Was he allowed to say something?

Mikey was instantly interested, scooting over to sit next to Donnie. "C'mon, open it up! I wanna see!"

"It is alright, Donatello. I don't think a bunch of fabric will bite you" Leo added.

Don began to undo the knots that kept the package together with slow movements. They could all admire the length of his delicate fingers and Mama-San was already thinking on ways to exploit their potential with future clients.

It was Mikey again, who paid closest attention, ooh-ing and aah-ing as Donnie unwrapped the fabrics and clothes. "Oh wow. Donnie, you gotta put them on right now!"

Raph looked up at that. "Donnie?"

"It's the name Michelangelo gave to our new _brother_ " Leo explained.

"D... do you... approve it, Mama-San?" Don asked shyly.

Raph watched the three of them for a moment, before setting his eyes back on Donnie, smirking. "So you do have a voice, do you? Very well, you'll be 'Donnie' now. There's no time to clean out a room for you, so you'll room with either Leo or Mikey tonight."

"Mikey can take him for the night" Leo intervened almost immediately. "I have an appointment with a very important client"

"Yay!" Mikey cheered, grinning at Donnie. "It'll be _awesome_!" Then, though he blinked and paused. "But I think I got a client, too..."

"You can see him and clean up after. You know he doesn't stick around after he's done."

"That's true.. he's such an awkward dork!"

"What should I be doing then?" Don asked, pleading internally so everyone ignored how red his cheeks were turning.

Only imagining what kind of "meetings" his new brothers were going to engage in made him flustered already. Chuckling, Mikey waved his concerns off with a hand. "Don't worry, you can go read or something in the hall. Chris usually doesn't need longer than an hour at most. You'll be fine."

Raph shot Mikey a look. "You can try on your clothes and get used to the place." He said, without looking back at Donnie.

"You can borrow some of my books. That is if you can read at all" Leo offered.

"I can read, yes! I-I'd love to read some poetry... if you have some, of course"

This seemed to please Leonardo whose smile widened just a bit. He went to the corner of his room where a heavy looking chest rested under several fabrics. After placing them all neatly on the carpeted floor, Leo opened it and pulled out three books. "I believe you'll find these very interesting"

Watching mostly silently, Raph raised a brow at that. It surprised him that Leo was offering his precious books so freely to a newbie. Still, he didn't say anything, simply letting him do as he pleased.

"Very well." Raph cast his green eyes at Donnie. "If you behave yourself, we'll all get along very well. I don't like playing the bad guy, but I will end you if you try anything stupid, alright? Be good and you'll get to enjoy all the luxuries you'll need."

Don lowered his head at that, making himself as little as possible which was hilarious considering his height. "Of course, Mama-San"

"Don't scare the kid, that's my job" Leo replied lightly, handing the books to Don. "If anything happens to my babies, I'll cut your precious fingers one by one"

Chuckling at that, Raph shook his head. "You're not half as scary as you think you are." Even though Raph knew Leo could damn well be scary if he wanted to be.

Mikey rolled his eyes again, moving to wrap an arm around Donnie. "Don't listen to them. They're big meanies. Nobody will hurt you."

"C-can I stay with Mikey after he is done? Please?" Don asked almost pleadingly.

"Fine by me. You can stay in the main hall while he's seeing his client." Raph said, pushing himself up again. "Mikey, you WILL concentrate, though. I don't want to hear any complaints that you've not paid full attention to our guest."

Mikey leaned back, all confidence and pride. "Pff, please. As if he's ever complained before. I'm the best. He hates this place, but keeps coming back because he can't get enough of me!"

A whine escaped from Don's mouth and he quickly tried to smother it with cookies but he was already making the others laugh, further burying him in his tomb of  embarrassment.

Raph shook his head in amusement. "Don't worry. You'll learn. Now, I gotta take care of some things. you three be good. I'll let you know when your clients arrive."

Mikey waved and sat back to wrap a comforting arm around the shy kame next to him. Don immediately clung to him for comfort, something he wouldn't have done hadn't he felt so desperate for it.

"Donatello, I won't lie to you... this is not an easy job but if you let it break you, if you let it get to you then you won't last long" Leo said, reaching over to rest a warm hand over Don's trembling one. "We will teach you but at the end of the day, it will only depend on you whether you can endure this life or not"

Mikey immediately started to gently rub his palm along the curve of Donnie's carapace. He smiled softly at the distressed male. "Yeah... it's really not so bad. As I said... Raph really looks out for us, even if he doesn't want to show it. Our clients are never more than we can take. Nobody is ever allowed to hurt us or treat us badly. I told you before, we're high-class. We're not some dirty street whores that have to take anyone and anything. You'll be well-prepared before seeing anyone."

Gently, he poked Donnie's cheek. "And looking like you do, I bet Raph will make extra sure to protect you." Then, Mikey grinned. "And I like you, so I'll look after you, too. Now... it's a little time before our guests arrive, so I can show you around some more and we can pick some bedding for you for later."

"I'd like that, thank you" Don managed to give them both a smile. "And don't worry Leo-San, I will take care of your books with my life"

"Heh... I think I like this one"

That teased a full-out laugh out of Mikey. "Okay, now you really don't need to worry. Leo can be one scary bastard! But if he likes you, you'll never have to worry about anything anymore." With that, he stood, helping Donnie to his feet as well. "You can put the books you don't want to read right away into my room, then you don't have to carry them everywhere."

 

* * *

 

 

Strong incense filled the room, pillows covered the floor hiding the beautiful carpet Raphael had bought him for his birthday, the most expensive and exquisite and Leonardo had been touched. It had been a tough time for the teahouse; debts and a stupid conflict with the neighbor town nearly brought the teahouse to an end but none of that mattered to Raphael. It was Leo's birthday and he needed to get him a gift. The memory was enough to melt Leo's heart and a soft smile crossed his face, not even noticing his client had arrived.

Quietly, the slim human walked into the room, not bothering to knock or announce her presence. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Aw, such a sweet look on you. I didn't know your face was actually able to look like that."

Of course it had to be the frigid bitch this time. He glanced at her, half annoyed and half impressed she had decided to summon the courage and make an appointment with him. Little miss perfect daughter of the shogun, groveling at the feet of a whore who had her on an invisible leash.

"No bodyguards today?"

She shrugged, not bothering to shift her stance. "Do I look like I couldn't handle you myself? I can handle you and your petty guard dogs any time."

"Whatever you say, princess. Oolong as always or would you prefer black tea?" Leo suggested. _'Like your soul'_

"Oolong will be quite fine. If you manage not to mess it up." She quipped, moving to smoothly, elegantly kneel down at the low table.

"What, afraid I might poison it? At least I would have the courage to do so unlike your servants who only do it during their most pleasant dreams~"

Karai snorted out a laugh. "You wouldn't dare it. You know it'd fall back on you, this teahouse, and its owner. And you wouldn't want to let anything happen to them, would you?" She reached for a cookie, looking straight into storm-blue eyes as she bit into it.

Leo smirked. "The cat licked those"

As if on cue, Michelangelo's orange tabby came up to Leo's lap grooming himself, sporting telltale crumbs on his whiskers. No matter how much Karai tried to prevent it, she pulled a face at that. Still, she icily swallowed her bite before putting the cookie down on her plate.

"I think I should tell that to the rest of your customers."

"Oh don't worry, they're most pleased to clean little Klunk's litter box. Perhaps you'd like a turn too?"

"Perhaps you'd like to get some tea into my cup. It's empty."

"Oh of course, where are my manners~" Leo said mockingly. He put the cat down and grabbed the porcelain pot. "By the way thanks for the new tea set. I know it was you who sent it"

As soon as her cup was filled, she lifted it to take a slow sip. "What makes you think that? Do you think I'd feel the need to gift you with trinkets like the others?"

"Yes you do need to unless you want word to get out to the shogun that his little princess is no longer a pure lotus blossom and that's why she refuses all the marriage proposals from all the wealthy lords who also come to me with interesting information" Leo said with a smile. "So yes... you do need to send me more gifts"

At that, her face darkened. "Are you honestly trying to blackmail me? Are you letting yourself sink that low now? I could have you killed with nothing more than a flick of my wrist."

"But you won't kill me" Leo said nearly purring. Blue eyes staring straight into her soul and black twisted heart. "You know there's not a lover in town or any region that will satisfy you. Why else would you need to come here? Why else would come see me?"

"You're a despicable, low-life, pathetic _whore_!" She snarled, though making no move to get up and leave. Expression turning even darker, she added. "One day I will murder you, Leonardo. I will murder you and mount your shell on my wall."

"Oh honey what a boring day will that be for your cunt"

Karai flushed, grabbing her half-filled teacup to hurl it at Leo, spilling the tea over him and the table. "How _dare_ you?!"

"How dare _you,_ princess? Ruining my most precious outfit, the one you also gave me?" Leo said, smile widening. He stood and began to undo the sash around his waist. "Or perhaps this was your plan? Getting me all naked and exposed for you, my princess?"

Karai grit her teeth, willing her face not to flush, though without much success. Almost against her will, she watched his large hands untying the layered fabrics from around his form, sliding the smooth silks from his body and her mouth went dry.

"I hate you so much." She hissed, venom in her voice that just barely smothered the way her throat tightened up.

"No you don't..." Leo purred, walking to kneel behind her. "You want me... all to yourself... but you can't, it's forbidden. And you love that, don't you princess~?"

He could feel her trembling the more he whispered into her ear. At this distance he could also smell her perfume, the same she wore to all their secret encounters. The same she wore the night he turned the little princess into a woman. Karai felt her eyes slide close, her body arching and melting into the surprisingly warm body behind hers.

No matter how much she tried to deny it and fight against it, she felt warmth pool in her belly, between her legs, and she bit her lips hard to keep in the little moan. "I'm the shogun's daughter. I c-can have everything I want. I could have you if I wanted to."

"Keep telling yourself that, I'm sure one day we will all believe it" Leo replied. He smirked at the little gasp she hadn't been able to contain this time when he let one of his hands wander from her tiny waist to her toned middle, parting the kimono to finally make it to the warm and wet mound between her legs.

Karai struggled. She really fought. But no matter how badly she tried, this time, the little moan bubbled from her throat, her hips involuntarily pushing up against his large hand. She was already wet, more ready than she'd care to admit, and even the slightest brush of Leonardo's fingers against her had her shivering in need.

"Now what do we say?"

It took Karai a long moment to bite down her pride. Again, her hips jerked, rutting up against his fingers and she whimpered. "...Please..."

"Good girl~"

A large finger dipped between her folds to sink inside her opening, so tight and warm it almost felt unused. "You've been saving yourself for me? I'm touched, princess~ No guards or servants... only me, am I right?"

Reaching up, Karai couldn't help but clutch at Leo's arms, even while her legs snapped open invitingly. The moment his fingers slid into her, she moaned again, trying to push herself further down onto the thick digit. "D-Don't flatter yourself-.... I... ngh..."

"Uh uh uh..." Leo began to remove his finger slowly as punishment. "Don't hurt my feelings and admit it~"

"No!" She cried, trying to follow his finger as it pulled away. "F-Fuck you! Ng-... You know I don't-... don't see anyone else."

"It's sweet when you say it~" Leo continued teasing her, barely touching her this time before pulling away.

Her face was flushed by now, her whole body shivering in need. "I-... I don't see anyone. Only-... only you. Fuck! O-Only you, Leo!"

The touch she craved so badly returned swiftly and she moaned without hesitation this time. He was done being gentle and she loved it. Leo felt her inner walls stretching for him, craving more than just a finger, so he decided to tease her some more. He kept his thick digit inside her with his other hand grabbing her hip and guided her in an up and down motion before stopping completely. If she craved him so much, she would have to work for it. She kept her tight grip on his sleeve, following his directions hesitant at first. However, after the first few thrusts, she couldn't help herself anymore. She started to move in a steady rhythm, rolling her hips as she fucked herself on his hand.

"So beautiful, proud and graceful... look at you now, you don't even need my cock this time~ Think you can take another finger? Make your training worth something?"

Karai nodded even before she fully heard his question. "Y-yeah..." Rocking her hips quicker against his hand, she gasped and hummed, knowing taking two of his large fingers would be a challenge, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now. She needed this...

With all the care in the world, Leo added a second thick finger, watching her expression. "Is it good, princess?" He asked, this time sounding almost concerned for her well being.

There was a moment where Karai's expression pinched up, the stretch almost too much for her to take. But the sensation shooting up her spine made up for the burn of it. She arched, moaning again, and nodded. Her motions slowed, but after a moment, her hips started bouncing slightly again. With Karai taking care of herself, Leo was free to fondle her petite breasts using his free hand. His lips found her neck leaving butterfly kisses on the creamy white skin. She wouldn't need much more, that much was clear. Her thrusts became more confident the more she became used to the intense stretch of his fingers and with how hard her nipples were, it must've been obvious to Leo, too.

"F-Fuck...!"

"Hm... something's missing here..." Leo whispered, his breath  tickling the back for her neck. "Perhaps if I leave a mark-"

Instantly, she tensed, shaking her head. "No! I'll-... I'll kill you! Don't you dare-.. ah!" At the same time, the idea alone sent another shiver through her, making her thighs quiver and spread wider.

Chuckling darkly, he just left another kiss. "Nah... not this time, worry not my princess"

She shuddered, starting to clench around Leo's fingers. "I'm going to..." Karai started, huffing breathlessly as she sped up her thrusts.

"Do it. Do it for me, princess~"

It really didn't take much more than that order. With a strangled grunt, Karai thrust down hard, forcing Leo's fingers deeper into her. The pressure finally pushed her over the edge. She cried out, convulsing harshly for a few, precious seconds. She could feel him kissing her exposed neck again, free hand holding her waist again, pressing her tired body against his bare chest.

"You did so good... but you paid for the full hour, didn't you?"

Slowly, Karai managed to calm down, her body relaxing back against Leonardo's broad chest. Huffing quietly, she nodded. "Mh."

"Well then I suppose we must continue and don't worry... I won't be gentle~"

 

* * *

 

 

 

The muffled noises coming from Leo's room didn't bother Mikey as much as they put him slightly on edge about seeing his own client. He'd just helped Donnie find some suitable bedding for the night, as well as making sure they'd have everything for the night. Now, he was starting to get a little antsy, making sure to fix his make-up and put on a beautiful, if loose-fitting, multi-layered kimono. 

"Will you be alright for a while?"

"I-Is that really the princess?"

Laughing, Mikey nodded. "Yeah it is. Hard to believe, isn't it? But she's like hot wax in Leo's hands. He, uhm... has a knack for it. He'll have the high and mighty kiss his feet and pay him for the privilege, too."

"W-Wow... he's that good?" Don asked, actually impressed.

"He is. Totally. He earns tons more than me, with only a handful customers. They pay a fortune to have him step on them." Mikey grinned, not bitter at all that he wasn't earning as much.

"As for me.. I prefer having some fun while working. I'm not for all the serious business."

"Oh... I wonder what kind of... people will come see me"

At that, Mikey paused and eyed Donnie a moment. "Hm... I mean, we'll have to see, but if I was to guess, you seem like the type to attract businessmen. You look like you'd give great massages, you seem like you'd be a great company, even outside of just sex."

Don smiled a little at that. "You really think so? I-I mean... I know it's... inevitable but knowing I can do so much more it's... it gives me hope"

“Yeah, totally! I mean, as I said, you'll have to see what you're really good at and who will come see you, but... we all have our specialties. It's what puts us above the poor guys and girls that go prostitute themselves on the streets. We provide a service. An experience. We're not just a hole to fuck. When people come to us, we're their lovers, their companions, their dreams come true, for a short while." Mikey said, looking and sounding as genuine as could be.

"Whoa... I never saw it that way. I just thought... I  thought we were just objects; my father made it sound like it and mother never approved"

Mikey sobered a little, but kept a small smile. "Some people call us that. Some call us whores and dirty and whatnot. But none of our clients ever do. I've been insulted, yeah, so has Leo... that's part of the deal. But really, most people know we're also a high-selling business. Our clients bring us expensive gifts and some worship the ground we're walking on. I'm absolutely sure, in due time, you'll have men and women begging to be graced with a moment of your time and your talents."

Blue eyes looked straight into chocolate-browns. "People pay solid gold just to be allowed a moment with us. Both Leo and I have customers that won't even want to bed us. Some simply come to spend time here and be spoiled and cared for, for a little while. It's not about just spreading your legs and let them fuck you. It's a whole lot more."

A faint bell sound alarmed both kame. Mikey's client had arrived and the bonding moment was coming to an end.

"Well... I guess I'll go read this somewhere else. Good luck!"

Mikey jumped a little in surprise, but couldn't help a little grin. "Yeah, go relax. We can chat more later. And eat whatever treats I'll get this time." Mikey winked. Standing, he waited until he heard the door open and close. "Pay attention how a pro does it." He chuckled, before breaking into a run. "Chris! Oh, I've been waiting for ages! What took you so long?" Mikey ran right into the large men's arms, nearly jumping into him.

Not that it was a problem. The muscular men simply picked him up, one hand almost immediately going to squeeze Mikey's ass through the silken fabric of his kimono, and Mikey gave a squeal and giggle. "Chris,  _ nooo! _ "

Don chuckled at the exaggerated acting but seeing as 'Chris' was already fondling the smaller kame, he averted his eyes and hugged the poem book tighter to his chest. It didn't really take long to get the man to carry Mikey off to his room. Mikey giggling and pouring compliments. Don didn't want to stay any longer. The princess and Leo had only gotten louder and there was no doubt Mikey and Chris would get even louder so he walked away from the rooms and tried to find the kitchen but the soft scents and little chatter led Donnie right to it. He could see some of the lower rank servants making the meals of Raphael and the others and also some treats for dessert. Don had to assume those were for Mikey; he looked like he had a sweet tooth. 

Thinking they wouldn't be disturbed by his presence, Don headed inside with his book. Upon him entering, the servants looked up, quickly bowing at him. "Is there something you need?" A small, pudgy woman asked kindly, wiping her hands on a towel. "Maybe one of the pastries?"

"O-oh no not really. You see, it's my first day here and I just need a place so I can read"

At that, she brightened, almost excitedly. "Oh, no worries, deary." Walking over, she simply took his arm and gently nudged him over to sit at the small kitchen table. "You can read as much as you like. Would you like some tea, maybe? Some roasted nuts?"  

Don blushed as more and more servants came with offerings for him. It was just like when he was a little rich kame. "Maybe... roasted nuts and honey? Please?"

"Of course" She smiled and went to prepare him a small bowl with nuts, sprinkling some honey over them. Putting them down next to Donnie, she still went and made him some tea, sweetening it as well before placing a big cup on the table.

"The first few days are always the hardest. But don't you worry your beautiful head over it. We'll make you settle in just fine."

"Everyone's been so nice... it feels like I'm dreaming..."

Again, the woman smiled, almost motherly. "We're looking out for each other. The world is a difficult place to be, so at least in here, we can take care of each other."

Don smiled back. "Can... can I read to you? I mean, if you're not so busy-"

"Oh, of course, if you want to? I'll have to continue preparing dinner, but I can listen just fine."

The other servant girls giggled and sat around him, some went back to their chores but nodded still. The busy kitchen turned just a little quieter as Donnie read, and now and again, the woman, who seemed to be the head of the servant staff, moved over to push little pieces of food into Donnie's mouth in between his reading. Some of the girls were already eyeing the other books with curiosity. Don had to imagine they hadn't seen a book once in their lives; the poor souls... maybe they didn't even know how to write. Most of the girls had been bought off the markets just as Donnie and his new brothers had. Though, apparently, they didn't have the appeal or talent for the more intricate services the house provided.

However, they all seemed content enough, well dressed and fed, looking at the very least healthy and safe.He would have to teach them. If there was something he didn't tolerate was seeing future great minds lose themselves without any education. Of course he would have to ask Mama-San first.  It was about an hour later, when Mikey's door opened again. Out came Bradford, clothes thrown on haphazardly and with a smile that spoke of an overblown ego and too much confidence. Obviously, Mikey had done his work well. 

A few minutes after he'd left, Mikey followed, looking equally disheveled, but with a smug, satisfied air around him. He found Donnie quickly and simply plopped next to him onto the bench. "Yuki, a cup of water please..."

"I take it your meeting went well?"

Taking the cup gratefully and emptying it in one go, Mikey nodded. "Yes, yes it did. And I got a ridiculously big box of chocolates, too. Chris loves me all soft and curvy." He laughed, still a little high with the aftermath. "We can share them tonight."

"Oh... of course" Don smiled a little. "Hey... do you think Mama-San will let me teach the girls some basic reading?  I just want to make sure it's ok. I wouldn't go against his orders"

"You can ask him later. But, just to warn you, he might say no first. Just, y'know... to establish his authority and all that. If he does, just remember to ask again in a few weeks." Mikey said, smiling. Then, he sighed, leaning back and wriggling a little. "Man, Chris really likes to be thorough..."

"Are you in pain? Do you need a healer?"

"What? Oh, no!" Mikey laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just a little sore, but, well, not in a bad way, you know?" He grinned, having the decency to look at least the tiniest bit bashful. "It's awesome. It just makes sitting a little awkward."

"Maybe you should lay down... come, we can talk once you're in bed" Don said, standing. "I was done with this book anyways"

"I don't have any more work for today, we can go relax a bit."

Don bid the servants good night and took all the books with him. The last thing he wanted was to make Leonardo mad. "Is the princess gone? I wish to return these books as soon as possible"

"Don't know, don't care to find out." Mikey grinned. "He told you to keep them safe, not to give them back right away. You can put them into my shelf, they'll be fine there." Inside Mikey's room, there were fresh sheets on the bed, though there still was the lingering scent of sex in the air.

Since there wouldn't be any more guests, Mikey moved to pull out the spare futon to set it up for Donnie. With the books safe and tucked away for the night, Don sat on the futon and pulled the covers around him. It wasn't actually cold in the room but this way he felt protected.

Mikey must've noticed that too because moments later Don felt him snuggling against his side. With a smile, Mikey simply scooted next to Donnie, pulling the covers over both their shoulders. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes... I think? I don't know... I... I want to accept it. I want to be fine with this but-"

"Don't force it. It's your very first day. These things won't just become normal for you within a day. You're doing really well, Donnie."

Don nodded, hiding further into the snuggle warm blankets. He wasn't even "working" and he was already ashamed. Oh what would his mother say of him if she was alive. Her spirit would forever be restless, no doubt. The thought alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Leaning in, Mikey pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I promise, you'll be okay. I bet it must all be super scary for you... but you can do it. Do you wanna come up and sleep in my bed together? I didn't want to ask in case you'd be uncomfortable so close."

"I think I need it... I need... I need someone, I need..."

"Shh, it'll be alright." Mikey smiled softly, leaning in to push a gentle kiss to his mouth. "Come on, let's get you all cozy so you can rest up some. If you want to, I can rub your feet a bit, hm?"

If kame could get bright red in the face then Donatello was the best example of it. He brought a hand to his lips, mildly shocked at Mikey's boldness and gentleness. This wasn't how he imagined his first kiss but he wasn't mad. Not at all. "Uhmm... maybe?"

"Then come on up." Mikey helped pull Donnie up on the large mattress. Once he'd settled in the larger came, Mikey pulled his feet into his lap, stretching to reach a vial of massage oil, always in easy reach from his bed. "Now, just close your eyes and try to relax a little."

"Do you do this for your clients?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Mikey replied easily, spreading the oil on Donnie's feet, before starting to expertly dig his fingers into the sensitive parts of his soles.

Don chuckled. "S-sorry, I'm a bit ticklish"

"That's fine~"

As the minutes went by, Don began to feel the effects of Mikey's wonderful massage. He was hitting all those pressure points just right, his eyelids felt heavier by the seconds. "You soooo have to teach me that..." Don said stifling a yawn.

"All in due time I will. I think I'll end up teaching you a lot of things." Mikey smiled, continuing his massage for a while, before reducing the pressure, until he was only softly running his hands along Donnie's feet and calves, hoping to soothe him into sleep.

"It feels so good... and sleepy... and gooood..." Don was nearly incoherent now which was a good thing. The kame's eyes were closing gradually and his body felt less stiff than before.

"Shhh..." Mikey cooed. "Just sleep. Everything's fine."

Don sighed softly, eyes finally closing completely. It had been a long day for everyone but his new brother’s emotional roller coaster made his day double as long. Perhaps tomorrow things would make more sense and... he'd ask for an explanation behind that kiss.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, it was decided that Mikey would be the one to mostly look after Donnie and make sure he'd learn all the skills needed. That included lessons from Leonardo as well, but it would be Mikey's duty to make sure he would be taught. Mikey was pretty excited about it, having his own student so to say. 

Grinning at the taller male, he nodded towards their shared room. "We've been doing clothing and how to walk all day. I think it's time we do something a little more fun."

"Fun? Oh you mean massages! Yes but I don't think Mama-San will like it if we fall asleep on the job"

Mikey had to laugh at the innocent reply. "Well... I'm gonna show you a special kind of massage. And teach you how to do it, too." He wriggled his brows, hoping to hint enough that there was going to be more than just rubbing each other's feet.

Innocent as always, Don showed no sign of understanding. "Is it a full body massage? Again, if you could get me to fall asleep with just my feet, I think I'm gonna pass out for days if you try with all my limbs"

Rolling his eyes in gentle amusement, Mikey shook his head. "Well, okay, technically, I absolutely mean  _ all _ your body parts. But you gotta remember where we are. I'm going to show you how to make someone very happy. You know?"

Now that he understood what was about to go down, the shy kame felt his face burning up. Don nodded, nervousness creeping up his shell. He was beginning to feel kinda queasy with the idea of touching every single part of a customer's body but that he could get used to. What didn't bode well with him was touching and/or being touched by whom he now considered his little brother. Smiling soothingly, Mikey took Donnie's hand and led him to the room they still shared, until Donnie got his own.

Sitting him down on the bed, Mikey watched him a moment. "Take a deep breath. And then, you can tell me if you want to try right away, or if you want me to show you first."

"Maybe... show me? Please? I... I'm afraid I might screw it up and make you feel bad or hurt you or-"

"Shh. There's not much you can do wrong. I mean, technically you could, but it takes effort to make a massage hurt. You are, in all seriousness, neither that clumsy nor that insensitive." Mikey said, softly. 

Reaching out, he gently cupped Donnie's cheek. "Just watch what I do, ask when you have questions, remember this is about making your partner, or your client, feel good. To help them relax and enjoy themselves. So... how about you start by taking off your kimono and getting comfortable on the bed, hm? I can help, too."

"Can I kiss you?" Don blurted out before covering his mouth, cursing himself mentally at his stupidity.

He wasn't a lover, he was his little brother! He wasn't here for pleasure or to find love, Mikey was just teaching him! Instead of being put off, Mikey again only smiled brightly. "Of course! You didn't seem too interested, so I didn't press but we can totally kiss!"

Mikey scooted closer, warmly peppering a few soothing kisses to Donnie's face, before claiming his lips in a soft kiss. Again, he didn't press it, but didn't move away either, leaving the choice to Donnie. It took him a moment but soon the smaller kame could feel clumsy lips moving, mimicking his own and nervous hands coming to rest on his wide hips. Donatello' heart pounded like a jackhammer inside his chest, he could almost feel it through his thick plastron and the layers of fabric that covered him for now. Once Donnie had come around, Mikey tilted his head, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue run along Donnie's bottom lip.

Nimble hands started to undo the soft fabrics of the taller kame's clothes, sliding the silk off of slim shoulders. "C'mon, lie down... I'll take care of you..."

"I-is this really allowed?" Don asked, breath coming out in little gasps with every touch of Mikey's silly hands.

"As long as we see to our clients at all times, we're free to do whatever we want. And how am I supposed to teach you without some..." And he giggled at that "Hands-on demonstrations..."

Again, Mikey moved into a kiss, this time with a little more passion behind it, fully planning to make Donnie lose his mind with pleasure. "Mama-San only forbid anyone from touching your ass... that's not for us yet. But I can do  _ eeeeverything _ else."

"L-let's just stick to the lesson for now ok? I won't deny it, I'm really curious b-but perhaps we should take his easy"

"Don't worry. For now, it'll just be a 'happy end massage'. Can you guess what the happy end part is?" He murmured, continuing to free Donnie from his clothes and pushing him onto the mattress.

"I have a pretty good guess" Don chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness. Then his expression changed in realization. "Wait a second... THAT'S WHAT IT IS?! Oh my god, Megumi wanted to do _that_ to me?!"

The sudden outburst had Mikey pause, blinking in confusion at his brother. "What? Who's Megumi? Don't tell me you aren't a virgin!"

"I-I _am!_ And Megumi was one of my servants!"

Mikey still watched him, until it finally clicked. He burst into laughter, then, holding his stomach. "She had a thing for you and you totally missed it!"

Embarrassed beyond his limits, Don turned to his side, curling up into a ball while he let out a pitiful whine that was also kinda cute. "Don't laugh..."

Unable to keep his laughter contained, Mikey moved to hug him from behind. "I'm sorry! But that's just _soooo_ adorable! We'll have to teach you so much... and also totally keep you that way. People will fall for you like a house of cards in the wind."

Pushing Donnie back over to lie on his carapace, Mikey moved to straddle his waist. "You're so sweet. Almost makes me want to lick you."

"B-but I haven't bathed today, it's disgusting!"

"...okay, that makes me want to lick you for real now." Without waiting for another protest, he leaned down and licked a broad line down Donnie's scutes, humming as he went.

"Do you like when your clients are dirty?" Don asked pulling a face.

"No, I like them clean... but you're not dirty. You've not touched anything gross, you're not super sweaty, your clothes are clean... I can't think of anything dirty on you." Mikey murmured, scooting lower and following with his mouth.

"I beg to differ... s-so who trained you? I don't think it was Leo, he kinda treats you like you were his bratty baby or something"

"Actually, he did. Partially. Raph did too but I'm a natural talent." Mikey said with a grin, though sounding genuine about the last part. "Leo's not that bad. He tends to have a giant stick up his ass... and sadly not a real one. I think he'd be a lot more relaxed if he got bumped more. But he's all about honor and discipline and seriously, some of his clients, regulars mind you, pay him money to get scolded and spanked. Literally. He's beaten my poor butt more than once." He grinned, wriggling his ass just to emphasize.

"That's one mean mom if I've ever seen one" Don tried to joke, his breathing coming in little gasps as Mikey finally made it to the softer cartilage between his legs. "M-mama-San too you said?"

"Mhm, I would never dare disobey Leo. Not unless I'm in need of some.. 'discipline'." He grinned, fully forgetting about his lesson and much more interested in continuing on his journey down. The soft cartilage was a good sign and Mikey nuzzled at it.

"Yeah, Raph, too... he's our boss... so now and again, he likes getting a sample of our work. Just to make sure we're still delivering quality services." Chuckling, Mikey shook his head. "Seriously, though, Raph comes to bed Leo and me occasionally. I really like it when he does. It's... different than with customers. It's nice, you know? Being with someone closer."

Don had a good idea of what he meant. He hadn't been here a week and he already felt that closeness with Mikey.  How would it be to give into his touches fully? How would it felt to bed him at least once? He'd seen how his little brother looked after an intimate encounter and those round freckled cheeks all reddened for the physical effort put into his work were really to die for. Not that he would ever tell him. Humming almost distractedly, Mikey inhaled deeply when he reached Donnie's hidden slit, sighing at the alluring scent.

Without really giving a warning, Mikey's full lips latched onto the soft cartilage, tracing the slit with the tip of his tongue. "Mikey! W-wha- t-this is not... this is not a massage, I can tell you that much!"

"Mh, but you smell soooo good. I wanna suck you off. Is that okay?" It was again obvious that Mikey wasn't shy about saying things as they were.

"Uhm... I... w-wasn't this a lesson? I'm.. confused... I mean I do... I want to-"

"You can take it as a lesson about giving head... or, well, a demonstration..." Mikey murmured, clearly distracted by now. He kept mouthing at the sensitive slit, kissing and suckling softly.

"A lesson... right... you sure you're not just letting yourself go?"

"You complaining?" Mikey mumbled, mouth still pressed to the warm cartilage. His hands moved almost on their own, petting and caressing, squeezing at smooth, slim thighs.

"Nooo... not really... j-just- ah!"

His legs were spread just lightly and the pressure on his lower cartilage was becoming unbearable. He had to relief himself, all fear and hesitation would have to wait for another moment. Slowly he was showing the beginnings of an erection much the Mikey's content. As soon as the tip of Donnie's erection made an appearance, Mikey closed his lips around it, the tip of his tongue gliding wetly over it. Propping himself up with his elbows, Don looked down at his little brother both embarrassed and intrigued. He did seem to like it and he wasn't even fully erect; his technique was gentle and almost... loving? Was that how this worked? Could he really pretend this good?

Only when he'd teased Donnie's full erection out of hiding, Mikey pulled back a moment, lips swollen and glistening wetly as he stared at the long cock in front of him like it was a five-star buffet. 

"See? It's.. uhm... not all that bad. You just gotta..." He licked his lips. "Be mindful of your teeth. You don't want to end up biting someone there. The rest... mh... is just like eating candy. Really big... really hot candy."

Don snapped his fingers. "Mikey... Mikey focus..."

Blinking sluggishly, Mikey licked his lips again, before he looked up at Donnie. "You try to concentrate with a cock like that right in front of you!"

"Oh come on, it's not... is... is it really that... good?" 

"Your dick is beautiful~ And I love your taste! I admit, you probably won't end up loving sucking dicks as much but it's really good. I love having a nice, fat cock in my mouth. The feel, the taste, the way it makes people squirm with every touch I give them~"

"Ok I get it!" Don snapped, his cheeks flushed with a deeper shade of green and red. "I-I get it... just... don't make it more embarrassing?"

Again, Mikey laughed. "It's not! It's only about enjoying yourself. Or giving your partner a good time. Or both, ideally. Now... how about I give you my best performance... and you can try to pay attention to what I do and we can talk about the technical stuff later."

"T-the first one... please?"

"Don't worry. I'll take really good care of you. Just try to stop worrying and just focus on how this feels, okay?"

"I can try yeah..."

"You do that..." Without much further delay, Mikey was all too happy to go back to tending to Donnie's erection, wrapping his lips around the head while wrapping one hand around the base.

Don's lids dropped slightly and he lowered himself to rest on his back again. The moment he began to relax, the door opened in one swift move.

"Mikey, have you seen my- oh... oh nevermind"

The young courtesan nearly choked, dropping down on Donnie in surprise when the door burst open. Not being ready for that, he sat back up, coughing and gasping. Looking up at the intruder, Mikey frowned. "Dude! You of all people should know to knock! I'm trying to teach here, not die!"

"I think your student just did that" Leo tilted his head towards Don who looked pale and petrified.

Following his brother's look, Mikey groaned. "Yeah, thanks for that, Leo." Before the situation became even worse, he pulled the sheets up and around Donnie to provide some sort of decency.

"Anyway, I just came here for a headband. My next client is into dressing up and I think he'll look cute as a lady~" Leo commented, entering the room and heading straight for the drawer. "You guys pretend I'm not here ok?"

"Right... come in and make yourself at home, why don't you. It's not as if you're embarrassing my student here or anything." Mikey quipped, watching Leo rummage through his things. He looked at Donnie apologetically. "Sorry.... we'll continue in a moment."

Don grabbed the blanket and covered himself from top to bottom, gripping the fabric tightly as he rolled into a little ball again.

"Now look what you've done! Mr. Manners and Discipline. You frightened Donnie!" Sticking out his tongue at his brother, before moving to hug Donnie tightly from behind. "Hey now, it's alright...."

"Found it!" Leo smiled triumphantly. "Leaving now, you can continue"

The trembling bundle of blankets and poorly muffled whimpers caught Leo's attention. He looked over his shoulder and felt a pang of guilt for the newbie. "Hey... I didn't scare him  _ that _ bad... did I?"

"You did! It took me ages to get him to relax in the first place. But it's gonna be alright Donnie, okay?" Mikey continued to hold the taller kame in his arms, nuzzling at him through the fabrics. "C'mon, you can show your face. We've seen that before." He joked gently, hoping to ease the mood a little.

 Leo sat beside the bundle that was Donatello, a firm but warm palm resting over what he assumed was his shell beneath all that fabric. "Donnie? I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to storm in like that-"

"SHUT UP!"

It took a lot to startle Leo, took a hell lot to make him react at all. Period. But Donatello had to be truly distressed to make the cold, calm and collected Leonardo jump back taking his hand with him the moment Don snapped. Mikey blinked in surprise at the whole scene, caught between laughing at Leo for the scare he got, and worrying even more, because it was so unlike Donnie to snap like that.

"Hey, Donnie? Do you wanna go take a nice bath? It might help calm you down, hm?"

Silent like a true ninja, Leo slipped out of the room not wanting to interfere any further. Mikey could deal with him better than he could and perhaps he'd get him ready to receive a proper apology from his older brother. 

Once he couldn't feel Leo's presence in the room, Don uncovered his head. Tears clouded his vision and rolled down his olive green cheeks, breaking Mikey's motherly heart.

Climbing over Donnie, Mikey laid down in front of him. Gently, he wiped away Donnie's tears. "Hey now... it's not that bad, is it?" He asked softly, leaning in to kiss moist cheeks.

"It was... scary... and... oh god, I'm such an idiot. Mama-San will surely know, he'll get mad a-and-"

"Shh... shh. Mama-San won't hear a word. And even if he does, he won't get angry at you. This wasn't your fault. Leo should have knocked. And maybe I should've locked the door. You got startled. Nothing else."

"Did... did I scare him away? Did... that seriously happen? I didn't mean to-"

At that, Mikey grinned. "You did give him a good startle. He definitely had that one coming. You did good on that one, and maybe he'll remember to knock next time." Sobering a little, he added. "Leo's really sorry, though, for upsetting you. He really didn't mean it."

Don uncovered half of his body now, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I know. He really scared me, that's all. Maybe we can leave our lessons for a next time?"

Smiling at him, Mikey nodded. "Maybe something simpler instead? To take your mind off? We can go and I can show you how to make flower decorations. How about that?"

"Well, I do love flowers! A-and I always saw the servants do it, so... maybe I can try?"

"Awesome! I love wearing flowers, too. And making scented things with them. Do you want to have a bath before? Or will you be okay like that?"

Don smiled, his hand resting over Mikey's. "A bath first... maybe you can join me?"

"Are you sure?"

Don nodded, bringing the blanket up to his chest again in a coy and cute gesture that had Mikey blushing like crazy. Perhaps he'd found Donatello's talent just now.

Chuckling, Mikey just shook his head. "Come on, you long noodle. Let's get you freshened up."

"Long noddle? What kind of pet name is that? I'm not that tall"

Mikey stood, looking pointedly between himself and Donnie's much taller form. "You are. Look at me, I'm small and pudgy and you are big and thin. You're a noodle, I'm a pumpkin... Mh, we'd make good lunch..."

Don laughed, taking Mikey's hand and letting himself be guided to the bathing area. "Well you’re a cute pumpkin if you ask me"

Laughing, Mikey nodded. "If you say so..." Grinning, he wrapped an arm around Donnie's waist. "Still, I wish we hadn't been interrupted. I'd have loved to show you a good time."

"There's still... you know... the bathtub? I'm pretty sure we could... uhmm... y-you know..."

Getting the actual words out of his mouth was a work in progress but Mikey had caught on what Don wanted to say. This actually surprised Mikey. "Really?" He asked, impressed. "You're learning quickly, I like that."

Don lowered his gaze but his smile remained. "A-am I doing good? Really?"

"Well, you're starting to learn that sex is going to be a big part of your life from now on. And you wanting to continue in the bath, even though you were so spooked before... that's really good!"

"I have to learn one way or another and I think I'd rather take you as my teacher than any other kame!"

Don's excitement was getting to Mikey and soon the taller kame was being dragged through the hallways. Soon enough, they reached the bathroom and Mikey let go of Donnie. "You wait here, I'll go tell the others to prepare the bath for us."

It took a couple minutes, but the bath soon was filled with steaming, scented water, and Mikey wasted no time undressing. He wasn't self-conscious about being naked, even when his own excitement and arousal was obvious, his half-filled erection optimistically glistening in the light.

"Uhmmm... and are they going to..." Don nodded towards to giggling servant girls who couldn't tear their eyes from the taller naked kame.

"Huh? Oh, right..." He was amused, but made a shooing motion with his hands. "Some privacy, please? You can come watch some other time. He's still shy, so shoo!"

They kept giggling, one even blowing a kiss at Donnie, but eventually left the room. Don was kinda loving being the center of attention and it wasn't even his first week. He waved goodbye at the girls before turning his attention to Mikey. Naked or not, he was incredibly beautiful. Had he been a wealthy lord like his father he would've come to this place and rescue him, bringing him to a life of luxuries without having to sell his body ever again.

When Mikey noticed Donnie's looks, he smiled, instinctively standing a little straighter, almost as if striking a pose for him to look at and enjoy. "You like what you're seeing?" He teased, though not unkindly. "If you want to, we can just mess around a bit. You can look and touch, I don't mind. I'm all yours to explore, if it's easier for you?"

"I want to learn how to help someone... relax during bath sessions if you catch my drift?"

There was a proud glint in Mikey's sky-blue eyes and he nodded, still smiling. "Very, very good... I think I'm understanding what kind of courtesan you'll become..." He said, walking over to the taller kame. Stretching up, he pushed a soft, almost rewarding kiss to his mouth. "Alright. The first and most important lesson is, that your client is always the focus of everything you do. Let's say you just prepared the bath for me and helped me undress. Now, you'll want to lead me into the tub. Try to flirt a little, make me feel I'm the sole center of your world right now." Mikey explained. Then, he grinned easily. "And remember, you can do nothing wrong. We're just exploring and experimenting here. There's no right or wrong."

Don nodded and took Mikey's hand softly. "I didn't tell you before but your hands are so soft~ How do you even get them to be like this? It's just... very very attractive!"

Mikey had to chuckle a little, but didn't make it sound like he was laughing at Donnie's attempts. "Oils... I get them at a special place on the market. I'll take you there when you're allowed out. They'll have something for your smooth skin, too"

"Oh I doubt mine would be as smooth as yours Mikey-kun~" Don almost purred. "But please... uhmmm... t-the water is perfect for you or should be... I think... it smells good though! Only the best for a very special client"

Giggling again, Mikey leaned into Donnie. "Oh, you. You shouldn't have..."

With Donnie's help - which was needed since Mikey's legs wouldn't let him climb gracefully into the large tub otherwise - Mikey let himself sink into the warm water. He moaned in delight. "Mhh... perfect. Come, join me, beautiful. You can come sit in my lap if you wanna?"

The invitation was happily accepted and Don joined Mikey, long and slim legs resting on each side of Mikey's wide hips as if they were meant to belong like this. Testing the waters, Don leaned over- hands resting on Mikey's chest- and gave his chubby cheek a gentle kiss.  Gentle hands settled on Donnie's waist, running fingers comfortingly along the soft part of his bridges. 

"Very good... you can start by just petting your client, you'll develop a feeling for what your client wants over time. We'll take it slow today..."

Don gave another brief kiss to Mikey's cheek, his long fingers stroking his chest plates; the constant petting he was receiving stirred a warmth in his lower regions but if he wasn't mistaken, this time it wasn't about his pleasure. Mikey had to feel worshiped and happy before he could focus back on the taller kame's needs. He kissed the other plump and freckled cheek before moving to pay attention to the kame's elegant neck. It was a little difficult for Mikey to lie back and just let Donnie do the work, when it was usually the other way around. Of course, some of his clients loved spoiling him rotten, but he was always doing something for them, too.

Humming in pleasure, Mikey arched his head back, giving more room for Donnie's warm kisses. His erection was still only half-hard, resting calmly against Donnie's thigh. "Mh, this is actually really nice..." He murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"Am I doing a good job, Mikey-kun?" Don asked shyly but the smaller kame would already feel a slight shift in the mood.

Fuck he was a fast learner and a pretty good actor too. His clients would love him, of that he was sure. "Mhm, very good. You're learning quick..."

Don smiled, feeling somehow proud of himself. He looked down and found that Mikey's erection had decided to join in. He didn't feel ready to stimulate him orally yet but perhaps something could come to mind. He jerked his hips timidly hoping the friction would be enough.

The sudden friction caught Mikey a little off guard, teasing a moan from him. "Mh, yeah..." He whispered, arching a little.

"You like that? Would you like me to do more, Mikey~?"

"Wouldn't complain if you did..." Mikey breathed, sliding his hands down to grab on to Donnie's ass. He gave the soft flesh a hearty squeeze.

Don yelped. "M-Mikey! How bold... I-I'm not quite ready for that!"

Laughing, Mikey eased up his grip, but didn't remove his hands. "But there's such a nice feel to cop." He gave a tilt of his head, beckoning Donnie closer. "Kiss me..."

"Should I though? You touched my butt~"

"I haven't touched it with my mouth. Yet. So you can kiss me juuust fine." Mikey grinned. "Or do you want me to threaten you? Kiss me, or I'll do it again and again and-"

"Noooo don't be mean!" Don whimpered, pulling back just slightly.

The movement barely caused any friction but it was enough to start driving the smaller mutant crazy. Mikey moaned again, unable to help himself and holding on to Donnie again. "Stay..."

"Sorry... was that too much? Did I do it wrong?" Don asked genuinely concerned.

"N-no, that was totally fine. I'm just... still a little high-strung from before. You're doing perfectly well. Playing shy is going to be a killer with the men."

"They still might ask for something more and I don't think I can give that to them now... I-is that going to be a problem for Mama-San? Or for me?"

"Not yet. And you'll learn. If my suspicions are right, he's going to auction off your virginity. Which means you'll not have full-out sex with anyone for a little while yet. You'll probably see customers anyway, use your hands, your mouth, but nothing else. You're going to make a fine price, too, if you keep this up."

"Oh... I guess that's logical" Don mused, fingers making random patterns on Mikey's chest plates. "I think... I think I can try to learn to use my hands on... y-your body? I mean the... the other... the other parts?"

Chuckling, Mikey nodded, shuffling around a bit. "I don't want to be pushy, really, I don't, but I would really love some attention... If you're uncomfortable, I can do it by myself, but, if you feel confident enough, you can try your 'massage' skills on me."

"Yes please! I-I want to try, if you'd let me? Please Mikey~ I want to be a good student!"

Again, Mikey moaned, unable to resist those innocent, sweet eyes. Leaning back, almost a little shivery by now, he spread his legs under Donnie's weight, giving him full access on his erection. "Do you just want to try for yourself? Or should I give directions?"

"I believe I'd do this perfectly if my teacher would guide me?" Don asked, hands coming to caress the sides of Mikey's body, tracing the almost feminine curves that made him the most perfect being in this world.

"Oh man... you definitely gotta keep that attitude. I'll buy you myself if you do." Mikey breathed, all too eager to finally get some relief for himself. 

"You'll want to start slow, make your way down, caress over the sensitive parts. The hip bones, inner thighs, the part where the leg starts... mh- f-for some, you can run your fingers through their fur or scratch their skin softly. You'll-... you'll see whether it's good by their reaction." Mikey said, watching Donnie's long, skilled fingers work.

"Like this?" The soft fingertips felt like fire, touching and stroking wet skin just like Mikey had instructed. Don stopped at the inner thighs, rubbing the skin in little circles."How's this?"

Mikey just nodded, biting his lips. "Good... that's good." His legs tried to push open wider, despite Donnie's legs restricting his range of motion. "When your client seems- mhh... seems ready enough, you can go ahead and touch his cock. Have you touched yourself? Just make sure that your touch is sure, but gentle, pay attention to their reactions and decide whether you want to touch them softly or with more strength."

Don's thumbs rubbed the hardening length until he finally managed to make Mikey full erect. With gentle hands he grabbed his member and began stroking it.  Mikey all but shuddered, hips trying to jerk up into those wonderfully skilled fingers. "O-Oh fuck... yeah. That's really good, Donnie... Doing really well. J-Just like that." He kept speaking, his voice low, but near constantly forming little praises and encouragements. It was easy to see he was more than used to running his mouth, even during sex.

The slow strokes soon ended to favor the fast ones. Gentle and long fingers wrapped the length perfectly not leaving any inch of flesh uncovered.  Bit by bit, Mikey lost himself to the pleasure, holding on to Donnie's hips to steady himself, without risking to smother the taller's motions.

"Donnie... I'm gonna come..." He gasped, cheeks flushing and lips parting with his pants.

An olive green thumb spread the precum beads around the sensitive head; he'd found out as a young teen that doing this brought him to an instant orgasm and hoped it would work the same for Mikey. It very much did. With an aborted cry, Mikey tensed, bucking up into Donnie's hand once, before he shuddered harshly. With small bobs of his hips, he came, spilling his come over slim fingers and into the water around them. 

Relaxing with a long exhale, Mikey leaned back, sinking down until his shell met the edge of the tub. "Mhh..." His eyes stayed closed, but a wide smile spread his lips. "Good... really, really, reaaaally good..." He cooed.

"I... I did it... I made you come with my hands, I actually did it..." Don said mostly to himself, surprise and shock palpable in his voice.

Mikey chuckled before he finally managed to pull his eyes back open. "Hell yeah you did... and man, that was honestly awesome. I'm not trying to flatter you. This was genuinely good. You've got golden hands, Donnie..." He pushed himself up a little more. "I can't feel my hips... that's... also a good sign." He grinned, buzzing with a strange mix of energy and exhaustion.

"Perhaps we should finish here and get you to your room. You look like you need a nap"

"Maybe. But first... do you need me to repay the favor? I think you deserve a reward for a job well done."

Don leaned over and kissed him softly but it was brief much to Mikey's dismay. "That's what the bed is for, silly~"

Mikey tried to follow, but wasn't quick enough. "You damn tease." Sighing, he nodded and gave Donnie a gentle nudge. "Then move your lanky butt, let's get out of the bath."

Giggling, Don left the bathroom elegantly and was happy to pick Mikey up in his arms. The slim turtle wasn't that much of a weakling apparently. With a surprised squeak, Mikey wrapped his arms around the taller male's shoulders as he was carried.

"Donnie! I can walk just fine!"

"Are you _sure_ you would prefer to walk when your little servant can do it for you~?"

“Little' is right..." Mikey shook his head, but gave up any protests in favor of curling up comfortably in the taller's arms. With a soft sigh, he nuzzled into the nook of Donnie's neck, pressing butterfly kisses to the velvety skin.

From a distance, Leonardo observed the scene. The kid was good... maybe too good. It wasn't that he felt threatened but perhaps Donatello was taking this too lightly. Their job came with risks and heartbreak and if the new kame fell victim to that, well...

With a deep sigh Leo went back to his room. His client would arrive any moment now and he couldn’t afford to make mistakes or worry for the newcomer more than he already did.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Within the next two months, Donnie made great progress, both in his acceptance of his new situation, as well as the skills Mikey did his best to teach him and so Raph deemed him ready to see his first clients, if for a lower price, due to his inexperience. However, he did make sure to announce that other than his hands and his mouth, Donnie was not to be touched, since Raph was still looking for a worthy buyer. He had also been allowed to sell his flower arrangements to the visitors who only came for tea and a nice conversation with a very cute courtesan. His relationships with his siblings had improved a lot specially with Leonardo after that little incident in Mikey's room. In him he could find a worthy Ma Yong player as well as a caring elder brother while Mikey was his beloved baby as well as his respected and desirable teacher. Don didn't have an opinion about Mama-San; they barely interacted but he could see the bulky and tough kame had a soft spot like he'd been told. Also he adored sweets as much as he wanted to deny it.

Mama-San didn't like that he didn't have more time to have an eye on his newest worker, but he trusted Mikey and Leo to make sure he'd have what he needed and learned what he had to. It didn't take long before his investment yielded its first results. The beautiful flower arrangements were quick to sell and word of the new courtesan spread through the city like a wildfire.

Since Mikey assured him of Donatello's talents, Raph decided it was about time he should see his first real client. "Ok... oils on the left, tea and pastries on the right... candles are ready and incense is not that strong. I think I'm ready! What do you think, Mikey?"

The freckled kame kept tugging and adjusting Donnie's kimono, fussing over the fit of his headpiece and he was almost hopping in excitement. "I think my baby is finally ready!" He beamed. "Ah, I'm so proud! You'll do awesome, Donnie. Just remember you can't do anything wrong as long as you focus on your customer, alright? If you're unsure of what to do, just ask him, okay?"

Don nodded. "I kinda feel confident...  and you're sure the shy act is ok?"

"It's perfect. No worries. And remember, if you do well, Mama-San said you'll be allowed to join me for a small trip to the markets. So do your best, alright?"

"Alright... wish me luck!" Don hugged him only last time before entering the room.

"Good luck, Donnie!" Mikey waved, turning excited eyes up at Leo. "They grow up so quickly~" As if he was talking about a child on their first day of schooling.

They cleared the hall, making sure they were out of sight when Donnie's first customer arrive. It was a burly man, probably in his late twenties, and radiating confidence that seemed just a little too much for him to back it up. But, Raph still greeted him accordingly, managing the payment and reminding him that there were rules in his house, and rules about Donatello in particular.

Don waited for his client patiently, fixing any wrinkles on the bedding and his own kimono. He lit up a couple of candles hoping to set the perfect mood just as Leo had instructed him. It was only a couple minutes later when the door opened, allowing the man inside.

Instantly, he eyed the tall beauty, giving him a cheesy grin. "Hey there, beautiful. I see they weren't exaggerating. You're really quite a piece of eye candy."

Don bowed respectfully. "You flatter me, my good sir~ Would you be interested in an appetizer before your massage?"

Smirking, the man walked over, hooking a finger under Donnie's chin. "Are you gonna be the appetizer? If so, I can hardly say no." Leaning down, he took a deep inhale of his scent, before running his tongue in a broad swipe along his cheek.

Don pulled a face at that before stepping back. "H-haha you are such a kidder, I see! If you don't wish to eat anything maybe we can go ahead and start the massage?"

The man simply chuckled, letting go and moving over to throw himself on the wide bed. Already, he was untying his robe, pulling it open halfway. He'd been told of eager clients but one one seemed to be as eager as this one. Still, Don had been paid to provide a service and that was what he was going to do... and quickly. He didn't think he'd stand having this man around for any longer than he had to.

The man seemed to be perfectly comfortable on the bed, eyeing the things around the room while he waited for Donnie to join him. "C'mere sweety. Daddy's got something for you."

Ugh... this one brought the pet names. Yup, today was not his best first day already. With a very trained smile, Don came to the bed with the oils in hand. "Now please close your eyes, take deep breaths and let me take care of your... wonderful body..."

It seemed like the man had little interest in the overall pleasantries. With a lavish gesture, he moved to grab Donnie's hand, tugging him over to the bed. "I'm most interested in  _your_ wonderful body. How about you undress for me, huh?"

"Uhm... s-sir I'm not sure you understand, that's not the kind of service I'm allowed to-"

The man didn't seem fazed very much. He still tugged at Donnie, trying to slide his hand under the layers of his kimono to cop a feel. "Now, don't play coy with me. I know you're not as shy as you're pretending to be. I came here to get my dick wet, and I still fully plan on getting that."

"Then you should've made an appointment with Michelangelo or Leonardo because I'm not that kind of courtesan!" Don snapped, snatching his hand back. "Now if you don't wish my services, Mama-San will return your money. Please leave"

This, it seemed, was not the response the man was hoping for. Instantly, his expression darkened, and his grip tightened uncomfortably. "Okay, now listen here, slut. I paid for your time, and I will have it. Don't act as if you didn't want my cock up your skinny ass!" He growled, easily pushing the courtesan down and climbing over him.

Don felt his blood get freezing cold, limbs stiff as he felt the man forcing his legs to spread open. He put up a fight of course but he couldn't find his voice to call for help. "P-please please no! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When Donnie cried out, the man pulled back his arm, back handing him hard across the face. "Filthy bitch! Shut your mouth and open your damn legs!" He growled. He grew aggravated with the complicated way Donnie's clothes were layered, and simply started ripping the fine silks.

That was, until he was suddenly hauled off of Donnie to crash into the far wall. "What the HELL is going on in here?!" Raph boomed, moving to stand between Donnie and the man.

Leonardo came out of his room, half dressed and with a customer clinging to him. "Go back inside and kneel!" He ordered firmly and the client obeyed like a puppy. Once that was taken care of, Leo went straight inside the room and shielded Don from everyone. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

But Don was hysterical, sobbing and clinging to Leo's shoulders like a lifeline. Mikey wasn't far behind, either, drawn in by the commotion. "Donnie!" He quickly climbed to his free side, looking him over for any damage. "What happened?"

Since Donnie was in caring hands, Raph was able to fully focus on the man glaring back up at him. "I would really love to hear what happened in here. Care to fill me in?" He said, deadly calm.

Behind him, Mikey gasped, spotting the already forming bruise on Donnie's cheek. "He hit him! That asshole hit Donnie!"

"His clothes are a mess..." Leo added. "Donnie? Donnie, sweetie I need to make sure you're not hurt ok?"

Don shook his head, trembling and crying harder.

"Ok ok, I won't touch... I won't touch, no one will touch you, alright? Calm down, we're here"

There was a moment where the man started blubbering away, about how Donnie wanted it, how he paid too much money for just a handjob, the whole shebang. It didn't work with Raph. Before the man could switch from explaining to apologizing, Raph had already picked him up, landing a solid fist right in his face. "How DARE you! You come into MY house, damaging MY boys! Costing me MY money!"

There was a cacophony of noise, pained yells and the solid smack of fists against unprotected body parts. It didn't take Raph much effort to reduce the man to a whimpering mess, physically dragging him out by his collar and shoving him out the door and onto the streets.

"Show your ugly mug around my turf again, and I swear you'll not be able to call yourself a male any longer!" He growled, slamming the door shut behind him.

Breathing out slowly, Raph walked back to Donnie's room, formerly fierce eyes now soft and worried as he approached the bed. "Hey... that wasn't supposed to happen."

Leo shielded him more. "Get out! You and me, your office. Now"

Stunned by Leo's reaction, Raph frowned. He looked at the pair on the bed. "Mikey, go take him to your room. I'll reschedule your clients for today." That said, he followed Leonardo into his office room.

Mikey just nodded, having his arms full of shaken brother. "Come, Donnie... we'll get you out of those clothes and into something new. You can stay with me tonight."

Don nodded and stood with difficulty, cursing this trembling legs. "H-he was going to... I-I couldn't stop him, I-I tried I swear! If Mama-san hadn't been here-!"

"Shh... I know. It wasn't your fault. He was a douche." Gently, Mikey led him back to his room, sitting him down on the edge of the bed. "That was not a normal client." Looking at the pitiful sight before him, Mikey sighed. "Do you want some ice for your cheek? Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Don shook his head. "He couldn't... Mama-San stopped him. My cheek doesn't hurt much but the ice is appreciated"

"I'll be right back." Mikey quickly left the room to fetch some ice, returning with it and a small bowl of chocolates. "Here you go. Come here, I'll rub some essential oils on your nape. It'll help you settle down." He offered, Scooting up on the bed to lean against the headboard, before pulling Donnie to rest against his chest.

"Leo... he looked so angry. I-is he going to... to fight Mama-San? Because of me?"

Mikey looked unsure for a moment. "I literally have no idea what that was about. But it doesn't matter right now. You just worry about getting over what happened." He smiled softly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back outside, Raph closed the office door behind himself, watching Leo expectantly. The angry kame had grabbed his pipe and had quickly filled the room with thick smoke.

"... do you still believe he is ready? Huh? Will you again ignore my words?!"

"Don't start with me, Leo! What was there to wait for? How was I supposed to know the guy was gonna be a scumbag!? Do you think I wanted that to happen?"

Walking over, Raph grabbed the pipe from Leo, taking a long drag himself to settle his frayed nerves before he worked himself into a real anger.

"I told you this was no life for someone like him... he would've been better off training with Yuki and the others than here! Just look at him, he obviously was a rich mommy's boy; he can't even defend himself!" Leo argued.

"What does it matter what he's been before? You were a delivery boy, Mikey was a beaten street rat. That doesn't matter anymore and if he can't defend himself, we'll teach him how!" Taking another drag of the sweet tobacco, Raph blew it out slowly, trying to let the anger easy from his tense shoulders. "I should've ripped that asshole's dick right off."

"I should rip yours right now, you insensitive prick!" Leo growled. "This happened before and yet you never learn. Or do I need to remind you what happened with that old fart Hiroshi?! How your 'oh so celebrated client' left me out of commission for months?!"

Before Raph could contain himself, he felt his teeth gnash together, unintentionally biting right through the wood of the pipe. Spitting out the piece he'd bitten off, he glared at Leo again. His voice became too quiet again, a valiant try to keep himself from slipping into a rage. "You know very well how much I regretted that, and you also know I made sure he'll never forget that mistake."

"Seems to me it is you who forgot then" Leo glared back. "Donatello is not ready, hear my words and make them stay in your thick skull. Until he is, you will not let him see clients unless you've already found someone willing to pay to be his first. I DON'T want to know about another incident like this or you and I are going to have serious problems"

"Fuck you, Leo! You know what? Sometimes I think it'd have been better to leave you just where you were. Coulda spared me tons of trouble." Raph growled, turning away from Leo and about to leave the room.

"For once we agree..." Came Leo's soft reply before he left, posture stiff with a touch of regal that was only reserved to royalty.

"Leo-san what took you so long?" Asked the client once he spotted the kame returning to his room.

"Leave"

"Pardon?"

"LEAVE! Just... just fucking leave!"

If Raph heard Leo, he didn't show it. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and headed out, no doubt to blow off some steam and probably meet with an acquaintance from the local police force.

Mikey shuddered slightly. "Oh man.... something's in the air out there. I think we'll do best just staying in here and relaxing a bit."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Don asked, scarfing down another chocolate. "Mmm~ this is so good!"

"No, it's not. It's that douchebag's fault. You were trying to do a good job and he overstepped his boundaries. Next time will be better. Maybe we can go for a double job. I'll keep you company for a couple customers."

"I guess. It'd be nice to feel safe... or at least know how to defend myself. Mama-San won't be around forever and things might get really bad"

"We'll show you some self-defense. You can learn how to break some faces, just in case." He smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Donnie's jaw.

Don heard a couple of doors slamming shut. One he assumed was from Leo's room but the other had him wondering. "Did Mama-San just leave?"

Mikey cringed a little. "Probably. He's upset. Sometimes when he's really mad, he leaves for a while. He's not good with handling his anger sometimes. But he'll either meet with some friends or find some thugs to beat up."

"I wonder how's Leo doing... it does seem those two argued pretty bad"

"Do you want to have a look? We can go see how he's doing. But I'm sure he'll be okay. You can decide, depending on how you feel..."

"I'm not that frightened... ok maybe... a little bit? B-but that man is gone and you guys are here, besides he.. Leo was truly concerned. I owe that to him"

"Alright. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you're feeling a little better." Putting the chocolates to the side, Mikey got up and helped Donnie to his feet, keeping one arm around him, just in case.

"I'm sorry for what happened to the kimono... it was such a lovely one too" Don said mournfully.

"Oh, don't worry, I can fix it. Not like it was before, but I can sew some silk flowers on it. That way, nobody will notice anything." He smiled.

Slowly, Donnie and he walked over to Leo's room, and he raised his hand to knock softly. "Leo? It's Donnie and me."  Silence. Only the smell of sandalwood seeping from under the door was the only indicator that the blue eyed kame was there.

"Leo-San? I... I wanted to thank you. I'm fine, that bad man couldn't hurt me... well except for a bruised cheek but that will heal! Mikey told me so!"

Mikey kept silent while Donnie spoke, only adding: "You heard him. He's alright, only a little shaken up. Will you come out, or do you want us to leave you alone? Just make a noise so we know."

Don pressed his ear slit to the door and could pick up only the faintest of sniffles. Whatever had been said between Leonardo and Mama-San had to be really bad to make the usually cold kame cry.

"What's wrong?" Mikey whispered, noticing Donnie's odd expression. He pressed closer to the wooden door as well, making out the quiet noises. Now he, too, was starting to get worried. "Leo? Hey, can I come in?"

 _"Tell Yuki... t-tell her I need my tea"_ Leo's voice sounded clearly forced in his effort to not let them know of his suffering.

"Your tea? Which kind?" Don asked kindly.

 _"Just tell her that!"_ Leo snapped.  _"I need... my tea"_

Mikey frowned, but gently tugged Donnie away from the door. "We'll go get you your tea, sit tight bro." He called.

Looking up at Donnie, he gave an apologetic smile. "That wasn't directed at you. I've not seen him that upset for ages. Come, let's go get him his tea." Making their way towards the kitchen, Mikey called for Yuki. "Hey, Yuyu... Leo asked for his tea. He didn't say which one."

The servant's kind smile soon dropped, hands coming up to her lips. "Oh... oh the poor dear, he must be hurting"

Looking at her in confusion, Mikey frowned again. "He sounds like he's crying. What's going on?"

"I don't understand. Did... did Mama-san hit him?" Don asked.

Yuki shook her head. "No no my dear. It's... it's complicated. Come, come see"

Following the girl, Mikey found himself wondering just what he was missing here. He'd never heard of any special tea for Leo for this kind of situation. "Mama-San wouldn't. He's never hit any of us. Yelled at? Sure, all the time. But he's not one to raise his hand against us..."

Yuki began to put different leaves and ingredients on the table. "Pay attention now, my dear kame, for one day you will have to learn this"

Don watched carefully all the leaves and frowned. "I... I have seen these. This is a drug! This could kill him!"

"Yes and it is why he is not allowed to make this tea in particular, Donnie-San"

"Poison?" Mikey asked, startled. "Yuki-...?"

“When the brew is made with care and certain modifications it becomes a sleeping tea" Yuki explained. "Leonardo-San is a master of this art and only once I found him preparing this tea. When Mama-san found out he forbid him to get close to these leaves but from time to time when the pain is too much for him to deal with, he will request this in secret. It helps him sleep deeply, not even letting him dream"

Instantly, Mikey's cheerful being began to crack, showing an uncharacteristic expression of worry and dread. "Oh..." He said, for a few, unguarded moments looking older than his years and struggling to file this new information away. Mikey shook himself, quickly smoothing his expression back out. "I want to brig it to him..."

"I'm afraid this will not be possible. He will not let anyone but me deliver it to him" Yuki said, grinding the leaves into a fine powder.

"So... he wanted to... o-once, you said?" Don asked.

"I'm afraid so, Donnie-San. What a horrible day that was indeed"

"What upset him that much? I mean... what happened was bad and all, but, not bad enough to-..."

"We are not allowed to talk about this, Donnie-San" Yuki said with a warning tone. "Leonardo-San will tell you in his own time... if he wishes to tell you. Or you could ask Mama-san"

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so. It is very hard to read a soul like Leonardo-san" Yuki sighed, giving the tea the finishing touches.

Don leaned into Mikey's embrace and made it his next mission to find out what was it that made his eldest brother suffer.

"Hey, Yuki? Do you know something we can do to cheer him up a little? You know, when he's rested up a bit?" Mikey already had a couple ideas, but it seemed Yuki had quite a bit of a deeper knowledge about Leo.

"There's not much he enjoys other than books and meditation... but perhaps... perhaps if his brothers take him out on a stroll for the gardens-"

"We'll do just that! Thank you Yuki!"

That painted a little smile onto Mikey's face. "Consider it done, dear lady." He gave a genuinely grateful little bow, before guiding Donnie back to his room.

"Do you want to rest up a little, too? All of this really knocked the energy right out of me. We can go get cozy in my bed, you can spend the night with me."

 

 

* * *

  

The teahouse was silent and nearly in the dark when Raphael returned but he could always count on dear old Yuki to stay up with a candle and some late night snacks for him. Raph tried to be quiet when he returned, though it was really a lost cause. He stumbled into the door, unsteady on his feet from alcohol and exhaustion. There were dark stains all over him and his clothes, the metallic smell of blood just as thick around him as the smell of sake. Somewhere mixed into the already heavy smell, there was the musk of sex.

Raph was a wreck, and he felt it, too, dismissing Yuki with a surprisingly collected order, before stumbling further into the house.

"Raphael-san you will not find him awake tonight" Yuki said firmly. "And even if you did, it would be unwise not to mention insensitive to go to his room looking like that" The little woman showed no fear and stood her ground as she spoke.

"I don't… don't give a fuck!" He slurred, holding a hand to the wall to steady himself. "He can go fffuck 'mself, I don' even care." He cast uneven eyes at her and exhaled slowly. "Go t'bed Yuki. 'M not gonna bother him. Don' wanna see his ugly mug 'nyway..."

Yuki shook her head. "One day Raphael-san, you will regret treating him like that. He might seem cold and unfeeling but his heart burns for you. Are you really that blind?"

Raph froze, shoulders going up in defense. His voice, when he spoke, was oddly clear this time. "Do you think I'm that stupid? Do you think I don't know? Do you think I don't-" Bloody fists clenched at his sides. "Nobody can ever know."

"As you wish, Raphael-san. Good night" Yuki said with a deep bow. Her candle light became dim as she walked away to her chambers, leaving the bulky kame in total darkness. It took several minutes before Raph finally moved, harshly rubbing his arm across his eyes, not caring it upset his already swollen left eye.

 Somehow, he made his way into his own room in the dark despite his state, crashing into his bed, clothed and all, and simply fell asleep on the spot. The night seemed to last seconds for everyone at the teahouse and no one wanted to be the first at the table that morning. That rule didn't apply to Mikey and Don who were the first, hoping to see Leo already there.

Mikey had made the best of the night, resting mostly well and being back to his optimistic self. Things were still tense, but now, he felt he could take on the day and do everything in his power to make sure his big brother and Raph would feel better. Don wore his best kimono and made sure to hide his bruise with plenty of makeup. He greeted the staff and Yuki warmly to lighten up their day and saw one of the girls carrying a tray with food.

"Leonardo-San will not be joining us this morning, dear child" Yuki informed, briefly looking at Raphael who just came in.

"Is he doing ok?"

"He should be awake by now but I doubt he is feeling good"

Raph walked in slowly, a tell-tale limp to his steps. He hadn't managed to wash himself fully, yet, only removing most of the blood from his skin. By now, his eyes was properly swollen shut, the upper quarter of his face darkly bruised. Still, he didn't acknowledge any of it, giving a small nod in greeting as he went to grab a cup of strong tea.

Mikey just stared for a moment. "Raph, what the-"

"Not a word" 

"That doesn't look good. Should I bring the ointment, Mama-San?" Don asked softly.

Again, Raph waved off the concern. "Nah. Serves me right for not paying attention. You two make sure Mikey's customers today are satisfied. I don't want any complaints today."

Mikey gave a weary smile. "Don't worry. You know I provide perfect service. How about I prepare you a bath, though? No offense, but you reek."

"Actually... we are not seeing clients today" Don announced to everyone's shock.

The servant girls hid and Yuki was already preparing herself to defend Donatello. Raph blinked his good eye once, before moving to stare at Donatello. "...What? Where did you get that idea?" He was too stunned and too sore to find his sternness right away.

"Leonardo is clearly not feeling good and we wouldn't be good brothers if we didn't make sure he was in good conditions to perform thus costing you more money than he can make to make up for the lost days"

For a long moment, there was silence. Then, Raph burst out laughing, a sudden, powerful sound. "Okay, kid. You got me. Don't let it get to your head. Today, we're having a day off. You two can go look after Leo. If he lets you."

Yuki patted Don's head gently like a mother would to her kid. "Here, give him an extra sweet bun and he'll let you in right away"

"Thank you Yuki, you're an angel"

"Make sure he gets some fruit too. He's gotta get some vitamins." Raph quickly added. 

"Speaking of that, here is your food you naughty kame" Yuki said, giving Raph a plate full of mushed fruits and milk. "I'm pretty sure some of your teeth must be suffering after that fight so no solids for you"

Staring a little put-off at his plate, Raph tried pulling a face. It didn't quite work, with half his face swollen and uneven. "It wasn't that bad a fight. That fucker only got in one punch before I knocked his lights out. Trax didn't even have to move a finger."

"You went out with Traximus?" Mikey asked, interested now.

"Who's Traximus?" Don asked curiously.

Yuki grunted. "Not that overgrown lizard again..."

"Hey! He's the head of the city's police. And a mighty fine gentleman who knows how to deal with thugs when he's off duty just as much as during working hours." Raph said firmly, shoving a spoonful of mashed fruit into his mouth, giving his darnedest to not show how it burned the sore insides of his mouth.

Mikey shook his head. "Traximus is also a regular customer here. He's a good guy. If a bit big. Huge. Humongous!" He said, waving his arms around to emphasize. "I swear, I'm not a wimp, but whenever he comes to see me, I'll say goodbye to sitting down for at least two days. I'm not sure how Raph does it."

"Y-you sleep with the head of the city's police, Mama-San?!" Don asked.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "He's not the only one, Donnie-San. And if he would have any decency he would keep it to himself at risk of upsetting Leonardo any further"

At the next words leaving Yuki's mouth, he glared at her, honest fury in his eye. "Do not bring Leo into this." He said, quietly. "What I do outside of work is none of anyone's business. Not even Leo's."

Not wanting to antagonize him any further, Yuki left the room with a huff. Don already guessed Yuki had favorites and there was something deeper going on between the courtesan and Mama-San.

"So... Mikey and I will just leave now. Enjoy your breakfast"

"Yes. Yes, we'll bring-... uh... we'll go." Grabbing the tray for Leonardo, Mikey made a beeline for the door, not wanting to stick around for Raph to start snapping at them. Once they were out of earshot, Mikey looked at Donnie. "Alright. Okay. Obviously, you've joined us during a weird, weird time."

"Weird indeed... Yuki sure doesn't fear him huh? She's kinda like a mamma bear or something"

"Seriously? If we didn't have Yuki, we'd all be dead already." Mikey grinned.

"But man... something is going on here. There's nothing that hasn't happened at some point before, but now it's all happening at once. I'm really sorry you're getting caught up in all this."

Don shrugged. "Eh I guess it's the newbie curse. Saw it happening back home millions of times" Don said. "What's the plan now? Will he open the door? Do we have to make him come out?"

Looking down at the tray of food, Mikey shrugged. "We'll try to offer him his breakfast. And if he doesn't open the door, we'll see from there." Once they reached Leo's door, Mikey knocked softly. "Hey, Leo? It's Donnie and me again. We brought breakfast. Yuki got you some extra sweet buns."

For a moment there was nothing but silence again. Then the door slid open. Relieved, Mikey made sure not to overwhelm his brother as he opened the door for them. "Hey... look, we got you some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry. Can we come in to sit with you a little?"

"Give me the food and leave" Leo said in a monotone voice.

"Uh... sweet bun?" Don offered.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not working"

"Leo, you know we don't want to bother you. But you're so upset, maybe it's better if you have a little company right now. If it helps, you can glare at me or scold me. Or, you know, maybe just vent a bit while we give you a nice foot rub, hm?"

"I don't need anything, I just want to have breakfast and get ready for my client. That's it"

"Mama-San is giving us a free day. I thought maybe we could visit the gardens?" Don suggested.

"Donnie's right. Raph cancelled all our appointments today. And I'm pretty sure he won't bother us with anything either. If things are going right, he'll get a break too and see to his injuri- I-I mean see to his own interests." Mikey fumbled, not meaning to spill that bit of information so quickly.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Out with one of his easy lays again?"

Don played with the ends of his sleeves nervously. "Uh... w-who said that? I didn't, you must be hearing things-"

"Do not think I'm stupid, Donatello. If he needs a day off to remember how to sit properly then he can have it. I have an appointment with an old acquaintance of mine and I won't cancel it"

Mikey held up is hands in a hopefully soothing gesture. "He got into a scuffle last night, beat up some thugs and caught a fist to the face." It was the truth. Not the full truth, but it was definitely no lie.

"Uhm, I'm not sure I want to tell him you want to see a client anyway... You sure you don't want to spend some time relaxing?"

"I won't cancel an appointment with Usagi. He comes from far far away!"

Sighing, Mikey nodded. "I still don't wanna tell Raph that. Not after how he's been today, and not after how YOU are today."

"I am fine" Leo argued trying to hold back. "You can take that food back if you don't plan on giving it to me"

"N-no no we wouldn't do that!" Don said taking the tray from Mikey. "Please eat, if you plan on seeing a client it's best you don't with a full stomach"

Mikey didn't argue, only keeping his eyes on his brother. "You can lie to yourself about that, but I don't buy it for one second. At least try and rest some before you're working again." He said, lowering his eyes and walking away.

Don handed the tray and bowed deeply but as he turned he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's coming for tea... he barely uses my other services, he's... a really good friend" Leo explained. "Perhaps after we're done we can walk?"

Don smiled a little. "We'd love that"

Feeling another little spark of relief, Mikey took a slow breath. Things were certainly getting complicated quickly. At least, Donnie and he were still mostly on the same page of things. Waiting for the taller kame, Mikey took his hand.

"Do you want to do anything? Maybe make some more flower ornaments or help me sew some details onto clothes? We can also play a game or something." He smiled.

"I'd like to learn how to defend myself... I was told you all knew"

A little surprised, Mikey looked up. "Oh, right!" Then, he grinned. "Alright! We can do that! It's been a few days since I've had a good workout! Come on, we'll go to the patio. But we gotta get you some different clothes, you can't move well in those."

"You mean you don't fight with these?" Don asked.

"Well, we do. But if you want to learn, we'll have to start with the basics, and I can show you better with less fabric around us. A lot of it is about specific motions, and it's easier to see and adjust that way."

Mikey led them to his room, pulling out some simple cotton pants and sleeveless shirts. The pants didn't quite reach all the way down Donnie's legs, but they would do for now.

"Hmmm... next thing we'll do is learn how to make clothes that actually fit me" Don said jokingly.

"I can teach you how to make your own, if that's what you want." Mikey quipped. "Or you can be really really nice to me and I'll make you some." He grinned, pulling Donnie outside.

Stretching a little, Mikey ran a little circle around the patio, seeming all too happy to be moving freely. Without as much as a blink, he leaped into a handstand, walking on his hands a few steps. "Oh man, I forget how much fun this is!"

"Who taught you? Was it Raphael? How do you even do that with your hands?"

Laughing in delight, Mikey flipped back upright. "Yeah, Raph showed me most of it. Leo did a lot of it, too. Raph's more of a brawler, Leo's more of a tactician. Both will be useful when you're in a tight situation. I think, for a start, I'll show you how to get someone off of you, alright?"

Walking close to Donnie, Mikey took his hands to place them on his collar. "Hold me tight and try to push me back against the wall. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but I'll show you how to stop it. Then, I'll teach you how."

Hesitantly, Don began to push with a little difficulty. Mikey felt like a rock, a cuddly and freckled rock, it was almost impossible to move him at first.

Mikey was having fun, no doubt about it. He felt honestly excited to do another type of physical exercise. "It's fine, come on, imagine I really annoyed you. Oh, imaaaagine I just dropped a bug down your collar! And you reaaally want to pick me up and squish me against the wall, like the bug! Don't worry, Donnie, I have a hard shell, you can't hurt me at all."

Don took a deep breath and began to push harder. "L-like this?"

"Hm... how about I show you how to push someone around, first? Brace yourself!" It was all the warning Donnie received, before Mikey, small and soft and almost feminine, grabbed Donnie's collar with one hand, the other grabbing the front of his shirt, almost lifting him clear off his feet. He turned, shoving Donnie forward a couple steps until they reached the wall.

Mikey was very careful not to do any harm or hurt, but he wanted to get his point across, almost gently nudging Donnie against the solid surface.

"H-HOW! Wha- when JUST HOW!?" The startled kame was already getting curious looks from the servants and some even giggled.

Mikey burst into laughter at that, letting go. "It's all in the technique. You'll have to work a little for it, because you're taller than me. But the very end of it is keeping your center, the heaviest part of yourself, below that of your opponent." He patted his lower stomach. "This part. See, if I was trying to push you over at your own height..." He looked around and found an empty flower pot to stand on so he was a little taller than Donnie. "I'll have a much harder time."

He demonstrated what he meant by trying to push Donnie to the side, which worked, but not nearly as well as before. "Leo said it was about being one with the earth, being grounded. You want to be a tree with deep and mighty roots." Stepping back down, he again shoved Donnie, easily moving the taller's weight by unbalancing him.

"As for you trying on me, you will need to crouch down a tiny bit, bend your knees and lean in, until your butt is lower than mine. Try it."

Don processed the information quickly in his mind before making his move and now this time he didn't have much trouble pushing Mikey although he did encounter some resistance. Giggling, Mikey DID put up some resistance, just because he didn't want to make it too easy. But Donnie did well enough, even without him going easy. 

"See? You're doing really well! We can train as much as you want, you'll get better really quickly, I promise."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The none visitors policy was surprisingly relaxing for everyone at the teahouse. They didn't have too many free days and then ones they had were so incredibly rare nowadays.

That was until the bell of the entrance door rang, announcing the arrival of a client. After training, Mikey and Donnie had enjoyed a long, hot bath and were ready to just go and spend some time relaxing in Mikey's room when Mikey heard the doorbell.

He could already guess who it was, so he moved to open up quickly. Smiling, Mikey bowed to their regular, if not often seen customer. "Usagi-san! Come in!" He greeted, gesturing inside. "Leonardo is excited to see you."

Usagi smiled. "It is good to see you too Michelangelo. I could not find Raphael-San at the office but I do have the payment with me. Should I give it to Leonardo-San personally?"

"I'll take it. Mama-San is very busy, I'm sure he'd have loved welcoming you personally. And I think Leo will prefer not having to talk about finances with you." Mikey smiled kindly. "Would you like something to eat or drink? Or should I bring you right to him?"

"The latter, I'm afraid I don't have much time for pleasantries so please do excuse me" Usagi bowed a little.  When he straightened up he noticed the new kame and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, you're new here aren't you?"

"Y-yes sorta. I'm Donatello"

"Usagi. You were training, I see"

"Trying to at least"

"Then I shall not keep you any longer. It was a pleasure seeing you both"

Mikey nodded. "As you wish. Leonardo is in the tea room." He watched the little exchange, smiling again and then leading Donnie back to his room. "He's a good guy. Very polite, all about honor and that, that's why Leo and he get along so well."

"Does he have feelings for Leo? Is that allowed?"

"Nothing you can do against it, if it happens. But it won't change either of their positions." Mikey pondered a little. "I think he does. At the very least, they're good friends. Usagi always manages to put Leo in a good mood for days. I honestly wish he'd live closer by so he could come visit more often."

"What about Raphael? Is that why Leo doesn't like him seeing other people?"

"Honestly? I don't even know. Something's going on between them. I can't say whether they love or hate each other or if it's something else entirely. You've seen how they are. Stubborn idiots." Though, the longer he thought about it, the more Mikey wanted to find out what was going on.

"I mean... Leo's a whore, so he's seeing clients. Raph doesn't mind that, obviously. But... now that I think about it, he doesn't approve as much of some of them."

"It makes me think back when my father was seeing his favorite courtesan" Don commented lightly. "Whenever she felt threatened by the younger ones father was seeing, she would refuse to serve him for days until he brought her gifts"

At that, Mikey chuckled. "I do that sometimes... casually mention the gifts I've been getting from others. It usually ends up with me getting TONS of more presents. But I'm also in the easier position. I've got no strings attached to anyone."  He looked at the ceiling. "And Raph  _ has _  been buying Leo some mighty expensive gifts here and there..."

Don smiled knowingly. "Those two are totally in love"

"You think?" Mikey asked, knowing it might very well be true, but still not quite sure it was the case. "Maybe that's why they're so awkward around each other lately. It's not easy being in their positions..."

"I could still be wrong, you know? What would really clear my doubts is if we knew more about them, what's their connection and why is Leo the way he is? It definitely has something to do with what Yuki said we shouldn't discuss but what is it exactly?"

"Well... we can definitely try teasing some infos out of them and Yuki. Actually, I think we maybe should start with her. Oh! And if we get permission to go out to the markets, we can ask some of Raph's buddies."

"Mikey I just gotta say I love your evil brain just as much as I love you"

At that, Mikey gave his best evil cackle, even if it wasn't anything to genuinely be scared of. "I love you, too. Come on, I wanna go lie down on your shoulder and you wanna read me a story."

"Do I? Really?" Don chuckled, taking Mikey with him. "Oh noes I have fallen into your trap, curse your pretty eyes!"

Laughing softly, Mikey leaned into the taller kame's side. "Hey, I'm not a pro for nothing! People pay me for my manipulative eyes." Playfully pushing Donnie onto his bed, Mikey quickly climbed next to him, cuddling up and looking down at him. "I'm just that good."

"Well mister pretty eyes, I hope you don't get any ideas. I'm not /that/ easy"

Mikey moved closer, tilting his head and using his best seductive look, batting his non-existent lashes at Donnie. "No, you're not easy at all... just unable to resist my sexy eyes and willing body." He husked, meaning to make it a joke, but it came out a lot more serious than he'd planned.

Don shook his head, laughing quietly. "Nice try, baby rosebud. Go pick a book or I'll fall asleep"

"Speaking of rosebuds-..." He interrupted himself with a grin, not wanting to make that awful an innuendo. Reaching over, Mikey picked up one of his own storybooks. "Here... I love those stories."

 

* * *

 

  
  


"Thank you for coming to see me, Usagi. It hasn't been a good day for me"

Kneeling down, the wiry rabbit set down his swords and little travel bag. "I'm sorry to hear that, Leonardo-san. Do you maybe want to talk about it over tea? I've greatly missed your tea during my travels."

"Yes that would be good. And I keep telling you I can make you some of my special recipes for you to take but you, stubborn silly bunny, never listen" Leo grinned. "You remind me of... someone else..."

"Ah, but it is never as good as when you prepare it. I simply lack the skills you have." Usagi smiled, tracing the fine china cup with his fingertips.

Without looking up, the rabbit sighed with a sad smile. "Troubles of the heart, I assume?" Though it was less a question than a gentle prompt for Leonardo to start talking.

"Not really... it's hard to explain" Leo replied, preparing the steaming brew.  "I stopped trying to find answers to pointless questions"

Earthen-brown eyes lifted to regard the kame. "And yet here you are, questioning that decision. And questioning yourself over it." He said, his tone still gentle. "Is it someone out of your reach?"

"Yes... no? I-I don't know. I don't think he was ever available or... willing"

"How do you know? Is he with someone already?" Once Leonardo had poured their tea, Usagi took a slow sip of it, inhaling the soothing scent.

"He's... he's free so do what he pleases. After all I'm just a whore to him, aren't I?" Leo replied bitterly.

"It's Raphael-san." Usagi said simply, not a trace of doubt in his voice. Nor was there any sort of accusation. "You love him, but you do not know if he would return your feelings."

"I could never have some kind of stupid sentiment towards that brute"

Unfazed, Usagi took another sip of tea, watching his friend over the edge of his cup. "Let me rephrase. You have completely and utterly lost your heart to him. And because of your pride and both of your standings, you have been too afraid to let him know."

Leo nearly choked on his drink, taking a moment to compose himself. "... I'm not afraid of anything let alone of that meathead who'll bed anyone double his size! And he calls ME the whore" He scoffed. "At least my customers are rich, clean and educated"

The rabbit gave a soft chuckle. "Maybe, if he knew how you felt about that, you could begin to smooth out the anger between you." Setting down his cup, Usagi leaned in a little closer. "After all, there is such a thing as overcompensating for something you cannot have. Maybe he simply is looking for something that he needs, and being with, well, other men gives him a taste of that."

"All I want from him is respect! He can fuck whoever he wants, whenever he wants as long as he respects me!" Leo said furiously. "Who does he think he is?! I'm his biggest earner, I have to see the most unpleasant and corny asses for HIS sake and he claims he'd be better without me?! HA! And I repeat HA!"

A little taken aback, but not truly surprised, Usagi kept his wise eyes on Leonardo. "Did he claim as much? You realize... just as you tend to say things you do not mean to protect yourself, he could throw hurtful words at you to protect himself." Another sip of tea, and Usagi exhaled slowly.

"You do have to consider both of your positions. He  _ is  _ your owner. He has a business to run. And a reputation to keep up."

"Whatever... I'm still his biggest earner and I demand respect"

"Have you told him that? And not in anger, but in an honest conversation? You both are stubborn and proud. Maybe it would be best to try and sit down with him, for some tea, and speak of your situation. If only to ask for what you deserve."

"Trying to talk to him is like talking to a wall... I don't want to waste more time on that lost cause" Leo said though he really didn't mean it.

"But enough about me... how are you? Had another weird adventure lately?"

"You should, though." Usagi said, giving in to Leonardo's topic change. "Well, there were some odd things I have encountered." He started.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours went by and Don opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep but now he had a snoring little kame clinging to him like a koala. Gently he shook him awake. "Mikey... do you think Leo is free now? I feel like we should go check"

It took some effort to wake Mikey, but after a few moments, he murmured, trying to burrow further into Donnie's shoulder. The words did reach him, though, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Possibly... Usagi usually stays for a while..." He murmured. "But it's already late, so we can go check."

"Can you go first? If they're doing  _ something  _ I don't think I'd like to see"

"They actually rarely do. But I'll go check." Mikey offered, pulling himself up off the bed.

Once at Leo's door, Mikey pressed his ear against the wood. Upon being met only with silence, he nodded at Donnie. "Alright... let's try." Raising a hand, Mikey knocked.

The door opened and a smiling Leo leaning against his rabbit friend came out. "I didn't forget our date, Mikey. I'll see Usagi to the door first"

Now that rendered Mikey speechless. He stared at the pair, following them with his eyes until they'd said their goodbyes and Usagi was gone. He blinked at Leo, deadpan. "Are you drunk?"

Leo shrugged. "Little bit~ Tipsy and... happy to see my bunny"

Mikey hesitated a moment, weighing his options. In the end, he decided that getting to the root of the problem was more important than Leo's dignity for once. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and make the best of Leo's state.  "That's awesome. I'm sure you had a good time, did you? Come, we'll go sit outside and watch the sun set, how about it?"

"Sounds wonderful! Where's my tall baby? Where is he?"

"Right here, Leo. Donnie's right here. Come... some fresh air will do you good." Taking Leo's hand, he guided him to the patio, sitting him on the pretty benches there. "There now, this is nice, isn't it?"

Don sat beside them in silence, watching the sunset until Leo brought him closer to his side just like Mikey.

"You're my pretty babies, you know that? If I had sons they'd be just like you, so so pretty!"

Mikey eagerly leaned into Leo's arm, snuggling up. "We're not that much younger, Leo." He reminded gently. Tilting his head up, he looked at Leo with his big, blue eyes. "Leo...? We're really worried about you. You've been so stressed... please tell us what's going on? We want to make you feel better."

Leo kissed his forehead. "You're so thoughtful, my little baby bun"

Don clung to Leo's other side. "And because he's thoughtful he… we would like to make you feel good!"

"You know we love you, Leo, right? You're our big brother and maybe it's about time we look out for you instead..." He hummed, leaning up for a proper, if very gentle, kiss.

Leo pulled back with a drunken giggle, leaning over Don this time. "I almost fell for that... I'm not such a stupid whore after all"

"Hey you're not a stupid whore. You're our big brother!"

"And a whore... a dirty, filthy, uptight whore! Say it with me!"

Mikey shared a short, hurt look with Donnie. Now there was something to start investigating at. "You're neither of those things, Leo. You are a highly skilled, beautiful courtesan." One hand moved to caress along Leo's smooth, flushed cheek.

"Why do you think you're anything but that?"

"It's the truth, isn't it? It's what... what I chose to be. I was a respectable delivery boy who got greedy and ended up here thinking this life was the shit... but nope! I was wrong"

"Leo..." Mikey now cupped his brother's cheek, turning his head so they could lock eyes. "What is going on?"

Leo's unfocused gaze turned glassy. Before he could completely lose it, he fought to sit up straight, staring at the purple and orange sky. "I'm... I'm not sure I was ever needed here. I don't know if... if this was the best decision I made"

"Why do you say that?" Don asked, genuinely curious.

"Raphael... he said he should've never taken me in"

Again, Mikey shared a look with Donnie. So, the taller kame had been right. "Oh, Leo... you know he didn't mean that. He says stupid things when he's angry. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but he doesn't usually go out and beat up thugs for no reason."

"No... he meant it. I could see it... I could feel it. Have you forgotten my training already, little one?" Leo replied with a sad smile. "And... whatever feeling you think is torturing me is really not. We don't feel anything for each other... we haven't felt anything for a long time and it is best it stays that way"

Don shook his head. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do Leo but you can't just deny your feelings. You know you love him, you just have to admit it-"

"It wouldn't matter. Everything I did for this teahouse, for a dream... and all for what? An ungrateful brute who wouldn't listen... he wouldn't listen and... and..."

Pushing himself up, Mikey shut his brother up with another, firmer kiss. It had less to do with desire and more with familiar love. "Leo, stop. Stop that." He pleaded.

"I knew there was something going on between you two... does Raph even know?"

Leo shrugged. "Who cares... if he didn't care that I was gone for a week then why would he care about me at all?"

Don frowned a little hearing this bit of information. "You left for a week?"

"Didn't you know? We used to go out to ... entertain our clients! Well Mikey doesn't know actually, he arrived after the new policy"

"I'm sure he cared." Mikey insisted. "Did he just go back to usual once you were gone? Or once you came back? I bet he didn't."

"He never told you... figures he didn't, the bastard"

"This is what Yuki didn't want us to find out isn't it?" Don inquired.

"This one is clever..."

Mikey frowned. "Well, maybe it's about time someone  _ did  _ tell me, then. I'm tired of seeing you both being hurt so much."

"He hasn't been hurt at all. Now what I had to go through,  _that_  was some messed up shit"

“Stop making Raph out to be the bad guy here. Tell me what happened!"

"Well... your _beloved_  and  _oh so noble_  and respectable good guy Raphael sold my time to a regular of the teahouse. I was supposed to be there one day, one  _fucking_ day. And then I found out this asshole kept getting cash for any other extra day! And I had to serve him in ways you can't even imagine until I finally broke! Yes the mighty Leonardo broke! So there you have it, you can go kiss Raphael's ass now"

Mikey looked stricken at that, stunned into silence. Sitting back slowly, he gave his brother an unreadable look. "Yet, you are still here. And you still... love him."

"I don't. He broke his promise to me, I wasn't safe! I'm here because there's no one who can buy my contract. Yet"

"As if you couldn't leave if you really wanted." Mikey said, almost challenging.

"If you don't feel anything for Raph except being pissed at him, and if you hate it here, for everything that's happened and is happening... there's no reason you'd have to stay. You could walk out the front door, hit up Usagi or someone else to help you go into hiding or something, and Raph would never be able to find you." Baby-blues stared steadily into stormy eyes. "Something makes you stay, and I know, as much as we care about each other, it's not me. And it's not Donnie."

Don scooted away from the brothers when Leo stood to full size, his glare just as cold as the first time they met.

"You little ungrateful brat... you get to take it easy here because of me! Your fat ass gets to stay here safe and protected BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! You don't see the worst clients BECAUSE I DON'T ALLOW IT!" He turned to leave. "IF IT WAS FOR YOUR GODLIKE MAMA-SAN's JUDGEMENT, you'd be nothing but a CUM BUCKET!"

Stunned, Mikey could only stare open-mouthed at Leo, not believing what he was hearing.  This time, he didn't say anything right away, only swallowing tightly. There was no attempt at stopping Leo from leaving. "If... if that's how you truly think. Heh..." Before he could stop himself, Mikey felt his eyes well up with tears. "No need to play martyr any longer. I can look after myself!  Maybe you'll be happier following Usagi." With that, Mikey pushed past his big brother, leaving him and Donnie behind as he rushed inside, slamming his door shut and locking it.

"That was uncalled for, Leo... and he's right. You never had to act like you cared; I'm new here but I can see clearly how this is and believe me, even though it's not pretty I'm not letting it break me. No one let this life break them... but I think you haven't been following your own advice" Don said standing to follow Mikey. "I hear the princess is getting married at last. She found someone gullible enough I think. Perhaps she will buy your contract"

Inside, Mikey gave his best not to let Leo's words get to him too much. It was a lost cause. Shuddering, he pressed his face into the pillows to muffle his sobs. He was content with his place. He was. And yet, Leo had managed to make him feel filthy, not like a companion for his guests, but like a whore. And he hated it.

"Mikey? It's just me... Leo is outside in the garden. Please let me in?"

"I'm okay, Donnie... I just-... I want to be on my own for a bit. I- uhm... I'll come see you later, okay? I promise..."

"No... no I can't leave you alone. Please... you've been so sweet to me, why won't you let me help?"

"I don't want you to see me like this." Mikey pressed out, his voice quivering despite his best efforts.

"Like what? Like a crying mess? Scared and in need of comfort and love? Mikey that was me when we first met! If someone knows how to deal with a situation like this that's me"

Having to smile despite himself, Mikey forced himself up and towards the door, unlocking it. If anything, his reddened, wet cheeks and watery eyes only made him look that much more vulnerable and in need of comfort. "I'm sorry for all the mess..."

"It happens in all the families as far as I'm concerned" Don smiled back. "I can give you a super special massage~"

At that, Mikey just gave another sob, only moving in another step to wrap his arms around Donnie's waist, hiding his face against his chest.  Don stroked his head, helping him back inside the room. He didn't bother to close or lock the room this time, besides no one would come looking. Mikey let himself be laid down on the bed, curling up in Donnie's long, warm arms and cried until he simply fell asleep, clutching at Donnie like he would a teddy.


	6. Chapter 6

The following days were tense, there was no other way to describe it. Leonardo no longer joined them for breakfast anymore and Mikey refused to see clients for at least a couple of days until Don convinced him and even joined him to take care of the massage part.  Raph mostly stuck to himself, locking himself away in his office and busying himself by making arrangements to auction off Donnie's virginity. He had previously announced it, and was not going to step back from that, despite the issues that had developed.

In the meantime, they mostly kept to their regulars, where there was no danger of someone getting out of line with either of the brothers.

With Mikey's reassurance, Raph also allowed Donnie to see clients again, if sometimes only with Mikey accompanying him. Which was probably good, because the next client entering was quite intimidating. It was a large, broad-shouldered alligator, sharp teeth and impressively large claws. Don and Mikey, always the curious duo, had seen him a few times outside the teahouse and the taller kame had been smitten with him ever since. Mikey was quick to greet this new customer, asking what he was looking for.

The large alligator turned out to be surprisingly timid, almost shy, as he fumbled to ask if he was going to be serviced here. Apparently, his large frame had put off a lot of other prostitutes. Don watched him from afar, hiding behind a wall but not out of fear. This stranger was perfect, so handsome and so shy. He smiled to himself and hoped Mama-san would let him join Mikey again.Raph was basically in a perpetual state of  _'I-don't-give-a-fuck'_ , so when Mikey requested that Donnie joined him, he just shrugged and waved him away. Smiling brightly, Mikey winked at Donnie and them led their giant guest into his room.

Leatherhead was exhilarated. He hadn't expected to be served at all, not to mention by two gorgeous courtesans at once. Mikey had already noticed that Donnie seemed to have taken a liking to their guest, so he gave him a soft nudge, wordlessly telling him to take the lead.

"Welcome to our teahouse, sir~ would you like to try some of our appetizers first? Some tea?"

LH was instantly smitten with the tall kame. Truth be told, both of them were absolutely gorgeous, but something about Donnie just... caught his eye. "Thank you, little kame. Some tea would be much appreciated." The large alligator rumbled.

Mikey gave a nod. "Of course. You can call me Mikey, this here is Donnie. He will show you the way to our room and I will bring you some tea in a moment." Winking at Donnie, Mikey rushed off to the kitchen.

Don played with the hem of his long sleeves, smiling shyly. "I have to admit... I'd seen you before. You're... quite handsome..."

Leatherhead instantly flushed, both in pleasure and embarrassment. "Ah, you see... I had noticed your establishment, but had not dared enter it. I scare away most, ah... 'courtesans'. so I was afraid I'd be turned away here as well. I am glad I haven't." The large gator hesitated, before daring to reach out and run a surprisingly gentle finger along Donnie's smooth cheek.

Don leaned into the touch. "So... are you here for a special massage or just company, my handsome traveler?"

Flushing, obviously embarrassed, Leatherhead lowered his eyes. Mikey popped his head out from the kitchen, obviously having listened in. "He paid for the full service. Tea, snacks, massage, a good time and some extra for company. No worries." He added, letting Donnie know he'd not have to deal with anything but the massage.

"Oh... oh that's... that's good, very good choice" Don smiled trying not to sound disappointed. "This way please. We will get you started with some fresh fruit and oils that will soften your scales"

The large gator followed, fidgeting a little. "I, uhm... I will actually be content with your time. I understand my form is not very... desirable." He said, a small smile on his face, misunderstanding Donatello's reaction.

"What? OH NO NO! No no don't think I don't desire you- o-oh dear that came out too bold. The thing is I do want to be with you, sir but I'm not allowed yet"

Blinking at the smaller male, Leatherhead paused in his steps. "What?"

Don blushed, looking at his feet. "I'm... I'm a virgin, you see. Mama-San has yet to sell my... my virginity"

"Oh.... OH! Oh, I'm- uhm-" The gator fumbled, at a loss of how to react. By now, he was flushed, fidgeting.

Mikey was all too glad the tea was done and he could intervene. "Come on you too, how about we get comfortable on the bed and discuss this in peace."

Don took the gator's large hand and smiled even more. "This way..."

Mikey followed up behind with the tea and some cookies and small pastries, closing the door behind then while Don helped the gator sit and accommodate inside the little room, even placing some pillows for his large tail. LH sat on the bed gingerly but was pleased to note the bed frame was steady, even beneath his weight.

The freckled kame sat to the side, preparing the tea and leaving it to Donnie to make their guest comfortable. "Do you take sugar and milk? Or maybe some lemon with it?"

"Ah, some milk and sugar will be alright, thank you."

"You have to try the sweet buns~ they're the best! I can feed them to you if you'd like?"

LH smiled at the kame. "I would really enjoy that." He leaned back, allowing himself to relax a little.

Don leaned over his broad chest and fed him the sweet treats one by one. "Tell us about you~"

Letting himself be fed, Leatherhead gently wrapped an arm around Donatello, not pulling or holding him tight, but rather caressing down his shell, feeling the smooth scutes of his shell. "There is not much to tell. I am from the neighboring city, I have a business there. I'm selling silks and fabrics, as well as exotic spices. It might sound like a strange combination, but they come from the same countries."

"Here at the teahouse we are sort of fans of fine silk and spices!" Don said with a wide smile. "Will you be trading with this city?"

"I have thought about it, yes. I am trying to spread my business and find new trade partners."

Mikey grinned. "Oh, you will have to have a talk with Mama-San. We are always in need of new, beautiful clothes and delicious food." He giggled, holding out the freshly prepared cup of tea to LH's mouth.

"And your company would be very very appreciated, mister... uhmm... your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am called Leatherhead, or simply LH for short." The gator smiled, daring to caress along the curve of Donnie's carapace again.

Mikey smiled at that and leaned in, nuzzling at the broad jaw. "You are allowed to touch, LH. We are all yours to do with as you please. Do you like my brother?"

Shivering, and if at all possible, blushing even further, Leatherhead swallowed. "I am, ah... not exactly well-versed in... this."

Don reached to give the large muzzle and gentle boop. "I like you very much, Leatherhead~ Would you like to see me more often, LH-San? Because I would love to see you more"

 

Leatherhead watched Donnie closely, smiling shyly as he ran his fingers along his cheek, down the alluring arch of his neck."I would really enjoy that." He rumbled, tilting his head down to run his snout against the smooth, perfumed skin of Donnie's neck.

Subtly, Mikey passed the bottle of massage oil to Donnie, scooting a little further back to give them some space. Don grabbed the oil almost ignoring the other kame. "Could you be a dear and help with our client's robes, Mikey?"

"Gladly." Mikey hummed, making quick and nimble work of opening and removing the cloth barrier, baring Leatherhead for Donnie's ministrations.

"You're going to love this~ My brother here is an expert on pleasure, I'm still learning from him. But first, please lay on the bed and let me prepare you for him"

"Oh, I am sure you are doing just fine." LH rumbled, growing a little more confident and stroking his hand down to rest on Donnie's waist, giving a gentle squeeze. "Am I allowed to touch you?" He asked, still a little unfamiliar with the rules.

Mikey helped with that. "You can touch us however you want. The only rule is you cannot take Donnie's virginity. Everything else is fine. I can be his replacement, if you wish." He smiled widely. "How about you focus on my beautiful brother and I'll make sure you can enjoy yourself."

"I'm afraid all he said is true. I'm still inexperienced and clumsy sometimes. It is best if you have fun with him, LH-San" Don said with a little pout.

Rolling his eyes a little at his brother, Mikey shook his head. "That's not what I was suggesting. You focus up there, I focus down here." He explained, giving the perfect opportunity to have Donnie and LH make out while giving the closest thing of them going all the way he could. Taking Donnie's hands, he filled them with oil, taking some into is own hands.

"I don't understand how no one wanted to be with such a great reptile~" Don praised, rubbing the oils on LH's scaly skin. "Such toned body too! Do you exercise?"

LH was in heaven already, feeling those skilled hands rubbing his body in the most exquisite ways. "Some of my work requires a lot of strength, so I do those parts, carrying and s-such." His voice hitched as Mikey ran his fingers along his inner thigh.

"Sounds very tiring... do you have any help at all? Even a strong specimen like you must need some help from time to time~"

"I have my workers of course but the hard work, I do myself. How about you? You say you're not very experienced h-here. Where are you from?" While he spoke, Leatherhead dared to start caressing Donnie's long legs, sliding his fingers just beneath the hem of his kimono, not daring to do more than one step at a time, testing the waters.

Don tensed up a bit, the reminder of his first bad encounter coming full force. "I don't remember most of my past life, LH-San. All I know is I am here now and glad to be protected by my brothers and Mama-san. Yuki is kinda like our big sister and mother at the same time so... I feel like home... I really feel like home"

At the first hint of tension, LH removed his hand, looking almost guilty for a moment. He listened to Donnie's story, smiling. "That sounds very wonderful indeed. I am glad to hear you are not here against your will."

Fearing the mood was going to drop, Mikey gave his best to massage the tension out of the gator's stomach and legs, leaving his upper half to Donnie so they could look at each other.  Don continued massaging gently, kneading only when he felt tension. He would steal quick glances with his dear gator and look away with a shy giggle that would for sure sell his character.

It served perfectly to leave the alligator completely smitten. However, it also stoked his insecurity of scaring such a delicate being. "I, well... I hope you are comfortable with me. I understand if my size and form is intimidating. I do not wish to push myself on you if you are uncomfortable."

Down by his hips, Mikey couldn't help roll his eyes in secret. If those two had met by chance, it probably would have taken them years to find themselves in the same room, let alone the same bed. Good thing he was around to help them along. Without being too obvious in front of LH, he snuck his hand under Donnie's kimono, giving a well-placed little brush along his slit, trying to get the gears going a little more so Donnie would be able to help LH relax as well.

Don yelped a little and glared at his little brother briefly. "W-would you like to touch me more?"

Surprised at the sudden outburst, LH blinked at the shy kame. "Uhm..."

"It's ok if you touch me... just... just touch ok? It will be fine"

Mikey felt the need to intervene after all. "Go right ahead, LH... remember, we're all yours today. Donnie is just a little shy, just like you seem to be. But there is no need."

Leatherhead nodded slowly, casting his eyes back at Donnie. "I would really enjoy it. Maybe it would be alright to... well..."

Mikey smiled again. "How about you assist my brother with removing his clothes?"

Don nodded in agreement, taking LH's large hands and placing them over his own chest where the fabric met skin. It would be so easy for him to just slide his large claws under it and expose his little kame, expose his little beautiful body... he could hardly wait.

With tentative motions, Leatherhead hooked his fingers under the fabric, sliding the layers off the lithe body with careful ease, letting his palms run down Donnie's arms and sides. "You are beautiful..." he breathed, unable to resist pressing his nose back against the smooth neck to inhale Donnie's scent.

Don was hardly putting up any resistance at this point, melting like butter in the large gator's hands. This had to be the one. He prayed one day he would be his number one.  Since Donnie seemed to be calm this time, LH  felt a little more confident to continue. Slowly, his large hands mapped the young kame's body, sliding them along his arms and sides, hesitating only a moment before cupping them around Donnie's slim hips.

"For someone who works a lot your hands sure are wonderful, LH-San~" Don continued with the praising. "If you become a regular I might have to teach you the art of massage" He added with a breathy moan.

Chuckling a little, LH tugged Donnie closer to himself, wanting to feel the lithe body against his own.

A well-placed brush of fingertips along his cloaca had him shivering and squeezing Donnie gently. "Oh... I would enjoy that." He said quietly.

Don's butterfly kisses came to action along the length of the gator's neck down to his broad chest. Closing his eyes, Leatherhead hummed low in his throat, arching his neck back to give him more space. Mikey noticed the way LH started to tense here and there, his legs beginning to shift slightly, and grinned to himself. Just as lightly as Donnie was kissing him, Mikey traced his fingertips along the large male's cloaca, enjoying the moan that bubbled from him.

"You feel so awfully tense, LH! Why won't you relax? Are we not good enough for you?" Don asked in an innocent voice that was sure to stir something inside the gator.

"N-No, that is not-... I am just not... I do not wish to harm either of you."

Mikey placed a soothing, slow kiss to the softer skin just beside his hip bone. "You won't. Look at Donnie... does he look scared?" While LH did so, Mikey took Donnie's hand, guiding it down so his long fingers could feel just how aroused the alligator was, his cloaca hot and plumped.

"This looks like it's bothering you, LH... won't you be a dear and let us relieve you?"

Giving a strange, almost hypnotic low growl, Leatherhead shivered, the muscles around his cloaca clenching, before they relaxed, allowing his impressive cock to slide free.

Mikey felt his mouth watering already. "Oh, I do know what I want to do... but I think... I have another idea the both of you might like more." He said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh? And what is it?" Don asked, fingers barely caressing the side of the length.

Picking the oil back up, Mikey poured a liberal amount of it over Donnie's fingers and LH's twitching length. "You'll see. Get him nice and slick. I'll get myself ready." Wetting his own fingers with the oil, Mikey pushed one hand between his own legs, preparing himself by pushing a finger into his tight opening.

LH was only partially paying attention, moaning quietly and trying to hold Donnie closer, caressing along his skin wherever he could.

"Sssshh my big scaly baby, you're going to love this~" Don purred, long slick fingers wrapping the length to start stroking.

Mikey giggled a little at Donnie's attempts at pillow talk, but didn't comment. He made quick work of prepping himself, moaning himself as he stretched his body. "O-Okay, Donnie come here..." He guided Donnie to straddle the gator's slim waist, until he was sitting on his stomach. Climbing on right behind him, Mikey leaned into Donnie's shell. "Let's play pretend. I'll take him... and you keep him company." He whispered, kissing Donnie's neck, before slowly lowering himself on the thick length.

It had the effect Mikey had hoped for. Broad hands clamped onto Donnie's waist, as if it was him riding him. Don rutted his hips gently causing friction to help himself get stimulated as well. Mikey did his best to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb the illusion of Donnie being the one Leatherhead was fucking, but it was difficult. The curved, thick cock in him made him see stars and he had to hold on to Donnie's shell to steady himself.

LH in the meantime, was in heaven, watching Donnie's eyes and letting himself fall prey to the illusion. He caressed Donnie, licking his neck and mouth, growling needily.

"Mm~ LH you're doing so great! You feel so wonderful, I never want this to end" Don moaned.

 

A large paw slid between their bodies, as Leatherhead moved to help bring Donnie pleasure as well. His free hand pressed Donnie closer, in sync with his hips. Mikey had a harder and harder time keeping quiet, whining against Donnie's shell whenever the thick knot pushed into him. Don clung onto his large lover, hips jerking to match the movement behind him. He didn't care about the noise behind, his focus was solely on Leatherhead.

LH was equally focused on just Donnie, watching him, touching his lithe form and for a moment, he completely forgot they weren't alone. His hand moved faster, knowing he wouldn't last much longer and wanting to bring Donnie to climax with him. "Donatello..."

"Leatherhead... so close~"

Leaning more into his touch, Don felt the beginnings of his orgasm building up. He focused on the sounds, the caresses and the scent of sex in the air from both Mikey and LH and with a louder moan, he arched his back releasing warm and thick strings of cum into Leatherhead's hands.The large gator didn't need anything else than that, bucking up with a feral growl and spilling himself into Mikey.

The youngest kame couldn't keep silent any longer, giving an overwhelmed wail, feeling himself flooded with liquid heat. He clenched around the thick length, bobbing down twice more before his own orgasm struck, leaving him weakly clutching at his brother's back.  Don made sure to grab onto his little brother to prevent him from falling while he tried to calm himself down. A lazy smile crossed his features, eyes locked with Leatherhead's the whole time. Leatherhead smiled back, still a little drunk with pleasure as he caressed Donnie's cheeks. Leaning up, he gently licked at the smaller male's mouth, nuzzling and humming softly.

When Mikey weakly pulled himself up and off his softening cock, LH looked at him with a hint of worry. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine... I'm good." Mikey slurred, moving to flop down next to the large gator. Even if he wanted to give Donnie and LH some alone time, he was beat now, shuffling up to place his flushed face against the tall male's chest. "Just ignore me, I'll be quiet." He murmured, content to snuggle up where he was.

Don chuckled. "You should feel proud of yourself, Leatherhead-San, it usually takes a lot more to make him pass out like that"

The alligator chuckled at that, pulling the smallest of their little group closer fondly. "I am glad you two enjoyed it as much as I have." He looked back at Donnie. "I mean it, Donatello. I have truly enjoyed this."

"It gives me great joy hear you say that, Leatherhead-San~" Don said with a gentle nuzzle. "I'm looking forward to see you more often"

"I will try to make the time more often from now on." LH promised, nuzzling at Donnie's cheek. "It saddens me to say, but I need to leave again soon. I have an important meeting shortly." He said, looking genuinely sad about the fact. Next to them, Mikey had actually fallen asleep, giving the quietest of snores.

"That's quite alright. As long as you return to us, I will be happy and waiting patiently~"

"I shall, Donatello. I promise as much." LH smiled, trying his best to dislodge Mikey without disturbing him.

"Maybe you can assist me in dressing myself?" He asked, wanting to have as much of the lithe kame as he could.

"But of course! Oh my, you'll have to excuse my manners. You've left me... quite scatterbrained"

Leatherhead actually had to laugh, a low, pleasant sound. "No harm done, my friend. I am quite thoroughly unsteady as well." Slowly, he let himself be dressed, sneaking little touches and pleasantries as they did.

Then, though, he did have to go, and he did so with another promise to be back soon.

Donatello saw him to the door, clinging to his side until the moment the gator had to leave. They waved at each other like long lost lovers and even when he couldn't see him through the crowd, Donatello stood by the door with the softest of smiles. Raph watched the exchange from his half-opened office door. It almost made him sneer, but he stayed unnoticed, sliding his door shut quietly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"It's the one, Yuki! I know that has to be the one!"

The chubby servant smiled fondly at her kame as he waltzed through the kitchen like a smitten maiden in love. "Oh? Do you really think so?"

"I know it!"

A groggy Mikey entered, just as Donnie started swooning. "Knocked your brains out, didn't he?" He grinned, picking up two pillows before gingerly sitting down at the table. "He is a gorgeous big guy, I gotta admit."

"He is! See Yuki? Told you I wasn't exaggerating!" Don said taking a seat beside his brother.

"Are you ok though? You slept the whole morning"

Mikey nodded slowly. "Yeah... maybe I just needed a bit more rest than usual. LH wasn't that exhausting a customer, really, and I've had, well, bigger, too." Mikey blinked when he felt a cool hand pressing against his forehead.

"Hm... you do feel kinda warm. Are you sure you're ok? Do you need medicine?"

Mikey waved off the concern, smiling slightly. "Nah, I'm okay. I'll have some green tea to help wake me up and I'll be good as new." He didn't quite manage to sound convincing enough.

"Forget about me, though,... is it possible you lost your heart to the big, scary teddy bear?"

"Mikey, are you sick? And I'm not changing topics until you say something"

"He does look a little pale" Yuki commented. "I'll go ahead and make him some medicinal tea and chicken broth"

"I'm not sick, lay off me, bro!" Mikey frowned, his tone uncharacteristically snappy. However, as soon as he realized what he'd said, he dropped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Baby what's wrong?" Don asked softly this time. "Is something related to LH?"

"No, no, it's nothing about him. Maybe... maybe I did catch a cold or something..." Mikey often became more susceptible to illness whenever something dragged his mood down, and it seemed the constant, if rarely shown worry about his big brother and their boss, as well as Donnie had finally taken its toll. He smiled softly. "I'll be fine."

"No... no you won't be. This has to stop" Don replied, rubbing those reddening freckled cheeks. "We need to talk to Leo, we have been avoiding him for quite a while now"

Almost out of nowhere, Mikey's eyes started to water, his full bottom lip starting to tremble in a sudden burst of emotions. "Donnie..."

"Awww there there little baby" Don let the smaller kame cling to his robes. "Shhh it's ok it's ok, Donnie is here for you"

Mikey was in an odd position. While Leo and Raph and Yuki had always cared for him and provided him with affection and gentleness, Donnie was playing in an entirely different league. The young kame pressed close to his newest brother, burying his heated face in his shoulder as he wept.

"Yuki, please just give us a moment?"

"Of course Donnie-San" Yuki bowed and headed out of the kitchen to busy herself with something else.

Don cupped Mikey's damp cheek, making his little brother look at him. "Are you still mad at him?"

"Nooo..." Mikey sobbed. "I love him, but he's being s-such an asshole! I hate him!" He added, before whining. "That's not true either... I don't hate him..."

"Why don't you let him know then? I'm sure he's been beating himself up ever since our... our little argument. I can assure you he's feeling just as bad as you and perhaps needs a little nudge in the right direction..."

"He won't open his door..." Slowly, Mikey sat back up, rubbing at his eyes, even if he wasn't able to stop the tears just yet. "I want him and Raph to stop fighting..."

"We may not be able to prevent that but we can soften him a little bit, what do you say?"

Mikey nodded slowly, heaving a sigh. It was obvious he was exhausted, the fever taking its toll, but he wanted to fix this as quickly as possible. "Let's go find him..."

Don grabbed the tea Yuki left for the sickly kame and made him drink at least half of it before they headed upstairs. Not wanting to make a fuss, Mikey obediently drank down as much as his queasy stomach allowed. He followed Donnie, holding on to his hand.

Once they reached Leo's door, Mikey didn't hesitate to knock. "Leo?"

Don didn't wait for his eldest brother to decide whether he wanted to see his adopted siblings or not so he forced the door open, startling Leonardo whom, upon turning, showed a bleeding hand. "Leo?! Leo what- what happened! You're hurt!"

"I-it's nothing, I... you scared me, that's all"

At seeing Leo's bleeding hand, Mikey burst into a new bout of tears. He rushed forward regardless, pulling off one of his thin obis, taking Leo's hand into his own to look at the damage, dabbing away the blood even through the tears.

"Mikey no, you'll ruin it- that's your favorite-"

Don noticed the offending weapon- a pair of sharp looking scissors- and kicked it away from the kame.  "Leo what were you doing? We want the truth!"

"I was... I was working on something... for Mikey" Leo confessed, holding a robe behind him.

Mikey could barely keep his crying under control, but focusing on Leo's hand helped some. "You're a stupid idiot!" He scolded weakly, finally deciding it was probably best to simply wrap the cut up tightly with his obi.  Once that was done, he pushed his face against Leo's chest, taking a shaky breath. "I don't want you to make stuff for me..."

Leo brought him even closer with a tight and long overdue embrace. "I know but I wanted to do it anyway. I felt so bad; I should've never said all that awful stuff about you"

Mikey sobbed again, hiding his hot face against the soothing cool of Leo's neck. "But you were right... 'm just a spoiled brat... can't even help my brother when he needs me..."

"You've done so much for us, Mikey, and you don't even realize it" Leo replied softly. "And yes you might be spoiled but you're /our/ spoiled baby" He said nuzzling his baby brother's damp cheek.

For a couple of minutes, Mikey just stayed silent, soaking in the much-needed affection from his big brother and trying to calm back down.  In the end, it finally worked and he could stop his tears, nuzzling into Leo's neck. "Does your hand hurt bad? We didn't mean to startle you."

"I've had worse, baby brother. And it doesn't hurt much, I promise"

"We should still clean it and make give you some stitches" Don offered, coming closer to inspect the wound.

"Your concern is lovely Donnie my dear but I will be fine"

Don came to hug him too, keeping Mikey in the middle for extra comfort. "We missed you..."

Mikey closed his eyes and let himself be enveloped by both his brothers, inhaling both their scents. It seemed he'd really, really needed it. He was exhausted, but soaking up his brother's affection helped. "I don't want you to have to deal with awful clients just because of me. I can take them." Mikey murmured, brushing a soft kiss to Leo's jaw.

"No precious brother of mine is going to do nasty things, not while I'm still here" Leo stated firmly. "That goes for both of you"

Don smiled at his eldest brother, touched by his sincere words. "And perhaps you will talk to Raphael?"

Leo's smile faltered with those words but held onto his little treasures for reassurance. The thought had crossed his mind several times but he couldn't bring himself to talk to the one who had stolen his heart. Mikey wrapped his own arms around Leo when the topic switched to Raph.

"Leo... we know this is a difficult topic. But we all can see how it's destroying both of you." Looking up, Mikey kissed his cheek. "We'll stay with you, if you want. Then you won't have to do it alone."

"No... no I... I'll talk to him. Not now, I want time with my babies"

Don looked into his brother's storm blue eyes and knew he was bluffing but for Mikey's sake he decided to believe. For now. Mikey wasn't in any state to look behind Leo's ruse. He was truly exhausted now, the fever making his head throb uncomfortably and if Leo was willing to snuggle, he would make the best of it. Shifting a little, Mikey sighed, closing his eyes comfortably.

The heavier Mikey became, the more grew Leo's worry. "Is something wrong with him?"

Don nodded. "He's running a fever. I think this whole situation made him sick"

"I'm cancelling his appointments tomorrow. This baby needs his beauty sleep"

Now that one of the his biggest worries had been relieved, Mikey was content to just snuggle and rest. However, when Leo announced cancelling his appointments, he shook his head. "No... Raph will be even angrier. I'll rest today. I can work tomorrow. Please don't upset him more... I want you two to stop fighting." He murmured, appearing perfectly content to keep using Leo as his personal pillow.

Leo shook his head. "Donnie help him rest. We're sleeping here tonight, all of us. But first I have to speak with Raphael"

"Please don't get into another fight" Don pleaded. "Please just... think of Mikey ok? And me?"

With a soft smile, Leo leaned over and gave his worrisome brother a gentle nuzzle. "It'll be fine"

Mikey looked up at Leo. "Remember we love you, alright? And Raph loves you, too, even if he's bad at showing it... really bad." He murmured, willingly crawling into Donnie's arms so Leo could stand up.

"Yes he is bad" Leo chuckled. "Now sleep. I don't want you to be fooling around tonight ok? Donnie, I'm counting on you. Make sure he sleeps"

"Consider it done. And good luck with Raph!"

It didn't seem like there would be much trouble with that. As soon as they were both settled on Leo's bed, the lingering scents of incense and Leo's own, unique scent, Mikey curled up in Donnie's lap, head resting on one of his thighs, already starting to doze. Closing the door softly behind him, Leo took some time to collect himself before heading to Raphael's office. He felt sick all of the sudden knowing that he could probably accept his request to avoid the loss of their best clients. But he would do it. All be it for the well being of his little brothers and the teahouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Raph was sitting inside, buried between documents and files, everything to keep his mind off of Leo and their whole situation. The air around him was thick with the smell of spiced tobacco, the long pipe spouting more than a few teeth marks. A soft knock on his door snapped him out of his funk. Only one person called his attention like that and in fact, it wasn't his imagination this time.

Leonardo stood on the doorway, looking tired. "Forgive the interruption... I must talk to you about Mikey"

Rubbing his aching eyes, Raph stared at Leo, eyes instantly catching on the makeshift bandage around his hand. He tensed, shoulders squaring without him even noticing. "What happened? Were you attacked, is he alright?"

"He's fine, just a little sick. And I had an arts and crafts accident so to speak so you can calm down now"

Raph only managed to relax a little, still tense with just Leo's presence. "You? Having an accident? I don't remember you being clumsy." He said, his voice oddly emotionless. "Why are you here?"

"He is sick" Leo repeated, keeping his voice low and his posture relaxed. "And I don't think he'll be in conditions to see his clients for a couple of days"

Breathing out in a tense exhale, Raph pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Do you think he'll recover within a week? Or do we need to call the doctor? I'm not sure we can-" He gave another huffed exhale, shuffling around some papers. "Just give me a list of his clients, I'll send word to them."

"No need. I'll see them"

"Don't be ridiculous. Unlike you, Mikey has full out sex with each of them. It'll ruin your name and you'll end up scaring half of them away anyway. It doesn't matter."

With an angry hiss, Raph shoved a pile of documents off his desk, falling back into his chair and rubbing his forehead. "Leave me be, Leo. I can't deal with you right now."

"I wasn't asking you, I said I  _ will  _ see them" Leo replied. "Mikey's clients are not hard to please and besides, the ones from this week are really wealthy. You wouldn't want to lose those kind of connections, would you?"

Raph gave a barking sound that was probably intended as a laugh, but came out more than something close to a dry sob. "You'll do whatever you want anyway. I don't know why I even bother keeping this shithole running." Not once had Raph even looked at Leo, and he wasn't going to, now. Instead, he let his eyes sweep over the scattered papers around him. "Maybe it'd be better to close down."

"Perhaps if someone bought my contract-"

The last bit had Raph's gaze snap up sharply, electric green almost glowing in the dim light. "You got a buyer?" He said, voice as inscrutable as he managed.

Leo nodded. "Two. They've been asking me to let you know for quite a while but you change the subject every time. If things are as bad as you make them look, then perhaps it is time I accept one of their offers"

A flash of emotion was visible in Raphael's face, before he turned his head away again. "Do you want to leave? Stay with them?"

"This has been my home for a long time. I would never forgive myself if I allowed it to die or be lost forever" Leo said with fondness as he stroked the wooden doorway. "... and... I know the princess will pay anything I ask... anything to have me, take me to her new palace after her wedding"

"That's not what I was asking." Raph said. "I asked if you wanted to leave." Again, he was tense, but did his best to stay seated, to not show his obvious agitation.

Leo's pained gaze lowered. "... I'll do what's best for the teahouse, Mama-San"

"That's NOT what I asked!" It burst out of Raph, the carefully maintained restrained shattering like glass around him. Whirling around, Raph marched over to Leo, stopping just short of running into him. He was smaller, but made up for it with the fire in his eyes. "Do you WANT to leave?!"

Lifting his chin, Leo returned the angry glare. "Of course I don't. This is my home but if things are bad then as the oldest it is my duty to keep things stable. I'll take more clients if you wish to, I'll... I'll go out again just don't leave them without their home!"

"I don't want you to take more clients you stupid, fucking-" Before he could stop himself, Raph grabbed Leo at the collar, pulling him down to smash their lips together. It barely lasted more than a long second, before Raph shoved Leo away again, now flushed and wiping his mouth. "Fuck"

"Am I that disgusting to you that you can't savor our kiss anymore? There was a time when you'd tell me how much you looked forward to taste what kind of tea I'd had... do you remember, Raphael?"

With a laugh that sounded more like broken glass than anything, Raph turned his back to Leo, casting his eyes at the ceiling. "I wish I didn't. I wish I never had.... it'd- make things so much easier and-" Raph swallowed thickly, curling and uncurling his fists because he didn't know what to do with himself. "I wish I could despise you as much as you do me."

"I don't hate you... I could never hate you, quite the contrary" Leo said, entering the room smoothly. "Things have changed between us that is true but not my feelings. I understand if you don't want to have a whore as a companion but know that you will always have my heart, Raph"

This time, the noise that came with Raphael's gasp did sound like a muffled sob, no matter how much he stifled it. "As if it was that easy. I can't stand it! I can barely keep the teahouse running without cutting short on any of you! Why do you think I go out and get into dirty bar fights with street scum?! I don't want you to see more clients. Or any clients for that matter, but it's not my fucking call if I want to keep this fucking place sustained! And it doesn't help that I- that I-..." He paused. "Bringing any emotions into this only makes things harder." Raph said, deflating.

"So this is it then? Us... it was just one night and that's that? Are you giving up on us that easily?"

Whirling around, Raph glared at Leo with wet eyes, betraying the emotion behind them. "How could this ever work, Leo?! Just because I want-" He bit his lips, hard enough to bleed, before he spoke again. "I fucking love you, you numb-skulled asshole! But what good does that do anyone?!"

"It keeps me alive..." Leo replied. "It helps me endure even the worst because I know I'm doing this for you! For us! So we can start a new life, away from this, away from everything- have you forgotten?!"

"We were naive, Leo! I can't even keep a simple business running without having to sneak out and playing headhunter for thugs at night. I'm trying to give you everything you need, what Mikey needs, and now Donnie, but it's fucking difficult! I'd hoped Donnie would bring in some more customers, make up for the fortune I've paid, but apparently, he's not ready because one of those stupid fuckers messed up!" Raph deflated further, sitting back into his chair and sinking low on it. "I'm saving up so I can buy you a place somewhere... you're better off without all of this mess."

Leo sighed heavily. "Save it. He's ready... you can sell his virginity now and trust me, you want to have this one to be his regular. Him alone will make up for all the money you invested"

"I won't be able to guarantee it'll be him winning the auction. Maybe I can cancel it and just sell him. It'll at least be enough to get you a new place. Maybe a little house in a village somewhere. You always wanted to live in the countryside... it'd be good for you..."

"I've seen Donnie's gator friend and how he looks at him. He will win the rights to be his only one, believe me. I've seen that look before" Leo smiled sadly at the memories crossing his mind. "And if you sell him away you'll break little Mikey's heart" He started to organize Raphael's papers. "Forget about me and my little whims; we've survived this far, we can make this work. Trust me"

Raph didn't move, only half-watching Leo pick up the scattered papers. "I wish I had your confidence." He sighed, falling into brief silence after that. When Leo leaned over the desk to put the papers down, Raph's hand shot out, cradling his wrist so they could see eye to eye. "I killed him, you know? Back then. That bastard who had you. I figured you... didn't need to know. But maybe you... will feel a little more at ease. He's gone. Not gonna touch anyone any more."

Leo gifted him a loving gaze and a smile, his free hand reaching out to cup Raph's cheek. "I had a feeling my brave knight would avenge my honor"

“Was my fault you ended up with that creep." Raph shied away from the touch, not ready to allow himself to have it, no matter how much he craved it. "I've let you down and there's nothing I can ever do to repair the damage. It'd be easier if you'd just hate me and let me provide a fresh start somewhere."

"I don't want that. I want you, Raphie.... I love you. I love you and I will never stop loving you"

Raph grit his teeth, unable to stand the way Leo looked at him, still not quite letting himself give in to those sweet words. "...love you, too." He grit out, meaning every syllable but after all the time he'd spent trying to distance himself, it was hard breaking the walls back down.

Leo's smile widened. "You look tired... how about I help you get some sleep hm? Promise not to kick you in the morning~"

Rolling his eyes despite himself, Raph took a moment to look at the half-cleaned mess around them. "Maybe I do need some sleep. Don't remember the last night I spent entirely in my bed just sleeping." Stiffly, he rose, feeling awkward after the whole outburst

Leo took his hand, determined on not letting go. His little brothers would have to forgive his absence but tonight, he would try to make his beloved Raphael remember why they belonged together and if it would take him the whole night then so be it. For once, Raph just let himself be led out and into his rarely used own bedroom. Unlike the rooms of the courtesans, his own was kept simple. A thick futon, a wardrobe, and a little nightstand.

"Leo..."

"Hush... let's forget everyone and everything tonight, please? It's just you and me like it was before"

Swallowing, Raph nodded, finally turning fully towards Leo, wrapping his arms around the taller form and leaning up for a soft kiss. Content that his plan was working, Leo let his hands rest on Raph's broad shoulders gently squeezing them to help with ease the tension.

Beneath his knowing hands, hard muscles were quaking, a sure sign of the difficulties Raph had with fully relaxing, even if, by now, he was genuinely trying. Quietly, Raph sighed into the taller's mouth, getting lost in re-learning every little curve and shape he could find with his own. Slowly they found themselves in bed, exchanging passionate kisses and nearly possessive touches. Raphael hadn't changed a bit. Well... perhaps he was more toned now and had new scars but that only made him more desirable in Leonardo's eyes.

Raph basically melted beneath skilled touches, bit by bit finding himself relaxing into this. His own hands explored, pulling Leo over him until he could latch onto his neck. There, he bit and sucked, giving in to the urge to mark Leo, if only for a while, as his, and his alone.

"Do it... I know you want to, you've always wanted to" Leo encouraged him. "Let them know they can't own me~"

At those words, Raph bit down, possessiveness taking over. He could taste blood on his tongue, gently licking and kissing at the new mark to soothe it. "You're mine." He growled, pulling Leo closer, opening his legs to wrap them around Leo's slim hips. "Mine alone."

Leo barely flinched, glad to be marked by the only one who owned him entirely. "Always, always yours~"

Once satisfied with the already bruising mark, Raph tilted his head back up, pulling Leo back into a kiss. "How 'bout you make sure I know it, too..." He mumbled between kisses, tugging at the smooth layers of Leo's kimono, already half-pulled down his arms.

The kame sat back and slowly removed his clothing and when rough hands came to caress his skin he welcomed them wondering why he'd allowed himself to forget how good Raphael's touches felt.

Raph watched with keen eyes, letting his gaze, as well as his hands, slide over every bit of newly uncovered skin. He remembered. Remembered all the places Leo was especially sensitive, where his skin was especially soft, where a single brush of his fingertip could make goosebumps appear. And he made sure to test each of those memories, licking his lips when the feeling of Leo against his fingers made tingly shivers travel up his arms.

No lover he'd had so far was able to make him feel like this, like the most precious person on the world and Raphael, with just a few touches, had succeeded. Each place grazed by his calloused fingers burned deliciously and made him feel vulnerable as well- a sensation he hadn't felt in a long long time.

"C'mere..." Raph murmured, cupping Leo's face in both hands, before pulling him back down into a slower, deeper kiss. One of his hands moved slowly down between them, even while they were still kissing, to trace a fingertip down along the taller kame's slit. "Leo..."

"I know... but let's take care of you first" Leo murmured, hand also wandering down to coax his lover's member out of hiding.

It didn't need much at all to have Raph drop down, a shivery sigh falling from his lips. One hand settled around the back of Leo's neck, keeping their foreheads leaning together, even as Raph looked down to watch his lover's hand work its magic.

Leo had forced himself to drop down as well, then took his half rigid member with Raphael's and stroked them together, hips rutting just slightly as to not reach climax too fast.

Moaning, Raph snapped his eyes shut, unable to help it. He matched Leo's little thrusts, licking his lips. "Yeah..." He whispered, reaching down to join Leo's hand around hot flesh.

Tilting up his head, Raph blindly fumbled for another kiss, landing on Leo's chin before finding his mouth again. The mutual stimulation continued for a little longer until Leo decided he didn't want this to be the end yet.

Stopping his hand and Raph's earned him a grunt of disapproval from his smaller mate to which he answer with a smile and a kiss. "On your back, you're getting full service tonight"

Raph wasn't too eager to let go of Leo at all, but the expression in the taller kame’s face reassured him that things weren't over yet. "You know you don't have to do all the work..." He said, as he shuffled back so he could lie down fully on the bed, head propped up by his pillows.

"I know... but I want to. I'm happy knowing I can please you completely, seeing you become a mess with a touch of my fingers~ what a better turn on, don't you think?" Leo grinned, massaging thick legs with precision, hitting all those spots that drove Raph crazy.

"Kinky bastard." Raph said, though it was said with a fond smile. That smile fell away, replaced by slack-jawed expression of bliss at the touches. "Ah..."

Muscles began to soften under his skilled hands and legs parted involuntarily giving Leo easy access but it was not time for that yet. Lowering himself he gave the length a long teasing lick followed by another and another until he finally took it in his mouth in one go.

Raph's hands shot down, grabbing onto Leo's shoulders. However, he managed not to push im down, only holding on to the smooth curves. It'd been so, so long since he'd been cared for like that. Sure, he got his romps regularly, but most of it was quick and rough, born out of need and often a rush of adrenaline, not out of love. It simply wasn't the same.

Raph gave a low churr, a sound he hadn't heard himself make in what seemed to be years. "Leo...!"

The kame hummed softly, taking more of Raph's girth down his throat for a brief moment before pulling back. He didn't really like doing this for anyone for this was a special night and Raph deserved it. Wanting to add more pleasure to the mix, Leo grabbed a hold of Raph's quivering tail and rubbed it, his thumb barely avoiding contact with the puckered entrance he knew so well. Judging alone from the sounds Raph made, it was obvious Leo's efforts were very appreciated.

As soon as Raph felt fingers on his tail, it snapped down, instinctively exposing himself to his lover. The tight muscles protecting his entrance twitched, even without Leo really touching it.  After pulling back once more this time Leo didn't continue. He stood and made his way to Raph's drawer hoping he would still have some lubricant oils.

He rummaged through weapons, clothes and more documents until finally he found the little bottle. "You kept it..."

Moaning in protest at the loss of contact, Raph pushed himself up on his elbows. He frowned in confusion at Leo, too far gone to make sense of what Leo was doing. Then, though, he spotted the decorated little flask, flushing despite himself. "...'Course I did."

"I had my doubts. I mean, you didn't show much interest so I thought... I thought I'd done something wrong"

"Things were just... going downhill. Getting complicated. I didn't think... it'd be a good idea to be with you so much."

"Is it still a bad idea, Raphie?" Leo asked sweetly, settling between his lover's legs once more and coating his fingers with the lubricant.

Shivering in anticipation, Raph shrugged. "Not sure this is a good idea, but..." His legs fell open wider. "But I really don't care anymore..."

Leo smiled, slick finger circling the ring of muscles before pushing in slowly. "Good answer. And I hope you're prepared for more visits~"

Raph shuddered, grinding down slowly against Leo's fingers. "M-Might need to refill the b-bottle then..." His arms gave in and he flopped back down, leaving Leo to do as he pleased. "Mhh..."

"I'll bring back a new one. All I know is I'm not stopping until you admit what we have is worth it" Leo replied teasingly, stretching his mate thoroughly.

Not wanting to tease him further and with his own aching erection needing some attention, Leo removed his finger and coated his cock with oils as well. He rested his hands on Raph's thick thighs and let the warmth of his stretched walls encase him, forcing a deep churr from the taller kame.

When Leo got ready and into position, Raph set his hands onto Leo's knees, caressing his legs where his hands would reach. Slowly, he was breached, Leo's thick length filling him up perfectly. Raph's toes curled, his breath hitching before coming out in a drawn-out moan. "Leo-!"

Taking big gulps of breath, Leo steadied himself and gave his lover time to get used to the sensation of being breached and filled to the brim. Of all the lovers he'd taken no one would ever compare to Raphael, so perfectly made for him.

Raph didn't need a lot of time to get used to the hot length buried inside of him. After a few moments, he rolled his hips up against him. It was obvious Leo was still holding back, waiting for him, and Raph smiled at him. "It's alright." He held out one arm, wanting Leo to lean back down to him.

The gesture was deeply appreciated and Leo wasted no time into leaning into his lover's embrace. He could swear he was feeling his heart beating with Raph's, strong and hard just like the love they both felt but tried to hide. Once Leo was close enough, Raph wrapped both arms and legs tightly around his lover, letting the feelings wash over him, soothing the months of pain and anger between them. H e couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes, though he tried hiding them by pulling Leo into a deep kiss. Leo ignored this and followed Raph's lead, pouring all of his love into the kiss. No one was able to see this side of Raph, no one but him. Not even Donnie or Mikey, this was an honor reserved to Leo and it touched him deeply.

Rocking his hips gently, he moved inside Raph, moaning into the kiss they shared and broke only when air grew scarce.

Raph kept moaning, muffling the noise between their mouths, and when they needed to part for breath, he kept pressing more kisses against Leo's cheeks and neck. "Leo... nh-... f-fuck! Leo! Yeah… gods, y-you’re… haaahh…!”

"Raphie... damn you feel wonderful~" Leo's thrust were slow but hard, each time getting closer to hit that spot that drove Raph crazy and made him sing praises at his taller lover.

Grinning breathlessly, Raph was about to sneak in a tease, but before he could open his mouth, Leo stumbled upon that magical little bundle of nerves. Raph threw his head back with a lustful cry, no longer caring whether or not they were heard. "Again!" He gasped. "Please... I kn-know you're teasing..."

"Am I now? Really? So how's this for a tease?" Leo asked slowly pulling back with a shit eating grin. "How's this Raphie?"

Green eyes snapped open at that, glaring at his lover over brightly flushed cheeks. "Fuck you, Leo!" Raph tried keeping Leo buried in him by latching onto him with his legs.

However, with everything Leo had done and was still doing to him, his legs were basically turned to jelly. Squirming, Raph bit his lips, knowing he wouldn't stand much more teasing. "You've waited that long, do y-you really need to-.. aah... nh-" He shivered, despite himself. "To procrastinate now? When you got me right here, horny and ready?"

"I love seeing you horny and ready~" Leo replied, burying himself back inside the delicious warmth. "Means I'm doing something right after all"

"I'd love if you did something about i-iii~iit!" Raph's voice did an odd sort of roller coaster when Leo thrust back into him. His whole body jerked, rutting back up against Leo.

Chuckling, Leo held onto Raph's hips and moved faster this time, angling himself to keep stabbing that bundle of nerves that made Raph scream. And scream he did. No matter how Raph tried to keep silent, even pulling over a pillow to press against his face, he couldn't keep his voice down. Not like that. Not ever with Leo. Not even Traximus, in their most intense of couplings, had ever managed to draw as many noises out of Raph as Leo could.

Raph tried to not play a dead fish, moving with Leo as much as he could, but Leo always turned his body into quivering jelly.

"Hey now... d-don't hide your pretty face from me~" Leo purred, taking the offending pillow from Raph's weak grip.

Without his protective pillow, Raph clamped a hand over his mouth, biting his fingers to muffle his noises at least a little. His face was darkly flushed, looking nothing like stern Mama-san anymore. He cried out again, his legs twitching. "'M gonna come, Leo-..."

Leo planted a kiss to Raph's sweaty brow. "Come for me then. Show me how much of a good job I did"

Jerking his hips a bit faster, Leo felt tension in his lower belly before he released his seed deep inside Raph, coating him and marking him. As soon as liquid heat shot into him, Raph was gone. He screamed against Leo's shoulder, legs jerking as his own orgasm struck, making him tremble and shake, spilling between their bellies without even having been touched.

Leo held onto him for dear life, his body trembling from time to time. "Are you alright, Raph?"

Slowly, very slowly, Raph climbed back down from his high, nodding at the question. "Yeah.... I mean, I think I just died... but other than that..."

"Then I guess we're both in heaven" Leo added with a drowsy smile.

Raph chuckled, slowly, slowly relaxing his body and letting his legs slide down from Leo's hips. He closed his eyes, a deeply-rooted sense of satisfaction spreading through him that he hadn't felt in far, far too long.

"I wish I could stay but I promised our babies I would sleep with them"

Pulling Leo back down for a slow, deep kiss, Raph huffed a small sigh into his mouth. "Is Mikey gonna be okay?" He was hesitant to let go of Leo completely just yet, wanting to hold on to him as long as he could.

"With a little bit of rest then yes, he will be ok. Let me handle his clients; I promise I won't scare them off. And... make the deal with LH, he will take good care of our Donnie"

Sighing again, Raph nodded. He started to feel the drag of tiredness, his own lack of proper rest and sleep, coupled with the deeply rooted sense of relief left him feeling almost dizzy.  Leo kissed his lips softly one last time before peeling himself off the comfortable warmth Raphael offered him.

"Don't tell them. This..." Raph gestured between the two of them. "It's better if nobody knows." He said softly.

Kissing each knuckle lovingly, Leo nodded. "Anything for you, Raphie"

Shivering in lingering pleasure at even those little touches, Raph nodded. "It's better... it's-... it'd be too dangerous to have people know we're in any sort of relationship that's not purely business."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand perfectly"

"I just don't want to risk losing this again." It was difficult to let go of Leo, but Raph did, falling back into his pillows and feeling his eyes droop even while he fought it.

Leo pulled the covers over the tired kame and left a kiss on his forehead. "I won't leave you, my love. Never again"

Raph hummed sleepily, sighing at the kiss. He was slipping before Leo even finished tucking him in. Leaving the room was hard but Leo had a promise to fulfill and now that he felt at peace with his beloved at last, he could already predict things going swimmingly between the members of his little family.

For now.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Leo's room, Mikey was slipping in and out of a light sleep, curled comfortably in Donnie's lap. The taller kame was deep into dreamland, clinging onto him protectively until Leo arrived. Only then he snapped back into consciousness.

"Leo? Is everything ok?"

"And I thought I was a light sleeper"

Mikey blinked up at Leo groggily, stretching out his arms towards his big brother. "Did you make up?"

Leo sat on the free spot left for him and accepted Mikey's hug. "We talked and we're fine"

"Good... good." Mikey hummed, nuzzling into Leo. He sighed. "You smell real nice... missed you, Leo. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

"I was being silly, baby brother. I could never be mad at you, you're just too lovable" Leo said with a nuzzle.

Don yawned, curling back on the bed with his siblings. "Is Raphael going to be ok?"

"Yes... as a matter of fact, he will be great"

"You're not silly, Leo... You're mr. serious and stern." Mikey smiled, already feeling his heavy head becoming a little less so, even if his fever was still coursing through him.

And at the statement that Raph was going to be fine, Mikey outright giggled. "You made up and you gave him nookie~"

"Of course I did. Wouldn't be me if I didn't" Leo grinned, proud of his actions.

At this Don gave a little chuckle. "You two are so in love"

Even with his eyes closed again already, Mikey started chanting quietly. "Raph and Leo, sitting in a tree~ fucking their brains out, for all to see~" Again, he giggled, though it was slurred, warped by him starting to doze off.

"Sleep you little baby" Leo cut him off affectionately. "You too Donnie, tomorrow will be a very memorable day"

"How so?"

"Raphael is making the deal with Leatherhead. He'll have you"

Mikey tried so, so hard to wake up more for that, but all he managed was an oddly-pitched squeal, flailing his arms up once. It was the saddest little attempt at a cheer they'd ever seen, but a genuine one nonetheless. He mumbled something, before finally fully falling asleep, head lolling to the side, cheek resting against Leo's hipbone.

Don on the other hand had no intentions on going back to bed after receiving those kind of news. "H-how's that possible? He said he wouldn't- I-I wasn't ready, I-"

"But you are, Don. I know you had a bad experience but judging by how you interacted with Leatherhead, I think you're more than ready to see him alone"

"And Raphael is ok with this?"

"We shall know tomorrow. He was... kinda out of it" Leo said, cheeks reddening slightly. "Now let us sleep, alright? You'll need all the rest you can have if the deal becomes a reality"


	8. Chapter 8

The night, for Mikey, pretty much only consisted of sleeping like a log, occasionally waking to roll over or fumble for the bottle of water to drink. Just like his fever coming on with the stress, after the relief and the full-night's rest, he felt a whole lot better in the morning. The fever had gone down to a slight temperature, and his mind was a lot clearer upon waking. He was alone when he woke up but voice came from outside his sibling's room, excited and happy voices. Once he'd allowed himself to fully wake, Mikey listened to where the voices came from and slowly stood up. He wrapped one of the sheets around his form, still feeling a little chilly without, and shuffled towards his brothers.

"I wanna celebrate, too." He smiled, half-remembering the news from the evening before.

Yuki came into the room with a tray of light foods and warm drinks considering he wasn't out of danger yet. "Good morning Mikey-San, did you sleep well? I brought some medicinal tea and food that will not upset your stomach just in case it's a stomach flu. Shall I get the doctor later today?"

Mikey shook his head. "There's no need. I'm feeling better already, I don't need a doc. I'll be good and have tea and all that, and tomorrow, I'll surely be back to normal." He smiled, not wanting to make any fuss. He picked up his cup, taking a sip to show he was trying to be good.

"That's good. Oh did you hear the news? Donnie-San will be having his first real client!"

Instantly, Mikey's face lit up. "Yeah! I heard! I'm so excited for him! Where is he? And Leo?"

"Leonardo-San is preparing Donnie-San while Mama-San finishes the paperwork. I heard this one will be his regular"

"That's awesome!" Mikey grinned, grabbing one of the steamed buns and shuffling over to Donnie's room, where he expected them to be. "Donnie? Leo?"

Don turned his attention to his younger brother, almost getting eyeliner on his cheek if it wasn't for Leo's fast reflexes.

"Mikey! Did you hear? Leatherhead is coming, I'm finally allowed to be with him!"

"I totally heard! I'm so excited for you! Are you excited? Are you scared? I'll give you my special oil, you'll not feel a single twinge with that! I almost want to stay and watch, but you'll love being with him all alone, right? Oh man oh man oh maaaan!" Mikey chatted away until he felt himself get lightheaded. Before he became too woozy, he quickly sat down, still grinning despite his flushed cheeks. "Donnie, when you're done, you totally gotta tell us how it went okay?"

Leo redirected Don's attention to himself. "Stay still now. We want you to look presentable for your client"

"Yes of course! And Mikey I think I'll have to take your offer; I am still a little nervous a-and I'll be alone but he's so gentle and kind... I think I will be fine with him" Don mused, keeping perfectly still for the rest of his makeup. "So... do I have to see more clients once I have him?"

"That depends... Leatherhead will be your regular and he'll have to pay extra to keep it that way which would benefit the teahouse. Although I guess if you feel bold enough you can take more refined clients"

"I'm sure you'll be alright. You know we're always close by. So, if you end up needing any sort of help, you can just yell. Even if it's just to have someone be there to hold your hand." Mikey said jokingly, though there was truth in his words.

"And... taking clients isn't that bad. You only had the worst luck with that one guy. I promise, I've never had one that lame. There's some gross guys, but like Leo said. If we give you a proper title and if LH spreads the word of how awesome you are, I'm sure you'll get some wonderful clients. Maybe you'll find some special kink! Leo doesn't have sex with over half of his clients. Some literally only pay him to step on them." He chuckled.

"Weirdest kink ever and I've been here for a while" Leo added. "And I think your clients will love it if you play the innocent little dove in need of someone to guide him"

"Bro, most of your clients are into weird shit. Like that one guy that makes you-" He stopped himself, not wanting to creep Donnie out when he was already excited and nervous. "Oh, but that could totally be your thing, Donnie. The exotic foreign prince, looking and acting so very innocent and delicate. I bet you could pull off being a virgin every single time!"

"Maybe we should test that after he's done with his beloved gator~" Leo said seductively. "I've been wanting to have this precious flower in my bed for a while"

"Hey, I'm calling dibs! I trained him and I didn't scare him when he first came here." Mikey grinned. "He'll be all mine once he's free game."

"Don't I get to decide?" Don intervened. "And what if I want you both?"

"At once? I can share! And once LH has popped your cherry, I'm pretty sure you won't have any troubles taking both of us. It's been too long since I've had anyone that way..."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Leo snorted. "We know we know, don't worry. I'll keep this one on a leash if he gets too kinky"

Mikey laughed, giving Leo his best bedroom eyes. "You wouldn't be able to put me on a leash. I'm a free spirit~" Matter of fact, Leo had had him on a leash before. And it'd been most amazing for both of them. "Still, I want your cute ass, Donnie. I'll let you have mine."

"Alright alright, enough of butt talk. Donnie, positions. Mikey, get the oil and quick"

Looking up at Leo, Mikey raised a brow. "Isn't LH gonna-... oh, the claws, right?" He shuffled out and went to fetch his special oil. Don smoothened the ends of his kimono and adjusted his headband so not even a single flower would fall.

"Nervous?"

"And excited! Thank you for convincing Mama-san, Leo. I promise you I won't disappoint him or the teahouse"

Popping back with the oil held out, Mikey beamed. "You'll be awesome. One step at a time. For now, you gotta get jiggy with gentleman-gator."

"We have to leave for now but remember if you need help, you just call us ok?"

Don nodded. "Thank you thank you so much!"

Mikey couldn't resist giving Donnie's butt a solid smack. "Good luck! I'll make sure to bring you some lotion and ice when you're done!"

It wasn't long before Leatherhead arrived, almost as shy as Donnie was, and carrying a large bouquet of flowers as if he was going for a date. Don glanced up, his heart melting at the sight. "Oh my... those look so beautiful! You shouldn't have-"

The large gator smiled softly. "I found it most appropriate for the occasion. Even though no flower could ever match your beauty." Handing Donnie the flowers, LH couldn't resist caressing over Donnie's smooth cheek.

The kame leaned on the loving touch, nuzzling the large hand in appreciation. "Thank you, you're a real gentleman. Have you been informed of... of what we will be doing, LH-San?" He asked shyly.

"I have. Raphael-san gave me a very, ah... thorough list of rules to follow. He seems fond of you." He chuckled. "I will do my best to abide by them, and I hope I will be a suitable partner for you."

"I already know you will. It's just... last time I had a bad experience and somehow today it decided to torment me more than usual" Don confessed, placing the flowers in a an empty pot. "I trust you will treat me well, LH... but I do ask you be patient with me"

Stepping up closer to Donnie, he gently set his large hands onto his shoulders, running them down along his arms in a gentle caress. "My sweet Donatello. We will do nothing that will make you uncomfortable. I am happy to be here with you, knowing I can have your time all to myself. I do desire you. But I am in no rush to claim you."

Don took a deep breath before turning to hug him tightly. "But I want you to. I've never felt like this before... and it feels right, LH. It feels so right. It has to be you, it has to!"

Leaning down, Leatherhead nuzzled at his smaller lover's neck. "If you will let me, I am going to bring you as much pleasure as I can." With no visible effort, he picked Donnie up bridal style, slowly laying him out on the bed.

"I thought that was supposed to be my job?" Don giggled although he felt truly relieved that LH had taken the initiative.

"Let's not see today as a task, Donatello." LH smiled, watching the kame like a juicy buffet. Gently, a large paw ran down Donnie's front, his thumb slowly parting the layers of cloth to reveal a teasing view of skin.

Don helped him untie his sash to fully expose himself to his larger lover. "I guess I should've asked if you approved of this attire first. I wasn't entirely sure if you wanted me elegant or simple but my eldest brother found some middle ground"

"It is very beautiful." He rumbled, licking his lips as he was granted a better view. "However, I find you most alluring all on your own." Leaning down, Leatherhead drew his nose along Donnie's plastron, inhaling the mild perfumes that had been rubbed into smooth skin. Once he'd reached Donnie's neck, his tongue flicked out, catching a taste. "I cannot wait to feel you fully."

"I cannot wait to have you in me~" Don replied. "However we must be cautious. There's some oils my brothers brought for me, on the drawer?"

The gator flushed a little, but reached for the little bottle. "We will go slow about this. Have you ever-... I mean, I am aware you are a virgin. But have you ever been touched there? Maybe done so yourself?"

"No... the customers never touch me there and I only use my hands or my mouth if they ask. I haven't done it myself either..."

"I will be gentle. Do let me know if I am causing you any discomfort."

Leatherhead sat next to Donnie, coating his fingers in copious amounts of oil, before lowering it between Donnie's legs.

"Can I... kiss you? It... I feel like it'll help somehow"

"Of course. I am not exactly well-versed in this." The large gator chuckled quietly, leaning down and pressing his mouth softly against Donnie's, His tongue traced the soft mouth beneath his own, humming quietly.

His hand slid between the lithe kame's legs, at first only spreading the oil along his cloaca, not yet doing anything more. The new sensation had Don spreading his legs slightly, his lower cartilage felt softer as his growing erection began to part it. He lowered his hand and helped it along rubbing the center all while returning the soft kiss his lover offered.

Leatherhead shivered, lowering his hand a little when Donnie was drawing his own erection out. "Touch yourself. I want to see you pleasure yourself, sweet Donatello."

Gently, he circled around the smaller male's entrance, massaging it to help relax the tight muscles there. Don arched into the touch, lips parting to let out a soft moan. He allowed himself to drop down following LH's command that, although shy, came out deep and almost like an order- it was something that really excited him.

"That's it..." LH said, waiting until Donnie exhaled before he slowly slid his finger just inside the tight ring of muscle. He didn't dare go any further yet, wanting to first see how the younger male reacted.

Strange but not terrible was all Don could think of now he felt something go up his cloaca and stay there. He stroked himself faster than he used to do while still trying to process what was happening right now. LH was truly a gentle mate and Don felt so secure and protected even when he was so exposed, all of him at the larger male's mercy.

LH smiled soothingly at the nervous kame. "Just breathe... you are doing quite well." He praised calmly. With a little shift, he slid his finger in deeper, starting to move the finger back and forth minutely, still only halfway inside the tight body.

Don reached up to caress LH's face with a smile. "It feels fine... a little weird but I think that's normal, no?"

"Indeed... it can be an odd experience. As long as you are not in pain." LH rumbled again, leaning down to lick at Donnie's mouth, his jaw and neck.

Don giggled, trying to hide his neck from the intruding tongue. "I'm ticklish~"

Now there as a bit of information LH would fully make use of. Grinning toothily, he repeated the teasing licks, adding a little playful growl. At the same time, he let his finger slide deeper, hoping the tickling would distract Donnie enough. The kame tried to avoid LH between giggles and little moans. Now he began to feel a little burn but it wasn't so bad and the oil was definitely helping the cause.

LH continued slowly, paying close attention to his little lover's expressions and sounds. So far, there was nothing that worried him, so he continued, moving his finger back and forth in tiny, slow motions, only pushing deeper when he felt Donnie was relaxed enough. Between licks, he added tiny little bites, his massive teeth surprisingly gentle as they playfully nipped at the kame's soft skin. Don had abandoned his efforts trying to bring himself to a full erection. It was already being taken care of with nothing more than LH's touch and when his sharp teeth came into play, he threw his head back exposing his neck more for him. At that reaction, the large gator rumbled low in his throat, switching his focus to that. Gently, ever careful, LH continued to bite and nip, never hard enough to leave a mark on that perfect skin, but just enough to let Donnie feel the sharpness of his teeth.

He took his time, but finally, his entire finger was buried snugly in Donnie, and after a pause to let him adjust, LH began curling his digit, looking for a particular spot deep in his small lover. Don's eyes opened abruptly and he wondered when exactly he'd closed them in the first place. A shiver ran down his spine the moment that finger began wandering around, stretching him and looking for that bundle of nerves.

Tentatively the kame rolled his hips trying to help his lover. He fisted the covers underneath his sweaty palms, the burn was growing but he endured. It was all in his mind, just like Leo had told him.

"Shhh... you're doing so well, Donatello." LH rumbled again, nuzzling and licking at Donnie's neck and cheek, letting his tongue run over his mouth.

"L-Leatherhead... please... please don't make me wait... I-I can take you..."

The large male hesitated at that, watching his smaller lover. "Donatello... I don't know if you are ready just yet. I am... quite large." And unlike probably every other man in existence, it did not sound like boasting. On the contrary, Leatherhead was worried he would hurt his precious little lover with his size.

Don pushed himself up on his elbows, headband slipping from one side. He took a good look at himself, his lover's finger deep inside his ass, stretched beyond his limits and began to rethink his decision. Pleasure was clouding his judgement and if LH hurt him he would never forgive himself.

Looking up into the gator's eyes, he gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry... it was feeling so good all of the sudden"

Smiling patiently, LH shook his head. "It's quite alright. We have time. All the time in the world." Leatherhead soothed. "Just try to relax, I will take care of you." He curled his finger inside that tight body, feeling around for that little bundle of nerves.

Suddenly the flustered kame flopped back on the bed, moaning louder than he'd ever done, legs spreading even more and only then they both knew. Don gave his gator lover a surprised look, lips parted as he panted softly. The sudden reaction teased an amused, low laugh out of Leatherhead, watching the reactions he'd caused fondly.

"Found it~" He whispered, brushing his fingertip against that little, secret nub inside of Donnie again and again. "Do you like this?"

The flustered kame wasn't able to form proper words or any word at all for that matter. The more that spot was teased, the more Don's brain stopped working. His cock jerked, precum oozing from the tip to form a little puddle on his plastron.

"Shh..." Leatherhead slowly kept sliding his finger back and forth. When he was certain Donnie was relaxed enough, he slowly started nudging a second finger into his little lover.

"Nnn! W-Wait wait!" This burn didn't feel quite as good as the other and Don almost clenched down on that finger. "N-not yet... not yet"

Pulling away that second finger, Lh sat his free hand down on Donatello's belly, rubbing soothing circles over his plastron. "Breathe, Donatello."

Eyes closed in deep focusing, Don nodded and took deep breaths, focusing on the soothing sensation of LH's large palm over his armored plates. From the back of his throat he felt a churr building up and he hope LH wouldn't take the sound as a bad sign when he let it out.

For now, Leatherhead decided to stick to only one finger, wanting to bring pleasure to his little lover, not pain. "You're doing so well, my beautiful kame... I wish I was a little less... giant."

Don licked his dry lips. "I think you're... you're perfect as you are, LH-san. I wouldn't change anything about you~"

"I just wish I could bring you pleasure more easily. My form isn't-... very compatible to yours." Though the larger male smiled, perfectly content to keep things up with his hands. Slowly, he slid his hand down from Donnie's belly until he brushed his full erection, brushing his knuckles along the length of it.

"You're doing just great and I want the full experience, please? Please LH, I want you to feel good too~"

"I am bigger than just my finger. Maybe we would be wise to wait a while longer." He said, even if it was obvious he was burning for his small lover. His own erection sat between his legs and he somehow managed not to pay it more attention than Donnie.

"I want to do this. I've wanted you since I saw you, please... please I can handle it for you!"

Sighing, LH nodded. "I want that, too. But I do not want to cause you any pain. H-help me get ready for you." He requested, handing Donnie the oil bottle.

Don sat up, wincing when the finger moved from inside his body. He already felt pretty stretched but he had a feeling he would be needing lots more of oil. Smiling up at the gator, Don took the bottle. "Can I do something first?"

Sitting back, LH nodded. "Everything you want."

Don settled between LH's large legs and stroked them. His thumb brushed the gator's erection, making him shiver. He lowered himself and lapped the tip tasting his lover for the first time. The large alligator huffed out a surprised moan, leaning back to allow Donnie more room. While he didn't have full sexual experience like his siblings, Don had learned everything there was to know about oral pleasure from Mikey and he couldn't have asked for a better teacher. Combining both Mikey's technique and his shy act, Don was certain the gator would be pleased.

Closing his eyes, LH gasped quietly, leaning back on his arms to give Donnie free place to move. "Ah... Donatello..." He shivered, feeling his erection give an excited jerk.

Although he wanted to give LH's cock more attention, neither of them could forget this wasn't how it was going to end. Pulling back with a loud pop sound, Don poured the rest of the oil on the gator's member and prayed it would be enough. The time had finally come and there was no turning back now.

“Here... maybe like this." Slowly, the gator rolled over, taking Donnie with him until he was straddling his waist, the alligator's thick cock just resting against his slick entrance. In this position, Donnie would have full control of how much of his erection he'd allow inside of him.

Don held onto the gator's hands, slowly allowing the huge member to breach him. As he lowered himself more and more, he tightened his grip on LH to ignore the burn in his nether regions.

"Take your time. We have all the time in the world." Leatherhead soothed, moving his thick tail to wrap around Donnie's shell, offering a little more support and safety.

"Breathe out slowly when going lower."

Patience and good preparation paid up in the end once Don finally was able to take most of his lover inside. The gator was still too big for him and the kame nearly panicked for a moment until he felt a large tail holding him. Following LH's instructions, Don modified his breathing pattern and ignored any possible discomfort. Once he felt that Donnie was stable enough, Leatherhead began to run his hands over the smaller frame. Gently, he caressed the soft skin, teasing at his softened length to help him relax.

“M-Maybe we should better stop and try another time. You are in pain."

"T-this is normal... I think? A-ah... maybe we can stay like this a bit longer?"

LH didn't look very convinced. "It's not supposed to be painful for you. Even your first time. Not like that..." He reached down, wrapping his broad palm around Donatello's length, hoping to bring him some pleasure amidst the pain.

Choosing to toughen up rather than giving up, Donatello jerked his hips to meet with LH's palm. Little jolts of pain coursed through his whole body, reminding him he still had the gator's member buried inside his tight entrance. Unable to help himself, Leatherhead threw his head back with a needy growl, the little jerk down promising so much more pleasure for him. He did manage to keep mostly still, only tiny twitches making his hips roll up against his tense lover.

"Donatello... please let me know how to make this easier for you." He said, voice strained, as he tightened his hand, beginning to jerk his length with slow, firm tugs.

"Can... can you d-do that thing with your teeth? Please?"

Leaning up on one arm, Leatherhead was quick to nudge his snout back into Donnie's neck, licking and then nipping lovingly. Don responded with a needy churr, leaning onto the gator a little more as he dared rock his hips again. Quickly catching on to that, LH continued his little nips and licks, rumbling deep in his chest at the little roll of hips. He switched sides, repeating the treatment there, while at the same time speeding up the motions with his hand.

Feeling himself hardening again, the kame soaked on the attention he was receiving to forget about the burn which had lowered its intensity. Relieved at the feel of hardening flesh, LH doubled his effort, running his tongue along his little lover's throat, upwards to his mouth to tease at his lips. He gently ran the smooth side of one claw along Donnie's erection, circling the very tip with it.

Don rewarded him with a moan of pure desire and more jerking of his hips. "L-Leatherhead~ Is.. is this good? Am I being good?"

Gasping sharply, the large gator nodded quickly. "Yes... yes, very. Very good!" Even with every bit of his steely control in place, he couldn't help but roll his hips this time, giving a slow, smooth little thrust. "You feel so wonderful, my sweet kame..."

Now that they'd found a steady rhythm, both reptiles clung to each other exchanging kisses and needy grunts and moans meant to be heard only by the other partner. "Leatherhead... I'm gonna... I-I have to... "

"Go ahead..." Leatherhead whispered, about to reach his breaking point as well. He licked at Donnie's mouth again, sliding his tongue into his mouth in little thrusts, matching the rhythm of their hips.

The kame clung to his taller lover, fingers digging deep into his scaly skin when he came. A sweet and high pitched moan left his mouth, nearly being drowned by the gator's. As soon as he felt his lover climax, Leatherhead finally let go as well. With a low, vibrating growl, he climaxed, his hot seed pulsing deep into the shuddering kame.

He slowed his motions, reaching up to steady Donnie, pulling out and rolling them to their sides. "Are you alright, sweet love?"

Cuddling closer to the gator's body and purring like the most loving of cats, Don offered him a tired smile and a nod. "So tired... a bit sore but.. that was amazing"

Smiling a little, though obviously still worried, Leatherhead gently ran his hands over the smaller body, hoping to soothe him some more.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"It was my first time, it's logical it wasn't going to be that easy for me but I truly enjoyed pleasing you. B-because I did... right? Oh no, were you not satisfied?!"

"Shh...shh shh Donatello, you did. I am very satisfied. Do not worry your beautiful head over it." He smiled, caressing Donnie's cheek. "Rest now. I truly hope our next time will be easier for you."

Don took hold of the gator's hand and kissed it. "It will be, I'll prepare myself better"

"Do not worry, rest now. You must be tired." He rumbled, pulling Donnie closer to his chest. Since he was positive he wouldn't hurt his little lover by just touching, LH possessively let his hands roam.

"I'm so happy that it was you... I love you... I love you Leatherhead~" Don said sleepily, his eyelids dropping fast. "Do you... love me?"

"Sweet Donatello..." The gator smiled, his touches firm, but also soothing, wanting to help his little lover fall asleep. "I do. I love you, my beautiful little kame." He soothed, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly enough, LH couldn't stay much longer. However, he left with a small kiss, placing one of the flowers he'd brought next to Donnie on the pillow. Outside, Mikey and his brother, as well as Raph, though he stayed in his office, were excitedly waiting for Donnie to wake and tell them how things had been.

"Well? Is he up yet? Did Leatherhead leave already?" A worried but excited Leo asked when he joined the others for breakfast.

Mikey grinned. "LH had to leave but he did look happy enough. He said he'll be back as soon as he can, probably in two days." He said around a mouthful of sweet rice. "As for Donnie... I think he's still asleep. If he doesn't show up soon, I'll go bring him breakfast. And some ice. I bet he's sore."

"I didn't hear anything alarming, quite the contrary believe it or not" Leo commented lightly. "But I do wish to know for sure Donnie is fine"

"As much as I know Donnie probably had the time of his life... he IS gonna be sore. Hell, Leo, I was sore after taking LH." Mikey chuckled. "LH has a fucking beast of a cock."

Pulling a face at that, Leo shook his head. "Must you be so crude this early in the morning? And chew before you swallow or you'll choke one of these days"

Mikey just laughed, shrugging. "It's true, though." Sitting back a little, he took a sip of his sweet tea. He was feeling much better, obviously, though his cheeks were still flushed with the residual fever.

Kicking his legs slowly under the table, Mikey looked up when he heard a door opening. Leo stood fast, knees bumping against the table. Ignoring the residual pain, he left the room and headed for the bedrooms. "Donnie? Donnie are you ok?"

The tired and obviously sore kame leaned against the door, holding a flower with a heartbreaking look in his eyes. "Where's... where's Leatherhead?"

"He had to leave. That's just how this works" Leo offered, walking closer. "Do you need help?"

Don shook his head. "I thought... I thought he would stay"

"He has a job too but he will return. He was happy and probably didn't want to leave" Mikey got up as well, quickly moving to hug Donnie. He gave his best, beaming smile. "I swear he was walking on clouds when I saw him. He'll be back soon, promise." Leaning up, Mikey pressed a kiss to Donnie's cheek. "Do you need me to have a look at you? After breakfast, I'll put some lotion there. It'll be better in the afternoon."

"Yes... yes that sounds good but now I think I need a bath"

"I'll have the girls run a warm bath for you. We can feed you there too" Leo suggested.

Don was surprisingly amused by how caring and concerned Leo turned out to be. He certainly expected this treatment from Mikey instead of his older brother but who was he to complain anyway?

"Good idea. I'll go prepare some food."

It didn't take very long for the bath to be done, and Mikey added some soothing herbs to help with Donnie's sore muscles. "Come on in, Donnie. And then, you gotta tell us everything"

"Everything?" Don asked, blushing furiously.

"Mikey, how about we let him just keep this to himself? It's not like you haven't been with Leatherhead before" Leo intervened, helping his brother to walk.

"But I wanna know!" Mikey whined. "Was he good? Did he make you feel good? Did he treat you well?" They helped Donnie into the tub, and Mikey again nuzzled at him. "Are you alright?"

Don returned the nuzzle as he could, the warm water making him sleepy again. "He was gentle... very patient but I wish I had done more"

"Oh Donnie for a first timer I'm sure you did very good" Leo comforted him. "And he did promise he would return so you'll have time to get better"

Mikey nodded. "Now that you're officially no virgin anymore, Leo and I can help you get used to being on the receiving end." the littlest brother said, surprisingly serious about it. "I can give you some of my toys, too. They will give you the opportunity to stretch your muscles down there. It'll get easier quickly, I promise."

"You have toys?"

"I suppose we should've mentioned that early huh? My bad, sorry! But we wouldn't have been allowed to use them on you, anyway. But now you've been, well, broken-in, so to say, we can do everything to help get you truly ready for LH and your other customers." Mikey chuckled again. "And maybe have some fun, too."

"I don't think I want to see other customers" Don admitted shyly.

Silence. Only the distant chatter of the servants and the sounds of people passing by for a while and then the deep inhale from Leo as he tried not to scream. "Donnie... what did I tell you about this business? We don't fall for our customers, that's not right"

Sighing, Mikey nodded. "It's fine if LH's your favorite and all. But you still gotta earn your keep. But we don't have to talk about it right now. Now, you first gotta recover."

Don grew silent but the smile never left his face. This was a bad sign if Leonardo had ever seen one; he would know... that was how he looked the first days, when everything was pretty and dandy with Raphael. And then everything changed. He would never forgive himself if he allowed Don to become like him.

"Mikey, could you keep our Donnie company please? I'm going to bring Raphael some breakfast"

The freckled kame looked at Leo for a moment, knowing something was going on that he wasn't quite catching on to. But if there was one thing he was good at, it was making people feel better. So, he turned back to Donnie, reaching for a sponge and some soap. "Hey, how about I give you a nice rub-down and then you can get some breakfast, too."

Sliding further down in his tub, Don nodded. "That'd be nice, thanks"

Meanwhile Leo headed straight to the office, happy to find that Yuki was taking care of his beloved's stomach. "Oh good, you're not starving yourself again"

Looking up over a mouthful of eggs and still steaming bun, Raph shrugged, swallowing before speaking. "Things seem to be looking up so I'm feeling really hungry. How's our former virgin?"

Leo gave Yuki a look and the servant nodded, bowing to them before leaving the room. "We have a... situation. Before you freak out, no he's not injured. Sore but happy. A little too happy if you catch my drift"

Despite the serious tone, Raph couldn't quite stop eating, feeling oddly famished. But he listened, and pulled a face when Leo finished. "Seriously? He's fallen for Leatherhead? After one night?"

"Well Mikey told me they've been smitten from the moment they saw each other at the market. And judging by both their personalities, I can safely say they cling to the old fashioned ways"

Raph gave a long-suffering sigh, popping another big bite into his mouth while he thought. "I think we'll have to talk to them both. I don't care if they fancy each other, they can do whatever. But Donnie needs to understand his position."

"I'm afraid he might... change. The last thing we need is another me around the house"

Again, Raph sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Any suggestions? Cause I'm all out. I don't think Leatherhead can afford becoming Donnie's exclusive. Maybe we can, I don't know, sell his hands only or something."

"I've been thinking on expanding our services" Leo offered. "Each one of us has talents beyond fucking everyone senseless and not everyone who comes here is looking for pleasure. I say we... tweak the rule book a bit and admit other kinds of clients. It would be good to slowly change the concept of the teahouse until it finally becomes only that. A teahouse"

Raph watched his lover for a long moment, trying to play the idea through in his mind. "Idea ain't half bad. Not sure it'd work exclusively as a teahouse I think Mikey might miss getting his regular stuffings." He chuckled, mostly joking.

Looking back at the closed door, making sure it was properly shut, he reached out one hand to beckon Leo closer. More than happy to accept the invitation, Leo approached his lover. "How are you feeling?"

Pulling Leo close, to stand before him, Raph gave a small groan. He wrapped his arms around Leo's middle in an uncharacteristic display of vulnerability. "I don't know. I think I might come down with something. Been far too hungry lately. And then I feel nauseous."

"You should be in bed then. Our little ones will be bonding over that gator's cock anyway so, you can take a day off"

Giving an amused chuckle at that, Raph shook his head. "I bet. I could see Mikey walking funny after being with him, and that's saying something." He nuzzled into Leo's chest, humming as he inhaled the familiar scent.

"I'll take an early night today. I still have to sort through some files." Looking up into storm-blue eyes, Raphael paused a moment. "Maybe when things are looking up a bit now... I could, y'know, use the money I've saved for a new home for you... and use it to buy this house. Would make things easier and it would give us an easier start. If you... truly want to stay, that is."

"Raphie of course I want to stay. You guys are my family and you're my boyfriend as Mikey would put it" Leo said nuzzling his tired looking mate. "And you're not the only one saving so you can relax a bit, ok? Do it for us"

At the nuzzling, Raph gave a quiet chirp, startling himself with the odd noise. Despite that, he tugged Leo down, stretching his head up for a kiss. "This really takes a load off my shoulders." He admitted.

"I'll talk to the guys about this idea... if you're a hundred percent on board with it that is. Then we can start preparations but until then, I'll convince Don to take at least two regulars"

Raph nodded, leaning back into the warm, solid plastron before him. "I need a day to think about it. Play things through in my head. But yeah, you can tell them. It'll be good to know what they think."

Leo couldn't resist giving out another nuzzle. For some reason this clingy and vulnerable side of Raphael was amazingly cute and intoxicating. Maybe he'd let him be sick more often.  
Not that Raph seemed to mind the attention. He arched into the loving touches, giving out another chirp at them. "You're awfully cuddly this morning. Perhaps I can talk you into sleeping with me tonight? Enjoy some extra cuddles without the messy sex? Although if you're up for that, I won't mind at all~"

"Don't need no talking into." Raph replied, grinning. "You just smell really good right now. Maybe it's all the stress finally falling off of me. Or something." With another deep inhale, Raph finally managed to peel himself away from his lover.

"Oh no no, you get back here" Leo pulled him closer to his chest again. "I'm not missing out on you being extra soft today"

Raph didn't resist when he was pulled in again, almost melting against Leo. "Hey... y'know, if you don't have to go back right away..." He started, nuzzling up against Leo's neck softly.

With an impressive display of speed and eagerness, Leo brought Raph with him as he locked every window and door in the room. "No I don't, they're big kids anyway. You're mine now"

Blinking a little in honest surprise at the eagerness, Raph could just give another small laugh, pushing himself up from his chair.

"And don't you bother about making noise, sweetheart, I think the girls love hearing their big and scary boss moan~"

Raph flushed, but had to shake his head in amusement. "You're impossible." Even the mere idea of Leo using all his skills to tease all kinds of noises from him had his cloaca tighten and warm-up in anticipation. "You're going to pay if they lose respect of me."

"If anything I think they're jealous of me~" Leo grinned, approaching Raph with a predatory look. "I'm the only one who gets to see you like that, Raphie my dear"

"They wouldn't want what you want. They'd want me to do to them what you do to me." Despite the low tone he used, the chirp that kept bubbling from him was high-pitched and shivery. It made him blush even more, touching his chest where the noise burst from.

Only now Leo noticed something was different with Raph's demeanor. "What was that? That... sound... I've never heard something like that before"

"I don't know. The noise just keeps coming. And I'm blaming it entirely on you, by the way." Raph said, not really annoyed or worried, simply puzzled at himself. "How about you find out if you can make me do it again?"

Intrigued and mildly aroused, Leo pulled Raph into a kiss that was not soft but not as passionate only to taste the waters. Raph instantly returned the kiss, opening his mouth and only a moment later, the noise was back, a little more pronounced this time. He moaned, leaning more into Leo.

Alright so it was possible to make it come back after all and not a simple coincidence.

Leo deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on his lover's waist, determined to get as many beautiful sounds as possible from him. Raph's own arms came up to wrap around Leo's shoulders, holding himself snugly pressed to his lover.

It was amazing how quickly he was getting aroused, his legs already heavy and his erection becoming heavy and insistent as it pressed against his cloaca. "Leo.. Mh..."

"What, already? Geez, it's not even spring yet Raphie~" Leo teased, though he guided his excited mate towards the spare mattress he had in the office.

"If you tease me, I swear I'll either go to Mikey or do it myself." Raph grumbled, climbing onto the mat and pulling Leo down over him.

"Aww but Raphie, I love seeing you all blushy and embarrassed. It makes me happy and horny~"

There it was again. That look. That fucking sexy look making the other kame go weak and Leo knew it, the smug bastard. "Fuck you, Leo!" Raph growled, pushing him in mock-annoyance. At the same time, his legs opened invitingly, feet coming to wrap around the taller male's waist.

"What, no fight? You're making this too easy for me. Or are you just that needy for me, you dear perfect lover~?"

Trained hands roamed over Raph's perfect legs, lifting the long robes on the way up. To add insult to injury, he let out a churr of his own, deep and possessive like an alpha. "If y-you want me to kick your a-ass, that can be arrannngh.... nh..." The churr made his legs weak and his stomach turn to liquid fire.

He groaned, some part of him knowing that he should be far more embarrassed and maybe playing a little more hard to get. But the far bigger part was too eager to have Leo flip him over and fuck him until he couldn't see straight. The thought alone had him quiver, chirping once more.

"You've been keeping that sound from me, Raphie... and I'm not happy... not at all" Leo growled softly, hand rubbing between the kame's legs. "It's just... special... adorable! And you kept it from me... how dare you..."

"I haven't. Stupid noise makes me sound like a chick." The second he felt Leo's broad hand press between his legs, Raph gave a soft cry, arching down to get more friction. "Fuck-!" His own hands roamed aimlessly over Leo's body, trying to give some of the attention back, despite his muddled state. "I should be angry at you... for doing this shit to me."

"Be angry all you want, I wanna hear more!" Leo chuckled, leaning over to leave butterfly kisses on Raph's face. "You're like a fluffy hissy kitty when you're angry, you know that?"

Raph growled at that, almost pouting as he shoved at Leo again. "Maybe I should show my claws more often, then." With a hard buck, Raph tumbled Leo over, rolling until he was straddling his lover's waist, unable to help grinding down, chirping at the rush of pleasure it gave him. "Ah-...Leo!"

"Now that's more like it~ You're gonna use your whore the right way, huh Raphie? Gonna serve yourself?" Leo rutted his hips, grinding against his surprisingly needy mate.

The rational part of his lust clouded brain was screaming at him to get the lubrication oil; the last thing he wanted was to hurt Raph for a moment of pleasure but the question was would Raph allow him to move now?

"Maybe I should. I own you, after all. You're mine. All of you." He said, though the tremble in his voice took some of the force from his words. The smaller kame shook his head, shuffling down until he could reach his lover's bulging slit. "Drop down. Give it to me."

"Raph, we are not doing this until I'm certain I won't hurt you" Leo argued. "No matter how much you like to bang huge guys, I'll feel much better knowing I'm not hurting you"

"Don't need it." Raph flushed darker yet, if that was even possible. He took Leo's hand, pressing it back between his legs and then grinding down until he was breached by the tip of one finger. There was slickness, a natural lubricant that hadn't been there before. "Drop down, Leo."

"Wait hold up... you're ready? Just like that? Shit... you should've told me you were ready"

Raph bit his lips, his legs already quivering with lust and need. "Oh? well..." He leaned down, until they were almost touching noses. "I'm ready, Leo." He husked, the low voice again broken by a chirp.

Something in Leo snapped. The need, the raw trust and that... fucking.. adorable… chirp! He grabbed Raph's hips hard and made him sit on his cock with a growl. At the sudden breach, Raph cried out in triumph, spreading his legs wide to take all of Leo as deep as he would reach. His body was oddly soft, no twinge of pain, no resisting muscles, it was almost too good. The questions would come later though. Raph was so perfect for the taking and take him he would.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile a relaxed and happy Donatello rested with his baby brother massaging his legs. He'd finally found the courage to tell him his experience with the gator after Mikey's puppy eyes won the battle. The cries of pleasure reached almost all the way over to the bathroom, and Mike lifted his head. "You're not the only one getting it good, it seems." Shaking his head, he leaned back down to look eye to eye again. "You know, we've gotta prep you for your next time. So he can show you just how good a punch those hips pack."

"I don't know, I think I'd prefer a gentler touch? Let's say... perhaps someone soft and squishy with beautiful freckles?"

"Oh, I can help you pass the time until he's back. And maybe, you can give me some cuddles in return, after I see my customer later today." Mikey chuckled, winking. "He thinks I'm a really, really bad boy and need to be punished~"

"Oh really? I hope he doesn't punish you too much or else I gonna be jealous" Don nuzzled his brother.

Leaning in, Mikey brushed a kiss to his cheek. "Nah, he will give me a good spanking, then 'reward' me by giving me really good nookie. And, to be honest, I get really horny when he does."

"You know, I might love Leatherhead but you're still my favorite"

Pressing another kiss to Donnie's mouth. "You're my fave, too. I'm not gonna let you go. But I'll lend you out to LH. And maybe Leo."

"Aww thank you, what a considerate baby brother I have" Don giggled. "So who's this client of yours? What's his name? What does he do?"

"He's a human, he owns a big food place near the center markets. Name's Woody, which... is actually really fitting, too." Mikey laughed. "He's a cool guy with a neat kink. And it's not like he treats me bad or anything. He always brings me snacks and he knows how far he can go. You gotta meet him some time."

"Sounds like a pretty decent guy. Is he your crush? Do you really really like him?"

Smiling, Mikey shrugged. "I kinda do? I mean, he's been a regular customer for ages now, and we always have a good time, even though we mostly spend it with me over his knees getting my ass smacked."

Shrugging again, Mikey blushed a little. "I would like spending more time with him, but, you know, business is business. I'm happy he comes to see me as much as he does. And, AND!" Now, he was beaming again. "Whenever I'm out by the markets, he'll invite me for free food at his place. How can I not love the guy?"

Don smiled, happy that someone could see the good side of this job. "I'm happy for you baby brother but if you had to take a mate for life, would that be him?"

Mikey considered the question for a moment. "Honestly? I don't know. I really really like him? But I don't know if I'm really 'in love' with him, you know? It didn't click like with you and LH. Thinking about it... I could totally do with living with him, too, no doubt. But yeah, not sure I am in love. I think I would have a few difficulties settling down for only one guy. I've been a whore for so long, gotten used to it, kinda like it, too. Not all of it, some guys are just lame. But..." He smiled a little awkwardly. "I think I’m such a slut. To a point. I am a little afraid I would be too demanding for him to keep up."

"Aw Mikey, you're not a slut... ok maybe? But that's... uhmm... w-what I meant to say is... you're ok the way you are to me!"

Mikey laughed at the reaction he got and waved it off. "It's alright. I don't think being a slut is a bad thing on its own. It certainly helps with being a whore." Smiling at his brother, he nodded towards his room. "Do you want me to put some aloe on your poor butt?"

"Pleeeeeease? LH was nice and all but I don't think I can sit properly yet"

Again, Mikey laughed, though it wasn't without sympathy. "Come on, we'll get you all fixed up." Helping his brother up, Mikey led him to his room, knowing Donnie's was probably still being cleaned.

Once there, he guided him to lie on his stomach, moving to find the small container with cooling aloe gel he kept around. "Okay, I can make this sound super dirty... so, get your ass up so I can get in there."

Don snorted. "Yeah that sounds dirty alright. Hang on lemme just... ok maybe like this?"

Mikey helped by shoving a thick pillow under Donnie's waist, elevating his rear for easier reach. "Now just relax. I'll be very gentle~" Slowly, he reached higher, spreading his cheeks apart. "It's cold, don't be surprised." Mikey said, before gently spreading the cool gel over the reddened little opening.

Don shivered a little but found the sensation very soothing. He chirped happily as he got used to the treatment and the fact that it was Mikey doing this for him helped a lot too.

"There you go. That's nice, isn't it?" Mikey kept one hand gently caressing along Donnie's legs to keep him relaxed. "I'll put a finger in, alright? Just a finger, I promise."

Taking a smaller finger was actually pretty good after having taken Leatherhead and the aloe was acting immediately, soothing his aching rear.

Mikey moved his finger inside slowly, making sure to spread a lot of the gel into Donnie. "Do you want me to finger you a bit? Help you relax some more and get a nap?" The young kame smiled cheekily, sliding his finger back and forth slowly.

"Just your finger though?" Don asked coyly. "Yeah maybe, I can use a sex induced nap"

"If you want me to give you a nice humping, I'll be all yours!" Mikey chuckled. "But maybe your poor ass should get a little break first." Leaning down, Mikey slowly dragged his tongue across one butt cheek, up his tail to take the tip into his mouth. His finger kept up its slow thrusts, curving until he felt the slightly firmer area under his fingertip, nudging it.

Don was churring up a storm, leaning into the touch with a little jerk of his hips. He had to admit he did feel sore as hell so perhaps wanting to be with his Mikey would have to wait.

"Don't worry.. there'll be enough time for me to fuck you. And vice versa. You still have a lot to learn, and I'm your teacher, after all." He murmured, speeding up the motions of his finger a bit. He was still careful, paying attention to Donnie's movements so he wouldn't accidentally stab his finger in too deep. "Do you need a hand? Or should I make you come with just my finger? Are you needy enough to come from just that?" He fell into his pillow talk automatically, using his most sensual tone.

"Damn Mikey, keep at it like that and I might just come with your voice~"

Laughing low in his throat, Mikey shifted a little, leaning over Donnie's carapace, somehow managing to never break the rhythm of his finger, rubbing his fingertip against that special little bundle of nerves every time he passed it.

"Oh yeah? Would you like that? Maybe at some point I can tie you up... put a nice blindfold on you and only whisper dirty things to you. I could do that. And you'd have to beg me to touch you. I'd like that... hearing you beg..."

"Noooo don't be mean! I don't like that~" Don whined teasingly, responding positively to Mikey's touch. He rocked his hips feeling the bulge between his legs expand. The mental picture Mikey painted him wasn't half bad now that he thought about it.

"Mh, but you'd not have a choice, would you? I'm pretty good at tying knots." His free hand moved between Donnie's legs, ghosting his fingertips along his swollen slit, before pulling away again. "And I think I'll tell LH, too... to tease you. I bet you'd be the sweetest and most vocal little lover. Begging for every touch, begging to be fucked, begging for just anything~" He kissed the taller kame's neck wetly, nibbling softly.

The moment his neck was being taken care of, Don dropped down with a moan. He reached between his legs and stroked himself as the same speed Mikey was fingering him.

"Sensitive?" Mikey murmured, letting his tongue and lips glide wetly along the soft skin of his neck some more.

When Donnie started touching himself, Mikey playfully tsk'ed. "Bad boy... you didn't ask permission..." As a not-quite punishment, Mikey started to thrust his finger irregularly, going slower, before quickly jamming it back and forth a few times, then slowly again.

Don whined, stopping his moves. "Mikey please!"

"There we go... that's a nice sound..." The younger grinned, all too happily speeding up his little finger-thrusts again. After all, he didn't really want to tease his brother. Only nag him a bit.

"You're evil... you're evil and I don't like you..." Don pouted, stroking himself again.

"You're lying~" Mikey hummed, making up for his teasing with more kisses to the smooth neck. "I love you. And you love me as well."

Whimpering more, Don had to admit defeat. "... it's true..."

"Mmhh... And I love most to bring pleasure to my beloved brothers." Mikey hummed, twirling his finger inside of those tight muscles, wanting to see what Donnie liked best. "Are you gonna come, Donnie?"

"Yes yes yes! C-Can you bite me? Please?"

Stretching further up, Mikey didn't hesitate to do as Donnie asked, kissing his neck before sinking his blunt teeth into soft skin. He didn't really bite down hard enough to bruise, but enough to hurt the smallest bit. It was all Don needed to climax, spilling seed on the sheets and his hand. He felt his legs giving up on him and a wave of drowsiness was already threatening to claim him fully. When Donnie came, Mikey moaned with him, waiting until he was completely through before he softly pulled his finger out. With gentle touches, he rolled him over and away from the wet spot, throwing the messy pillow to the floor.

"Rest now, I'll bring you some tea and cookies later." He whispered, kissing his exhausted brother lovingly. Pulling up the sheets, he tucked him in and then quietly left the room.

Mikey went to the bathroom to wash his hands, then made his way to the kitchen, spotting Leo quickly. Instantly, he gave a wide, toothy grin. "Hey, big brother. Done breaking Raph's voice box? With all the screaming, he's probably hoarse by now."

"You could say that, yes. There's still some more breaking to do but for now I have to feed him. Do we have honey?"

"Go right ahead, bro, doesn't hurt when he's too hoarse to yell at me." He chuckled, before nodding at the question. "Yeah, we do." Walking over to one of the cupboards, he stretched up to the top and pulled a round, painted honey pot. "Here you go. If you're planning on eating it off of Raph, I'd suggest cream instead. You'll be sick before he's clean and you'll end up horribly sticky."

"Oh no it's not for me. He wanted honey and some rice" Leo explained. "I have no idea why"

Mikey pulled a face at that. "Ewwww. Are you sure you didn't knock his head against the wall or something? But... well, he's the boss, right?"

"Yeah... maybe he's in one of those weird moods. Like... don't tell him I said this? But he was so cuddly!"

Again, Mikey just looked at Leo. "Cuddly? I mean, he does have his sweet moments, but... maybe he's coming down with something. Do you want me to put on some water for tea?"

"Yes please, he doesn't look or feel sick but it's better to be prepared for anything" Leo said, grabbing the pot of honey. "Oh by the way how is our Donnie?"

"Yeah, he's no fun when he's sick." Chuckling, Mikey filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. "Donnie's okay. He's taking a little nap now, I helped him relax a little." He grinned, wiggling his fingers.

"You nympho, you're going to corrupt him!"

Mikey snorted. "Nah, Donnie's a pure gem. I think I'll get him to really like having sex, but I don't think he'll ever be as bad as me." He heaved a playful sigh. "If I didn't know you're gonna go back to Raph, I'd ask you to help me along a bit. I was a very good boy and helped Donnie without getting anything for myself."

"Awww you poor thing, but wasn't Woody coming to see you?"

"Yeah.... but it's still so looong till he'll be here. And he's gonna make me work for it, too." Mikey whined.

"Wow that's bad... uhmm... maybe I can help?" Setting the honey pot aside, Leo approached. "I mean Raph is pretty much satisfied so-"  
"Please? I mean, I know Woody's gonna do me good, but if I'm already horny before he starts spanking me, I'm not gonna last!"

Leo smiled shaking his head. "I wonder what exactly did I do to turn you into this little horny mess"

"You awakened a beast~"

"Ok you beast, spread them and on the table. You're getting head this time"

Before he obeyed, Mikey stood up on his tiptoes to kiss his brother gently on the mouth. "Thanks, Leo, you're the best!" With that, he hopped onto the table, pulling open his kimono and spreading his legs wide, setting them onto the chairs.

"Let's do this quick before Yuki catches us again"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well well well if it isn't my beautiful babe" Woody announced his presence with what certainly was a basket full of edibles for his favorite courtesan. "You look so hot today~"

Mikey all but squealed in delight when Woody arrived. "Woody~" Rushing to meet him, he quickly wrapped his arms around the taller human. "I missed you sooooo much!" Looking at the basket, he beamed. "For me? You shouldn't have! Do you wanna come in?`Have tea? Or..." He leaned in, pressing a kiss just beneath the soft, round ear. "Have me."

Woody put the basket down to hug his kame properly. "Aww I've missed you too. And yeah yeah tea sounds lovely but in your room. I wanna see your face when you check out what I made for you~"

"Alright, I'm already excited. Why don't you go ahead and get comfortable, and I'll get you some of your favorite tea." He pulled Woody into a deep kiss, humming into his mouth.

Don and Leo were already there playing mayong and discussing the new ideas they had for the teahouse among other things. Raphael's behavior lately had everyone worried but not as much as Leo who couldn't even sleep well if he didn't make sure his mate was resting properly.

"I'm telling you, he's never acted like this- oh hi Mikey, is Woody here?"

Mikey looked at the pair, catching just enough of their conversation to know what it was about. "Hey... yeah, he's here. He's waiting in my room while I make tea. Is Raph getting worse?"

“More like... weird?"

"Yeah and so far nothing comes to mind. It's not a flu, definitely nothing contagious either so we're all kinda confused" Don added.

"Hm... could be a lot of things. Maybe it's a late reaction to all the stress? If you're worried, maybe you can have him see a doctor. I mean, if someone can get him to see one, it's you, Leo. Especially if there's a danger that he'll get into some trouble. I mean, ever since you two made up, he doesn't go out as much, but he still runs into thugs regularly. If he's not in a good shape, he might get himself in some real trouble."

"You're right. I had Yuki call the doctor but he won't be available until tomorrow night so we just have to wait now"

"Until then he's keeping him in bed with lots of cuddling" Don said, amusement clear in his voice. "Isn't that right Leo?"

"You're jealous because I won't share"

Mikey chuckled. "Well, it seems to keep Raph mellow and harmless like a kitten, so I won't complain. I can do without a lashing from him." Then, he grinned. "I'll get my lashings elsewhere today."

Since the water was ready, he prepared his tea. "Just make sure he doesn't eat too many weird things. Once he starts throwing up, I'm out."

Leo dropped the wooden piece he was holding. "Uhm..."

Don gave his brother a puzzled look. What Mikey said just happened to trigger something inside him. "Leo? What's going on?"

"Yeah you know what? I... think I'll make sure the doctor comes tonight"

Mikey pulled a face. "Eugh! He did? Okay, nope! He's all yours. I have tea to serve and my ass to get beat, have fun." He picked the tray with the cups and some cookies up and made a beeline out of the kitchen.

The concerned voices of his brothers trailed off as he left and Woody's little humming turned louder as he approached his room. The human had loosened his robe and waited on the bed seductively.

Closing the door behind him, Mikey smiled at his guest. "Hope I didn't make you wait too long." He set the tray down at the bedside table, moving to sit down next to Woody and leaning into his side. "Mmh, you smell so nice."

"You like it? It's a new fragrance from that new merchant lady, Angel. She's hot but not as hot as you baby~"

"Aw, do I need to be jealous?" Mikey grinned. "But I have to admit, she has a hand for picking nice scents. What'd you bring, I'm curious!"

"Well baby, I took your suggestion of mixing bread dough and some ingredients together into one and I think you'll love the results" Woody opened the basket and handed him what it appeared to be a steaming hot round pie with meat and veggies on top.

"Oh seriously?" He watched with bright eyes as Woody unpacked his edible gift. As soon as he saw and smelled it, Mikey's stomach gave a loud growl. "Oh my god, that looks so awesome! I wanna try it!" Instead of reaching for a piece, he leaned forward and opened his mouth, fully expecting Woody to feed him. "Aah~"

Woody smiled in amusement and fed his chubby kame. "Ok you have to be honest with me, babe. Yay or nay?"

Taking a big bite, Mikey chewed for a moment, before his entire face lit up. "Mh!" He quickly swallowed and opened his mouth again. "Yay! Definitely yay! All the yay, Woody!"

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it, babe~ Still haven't come up with a name for this but you're getting all the first batches I make!"

Mikey nodded quickly. "You won't hear me complaining." The smaller male grinned, leaning half over Woody to slowly take each finger into his mouth to suck it clean. Teasingly, he let his tongue run over every fingertip, before sitting back. "You're spoiling me~ I'll end up getting fat."

I doubt that, with all the workout you get I bet you have more abs than Trax" Woody joked, leaning closer to the kame. "I've missed you, Mike, you're the only one I can talk to and I know I'll be taken seriously"

Mikey sobered a little at that, smiling lovingly and cupping his human's cheeks. "Because you have the best ideas ever, Woody." Leaning in, he kissed him again. "I missed you, too. Sorry I couldn't visit you at the market lately, there's been a lot going on. Do you want me to do something for you? Or do you want to do something to me?"

Woody held onto him, deepening the kiss quickly before Mikey had time to pull back again. Slowly, the human overpowered him and the little kame ended up on his shell with the taller human half pinning him to the bed. "I've been thinking about feeding you while we fuck~"

The idea surprised the freckled kame but definitely not in a bad way. "Oh... oh, I totally want to try that! Admit it, you just want me to get even bigger and squishier. Just so my ass jiggles more." He grinned, perfectly fine with that idea.

"Holy fuck that doesn't sound bad when you put it that way" Woody grinned wolfishly. "And yeah I'm gonna feed you my creation; that's our baby, sweetie and we're gonna enjoy our food baby" He rolled Mikey on his stomach and ran his hands under the kimono. "Fuck... this ass... this ass is a winner. I just love it~"

Mikey rolled over with a warm laugh, parting his legs and pushing his hips up into those warm hands as much as his shell allowed. "Mmmh... I love you loving it. Because feeling your hands on me really does things to me..." The little tail started wiggling, knowing that Woody loved watching it. "What are you gonna do to my ass?"

"Ooohh you tease~ Been thinking about this all day, all week! Fuck look at that tail, wish I had one. Wonder how it feels when I play with it, huh babe? Want me to play with it?"

"Mh... you'd love it. It's almost like-... I don't even know... it just feels really really good. Especially when you're the one playing with it." With a moan that he didn't have to fake, Mikey pushed his rear up further, his fat little tail moving to stand straight up, eager for any touch.

Woody grabbed it and gave it gentle little tugs while still massaging the plump asscheeks he loved the most. "Yeah I love it when you make those sounds. Oh! Make that purr thingy!"

It wasn't hard to give in to Woody's request, a soft churr rising from his throat as his tail was handled like that. "Mh... Woody. I could have you do this all day. Hell, I'd pay you to do it."

"No need, honeybuns. I'd do it for free anyway!"

A little more tweaking to that wonderful tail was sure to intensify the churrs Woody so loved. When he felt he'd teased Mikey enough, he passed him the pie. "Start eating, my beautiful chubby baby~"

It took Mikey a moment to comply and take the pie, already getting lost in the pleasure Woody gave him. It HAD been a good idea to let off some tension with Leo earlier. Now, he could fully savour it without getting too bothered too quickly. Taking a slow bite, Mikey moaned, both at the taste and the way Woody touched him. Slowly, he spread his legs wider, giving his lover full access for whatever he would do to him.

Woody grabbed the kame's asscheeks harder and continued to pull at them like kneading bread, spreading them apart to reveal the little pucker that begged for attention. "Where do you keep your magic lube, babe?"

Mikey kept moaning around the food in his mouth, rolling his hips slowly. Swallowing, he gestured toward his nightstand. "Top drawer." He was panting, his tight entrance twitching in anticipation. "Please, Woody... This is driving me crazy~" The mix of knowing hands touching him and the intensely delicious scent and taste filling his mouth and nose, things were really getting to Mikey.

"Make sure to swallow, babe. Don't want you passing out on me" Woody instructed, grabbing the lube.

Laughing, Mikey took another bite. "You know I always swallow~"

Woody laughed hard, sitting behind the kame. "Oh man I gotta remember that one!"

Mikey hummed in amusement, wriggling his hips enticingly. "You know what I remember? How awesome your dick feels in me. That's even better than this mixed stuff pie."

"Oh you're gonna get it, babe. You're gonna get it hard~"

"Is that a threat or a promise? Then again, I've been a really good boy. I deserve a big, hard reward."

"Keep talking babe~" Woody whispered, pouring the oil on his fingers, two just like Mikey loved. He spread the plump freckled cheeks apart and pressed his fingers. "You like that? Huh babe?"

Forgetting about the food for now, Mikey fully focused back on those amazingly talented hands. "Ah... mh, yeah I like it. I love when you spread me open like that. J-just like I- aah! Ah-! Love your fingers." His head dropped, cheek pressing into the sheets while he pushed up on his knees, eager for more. Opening one baby-blue eye, Mikey looked back at Woody, blushing beautifully. "I also love how mean you can be."

"Mean? Dude you hurt my feelings!"

"Oh no, that wasn't my intention." Mikey hummed teasingly.

Woody grinned and shoved his fingers deeper. "Oh yeah? Well mean kame get spanked you know?"

Mikey gave a lustful cry. "No, they don't! I've been good all week. You know me... I'd never do anything to deserve a spanking. My poor, soft ass wouldn't be able to take it!"

"Nuh uh~ Brace yourself! You're gonna be punished, sexy babe. And you're gonna love it"

"Noooo! My poor ass~" Mikey whined, as pitiful as he managed. "Please don't be too mean to me. Please~" He couldn't help clenching around those teasing fingers, biting his lips.

The offending hand struck his cheek hard once, twice... three times and each time harder and harder leaving imprints on the sea green skin. "Oh man, dude you got the perfect skin for spanking! You know that? It's like... like it was meant for it!"

With each hit, Mikey cried out, the pain of each impact quickly blooming into burning heat that spread through his entire body. "No, I don't~ I'm meant t- Ahhn! Meant to be cuddled and kissed. Not bent over and spanked. I'm such a g-good boy. You're wrong!" He kept whining, not even noticing when he dropped down, hard and dripping. "Woody... please..."

"Has my bad boy learned his lesson already? Does he really deserve the Woody~? Hehehe see what I did there?"

There was a strained noise bursting from the smaller male, a mix of a laugh and a moan. "I always deserve the Woody. My ass isn't made to be spanked, it's made to be stuffed. So, big boy.. how about you forget how naughty I've been and give me what I need most...?"

"I guess I can make an exception for my pretty kame. The prettiest of all~" Woody removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard erection. There was barely time for extra foreplay, both human and kame almost near the brink of climax. "Aw man... Mikey Mikey! This wonderful ass!"

This time, Mikey outright screamed in pleasure as Woody thrust into him, pushing back into him. "Yeah, yeah.... Oh fuck... please, Woody, gimme it... gimme all you got. You don't know how much I need this..."

The human was oh so eager to please, jerking his hips fast and making his thrusts hard enough so Mikey would feel them for days to come. Mikey heard the bed squeak in protest, but he couldn't care less. The human's body heat never failed to light his body on fire, the heat spreading from the inside out.

He gave his best to meet the hard thrusts, fists clenched in the sheets. "Woody! Ah! A-are you gonna come? I wanna feel it. Show me I'm good for you!"

A surprise strong hand on his rear had him gasping. It seemed like Woody wasn't abusing his ass.

"Yeah you're so good for me huh babe? You're the best at this... ah fuck! You're so great!"

More than pleased, Mikey giggled, even when the noise was disrupted by a needy whine at the spank. "I won't last, Woody... I-I'm gonna come... yo-your cock is soo good! Fuck! Just right!"

Woody always beat him to it. The kame knew how to make him come with just a set of words and the right amount of pressure around his length. Mikey clenched when he felt his lover explode in him, the heat increasing tenfold as he was filled. "Woody!" He cried, before he jerked and froze, shuddering as his own climax hit him. Thick spurts of white coated the sheets beneath him and Mikey relaxed with a sigh.

"Oh man... that was awesome...." He breathed, his hips still slowly sliding back and forth on Woody's softening length.

"For real babe... fuck that was savage!"

Giggling again, Mikey slowly slid down, sighing when Woody slid from his body. "It totally was." Rolling over, he tugged his lover down to join him.

"Hey Mikester? You're the best, you know that?"

Mikey flushed, meeting Woody's eyes with his own. "Aww, Woody!" Pulling the human down, Mikey pressed a soft kiss to his warm lips. "You're my favorite, Woody. I really love being with you."

Woody smiled widely, looking down at his flustered turtle. "So... how about you and me just leave? I mean not that this place isn't cool and all but... Mikey it kinda makes me jealous when you see other people"

The suggestion had him blushing even more, genuinely touched that Woody wanted to be with him like that. "Woody..." Gently, he caressed his human's cheek and strong jaw. "I'd love going with you. But... this is my home. I could never leave my brothers." Another soft kiss. "Though, I'd be happy to be your exclusive. I don't wanna lie to you, I kinda like my job. But then... I like you a lot more."

Woody nodded, fully understanding his precious kame but also feeling a little heartbroken. "I get it babe, sex is fucking awesome right? Wouldn't want my babe to be all unsatisfied when I can't be here and your bros? Aw man they're really cool! I got to talk to the newbie too and he's a real brain! Who wouldn't wanna live here?"

Mikey was honestly relieved that Woody wasn't too crushed, smiling at him. "Yeah, he's awesome. He's a real sweetie, too. He's got the shy thing down to a T and man, his hands are magic. You need to get a massage from him sometime. Well.. only a massage."

"That's ok, I always make sure to get my Mikey time first and then maybe relax my other muscles~" Woody said with an exaggerated Greek god pose to show up the few toned parts of his body.

Again, Mikey burst into hearty laughter, grabbing a pillow to throw it at his silly lover. "Damn lucky you're so pretty, or I'd kick you out for corniness." He sat up, leaning comfortably on his arms. "So... you wanna come back here and relax some? Or do you need another workout?"

"Nah I think I'm good for cuddles. You sound more like a cat when we're all smoochy" Woody sat back down and pulled Mikey to his side. "Hey maybe we can brainstorm on how to introduce our pie here!"

"Sounds like a good idea." Mikey hummed, having no trouble of letting out a few satisfied churrs that Woody loved so much. "Names first... it's a mixed stuff pie. Mixed pie... pie mix... spazzy pie..."

"Dude that kinda sounds like a disease”

The small kame looked at Woody, thinking hard. "Pizza. How's... pizza sound?"

"Pizza... huh... pizza pizza pizza... dude it sounds so new! Yeah let's call it pizza!"

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

"So... what do you think it's wrong with him doctor?" A worried Leo stood by the doorway, waiting patiently to get the results. Raph wasn't very happy about seeing the doctor. However, Leo had insisted and he at least knew how to behave himself while around the doctor.

The large man hummed to himself as he went over his notes once more. "I would like to examine Raphael-san once more, just to be sure. This is truly odd."

Frowning, Raph stared at the doctor. "Haven't you poked and prodded me enough?"

"Not yet, I'm sorry. Please lie back down and spread your legs. I want to palpate your reproductive system."

“Whoa his... uh doctor, is this because he's... uh... he's engaged in excessive nightly activities?"

The man looked at Leo a moment. "It might be." He said, almost cryptically.

Raph glared at the doctor, and at Leo, before lying down. If he made a fuss, the doctor would throw them out and Leo would probably chew his ear off complaining. So, giving in was the quickest way out of this.

The doctor pulled on some gloves and covered them in medical lubricant. "Try to relax and take deep breaths. I'll make it as quick as I can."

"Yeah, yeah, just-... just get it over with." Raph said, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Leo tried to get sneak peaks every now and then but the doctor was being very very secretive, his facial features calmed until suddenly they switched to confusion and then surprise. Raph pulled a face at the sensation of prodding fingers in him that weren't his lover's. It felt strange, and then, there was a twinge of pain, just when the doctor's eyes lit up.

"Ow... what was  _that?!_ "

"That, Raphael-san, is the reason you have been feeling under the weather lately. You are expecting."

“I'm sorry what? Expecting? As in-"

The doctor just nodded, completely serious. "Pregnant. Or, rather, gravid. There are two eggs, as far as I can tell."

Raph shot up from the cot, paling quickly. "Uh-huh, sure I am! Fuck you, doc! There's no w-" He stopped, panting and touching his head, feeling light headed from getting up that fast, coupled with the shock of what he'd just been told. "I-I'm not-...:"

Leo crossed the room in long strides to sit with his mate. "Forgive him doctor but... but this is not possible! I don't have to explain how I know this, right?"

The man just kept his calm expression, waiting for the words to sink in. "I understand this might come as a shock. But Raphael-san is not fully a male. Or, rather, he is not only male. There definitely is a uterus-like structure in him. Currently holding at least two developing eggs. That explains the mood changes as well as the odd food cravings. His body is craving certain nutrients."

Raph's face seemed not to know whether it should pale or blush, alternating between both. "How-...."

"Is there anything we can do to help them? Medicine? Different foods? I'm willing to try anything" Leo asked, accepting this reality rather than try to ignore it. The questions will come later, for now the wellbeing of the new lives was more important.

The doctor smiled patiently. "For now, there is nothing you need to do. Stick to a healthy, varied diet, avoid alcohol and smoking or other drugs. Some light exercise will be very good, but avoid any bumps or hits to the stomach. And if the question arises. Yes, having intercourse is quite alright, as long as Raphael-san is not in any pain."

Raph was still trying to wrap his head around the fact. He looked up at Leo and then back to the doc. "Is there a way to tell-..." He didn't want to ask whose children it were. The doctor didn't need to know that much. "How far along...?"

The doctor paused, but didn't press. He could sense there was more to it, but it wasn't his business. "Not very long. Maybe two to three weeks. I can't see any problems right now. I strongly suggest to come to me for check-ups every few weeks. Maybe every other week even. Just to make sure. I have little experience with this condition."

Raph clung tighter to Leo. "I want to go home."

Leo looked at the doctor, his smile a little shy. "I think we know more than enough for now. I'll bring him here and thank you so much"

The man returned the smile, nodding. "Congratulations, by the way."

Raph didn't say anything as he pushed himself off the cot, still clinging to Leo like a lifeline.

"Thank you... from the both of us, really. You'll have to excuse him, he-"

"We are going. NOW!" Raph all but hissed.

"Ok ok.. thanks doctor!" Leo managed to say before he was forced out of the room by a very pissed off Raphael. "Hey hey easy! We couldn't just leave like that, that's rude!"

"Leo, I appreciate your concern for proper protocols, but I really don't give a flying FUCK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"I know I know, I'm scared too. I didn't even know it was a possibility" Leo replied softly as to not infuriate Raphael even more.

"I don't know if you fully understand what's going on, Leo." Raph said, gritting his teeth as to not cause a scene. "I am a guy, I have a dick! I shouldn't be- I- I mean I'd never-..." Just like that, his mood switched and his eyes watered. "I wanna go home."

Leo marched behind Raph to make sure he didn't get in trouble when a very ugly thought crossed his mind. It was an illusion to believe those eggs were his; he had just started to be more intimate with Raphael and if his lover shared similarities with female kame then the most logical explanation was that those kids belonged to the one Raph favored: Traximus.

Raph, in the meantime, was too upset by the fact itself to think about who might've fathered them. The more he thought about, the more he felt ashamed. He wasn't overly proud, but suddenly being demoted to pregnant female was quite a blow. Storming back into the teahouse, he first made for his room, before changing his mind and stomping into the bathroom. Leonardo had arrived to the teahouse a few minutes later but he didn't make it to the office. Instead he went to his bedroom, giving Raph all the privacy he needed.   
He thought of contacting Traximus on the way home but perhaps he'd be doing more damage to Raph's mental health.

Mikey and Donnie had noticed the both of them return, and also the tension thick in the air. There were quiet noises coming from the bathroom, but Mikey thought it'd be better to wait until the door opened again.

Don sighed, that feeling of dread and worry creeping up his shell. "I think Raph might be really sick... should we go ask Leo?"

"Maybe... By the sounds of it, Raph is really upset"

Leo's room was locked most of the time so it was truly a surprise to find it open for the first time with a worried kame pacing and biting his perfectly manicured nails.

Mikey was instantly worried. Without waiting for an invite, he walked over and took Leo's hand into his own, looking up at him with caring eyes. "What's going on?"

Startled, Leo just noticed his two little brothers looking at him with worried eyes. He offered them both a smile to calm them down. "Hey... uh... Raph's fine, in case you're wondering"

"It doesn't seem like it" Don replied. "Did you both fight again?"

"Kind of... this is something he has to tell you if he wishes to but I promise you he won't die or something"

Mikey still didn't seem placated. "What happened? And if you can't tell us what's wrong with Raph, you can at least tell us why you're so upset."

"If I tell you that I might as well spill everything because it might involve Traximus"

At that, Mikey frowned. "What's he got to do with Raph's illness?"

"This is not my secret to tell"

Mikey squinted at his big brother, his mind working quick in the quirky ways only Mikey's could. "Do you... really know Trax is involved in this problem?"

"It's too obvious. Only an idiot would believe..." Leo trailed off, no longer able to keep his posture for much longer. "It was going to happen one way or another; they're meant to be together..."

Mikey kept his odd expression, watching Leo closely. "Well... considering this happened now, and not, say, a couple months ago, raises the chances of Trax not being the one to trigger it. Doesn't it? You know Raph and Trax are only friends with benefits, right?"

Leo bit his lip to keep it from trembling. His taller little brother had taken a sit beside him as well to rub his shell. Sighing, Mikey shook his head. "If I take a very, very wild guess and say that maybe there's a pregnancy involved... would you tell me I'm wrong?"

Mikey truly did have a mind that worked in strange, but often amazingly accurate ways.  
Don kept his amazement to himself to comfort Leonardo who just couldn't keep pretending to be strong for everyone.

The eldest brother nodded through his tears, his hold in both hands tightening. "Don't... don't tell him you know. I don't want to upset him more"

"We won't say a single word until he's ready." Mikey promised, moving to simply straddle Leo's lap, wrapping him into a tight embrace. "Shh... we'll figure something out. But that's not what you're worried about, is it?"

  
Leo shook his head, taking deep breaths. "Traximus will want to take him... his kids can't grow up here, no kid should have to grow up here. It's not fair"

"Hey, you don't even know they're his." Mikey said gently. "There's a good chance they might be yours. After all, Raph's been with Trax for months and months and nothing happened. You two make up and suddenly, he's pregnant?”

“Actually… females of our kind  _do_  store sperm from other mates so there’s that” Don offered shyly, his logical side showing up. "So if they end up being his, the teahouse would have to close to spare them the shame growing up around… whores. I mean what kind of kid would like to know their dad worked at a teahouse?"

"Do you think Raph would just end his business?" Mikey asked. "What about the ideas we had? About changing this into a proper teahouse? We have a respectable reputation, it's nothing too horrible."

"Who said I was gonna keep them?" It sounded from the door, Raph glaring at them with reddened eyes, leaning against the door."

Don held onto Leo's arm for protection. Not that Raph would harm them in any way but he liked to be prepared for anything.

"You can't be thinking on killing them... they're your children! They're Trax's children- you have our support, what else do you want!" Leo argued.

Sniffing his stuffy nose, Raph tried his best to stay stern, though his emotions were still all over the place. "Why do you think they're his? Could as well be yours and they shouldn't be in me in the first place! What if they're gonna come out all wrong?"

Mikey gave Leo's shoulder a gentle pat, before rising, not very afraid of Raph's impotent anger. "Hey, Raph... First of all, that isn't a decision you should make right now, when you've just heard the fact. First thing to do now, is make sure you can really understand what's going on then decide what you wanna do." He said, his voice as soothing as could be.

Raph lowered his head, knowing that Mikey was right, but also too high-strung to allow himself to settle down. Don remained with Leo now that Mikey had Raph covered. "I've been studying some medicine... perhaps I can assist if something goes wrong"

Growling, more to himself than the others, Raph clenched his fists. No matter how much he wanted to keep face in front of Mikey and Donnie, he couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes once more. "I'm not supposed to be like this..."

"Maybe... but it is what it is and, well... you are able to have babies, not spread a plague. That's good! Babies are good"

"I don't care about babies! I mean-... I don't mind them. That's not even the problem! The problem is that I'm the one-... pregnant!" He nearly stumbled over the word.

Mikey gave a hopefully comforting smile. "You are going to be fine."

"How can you even say that!" Raph wailed, his tears now freely spilling down his cheeks in a confused mix of anger and fear.

Mikey stepped closer and simply pulled the taller kame into a tight hug. "Because I know. We're all here for you. Donnie, me, and Leo. And of course Yuki and the others. No matter what, Raph, we have your back."

"First we need to fix things around here. Start changing the teahouse for good; perhaps accept our regulars but no more than that" Don offered. "And then we need to start baby proofing the area"

"Alright, enough of all of that. Raph needs a break." Mikey stopped his brother before he could add more to-dos to the list. "All he needs now is to sit down and have some tea to recover from the shock. Maybe a little foot massage?"

Raph just groaned, shaking his head. "I want to put my head through a wall. Would spare me so much trouble."

"No more death talk! That's going to upset the babies!" Don reprimanded him lightly. "Leo, make sure he doesn't hurt himself or the babies. I'll be right back"

The kame in question looked at his retreating brother and nearly followed him but seeing Raph's pitiful state made him reconsider. Those might not be his eggs but the least he could do is be a good uncle.

"They're not even babies yet! They're three weeks at the most, the doctor said. They're tiny nubs with sludge in them!" Raph said, still upset, but letting himself be guided over to the bed to sit down. And with how weak his legs were, he was all too glad to be off of them.

"Don't call them nubs! They're your babies, you like it or not!" Leo snapped. "So what if you're half female, I certainly don't care neither does the rest of the house so suck it up and stop talking about your kids like they're not even there!"

"Well, fuck you too, Leo! Nice to know you don't care, but I certainly do!"

Mikey tried to help de-escalate the situation before either of them did something they'd regret. "Hey guys, please don't fight."

Raph scoffed. "You know what, Leo? You can have them. If they come out of me, they're all yours."

"That's fine by me! At least they'll have one caring parent, that is if your beloved overgrown lizard doesn't want to take them!"

Before anyone could react, Raph shot up, open palm connecting with Leo's face hard enough to nearly knock him off the bed. His voice, when he spoke, however, was calm and cold. "Since you keep insisting I go to him, that they are his, I'll do just that." That said, Raph turned on the spot, marching out and slamming the doors as he did.

Not bothering to follow Raph or left his spot on the floor, Leo curled up hiding his face and the darkening spot the other kame's hand left behind. "Leave. Just... just leave. I don't wanna hear anything or... or know anything for at least a week"

Mikey watched the two of them, frozen in shock and sadness. After a few minutes, though, he pulled himself out of his startled stupor. He sighed, crouching to help Leo up. "You don't mean that. And Raph didn't mean that, either." He said quietly.

"If you really want to help just send Yuki, tell her I need to speak with her. Can you do that for me?"

"Only if you promise you won't do anything stupid, alright? Remember you're both very agitated and this is some very big news. Remember to calm down before you make any important decisions, alright? Can you promise that?"

"I've already made up my mind about a lot of things. But worry not, everything will be taken care of"

"You're not thinking and you're not listening to what Raph was saying!" Mikey stressed. "Did you even catch the smallest bit of what he was trying to say?"

"Honestly I don't care anymore... call Yuki, don't make me repeat myself"

With a heavy sigh, Mikey got up. "Fine. But just in case it didn't get through your thick skull, Raph kept asking you because maybe he doesn't want them to be Trax's. Think about that."

Reluctantly, Mikey left Leo alone, going to fetch Yuki for him. He found her with Don and a small gathering of all the servants who looked happy and excited about the news and all looked ready to help their boss in any way possible.

"Hey Mikey, the girls all know about Raph's babies now. Isn't that great?"

Not quite managing to smile, Mikey shook his head. "Doofus and Dingus over there got into another fight. Raph's run off and Leo's asking for you, Yuki. I don't like this." He looked at the woman, almost pleadingly. "Don't let him do anything stupid, please. I don't know if I should go look for Raph or just let him be... I don't know..."

"Calm down Mikey-san. I'm pretty sure if he hasn't asked for his usual tea then he's not as bad as we believe him to be. Being a father can be quite scary. Perhaps he wants some advice"

"He doesn't believe they're his. He keeps insisting they're dino babies and that's what Raph got upset about."

"Wait, did Raph just leave?! Without an escort?!" Don panicked, food tray abandoned on the table as he ran to catch the runaway kame.

"They're both really upset..." Mikey said. He was a little surprised at Donnie's reaction and only gave Yuki a small look before running after his brother. He knew Yuki would look after Leo for now, so he could make sure Donnie didn't get into any trouble out in the unfamiliar city.

"Donnie, wait! I'm coming with!"


	11. Chapter 11

"When I requested an audience, I didn't think you'd be so eager to accept. After all, you're married at last. Congratulations by the way, princess"

With a haughty gesture, Karai threw back a strand of hair. "Thank you very much." She sneered. "Why did you call me here? It's not like you."

"I just thought it would be better to give our best customer the... sorta bad news. Things are going to change around here starting today"

"Oh?" She lifted an elegant brow. "What is happening?"

"The teahouse is renovating itself, meaning you and anyone for that matter will no longer be able to use our services aside from tea ceremonies, flower arrangements and other new activities that will make this place a real teahouse" Leo explained, pouring more tea for the princess.

If Karai was surprised, she hid it well behind her porcelain-faced mask. "So, what you are saying is, that you will stop being a whore and instead pretend you are content pouring tea and twirling flowers?"

"Not that I've ever been content with my existence but yes, yes that's the idea"

"And you called me here, just to tell me that? Or is there something else."

"You know each one of us has a soft spot for our favored regulars and they will not be denied our... services. They have replied to my letters favorably, accepting to sponsor the teahouse and whatever changes we make here but a married princess soon to be queen cannot just parade inside a teahouse just like that to see her personal whore"

"You are telling me off, then. Is that it? You invited me to tell me I can't do whatever I damn well please to do?"

"In a way but also that I can make things easier for you if you wish to see me. And what a perfect way than to buy my contract. Take it as a late wedding gift"

Setting down her cup, Karai's dark eyes bore into Leo's stormy-blue ones. "You are asking me to buy your contract? That's rich! You want to become my personal little whore? To do as I please and lick my feet when I tell you to?" She gave a pearly laugh. "What brought that on?"

"Just thought it'd be better to let you know before I accept my other offers which frankly are far better than whatever you might offer" Leo commented looking at his nails nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't have called me here if you didn't want me to buy you. Besides, what could anyone offer you that I don't have" Leaning in, Karai narrowed her eyes. "You realize once I buy you, you'll have to do what I say."

"I'm aware of that and we both know that's not going to happen. Unless you are willing to do one little thing for me"

Again, she lifted a brow, listening closely. "You're asking a favor of me? What could the high and mighty Leonardo ask of me?" She teased.

"This place is still my home no matter where I go; those other kame and the girls downstairs are my family and I'll be damned if I left them on their own until things get better. I want half of my payment to go to them every month"

Licking her lips, Karai leaned even closer, staring straight into his eyes. "If I agree to that... you'll be mine. A good, obedient boy to do my every bidding, to make sure his precious home stays well-cared for."

"And if you fail then your husband will find your head on his bed. Not even a body to bury, just your precious little head"

"You'll be too busy kneeling to think of anything else. But before I agree..." Slowly, elegantly, she pushed herself up to stand, one bare foot sliding forward to rest just before Leo's knees. "Beg."

Calm and collected, Leo bowed deeply before her. All pride and shame thrown out the window for his family, the teahouse and Raphael. "My princess... I beg of you... please grant me the honor of serving you as you see fit"

Karai shivered in pleasure, lifting her foot to set it on Leo's shoulder. "Good boy. I think I might very well have a fitting position for you." Pressing his body down further, she smirked. "I will come back tomorrow. Have the papers ready by then."

The kame didn't straighten up until he was sure she had left. Some of the makeup used to hide his bruise had smudged on the carpet he loved so much but he couldn't care less. His family would be taken care of, the babies too... it was all he could ask for. And the bitch wouldn't have him for too long. He already had a plan B, one that he wasn't really happy with and neither was Yuki but like he said, his existence had never brought him joy anyway. Karai didn't bother waiting for him to get back up, striding out of the teahouse with her head high and an air of arrogance around her. She'd finally get what she wanted most, and all to herself.

In another part of the city, Raph was busy beating the stuffing out of a thick punching bag, in lieu of an actual person. It was daytime and even in his agitated state, he knew better than to fight someone in broad daylight.

Traximus had taken him to the training area in the back of the police building to let him work off his anger. "Raphael... are you sure you don't want to talk this out? It'd be better than to bust your knuckles every time you have a bad day, you know?"

"This is fucking different! Everything is going to shit and I can't do a fucking thing about it!" With every word, he rammed his fists harder into the sturdy leather, relishing in the bursts of pain that shot up his arm, letting it soothe his anger. "I don't even know how to tell you. Or what to tell you! This is all so messed up!" With a broken yell, he punched the bag a last time, before collapsing against it, panting.

Traximus walked towards him and gently pried Raph's fingers off the bag. "I know you don't owe me any explanations but seeing you like this concerns me, my friend. Is this about the teahouse? Is that what has you worried?"

The familiar, firm but gentle touch of those large hands had Raph sighing, slowly forcing himself to relax. "It's just... everything." Raph let out a frustrated exhale. With a slow step, he leaned into the taller male's chest. "Hey, if I'm gonna tell you something really, really out there, you gotta promise not to laugh at me, got it?"

"And when have I ever done that? Your secret is safe with me, Raphael"

"You don't understand just HOW out there it is, Trax." Raph sighed, face still leaning into the broad chest. After a moment to collect himself, Raph decided to just get it over with. "I was at the doc's. Turns out I'm not only part female, but also pregnant. Gravid. There's two eggs. And I'm not sure whether they're your's or... or not."

Traximus looked down at the small kame, half surprised half understanding. "Oh... that is quite unusual but... uh... congratulations!"

Raph groaned. "Not you too... Everyone's telling me how great this is. But this just makes everything into a fucking mess. Leo's upset. I don't know what to do. And I didn't want to put this on you, either. I'm sorry."

"Raphael, a child is a great joy no matter the circumstances and if they are mine then I will give you the support you need" Traximus said curling a large finger under Raph's chin. "You don't need to apologize for anything and with the changes coming to your business, everything will go swimmingly"

Sighing again, Raph felt more of his tension ease away. Traximus often had that effect on him. Leaning into that large palm, he nuzzled at it. "I gotta be honest, though... I don't know whether or not I'd prefer them to be yours... or Leo's. I just don't know. What would you think if they were yours?"

"I'd be happy of course. Our relationship would change though... we wouldn't want to confuse our kids"

"How so? It's good what we have, isn't it?"

"Yes but we couldn't tell our children we're just friends with benefits"

"We could tell them we're simply not living together. They don't need to know we're fucking. It's none of any kid's business what happens in the bedroom."

"But wouldn't you want to be more than that, Raphael?"

"I don't know. Would you? I mean... I-" Raph lowered his eyes. "I'm not sure my heart'd be all there."

Traximus smiled softly. "It's because it belongs with someone else and we both know it was always that way"

There was no use in denying it, and Raph nodded lightly. "I'm really sorry, Trax. If things were different, I would love being with you. You're a good guy. And-... and if they turn out to be yours, you can be with them as much as you like! If I don't-.. If they come to be."

"What do you mean 'if'? You're not seriously thinking on... on terminating the pregnancy, are you?"

"It might be a good idea. I don't think I'd be a good parent. I can provide for them, food, a roof over their heads, safety, no problem. But I really doubt I'd be able to, y'know, give them the whole care stuff."

"Then that's when Leonardo comes in or even me if you need to. Think this through a little more, Raphael; you can stay the night with me or talk about it with your family before taking any kind of decision. Would you do that for me?"

Raph huffed, smirking humorlessly. "You know I'd do nearly everything for you." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around the tall dino's waist, unable to reach any higher comfortably. "I'd love to spend the night. I need a small break from everything."

Returning the embrace as careful as he could, Traximus smiled in triumph. Knowing that those could be his children brought him great joy and although there was a high chance they wouldn't be, he was still happy for his friend and his beloved. The tender moment was interrupted by loud noises outside. "Ugh what now?"

"I don't know. Sounds like someone's tring t-" He stopped when he recognized one of the voices. "Is that Mikey?"

"I better go check what's going on. You sit down and relax ok?"

"Don't start treating me like a girl." Raph warned, but gave in and moved to sit on one of the benches.

Traximus gave him an affectionate nuzzle before heading outside. The guards were keeping a very angry Mikey and worried Don from entering Traximus' office.

As soon as Mikey spotted the large dino, he pointed at him. "You! We need to speak to Raph! Tell your watchdogs to let us through!"

"Everyone calm down! You two, those are Raphael's brothers. They are welcome here"

As soon as the guards stepped down, Mikey stopped fighting and ran straight to Trax. "We need to find Raph, is he here? He was so upset when he ran, I'm afraid he might do something stupid!"

"Yes yes he is here, he was blowing off some steam and he's spending the night at my place" Traximus explained.

Mikey worked through the information and visibly relaxed. At least he knew that Raph would be safe with Traximus. As much as he'd prefer to drag him back home, Mikey realized that maybe a little time away might help him clear his head.

Looking around to make sure nobody was in earshot, he looked up at the dino. "Did... did he tell you what's going on?"

"Yes and if I hadn't convinced him to stay here he would've done something drastic"

Mikey jerked at that, nodding. "Please, Trax. Please look after him, okay? I know he trusts you and you're one of the few he'll listen to." He wrapped both his hands around one of Trax's large ones. "Make sure he's alright, okay? Maybe he'll calm down enough to come back and speak to us, maybe even sit down and think the whole thing through."

Sighing heavily, Mikey allowed the worry he felt to show on his face, something that barely ever happened. "This is something that he can't figure out for himself. So, look after him, please?"

"I am surprised Leonardo is not here. Usually Raphael goes to him or Leonardo comes seek him"

"They had a pretty bad fight and Leo is not taking it well. I'm worried about him too but Raph is the one carrying eggs so he can wait" Don explained.

"You know how they are." Mikey said. "They're both stubborn idiots who can't talk like normal people. And Leo pretty much denying he's a possible father upset Raph even more." Mikey gave a genuinely apologetic. sad smile. "I know you and Raph are really, really close, but Leo and him just... they need to work this out."

Traximus nodded. "I understand and I'm happy for them, really. Raphael will be safe with me for now; you two should really be there for Leonardo"

It was hard to hold back tears by now, but Mikey managed, giving a shaky smile. "Thank you. I-... we'll stick together and fix this, okay?" He gave a grateful bow and latched on to Donatello's hand as they slowly made their way back home.

"Do you think those babies can be Leo's?" Don asked. "It would be so cute to see more baby kame"

"I'm actually very sure they're his. Raph has been messing with Trax for ages. And once he starts doing it with Leo again he gets knocked up right after? That doesn't sound like they're Trax's. I mean, I'd be happy for him. He's a good guy, he really is. But... maybe it's something that Raph and Leo need. A little family to finally get over themselves and admit to how much they care about each other."

Don nodded. "It's sad seeing them go around each other and just... hurt each other and themselves. You know what I'd like to see? Those two getting married, that's what I wanna see"

Chuckling a little, Mikey nodded. "And it wouldn't be Leo wearing the dress, either. Just imagine Raph with a big, fat, baby bump, shoved into a big-ass wedding attire. Flowers and all." It was a coping strategy, really, letting his mind focus on something amusing or cute.

Don smiled, leaning onto Mikey a little bit. "You'd look hot in a wedding dress"

Blushing a little, Mikey grinned. "Of course I would. I would look amazing!" Fully accepting the physical comfort, Mikey wrapped an arm around his brother. "You wouldn't look half-bad, either." He smiled. "Maybe LH will whisk you away to a big wedding ceremony at some point."

"Aww but I don't wanna leave you"

Mikey was about to make a teasing, maybe joking comment, but instead, he was surprised by thick tears shooting into his eyes. "I-... I don't want you to leave, either... I don't want anyone to leave."

"Hey hey no one is going to leave. We're a family, we stick together!"

Not even caring that they were in the open, Mikey went to tightly hug his taller brother, burying his face in his shoulder. Don kept him close to his body, ignoring whatever looks they were getting. That's when he spotted a hooded figure leaving the teahouse; from the distance he could notice the silk's quality was higher than he'd ever since in the markets which meant only one thing.

"Mike... Mike look"

Looking up, he instantly spotted what Donnie was talking about. "That's the princess..." He whispered, not wanting to out her. Something in his stomach dropped. "I hope Leo's not done something stupid already. I just want to go and smack Leo over the head until he comes to his senses." He huffed, still wiping at his tears.

"We can't make assumptions yet. We'll go ask and then we can go smack him"

Leaning up for a small kiss, mostly to soothe himself, Mikey turned and ran to the teahouse, storming inside and not even bothering to wait or knock before he pushed Leo's door open. "Spill."

The room was being cleaned by the servants and there was no sign of Leo around. "Girls have you seen Leo? Has he left the house?" Don asked softly, not wanting to startle them more.

"No Donnie-San"

"I believe he left for the markets!"

Growling in a very unusual display of frustration and anger, Mikey rolled his eyes. "Fuck!" He looked at Donnie. "C'mon, we gotta find him."

"I'll go talk to Leatherhead, he owns half the place already. You should find Yuki"

"Yeah, you do that! I'll find you later. Don't get lost!" Mikey made a beeline for the kitchen. "Yuki? are you there?"

The place was empty which was odd; there was always someone cooking or making tea or just resting but now it was like everyone had vanished. Including Yuki. Mikey frowned, a foreboding feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "Oh no..." He rushed back to the front and out after Donnie, hoping to catch up with him.

"Mikey-San? Mikey-San why the hurry?" Called Yuki from the back where they kept their garden. "Is something wrong?"

"Yuki! Thank god! I thought you were gone too! Do you know where Leo is? I'm pretty sure he did something horribly stupid and we need to get some sense into him!"

"Stupid yes... but it is late to fix it now" Yuki said, her features saddening. "The teahouse has been modified to allow you and Donnie-san to see your favorite clients while Leo-San goes to live with his own"

It didn't take long for Mikey to figure out what was going on. "That stupid, bull-headed, arrogant son of-" He looked up at Yuki, apologetic. "I'm sorry. But I am NOT going to let him do that. It'll kill him. It'll kill Raph! I'll go find him."

Running out and nearly falling down the steps to the street, Mikey couldn't even see right, a panic making his feet fly over the dusty road as he searched for his lost big brother. "Leo!"

Not even one familiar face crossed his path and the ones who did help him hadn't seen the runaway turtle. In his frantic search he'd run past Woody without even noticing.

"Babe? Babe wait up!"

At the voice, Mikey stopped, tripping over himself in his panic. Quickly, he pulled himself up. "Woody! Woody, I- I need to find Leo-, he's- he's-"

"Whoa whoa is this because of the letter? Dude it's cool, we're not forbidden to see each other! And Donnie will have his gator dude come see him too!"

"What letter? I- no, no that's not-" The young kame couldn't seem to calm down at all, still looking frantically around. "We need to find Leo, he's gonna do something really fucked up and this time it's literally a live or die kinda thing, have you seen him at all?"

"I'm sorry babe but I haven't seen him today. Although... I think one of your girls came looking for some herbs; I supposed it was for your weird tea stuff"

Mikey sobbed, shaking his head. "That damn idiot! Sorry, Woody, I gotta find him! I- I'll speak to you later, okay? I'm so sorry!" He stammered, pressing a quick, wet kiss to his lover's mouth before he started running again.

"Whoa whoa wait for me! Mikester Babe!"

The fact that Woody was joining him took a bit of the edge off the panic he felt, the company alone managing to calm him. Even if he still felt a heavy, icy rock in his middle. He needed to find Leo. Running was difficult, his beautiful kimono hindering his agile legs and with a frustrated cry, he stopped, grabbing the offending fabric and ripping the lower half right off, leaving the tattered remains barely reaching his knees.

Woody trailed behind him, nearly tripping with the ends of the destroyed kimono discarded on the road. "Dude I don't think your boss will like that"

"Raph can seriously kiss my ass right now!" Mikey yelled, too upset to care about that right now, or about his choice of words. He ran and ran, calling for his lost brother and asking everyone he saw whether they’d seen him. After far too long, Mikey had to stop, panting and with shaking legs from the exertion.

A very tired Woody slumped right next to him, taking deep and labored breaths. "Mike... I don't think... he's here... whew... what a workout!"

"I'm sorry... sorry, Woody..." Mikey collapsed to his knees, utterly spent now and at a loss for what to do next.

"We should head back... maybe he's home already? He couldn't have just disappeared"

"...Yeah, maybe..." Mikey said, staring ahead with unseeing eyes. It took him a moment to pull himself back up, taking Woody's hand to help him up as well. As they walked, Mikey leaned into the taller human, seeking comfort in the familiar body next to his. "So... how's the pizza going? Did you sell some?" His voice was flat, but he gave his best to not let it be too obvious.

"Yeah... it's a great success. Can't wait to sell it at the teahouse" Woody said with a small smile though really, he wasn't feeling it. "Mikester... what was your bro gonna do?"

"He got the princess to buy his contract... and once that's through, he's g-gonna... he's gonna kill himself because Raph and he can't hold a normal conversation, because they're both stupid idiots, because they love each other so much that they're terrified of it, it seems! And it's all so messed up that Leo thinks his only option is sacrificing himself so we're cared for. But-... but it's not worth it...."

"Dude the princess? You do know that whoever works for her ends up dead anyways? Oh... ok bad choice of words. Man this is all so fucked up. Wasn't there anyone else willing to buy his contract?"

"There is Usagi... and I really don't know why Leo didn't go for him. I don't know why he would-... No, I know. Because he thinks Donnie and I can't provide for ourselves. That he needs to protect us."

"That's a big bro, Mike. Hey... if that Usagi dude is around then maybe he's seen your bro?"

Pausing in his steps, Mikey's eyes widened. "Woody! You're a genius! MY genius!" Jumping up, the young kame pressed a passionate kiss to the human's mouth. "If he's in town, I know where he'll be staying! Come on, we gotta check that!" With a spark of renewed hope, Mikey ran towards a particular guesthouse.

 

* * *

 

 

At another part in town, Leatherhead had managed to mostly calm Donnie down, at least to a degree that he was able to sit with him and a cup of tea to come up with ideas to help their situation. "What do you know of their situation so far?"

"Raphael and Leonardo are in denial and they're both being pretty stupid judging by their decisions" Don commented. "Yuki told me the princess came to the teahouse to buy Leo's contract and she's coming to collect tomorrow"

The large gator nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Then there is not much time. Do you know anything of the financial situation? It sounds like your brother wants to provide for you and the house. If that is his main concern, then maybe we can work around it. I received his letter, announcing the changes he has planned. Though it is odd that those are of his volition and not Raphael-san’s"

"Raphael doesn't have the head for business right now so Leo as his second in command is the one taking the decisions for him" Don explained. "As for the money, our debts have been suspiciously paid off and our other clients have been informed they won't be having sex with us anymore. Surprisingly they have all accepted but no doubt Leo used his influence with the princess to make it happen"

"Did the house have debts? I wasn't aware. When I discussed the contract with Raphael-san, he offered me a rather large discount on the original price. It did not seem to me as if he was very dependent on the money. No matter what, this has been quite a rash decision."

"She's coming tomorrow but Yuki told me the princess left a big amount of money before leaving. Perhaps to make sure no one else buys him before she can"

"It seems so. Listen, Donatello. I want to help you." The gator reached out and gently cradled his cheek in one large palm. "If it is money that is the problem, I can definitely help out." Leaning down, he nuzzled at his lover's cheek. "If there is anything at all I can help with, do let me know. I can sell some of my herbs and spices through the teahouse, which would give you a proper amount of the earnings. I have a lot of suppliers that offer exotic teas as well."

"Leo wanted you to take care of that while Woody handled the food part of the business. Money is really not the problem, LH... Leo thinks it is but that's just his excuse to escape far away from his feelings"

"I guess it would help both of them tremendously to know who the father truly is. If it was Leonardo, maybe he would be far more inclined to stay. And look after them and Raphael himself, rather than to only provide the money for them." Closing his eyes in thought, the large male sighed again. "Leonardo would do good to understand that Raphael and the children will need more than money. Even if he is not the father, Raphael is emotionally very attached to him and caring for the babies will be easier if their parents are emotionally stable."

"And they're both a mess" Don sighed. "Poor kids, I really am sorry for them"

"Yes... but do not fault Raphael or Leonardo or Traximus for it. They weren't aware this was a possible outcome. This wasn't the result of being careless or daring. Neither were expecting any of this. The only thing we can do now is helping them understand what has to be done. And show them an alternative, healthier way than the one they're walking on right now."

"I'm scared to go tell Raph... he was really thinking about getting rid of the babies and this could be the final nail on the coffin for them" Don said, worriedly looking out the window. "... but if I can talk some sense into Leo-"

"It would be a natural first reaction, Donatello." Leatherhead said calmly. "He has probably never even thought about starting a family, and I am very sure he never thought of becoming a mother. The news were shocking to him, in possibly more than one way. His first reaction must have been to get rid of the thing that upset you. I do not know him very well, but I am sure that he hasn't fully realized that there are children growing him. To him, they might very well just be a nuisance."

Don rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "There is only one other person Leo trusts with his life and that's Usagi. If he hasn't left town then that's where Leo will be"

"Well, at the very least, it is a point to start with. Maybe Usagi is willing to help. Together, I am sure we can find a solution."

"The guesthouse is not far from here. We could start there"

"It's as good a start as any. Let's go, then." Pushing himself up, Leatherhead held out a hand to help Donnie up as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow the friendly chatter had ended with both Usagi and Leo in bed for a quickie. It would be the last time the kame would have fun with someone he appreciated but he also didn't want to make it eternal so a quickie it was.

"Thanks for... well... everything" Leo smiled, tying the sash around his waist again.

The rabbit sat relaxedly leaning against the headboard of the bed, his kimono still undone, but draped over his lap for a small amount of decency. "There is no need to thank me. Though I wish things were different." Usagi admitted.

It seemed he wanted to add something more, but before he could speak, there was loud banging at the door and Usagi reached for his sword without even thinking about it. Leo had also pulled his tanto from his kimono and rested against the wall, giving Usagi a signal before he opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Usagi gripped his sword. The dirty, sea-green blur that leaped into the room, however, had him ease his grip instantly. "Michelangelo?"

"Leo! Is- Is Leo here? Please, Usagi-san, we really need to find him, it's reall-" Mikey stopped his frantic words when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, turning to spot Leo half behind the door. "Leo! You stupid asshole!" He cried, stomping over to shove at Leo, right before he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "How fucking DARE you do that to me!"

"Uh... nice to see you I guess? Why didn't you call? We could've gutted you"

"As if you'd CARE!" Mikey glared up at Leo, his eyes fierce and unforgiving. "If you think you can just go ahead and LEAVE and KILL yourself like a fucking coward, think again! How can you do that to us?! How can you do that to Raph?! To me?!" He was still stuck between yelling and sobbing, making an awkward up and down of his voice.

"Ah... you talked to Yuki. I was afraid that might happen. And I do care, Mikey, that's why I have to do this. For the family"

"What family?!" Mikey hissed. "With you gone, who's gonna keep Raph in check? Who's gonna protect Don or make sure I don't mess up? Raph's already running away, do you think he'll come back because of me? Because of Donnie? Wake UP you numbskull!"

The little kame couldn't help but physically shake and shove at his brother, needing the outlet. "Raph won't listen to us. He'll go and have the eggs removed! Then he'll sell the teahouse because there's no sense in keeping it without YOU! And you KNOW I'm right! You can't take the coward's way out! If you want to play martyr and sacrifice yourself, do it by sucking it up and being there for Raph! Not by killing us all!"

"He's made it very clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me. He's my boss, I'm his employee. End of the story. And as his top earner it is my duty to ensure the teahouse and you guys stay. Raphael has his partner and if he wants to get rid of the eggs then Traximus better do something about it, that doesn't concern me"

"How can you even be this fucking DENSE?! Raph was UPSET! And shocked! How did you expect him to react?! And you weren't Mr. Sensitive either! You pushed him into a corner instead of letting him come around first! And you know how he is when he's being pushed! He thinks you don't care! That you don't want him! But you do and we all know it! You're just too scared to admit it! Instead you run off to die as some pathetic coward that thinks he's being a hero for us! If you truly care about any of us, and of this, then get a fucking grip and SAVE us!"

"Told you they'd be here" Don's soft voice announced his arrival. "Hey guys. Mikey what happened to you?"

"Oh good, you're here. Take him back and make sure he stays in his room will you?" Leo ordered looking clearly annoyed as he handed Mikey to LH and Don.

That just about broke the youngest kame. The tears just came harder, his voice cracking. "I hate you! I hate you, Leo! You fucking coward! I hate you so much!"

Leatherhead moved to scoop him up, holding him in caring, but firm arms to carry him outside, frowning sadly when Mikey's helplessly angry screams turned into harsh sobbing.

A tired looking Leo sat back on the bed with a long sigh. "I'm going to assume you came here to lecture me some more. Go ahead, by tomorrow you won't have the chance"

"I'm not here to lecture you"

That made Leo chuckle in fake amusement. "You're not?"

"No. It's clear that it would be a waste of time... so I'm just here to ask you: who are you? Who are you and what did you do to the Leo we know and love?"

"Donnie-"

"Because the Leo I met when I just arrived was strong, caring... a leader. A little cold and scary, yes but someone I truly admired. Now? Now you're not even the shadow of that"

Usagi had stayed quiet during the whole scene, only watching from the sidelines. Now, however, since things had calmed a little, he stepped forward. "Maybe you should listen to your brothers, Leonardo. They speak out of love, not hate." He offered, gently.

"Oh no I hate him" Don looked at the rabbit. "I think we all do but you're just too polite to admit it and also I see he let you use him like the whore he is. Did he let you humiliate him too?"

"Donatello what-"

"Because he's into that, you know? The princess certainly made sure of that. Little princess Leo the strong and cold courtesan is now a wimpy slut who begs for punishment"

That shut Usagi up pretty quickly. He could sense Donatello didn't mean it quite like that, but it did surprise him to hear him speak like that. The rabbit didn't intervene, instead watching both kame closely.

"I thought he might've learned from his past but nope! No, I think he misses being a sex slave. Isn't that right Leo? You miss that guy, isn't it? You miss him so much and whatever he did to you that now you're looking for someone else to punish you and make you cry?"

That got Leo to snap and nearly throw himself at Don with his tanto in blind rage. The taller kame blocked it with his hidden wooden rod disguised as a parasol. "Touched a nerve there, huh?"

Realizing his mistake, Leo dropped the blade and stepped back in shock. "Donnie... I-"

Even if it was a little late to prevent the attack, Usagi still moved forward and kicked the tanto away, grabbing Leo's arms in a tight grip that was both supportive and to hold him in place, just in case. The rabbit cast his eyes at Donatello and gave a tiny nod, not wanting to directly interfere, but wanting to show that he supported the tall kame and his words.

"Don I could've... I..."

"But you didn't. I doubt you could've done much; you trained me, remember?" Don offered him a smile. "But that's not important... what's important here is that you admit you don't want to do this, you don't want that kind of life; Raph saved you that time but now he'd be going against the monarchy and you know he would, getting himself and all of us killed. And you don't want that, do you?"

Usagi gave Leo's arms a soft squeeze. "Leonardo... remember what you told me. You'd do anything for your family. You need to do something now." He said, quietly and seriously.

Leo leaned into the comforting touch. "She's going to be pissed..."

"We'll deal with her. And if she wants to stay in her father and her husband's good graces, she won't touch us or the teahouse" Don comforted him as well cupping his cheek. "We'll face her like a family, together"

Keeping his arms around his lover, Usagi nodded and looked back at Donatello. "You all have my support. If there is anything I can help you with, please let me know. I might not be directly related to this family, but I do care. And I have access to resources and people."

"We're going to need extra security in case things get ugly. Oh and... we need Raphael back"

"The security will be no problem. I can have a couple guards scouting and watching the area. I think I might even know someone working at the palace. At the very least, I will be able to get a few things to use as blackmail if needed." Usagi largely preferred keeping his life free of such unpleasantries, but his past as a high-ranking samurai left him well-aware of how to make sure things worked in his favor.

"Don't worry about this. I will make some preparations. With some luck, it won't be needed, but it's best to be prepared." Another gentle squeeze and he pushed Leo over to his brother. "You two do what you need to do."

"How about we hug it out? I don't hate you that much to deny a hug" Don smiled, opening his arms.

Leo chuckled and accepted the embrace. "Thank you... I did train you well"

Usagi was genuinely relieved that the brothers seemed to have come to an understanding. His smile fell, however, as he remembered the scene from before. "Maybe you two should head back. Michelangelo was so upset, you two would do well letting him know about this quickly."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Mikey is not a hateful person, Leo. You know that"

Usagi nodded. "What we saw was not Michelangelo's normal behavior. He was genuinely upset. He is a gentle soul, and I'm sure he is very willing to welcome you back. But I do think you will need to really an honestly apologize to him."

"I'll try my best but first we have to get Raph to the teahouse" Leo said, grabbing his weapon back. "Coming Don?"

"Right behind you"

Usagi moved to pull Leo into an uncharacteristic display of affection, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I expect you to fix this so I can come have tea with you." He said, before gently giving him a little shove. "Go find your family."

Leo leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before running out of the room with Donatello.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back at Traximus' home, the large dino was trying to get Raphael to relax at least a little bit. He had drawn him a hot bath, sitting next to the giant tub and rubbing his shell with a brush, hoping it would help soothe his friend some.

"So... is there something special you wish to eat tonight? Maybe a craving you have?"

Raph sat curled in the tub listlessly, his cheek resting on the cool edge. "Nah, I'm fine. I don't feel hungry." With a slow stretch, he turned around, looking at his friend. "Although maybe I know something I'd want." He said, a small smile curving his lips. With one hand, he reached up, tracing his fingers long the dino's strong jaw. He trailed them up to the horn on his nose, tugging him down by it. "How about you come join me in the bath...?"

Traximus smirked knowingly. "You sure that's all? Is this one of those urges you pregnant cuties have, hm?"

"Don't call me cutie or I'll break something you care very much about." Raph grunted, but was too tired and too soothed by the hot water to put much ire into his words. "But yeah, I could use some of that. Some of you..."

Chuckling deeply, Traximus leaned over to kiss Raph's forehead. "Forgive me, my friend. I couldn't resist"

When Traximus was close enough, Raph wrapped his arms around his strong neck, leaning in to kiss along his jaw and mouth, nuzzling at him. Just when he trailed his tongue along his chin, there was a sudden, insistent knocking on their front door.

"You're not home..." Raph murmured.

"Maybe but it could be an emergency" Traximus replied, nuzzling Raph's neck. "Hang on, I'll be back in a minute. Don't miss me too much~"

Groaning, Raph settled back. "Whatever. Don't make me wait..."

Without bothering to get dressed, Traximus grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle before heading to the door. To his surprise, when he looked out the window, Donatello and Leonardo were waiting patiently outside. Surprised at the sudden visit, Trax went to open the door for them.

"Hey! Did something happen?"

"Hello Traximus. We came to pick Raph, is he... decent?" Leo asked trying to keep his composure.

Lifting a brow, Trax looked between the two kame. "He is inside, taking a bath. Do you want me to fetch him? If you want, you can come in." He stepped aside to invite them in.

In all honesty, part of him wasn't too pleased to have his moment with his lover cut short. However, he knew that it was more important to have the family sort things out. Those needs came before his own.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted something" Don began, truly meaning those words. "But we need to be all together tomorrow. There's a situation that might need Raph's intervention"

Nodding, Traximus straightened. "I will go get him. Please wait here for us."

"Traximus, wait-" Leo stopped him. "I... I'm not sure how to say this. We both care for Raph and his babies and if they're yours I will not come between you and him. I just... I wanted to thank you. You're truly a better mate than me"

Stopping in his tracks, Traximus looked back at Leo with serious eyes. "I know our situation is... difficult. Especially now with Raph in this condition." He smiled, if a little sadly. "Raphael has made his choice long ago. I've known it then and I know it now. But I will be there for him, no matter who fathered those children, as much as he wants and needs me to. It's not my place to ask you to allow me to see him, that is Raphael's choice. But I will not get in the way."

"Take your time, Traximus. We'll wait here" Don said tugging on Leo's arm.

The surprised kame nodded, deciding to listen to his brother while he mulled over Traximus' words. Knowing that Raph had chosen him over any of his other lovers truly touched him and gave him peace but he needed to hear that from Raph himself.

Slowly, the large dino made his way back to the bathroom, kneeling next to the tub again. He smiled gently at his groggy lover. "Your family is here to come pick you up."

Raph frowned. "What do they want me for? They know I was gonna spend the night."

"They said it's important for you to be at the teahouse tomorrow. Leonardo and Donatello are here so it truly must be important"

"Is… wait Leo is here?" That did surprise him. Still, Raph hesitated, before pulling himself up after all. With Traximus' help, he climbed out of the tub, wrapping himself in one of his ridiculously large bathrobes. He didn't bother dressing just yet, first wanting to hear what the fuss was about.

Walking over to where his brothers were waiting, Raph didn't realize how vulnerable the large bathrobe made him look, along with the flush of his skin from the hot water. "What do you want?"

Leo stood, keeping himself from taking his beloved and stubborn kame in his arms, kiss him deeply and leave this place, the city- the world if it was necessary. He was a fool to believe he could live without him.

"We need you home... please"

Raph just stood frozen and stared at him for a long moment. His middle did an odd sort of flip-flopping sensation, warmth spreading through him. Working his hands into fists and open again and again, he tried to come up with anything to say, but seeing the way Leo looked at him left his voice lost. He swallowed, finally lifting his arms the smallest bit, a tiny invitation.

Leo didn't need more permission than that and threw himself at his estranged mate, hugging him as tight as he could but also being careful of the little lives inside him. Raph couldn't say anything, his throat closing up with tears. He held on to Leo with shaking arms, pressing his face against his throat and muffling a small sob.

"Stupid fucking asshole..." He forced out, trying to burrow further into him.

"I know... I deserve that. I deserve that and more. Please just come with me, I made a huge mistake"

Traximus had watched the scene and just smiled. "Go home, Raph. I'll be here."

Raph gave a soft nod. "I'm sorry, Trax." Somehow, he managed to pull away from Leo to find his clothes and dress himself properly. Going home sounded good, and he stuck close to Leo's side, nearly clutching at his hand as they walked.

"I know this is something you shouldn't be dealing with right now but we need you to make sure the princess can't buy Leo's contact" Don said, sticking to Raph's free side to support him.

"...What? Why would she-" His eyes snapped to Leo. "What did you do?! I swear, Leo, if you tell me you've done something that stupid, I'll-..."

"She hasn't bought it yet and I was desperate ok?! And yes it was stupid, it was inconsiderate and you can hate me all you want but now I'm here!"

Raph reached up and smacked the palm of his hand against Leo's forehead, the contact not that painful, but filled with ire. "What were you thinking?! I'm gone for not even a day and you ruin our entire plans?"

"Don't worry, not all his decisions have been bad. The teahouse is changing for the good"

"Why would you even sell your contract? I told you I had enough savings! I was trying to buy you a fucking HOUSE. Ugh! YOU!" Raph pointed a finger at Leo sharply. "You BETTER feel very stupid right now! And then we gotta figure out how to fix this mess!" Instead of hitting Leo again, even though he wanted to, Raph moved in to slump against him, resting his head back onto his shoulder. "You suck so much, Leo. I hate you."

“And I love you" Leo replied.

"Aww! Alright if you're not going to forgive him, I will" Don teased, reaching over to pinch Leo's red cheek. "He's an adorable dork"

Raph wasn't quite ready yet to say it out loud again, but he stuck close to Leo regardless.

"Whatever. I'll find him adorable again once we fix his mess." Sighing, he shook his head. "You can start by making me the best fucking tea. And hand over all the cookies." A little more seriously, he looked at both his brothers. "And then we need to talk about what you did and how we fix it."

"So that's your craving? Cookies? You should've told me before I let Mikey eat them all" Leo teased, grinning back at Don. "I'm sorry Raphie but grumpy kame won't get cookies"

"I'm your boss. I can make you make me cookies whenever I damn well please." Raph said, failing to keep the amused smile from twitching at his lips.

It was almost a relief to Raph when they reached the teahouse. He felt drained, physically and mentally, and collapsing into his comfy chair was the best feeling in the world. "Okay... Tea, first. And then you two are going to tell me everything that happened."

"I'll fill you in the details, Leo you go make tea and could you make sure Mikey's sleeping please?" Don instructed, kneeling by Raph's swollen feet to give them a good rubbing.

"Ok so... Leo already made some arrangements with our regulars and our other clients have been informed that we no longer will work as a whorehouse. That's the good news. The bad news is after your little fight he got depressed and sold his contract to the princess but she's coming tomorrow so we had Usagi help us out with his ninja to dig out some dirt from the palace in case the transaction goes wrong. And... that sums it up pretty much"

As soon as Donnie started rubbing his feet, Raph moaned in relief, not even having realized just how bad they had been bothering him. He listened closely to what Donnie explained him, nodding ever so often, though he kept his eyes closed. "Okay, so... it's not all lost just yet. With some luck, she'll listen to reason. And if not, we'll have a background insurance... that's good. As for the teahouse, with your contract bought and my savings from before as well as some trade arrangements with LH and maybe some cooperation with Mikey's regular, we might be able to put up a more... culinary kind of place. Worth a shot. Would’ve liked to do this at a slower pace though"

"You know Leo better than me. He likes to tie all loose ends before he organizes his own funeral"

Raph didn't let himself show what those words did to him, only giving a small nod. "Because he's an arrogant bastard. Thinking he knows everything better than anyone else."

"Does it sound just a liiiiiittle familiar?" Don looked up at his boss. "Don't take this the wrong way but you two are very similar, even when you're arrogant, stubborn assholes to each other"

Raph gave Donnie a small kick to the shoulder, really not enough to hurt, only to give him a shove. "Watch it." He grumbled, though he had to admit Donnie wasn't exactly wrong. "Where's Mikey, anyway? I could've sworn he'd be the first to come try to yell at Leo and me."

"He already yelled at Leo, cried too the poor thing. We had to bring him here to rest and eat till he felt better"

Frowning, Raph nodded. "Maybe we all need a break to get our heads back in the right place." He had to smile a little, too. "Of course, food always cheers him up. Chubby baby."

"Speaking of..." Don trailed off seeing Leo carrying a half awake Mikey. "Hey, did you find him like that?"

"Yeah and he wouldn't let me come till he saw Raph"

Mikey looked pretty much dead on his feet, eyes puffy and red, face pale and still in the same ruined kimono from before. "Raph!" He whined, stretching out his arms to him.

Never really able to deny the youngest kame anything, Raph opened his arms, letting Leo place him onto his lap. The two embraced instantly, and Raph gently brushed away the tears from Mikey's pale cheeks. "Hey now... it's alright now." He soothed, pulling him closer so Mikey could go back to resting up.

"I really fucked up this time" Leo murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guys I'm really sorry-"

"We know, we know... and it's going to take time to forget all of this" Don replied. "For now let's focus on what's happening now"

"Donnie's right. You can grovel and apologize later. First, we need to make sure our dear princess won't rip us a new one over this. Leo. I will try to speak to her tomorrow. I don't know if it'd be a good idea to put you even more on her bad side. I can take the brunt of her anger. I'll tell her that you had no right in selling your own contract. I'll apologize and hope she'll be satisfied with that."

"But what about your... condition? If she wants to hurt you I would never forgive myself-"

"What of it? Whatever's growing in me or not will be there tomorrow. I don't care about that." He gestured towards his abdomen. "But I fucking care about this place and I care about you! We can think about everything else when we've worked through this mess."

"Then let me be there with you. I'm sure she'll be delighted to make me feel like shit again. That alone will put her in a good mood"

"You know she'll be furious no matter what. I'm not sure having you here will make her feel like we're antagonizing her." Raph frowned again in thought. "Maybe, if either of you feel up for it, I could bring Mikey or Donnie. She usually behaves around others."

"So all of us against her? I'm down with that" Don said with a shrug. "Mikey? You up for it?"

The little kame only raised his hand, giving a thumbs-up. Raph smiled in sympathy at that, nuzzling and kissing at his cool cheek. "Alright, we'll talk about details tomorrow. Donnie, please take Mikey to his room. Or your room, wherever. Just make sure he gets in bed and isn't alone."

"He's coming with me, that's for sure" Don stood to take Mikey in his arms. "Come with Donnie, chubby baby. I'll make you feel better"

Mikey didn't put up any protest, only paused to look between Raph and Leo. "Don't fight anymore..."

With a soft sigh, Raph leaned up, cupping Mikey's round cheeks and kissing him slow and lovingly. "I promise. No more fighting. We'll need all our fight for little Ms. Sunshine tomorrow. So rest up."

Nodding, Mikey returned the kiss, before he looked at Leo expectantly. The latter only had a loving but brief nuzzle for his baby brother. "Get some rest, ok? I'm sorry for making you ruin your pretty kimono. I'll give you three of mine. Hows that sound?"

"Don't want it." Mikey murmured, about ready to fall asleep on his feet. "Only want you." Before he was gently led out by Donatello.

Soon only the two older kame remained in the room. Hesitant but with firm steps, Leo approached Raph and knelt by his feet. "I didn't want to hurt anyone... it wasn't my intention"

Raph watched him with wary eyes. Despite everything, he was still not fully confident with everything. "I know you didn't." He said, reaching out to caress his cheek. "I didn't mean to react so harshly after the doc. This whole thing scares me. It's not right." His free hand, almost without him noticing, moved to rest over his still-flat stomach. "I didn't mean to hit you. You pushed me and I lashed out and that wasn't right."

"I shouldn't have pushed you. It was wrong and uncalled for" Leo replied. "I deserve whatever you want to do with me"

At that, Raph actually chuckled. "I wanted to shove my foot down your throat. Or up your ass. I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't amused."

Holding out his hands, he wordlessly beckoned Leo to come closer. Once he stood, instead of going in for a hug, Leo pulled Raph to his feet with all the care in the world. His strong hands rested on his lover's hips, pressing their bodies together.

"I wonder if we'll be able to do this when you get all big and glowy" Leo teased though the idea of a heavily pregnant Raph was truly alluring.

Flushing, Raph shoved at Leo a bit. "Don't be stupid... I won't get that big. OR glowy."

"I think you'd look hot~ and if they're really mine then that's double the hotness, Raphie. And double the cookies, massages, sex-"

"We'll see whose they are. Don't worry about that." Looking up with a small grin. "Everything double, huh? I can definitely do with double my usual cookie intake."

Leo nuzzled him lovingly, inhaling his scent which had somehow changed. "We can fix that... but only if you admit you love me as much as I do"

"No problem. I love me as much as you do." He replied smoothly, before laughing softly. "C'mere..." Pulling Leo's head down, he blew a soft, butterfly kiss to his mouth. "I love you. I do. I want to be with you, okay? "

Leo smiled at that, his hold on him turning a little possessive. "You mean that? Would you live with me forever till we're old, pruny and even grumpier?"

"Oh god you dork." The tighter hold did things to Raph that he didn't want to address, but he rolled his eyes. "You know I would."

"Say it~ Say you'll love me forever, say you'll marry me, Raphie"

“Under the condition that you never pull something that fucking stupid ever again."

Leo chuckled, leaning over to kiss Raph. “Never again” During their embrace, his hands found themselves placed over the kame's still flat belly as if by doing this he would feel something, anything.

It was too early for that though and it saddened him but they had all the time in the world. Or at least they would if Karai didn't kill them tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Karai returned early in the afternoon exuding eagerness and strutting with proud steps into the teahouse ready to claim her prize but to her disappointment instead of Leonardo she was greeted by Raphael.

"Where is Leonardo?" She asked icily.

"Welcome, princess." Raph said smoothly, bowing slightly. "I believe we have some business to discuss. please join me for tea."

Guarding the office was a fully covered guard gripping a sword and glancing at the princess like a cobra ready to strike. That alone made her a little suspicious and... dare she say nervous?

Still, she straightened herself further, not wanting to be intimidated. "What is the meaning of this? Are you threatening me?"

Raph remained completely calm. "No, I am not. This is for our protection, nothing more. Please come in to have tea. Leonardo and the others are waiting."

Sure enough the whole "family" was there preparing for a tea ceremony. All kame dressed in their finest kimonos with perfect make up on their faces and wearing the symbol of their teahouse on necklaces recently crafted by the looks of it.

Raph led Karai inside, showing her to her seat, where she knelt elegantly. Mikey poured her a cup of tea, before sitting back.

Karai stared at each of the kame, before settling her eyes on Leo. "What is going on here. I came to buy your contract, not waste my time with a family meeting."

Raph cleared his throat. "I am deeply sorry, princess. There was a misunderstanding. Leonardo assumed he had authority to sell his own contract. Which he cannot. Any such big decisions have to go through me, first."

The kame in question remained silent and submissive, the perfect picture of someone being deeply ashamed and awaiting punishment. Karai watched everyone carefully, then settled her eyes back on Raphael.

"So, are you going to-"

"No. Leonardo's contract is not for sale. I am very sorry, but he owes me more than his contract will ever be worth. You have also heard that we are making changes to our business and Leonardo holds a key function in that."

By now, her carefully maintained mask started to crack, her anger slipping out. Worse than that, no one was arguing in her favor- not even Leonardo. She could feel her control slipping as well as her preferred whore.

Before anything could escalate, Raphael spoke again. "Listen, princess." His voice was surprisingly calm and sounded genuinely apologetic. "I know this all is about the worst thing that could happen. But please understand it was a misunderstanding and a bad call from Leonardo. It was never our intention to antagonize you."

"If it would please you, princess, all the money you invested shall be returned to you" Don added politely. "Not a coin less"

Karai was struck dumbfounded, not having expected Raphael to actually speak to her in such a tone. "Is he off limits, then?" She asked coldly.

"To be honest, I haven't made up my mind about that just yet, princess. For now, he will not see any customers. He will have to deal with his punishment. So, until that matter is decided, I would be glad to repay your generous payments and bring us back to an even ground again." Raph looked at her. "We are not looking for any trouble. We only wish to start over and make a new name for us."

Karai scoffed, "Keep it. It's not like I'm short on money."

"We deeply apologize for any trouble caused, your majesty" Don added. "If there's anything we can do to-"

Snapping around, Karai glowered at Donnie. "Shut your filthy whore mouth! And you!" She now addressed Raphael. “You seem to forget I literally own the air you breathe, the ground you step on, this filthy whorehouse- all of this is mine, all MINE! You will give me what I paid for or so help me-”

“- and you seem to forget you are not the shogun! You are just a princess married to some naive prince who’s ignorant of your activities outside the palace” Raph replied, a deep frown twisting his once calm features. “There is not a commoner in the land who doesn’t know of your love for male escorts and they’re just waiting for the moment to rat you out to your dearest, honorable father and that would mean just one thing for you, wouldn’t it princess?”

Karai paled even more, her delicate hand going slowly up to her long and elegant neck, gesture that didn’t go unnoticed.

“So now that you know what’s good for you, you will leave this place immediately and never come back. Are we clear, princess Karai?”

With less grace than she'd like to show, Karai shot to her feet. “You… you disgraceful lot will regret losing my patronage!" She hissed, picking up her cold tea to splash it into Leo's face in a sudden display of fury. Throwing down the cup to shatter it on the floor, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room and finally, out of the house.

Don sighed, feeling relieved at last. "Well that could've been worse I guess"

"Yeah... bitch ruined my make up" Leo muttered.

Raph visibly relaxed as soon as he heard the door slam shut. "I was so close of decking her one. I swear." But he had to chuckle at Leo. "Stop whining. You can take a bath later. Just be happy she didn't throw the cup at your face."

"It took me two hours!"

Without missing a beat, Raph met his eyes. "You look beautiful without it."

Mikey grinned instantly. "Aww! Quick, Leo! Celebrate your freedom and kiss!"

"I'm not quite free. I believe our Raphie still owns me"

"But I don't hear you complaining~"

"He better not. And he better get over here for that kiss." Raph smirked.

Leo pouted as he stood. "I'm all wet and ugly. How is that you still want to kiss me?"

"Oh don't be a drama queen and kiss him already. He's pregnant!" Don shoved him.

Rolling his eyes, Raph pushed himself up as well, grabbing Leo's ruined collar and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Looking at Mikey, Don tilted his head signaling the door. "Better warm Usagi and then leave them alone"

The youngest kame nodded, quickly getting up and making for the door. He kept grinning at Donnie, even when he quietly closed the door. "Well, looks like that went as well as it could have."

"Yeah... so... what do think it'll happen now? Everything is changing so fast... and the babies are coming, I'm not even sure what's next"

"It totally is. Everything's crashing all over the place, but..." Mikey gave a slow shrug. "All we can do is take it one day at a time, I guess." Something changed in Mikey's expression and he stepped forward, resting his cheek and hands on Donnie's chest, snuggling close.

Mikey nodded slowly, not budging from his cozy spot. "Don't leave me okay?"  
Don smiled in amusement. Vulnerable Mikey was certainly the cutest kind of Mikey there was. "I won't leave you"

"Can you come snuggle with me? Maybe.... maybe a bit kissing? I'd like to kiss you a bit."

"Oh? Just kiss? Are you sure?"

That teased a smile from the younger kame. "I was trying to be sweet. But, you know, I wouldn't mind to get a taste of your pretty dick in my mouth or up my ass." He hummed.

"Aw really? Well that's sweet enough for me"

Chuckling, Mikey leaned up into his taller brother's arms to gently kiss him. "Let's go throw everyone out so we can go get our nookie."

Don guided him back inside the teahouse and silently gave a command Yuki understood immediately. No one was to interrupt them today and she was in charge for now.

Mikey instantly felt a little better, knowing they'd be on their own, no customers and no rules to follow other than the ones they made up themselves. As soon as he stepped into Donnie's richly furnished room, he untied his kimono, leaving it hanging loosely from his shoulders.

"You know you don't have to undress on your own anymore right? I'd be more than happy to do that for you" Don came up behind him to kiss those freckled beautiful shoulders.

The little kame shivered at that, arching his neck to allow Donnie more room. "That's... nice. I'm not used to not doing most of the work..."

"You'll have to get used to it~ because when I'm with you, I want to be the one to bring you pleasure" Don hummed, kissing along Mikey's neck. "Your shy Donnie is reserved for other occasions"

"Not gonna complain." Mikey murmured, all too willingly giving himself over to the loving caresses. "Donnie..."

The little kame felt the soft silk of his kimono caress his skin as it came down on his arms while it was being removed by the eager but gentle Donatello. The little kisses turned into nips and teasing bites that promised to become less gentle the more time passed.  
Biting his lips, Mikey fidgeted on his spot, reaching out to return at least some of those loving gestures. When the kisses turned more intense, Mikey moaned, shivering again.

"Is this good, little Mikey~? Do you approve?"

"Yeah.... yeah, it's really nice. I want more. I'm really greedy, you know?" He chuckled, but his cheeks were flushed, really enjoying being pampered.

"Oh but I'm not... that's going to be a problem~" Don teased, hands roaming over Mikey's chest just so to make him shiver and whine for more.

Mikey did him the favor without even having to try. He moaned again, giving a low whine. He leaned back against Donnie's front, arching into the touches. "Maybe I can do something to make you feel in- mmh... inclined on giving me more? I AM a master of pleasuring my partners, so..." Smoothly, Mikey slid to his knees in front of Donnie, putting his hands onto slim hips and nuzzling at his thighs. "How about I shut up for a moment and use my mouth for something better...?"

"By all means please do your job, master of pleasure~"

"Is that the bitter taste of doubt I hear? Alas, I must prove my worth!" Mike giggled, moving right in to press a warm, wet kiss right onto Donnie's slit, dragging his full lips along the thin line.

"Hey that's not fair, you know that's one of your best moves!" Don's remark lost any seriousness the moment he spread his legs a bit to grant Mikey some more access.

"Gotta prove my point." Mikey mumbled against Donnie, using the vibrations of his voice to his advantage as well. Slowly, he trailed his tongue along the slit, teasingly trying to wriggle it between the edges.He had his reward when he felt the beginnings of an erection underneath the cartilage, trying to come forward to meet more of that talented mouth.

Mikey moaned quietly, sucking and licking at the growing bulge, until he was rewarded with the first taste of Donnie's length, peeking out between the edges. "Mh..." His hands weren't idling, either, knowingly kneading at slim thighs and firm cheeks, unable to resist giving Donnie's ass a hearty squeeze.

"A-and who told you you could grab my butt? You nasty chubby baby, I'll punish you"

Looking up with hooded, dark eyes, Mikey just grinned cheekily, his mouth still pressed against Donnie. "My ass is very padded, I doubt I'll even feel it."

"Even if I pound it?" Don returned the grin only his was more devilish.

"With your cock or with your hand?" Mikey wasn't scared at all, flicking his tongue against Donnie's tip.

The taller kame shivered, his threats no longer having any meaning. "O-oh shut up and suck me off then!"

At that, Mikey burst into amused laughter, having to pull away for a second. "Your wish is my command~"

Without any further delay, Mikey went down on Donnie, swallowing his beautiful cock in one motion. He moaned around the thick length, starting to suckle instantly.

"You sure are a master... fuck... do you always plan ahead or I'm just lucky?"

Before Mikey answered, he bobbed his head a couple of times, just savoring the unique taste and scent that filled his mouth and nose. Then, he pulled back, slurping and licking his lips. "Planning? I just-... mh... I really like sucking dick... an-and your dick is really, really good..."

Don shook his head but his smile widened. "Thanks, that's a really heartfelt compliment. Bet you say that to Woody too. I don't feel special anymore"

"Are you jealous?" Mikey grinned, not feeling offended, nor worried that Donnie was. "I love Woody's dick, too... but right now, your cock is the best thing in the world." He gave a playful, slurping kiss to the tip, catching the drop of precum collected there. "I wanna do so many things to it... But..." Blue eyes looked up again. "What do you want to do to me? Do you wanna fuck me? Or spank me, after all? Or let me continue sucking you?"

"You've been a nasty little thing making me feel all jealous that I think you deserve a good spanking"

Shuddering, Mikey gave a short nod. "M-maybe I deserve it... if you think so."

"You do. On your knees, now. The longer you take the meaner I'll be to your poor ass"

Mikey put on the biggest pout he managed without grinning, and crawled over to the bed. With slow, deliberate motions, the young kame climbed on top, dropping his head and shoulders onto the mattress, keeping his ass up in the air. He even lifted his tail out of the way. fully exposing himself to Donnie. The obvious churr Don wanted to hide was now out and for Mikey to hear, fully boosting his ego. Despite this slight 'bump on the road' Don prepared himself to beat those plump cheeks red. His palm rubbed the presented flesh soothingly before striking twice.

Grinning at the noise, Mikey made sure to wriggle his ass when Donnie moved closer, almost as if he was trying to avoid being smacked. The sudden hits made Mikey gasp and cry out quietly, pushing back into the sharp contact. "Ah, Donnie please.... no more, I'll be good!" He begged, though not meaning a single word.

"Shush you! You mean slutty boy, think you can tease your big brother?" Don made sure to smack him some more.

Mikey bit his lips, gasping with every smack. He spread his legs further apart, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Did you learn your lesson, bad little brother?"

"I- I don't kn-know..." Mikey moaned, his backside quivering and his hands clutching at the sheets to keep them from moving between his legs.

Don looked between them and grinned. His little brother only needed a good spanking to get him all hot and bothered and he would abuse that power in the future. Now? Now he wanted a piece of that ass.

"Hmm... I feel like you haven't learned yet"

Mikey let out a harsh breath, his ass already burning, the pain of it mingling just perfectly with the pleasure. He shuddered. "Donnie... please! I- I promise I'll be good!"

"Promise? You'll be good and won't tease me again, my baby brother?"

A breathy chuckle made it past Mikey's lips. "I'll promise to try~"

"That's good enough... for now~ Now let me see you take care of your little problem"

"Are you gonna make me feel better? My ass is reaaally sore..."

Don leaned over to rest over Mikey's shell. "You're going to prove that you're a good boy by making yourself come"

Leaning into Donnie, Mikey pushed his ass right up against Donnie's crotch. "Ahn... but h-how?"

"Take that little pretty hand of yours and play with your adorable dick"

Mikey didn't need much more encouragement, shoving his hand down and wrapping it tightly around his cock. "I- I want to feel something in me, Donnie... please... C-can I put my fingers in? Or.... or your dick... anything, please...."

"Hmm let me think about it... nope! No you're going to be a good boy and do what I say"

At that, Mikey gave a pitiful moan, keeping his hand busy between his legs. He worked his fingers along his length in quick, slick pulls, knowing he was close to coming. "Donnie.... D-Donnie!"

"That's it, keep it up" Don said in a soothing voice, pulling back slowly to have a better view of what was happening. His little brother wouldn't last long and it was perfect. He only used his spit to make his finger as wet as possible before stretching Mikey gently.

Mikey yelped when Donnie's finger pushed into him, instantly clenching tightly around it. Before he had another chance to warn Donnie, he convulsed, his hips bouncing between his own hand and his brother's, his seed shooting over his fingers in thick spurts. Even as he came down his orgasmic high, Mikey could still feel Don's finger preparing him, stretching him.

"I'm far from being done with you, my little baby brother~"

It took a moment for Mikey to calm himself, panting and shifting his position slightly. "What are you gonna do?" He sighed, rolling his hips lazily.

"I think you know~" Don replied, inserting another finger suddenly. "You want something bigger than my fingers, right?"

"Mh... Maybe?" He gave another little cry at the sudden stretch, all too eagerly pressing up against it. "Yeah... yeah... do you have something for me? Something big and long?"

Don laughed at this, pulling out his fingers smoothly. "Yes well we can arrange something since you've been so good"

Mikey could feel his body clenching needily around the sudden emptiness, shivering in anticipation. "I'll be very, very good... I promise~" He sighed, wriggling his hips some more, just for good measure.

Not wanting to tease him any longer, Don rubbed his cock before finally entering the smaller kame. He churred again, deeply, and held onto the rough edges of Mikey's shell.  
The thick length stretching him open had Mikey whining in pleasure, shuddering while he tried to hold still.

"Think you can go for a few rounds more, Mikey?"

"Yeah... yeah... if you keep doing that to me, I totally can." He wasn't sure if he'd get fully hard again, but he definitely knew he had a few more rounds in him.

"What, this?" Don smacked Mikey's red rear again at the same time he jerked his hips forward.

Crying out, Mikey clutched at the sheets, nodding sharply. "Y-yeah-! C'mon... I know you-... you've been holding back...."

"I have to stay innocent and naive, baby brother. Don't try to corrupt me" Don teased, rubbing Mikey's sore ass. "Keep this as our little secret and I may may not be more lewd when I'm with you"

"I actually think you're just really good at pretending." Mikey chuckled breathlessly, pushing back against Donnie in an attempt to fuck himself on his cock. "But don't worry... I'll not tell a single soul..."

"That's a good boy~ now hold still" Again Mikey's ass was hit hard before Don let himself lose what little control had in him, grabbing his brother's shell before he moved hard and deep.

Mikey cried out in delight as soon as Donnie started moving, face and shoulders pressed into the sheets with each hard thrust. It didn't take long for him to feel the first electric twitches that announced his second orgasm. "Donnie... D-Donnie!"

"Do it Mikey... fuck do it... wanna hear you, come for your Donnie!" The taller kame said with each thrust feeling himself near climax with all those wonderful sounds he was getting from his little brother.

There was nothing the young kame could do but obey instantly. With a small twist of his own hips, Mikey managed to let Donnie sink just a tiny bit deeper, just enough to push him right over the edge. He wailed, his body seizing up before he shuddered with his orgasm, inner muscles clenching hard around Donnie's cock.

The pressure around his rigid member was enough to tip Don over the brink, his cries muffled with the last bit of control he had. His warm seed coated Mikey's insides, making the warm passage even slicker.

Even when he came down from his high, Mikey kept squeezing around Donnie's length, wanting to milk him for everything he was worth. Panting, he turned his head, looking back at his brother with darkened eyes. "Donnie..."

"I know... I know, I'll give you more... just let me catch my breath..."

Chuckling, Mikey shook his head. "I wanna turn around... I wanna see you~" He said.

Blushing madly, Don managed to give him a curt nod before slowly pulling out, his spunk starting to leak out of Mikey.

The younger kame laughed warmly, not minding the hot trickles that ran down his legs as he wriggled and rolled over. "What... you can be all badass on my ass when it's up in the air, but you blush like a virgin when you're supposed to look at me?" He teased, though his tone was gentle.

"I-I don't think I've ever seen you while we do it. It's either me in front or behind you but... guess it's my bad huh?"

Mikey laughed again, pulling him down gently to lie on top of him. "Don't worry. I'm not all that ugly. You'll live through the experience."

Panicking a little, Don leaned over to nuzzle the smaller kame. "I-It's not because of that! You're... you're really pretty, Mikey! I wish I'd be as pretty as you?"

"Aww!" Mikey grinned, peppering his shy brother's face with lots and lots of tiny kisses. "I may be pretty... but you're really, honestly, beautiful." He breathed, rubbing their noses together. "And I'll share you with LH, and you might need to share me with Woody... but I really want to be with you, too. As much as I can."

"So... we're going to be like Leo and Raph? Is that what you really want?"

"What? No! They're waaay too uptight. I can do without all the trying to pretend we don't love each other. Or, y'know, do all that really awkward stuff and nearly killing each other." He brushed a kiss to Donnie's mouth. "I just want to be with you and enjoy being with you and not having to try and pretend I don't. I mean... I know Woody will be alright with sharing me. And, I'd like to believe LH will understand, too."

Don then rubbed their noses again. "I know I know. What I meant to say is... could we be like them right now? A... sort of couple? And I don't mind sharing, I just don't want to pretend. I love you Mikey, you're the best and I want everyone to see that"

"Mh, totally. I wanna be with you. I wanna share a bed, and not just for fucking. It'd be nice having someone to snuggle up with at night. Y'know? Instead of... always sleeping alone."

"You could've told me that!"

Blinking, Mikey burst into amused laughter. "Maybe we ARE like Leo and Raph. Silly idiots." With a grin, he wrapped arms and legs around his brother, pulling him close.

Snuggling happily with his favorite kame, Don churred softly on Mikey's neck, the vibrations tickling him a little. "I love you Mikey baby"

"Love you too, Donnie..." He shivered and giggled at the soft tickles. "So... do we move into one room? Or just switch between?"

"For now... let's just stay like this. I'll have Yuki move my stuff to your room and we leave mine to the new babies"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that. But it makes sense. Aww! A baby room! I'm gonna decorate it! And sew them tiny little pillows!"

Don chuckled, eyelids getting too heavy for him to resist the impending slumber that threatened to take him. "You'll be a fine uncle"

"I'll try to be." Mikey hummed, caressing along Donnie's arms and shell, trying to help soothe him off to sleep. "You, too. You'll be the best uncle..."

"No you'll be the best uncle" Don replied with a long yawn. "You're best... uncle... yeah..."

Chuckling warmly, Mikey nuzzled at him. "We'll both be awesome, let's agree on that." He fished for the sheets, tugging them up and over them. "Goodnight, Donnie... I love you."

"Love you too... love you so much..."


	14. Chapter 14

When Raph woke, the first thing he became aware of was the warm body tightly wrapped around him. He smiled sleepily, but before he could fully enjoy the sensation, he felt nausea burning up his throat. With a groan, he sat up, trying to take slow breaths, not wanting to vomit first thing in the morning.

"If you have to let it out, just do it Raphie. It won't do you good to keep it inside" Leo's voice came a tad deeper, his eyes still closed though he was no longer sleeping.

Whatever biting comment he wanted to reply with got stuck in Raph's throat. He gulped but there really was no way around it. With a whine, he threw himself over the edge of the bed, making it just in time to vomit into the bucket they'd put there the evening before.

Coughing and gagging, Raph heaved a few more times, before he was able to calm down, wiping tears from his eyes. "I hate this..."

Now starting to wake up fully, Leo sat up and rubbed his mate's shell soothingly. "I know... it won't be for too long though. Just a few months and the eggs will come out"

Spitting a few more times, Raph finally leaned back, curling into Leo's arms. "I don't want to be sick every morning for 'just a few more months'."

"I know I know, honey. You're strong though, you can deal with this. Can you really imagine me with eggs inside and morning sickness?"

That managed to put a small smile onto his exhausted face. "You'd freak out. Worrying too much about your smooth skin and eye bags and how you don't wanna be fat."

"I think I can handle a few extra pounds. You used to complain when I was too skinny remember?"

"Because you weren't skinny, you were about to starve yourself." Raph murmured. "I won't be able to intimidate anyone with a pot-belly."

Leo nuzzled him lovingly. "You're still my scary Raphie. You can kick ass and be a good mom at the same time"

"I don't even know how to BE a mom. Or a parent. Let alone even so much as childproofing this entire place. Ugh."

"You can leave that to us. And you don't have to put yourself down like that; have a little more confidence"

"This is different. I am pretty confident I can look after the lot of you. But... these will be babies. Tiny helpless little worms that are fully dependent on me."

"Worms? Really Raph? You're calling our kids worms?"

"They're tiny and soft and wriggly and will only be able to eat and poop..."

Leo didn't look so amused. "... I'm going to get some breakfast. I'll bring you some only if you call them babies"

"I called them babies about three times in this conversation." Raph's mood was dropping almost instantly, moving away from Leo and wrapping himself up in the fluffy comforter. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"You want my strawberries don't you? Yummy strawberries for our little sons or daughters?"

There was a hungry growl from Raph's middle, and the grumpy kame pulled the comforter up over his head. "I hate you!" He grumbled, though not sounding like he really meant it. After a moment of silence, he quietly added. "I don't wanna eat your strawberries. Just gimme some oats."

Leo rubbed the covered shell once more before leaving the bed. "I'll bring you oats then... with strawberries"

"You don't have to share, Leo." Raph whined from under his fluffy cocoon.

"But I want to. It'll make me very happy and our babies will be happy too"

Raph huffed, not arguing any further. He did love strawberries. Now more than ever, and most of all, more than he'd ever like to admit. He felt a kiss on his head smothered by al the fluffy layers and then after some more subtle sounds, the door closed.

The rest of the family shared breakfast together, saving the strawberries for the pregnant kame and his mate. Everyone knew better than to steal those because no one wanted to fall victim to Leo's rage. When Leo appeared, Mikey beamed at him, walking over to greet him with a kiss to the cheek. "Morning! How is Raph? Yuki made pancakes! Does Raph want pancakes? Do you want some?"

"Morning Mikey, no no he just wants some oats but I'll add some strawberries for the babies"

"Bring him some pancakes anyway. I'm pretty sure once he sees them, he won't want the oats anymore. Trust me."

"I'll trust you on that one. How's Donnie? Is he not awake yet?"

"He was still sleepy, so I promised I'd bring him breakfast in a little bit." Mikey grinned. "We were quite active tonight, he's still not used to that."

Leo chuckled in amusement, imagining sweet little Donnie trying to keep up with Mikey. "That's alright, he'll learn. Raph was a little moody this morning, puking and he thinks he can't be a good mom"

"He oughta be scared. I mean, he's probably pumped full of confused hormones and being sick all the time would make you grumpy, too." Mikey smiled. "And about the mom thing... well, up until a little while ago, Raph was earning his money by pimping out his whores and beating up scum in the streets, being scary and badass. I can understand he doesn't believe he's gonna have the soft skills needed to care for a child. Or more."

"That's not true, I think he's more than capable of handling the babies"

"I didn't say he wasn't. I just said that he doesn't think he can. And I can kinda see where he's coming from. We gotta make sure he'll learn different."

"I guess you're right" Leo looked up managing to catch a glimpse of a sleepy looking Don. "Morning Donnie, sleep well?"

"Morning guys. Mikey, you left me all alone" Don whined, rubbing his eyes.

Looking up at Donnie, Mikey shook his head. "I told you, I'd be back with breakfast in a bit. Don't you remember?" He moved over to hug his taller brother. "Come, there's pancakes."

"Don't want pancakes, I want you" Don whined hugging his little brother. "Where's Raphie? I wanna see how the babies are doing"

"It's still too early for that. He's not even showing yet" Mikey hugged him warmly. "I think you need to wake up first..." Gently, he led him over to the table to sit down. "Maybe a little later, we can go see Raph and he might let you touch his tummy."

Leo snorted, picking up his food tray. "He's like a little adorable drunk"

Mikey just nodded, Kissing Donnie's head as he went to pick him up a cup of tea to wake him up. He also stacked him a couple pancakes and pouring a healthy helping of sirup over them. "Here you go... just make sure to chew and swallow. Don't want you choking."

"No choking..." Don yawned. "Hungry"

Shaking his head with a loving smile, Mikey moved to sit in Donnie's lap, picking up a fork to hold out a piece of pancake, sticky with sirup, to his lips. "Open up."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. Wish me luck with Raphie" Leo waved as he left the kitchen and his adorable brothers.

"Good luck~" Mikey called. "Just remember he's moody because his body's out of whack, not because he's trying to be a douche, okay?"

"Got it!"

"Mikey feed meeee!" A whiny Don nuzzled his brother's cheek much to Leo's amusement.

The eldest headed straight to the bedroom he now shared with Raphael, expecting him to be still buried in fluffy blankets. In the meantime, Raph had managed to drag himself to the bathroom, blankets and all, and was hanging halfway in a half-filled tub of cool water. His arms and forehead were in the water, the rest of him was still outside, wrapped in the warm blankets. He gave a relaxed sigh, even though his position looked anything but comfortable.

"Raph? Raphie where are you? You better not be up working, you're supposed to be resting!" Called Leo from afar.

"Bathroom! 'M fine! Just cooling off a bit." He hummed, shifting lower to dip his face into the water just a moment, before re-emerging. He was still hanging over the edge of the tub.

"Oh alright then, I brought you some food! Mikey insisted on pancakes but I got your oats and strawberries too"

"I want pancakes! And strawberries..." Raph murmured. "But I don't wanna move, just put it somewhere..."  
"Are you in the bathroom? Hang on, I'll feed you there"

"Yeah... but you don't have to... I'll come out... sometime."

"It's going to get cold and you won't eat it" The door opened slowly as to not startle Raph. "Hey you, looking comfy I see"

"I am..." Raph murmured, dipping his head under once more, blowing a few bubbles while he did so.

"Uh... why are you doing that?"

"Because my head is hot and my legs are cold and my arms are hot, too."

"Oh... bummer. Uh... should I do something?"

"No... but you can come here and feed me." Raph sighed, oddly relaxed despite the odd position he was in. Finally, he pulled himself up, so he could rest his cheek on the edge of the tub.

Leo sat beside him and put the tray on the floor. "Come closer please. I want them to feel me too"

Raph watched Leo for a moment, before giving in and pulled his arms out of the water. Slowly, he flopped over, leaning into the taller kame. Smiling, Leo offered him a big bite of the pancake stack. Opening his mouth, Raph hummed around the sweet, squishy treat, chewing slowly. His stomach growled eagerly for more and Raph opened his mouth again.

"Aww they like it?" Leo cooed, offering him another bite.

"I know I like it~" Raph hummed, feeling oddly content and satisfied with the situation.

Leo chuckled and offered him a single strawberry. "Try this, maybe they'll like it too?"

Opening his mouth, Raph leaned forward, closing his lips around the treat and Leo's fingertips.

The kame felt heat rising to his cheeks. "Hey now... it's too early for that, Raphie. Maybe after breakfast"

After taking the sweet berry from his fingers, Raph simply went back to suckle non-existent sweetness from Leo's fingers, dragging his tongue along the smooth tips. Groaning, he pulled away. "Leo..."

"You need to eat first, then have fun. Our babies have to be strong; they will be part of our lives but they don't have to share our past"

"I can always eat after having fun." Raph mumbled around yet another strawberry, reaching for one of the pancakes.

"No because you won't have enough energy"

"I can make you do all the work~" Raph grinned, rolling up one of the pancakes to take a big bite out of it, not much caring about getting sirup everywhere.

Leo smirked, leaning back to enjoy his mate's messy eating. "Oh really? My precious new mom wants me to give him full service?"

Licking his sticky fingers, Raph cast green eyes up to meet blue ones. "Wouldn't you? You'd love serving me in every way possible..."

"But of course, the bearer of a strong legacy deserves the treatment of an emperor~" Leo purred darkly, kneeling close to his mate.

Despite himself, Raph found himself shivering. "Y-You don't have to overdo it..."

You asked for it Raphie~ Aren't you worthy though? Worthy of veneration and love for this beautiful sacrifice?"

Without wanting to Raph flushed darkly, eyes starting to shine, betraying the emotions bubbling up inside him. "Leo..."

A comforting hand rested against his warm cheek. Smiling, Leo let his other hand rest over Raph's belly which would soon be growing and showing the world the great miracle.  
Two new lives, two beautiful babies. Their babies.

Raph closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch. His own hands moved to lay over Leo's on his belly, caressing over warm skin. "I should hate you for doing this to me... but..."

"I love you. I love you, I love all three of you. You're all mine, mine to love, mine to protect"

No matter how much he tried to keep up a strong facade, Raph teared up, clutching Leo's face in both hands to pull him into a deep kiss. "Love you, too... I love you, Leo."

"Do you want me to help you bathe? After this we can return to bed, be lazy all day if you wish to"

"There's so much work to do... but... I'd really love that."

"The others have it under control" Leo said, standing to help Raph disrobe. "I had Woody come here today to help them and in exchange he gets to see Mikey"

"Mh, that's good. Woody's gonna start selling his food... 'creations' from here. It'll help spread the word and get both him and us a boost in income..."

"Yes, precisely. Now don't think about anything expect the water, the bubbles and our babies, alright?"

Sighing, Raph tried getting his mind back to the moment and away from work. "Hey Leo...? If you could influence it... would you prefer boys or girls or one of each?"

"I'd just like them to be healthy. Boys, girls... I'd love them the same, teach them and train them as equals"

"Cop out." Raph chuckled, leaning into the taller male. "I admit... I'm scared. I don't even know how they're supposed to come out of me..."

Leo helped him up into the lukewarm water that filled the tub. "I have a pretty good guess... it won't be pretty but I think that's the only way"

Raph sat back with a sigh, sinking into the water up to his chin. "Ugh... I think after that I'll never have sex again... I'm gonna rip open...."

"We don't know that. And you've had bigger things up there, don't deny it"

Instantly, Raph blushed all the harder, glaring at Leo. "I really doubt Trax is as big as what's gonna come out of me. Except if we're going to have really tiny babies." Shifting in the tub to look at his mate face to face. "Besides, you're just jealous."

Leo leaned over to rub their noses together. "Maybe... but those are mine now. And you're mine"

"Mhm... are you gonna make sure I'll have no reasons to miss Trax?"

"Of course I will~I will treat you even better" Leo dipped his hand in the soothing water to caress the pregnant kame's legs. "I can't make you forget him though... you'd miss him"

Raph shivered at the soft touches. "Yeah... I would... He's still my best friend..." With a smile, he leaned in for a kiss. "But you're my lover."

"Not your friend though?" Leo pulled back teasingly.

Not too happy about being denied, Raph pouted. "Do you want to be 'one of my best friends' or 'my only lover'? You know we're more than friends."

Chuckling, Leo's hand went higher while his lips rested on Raph's neck. "I'm kidding sweetie. We have something special"  
With his thumb, Leo stroked the soft cartilage between Raph's legs trying to coax him out of hiding. He left butterfly kisses all over his mate's neck before he lapped the droplets of fresh water that decorated it.

It didn't need much coaxing at all for Raph's half-hard length to slide free, arching up against Leo's warm palm. "Leo..." Slowly, Raph's arms rose, holding on to his lover's shoulders. "Will you come in the tub with me?"

"Your wish is my command, my sweet mate" Letting go of Raph for a moment, Leo quickly threw his robes away and joined his mate in the large tub, leaning over to steal a kiss.  
As soon as Leo was leaning in for a kiss, Raph all but latched onto him, keeping him close without forcing the kiss to become too intense.

His own hands started to caress along Leo's elegant neck, trailing down his arms and back up his chest.

"Damn, I forgot to feed you the oats" Leo mumbled, entertained with the caresses they shared to care too much about breakfast anymore.

"Still not really hungry..." Raph mumbled, pulling Leo back into a slow, deep kiss. "Not f'r food 'nyway..." Gently, playfully, he bit at his lover's lips, licking at it afterwards.

"Wanna sit on your strong mate's lap?"

"Are you gonna bounce me in your lap, too? Then we can talk about it." Raph grinned, despite the very eager beat of his pulse picking up between his legs.

Leo grinned and helped Raph straddle him. He grabbed his mate's erection and stroked it slowly, teasingly, pulling at the tender flesh and rubbing the sensitive head every now and then.

Raph slowly rocked his hips back and forth, moaning low in his throat. "One-... one thing I really like -about being pregnant... this... feels so much more intense..."

"Does it really? Would that explain why is that you're suddenly so willing and prepared to take me without any extra aid?"

"I don't know... it's just like I'm all up for it. Even though it's stupid, because I'm already pregnant, but it's like... my body wants to make ex-extra really sure I get even more pregnant." He spread his legs, shuffling forward to press their plastrons snug together. "Fuck me."

"Hm... more pregnant huh? Maybe those little angels are mine after all" Leo reached behind Raph to stroke his little tail. "They know who their dad is and they want mommy to stay with him forever"

"And you kept denying it..." Raph grinned. Then, he moaned again, his tail wagging between Leo's fingers. He lifted it high, arching his hips back to get Leo's fingers to slide lower, where he wanted to be touched most. "Please..."

"Patience, my beloved. I know what you want and I'll give it to you. But let's not be reckless" Leo soothes, complying to Raph's needs, his finger rubbing the already moist entrance.

Hissing, Raph nearly flinched at the touch, his over sensitized nerves sending sharp sparks of lust through him. "Yeah-! Mh..."

Stopping with the frontal stimulation, Leo gave more attention to the back, introducing a large finger inside his mate's willing body to stretch him though it was more out of reflex- it didn't appear that Raph would need it much.

Raph didn't mind the loss of the hand on his cock, the finger pushing into him more than making up for it. He pushed into it, licking his lips as he fucked himself on the taller kame's finger.

"Don't come just yet Raphie. Think you can hold it for me?"

"Yeah... I kinda wonder how it'll feel when the eggs are big. When it's all tight in me..."

"You paint a pretty picture there. But for now-" Leo pushed his finger deeper, stretching his mate more. He'd let his own hardened cock out in the cooling water, aching for more.

Again, Raph gasped, bearing down to feel Leo's finger even more. "Leo..." He reached down, wrapping his fingers around his lover's erection. "Is all of that for me?" He grinned.

"Perhaps... do you want it?"

"Hell yeah I want it. I want all of it. Give it to me."

Gently, Raph was guided down, entrance aligned with Leo's girth. Biting his lips, Raph let himself be guided down, spreading his legs as far as the tub would allow. Slowly, he pressed down, feeling Leo enter him.

“How does that feel? Does it hurt? Are the babies ok?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Leo! I'm fine! I'm not a nine-month pregnant fragile female! Now c'mon and fuck me!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! But we've been fucking without knowing they were here, I'm trying to be careful!"

"And what happened? Nothing happened! You rammed my ass and nothing bad happened. I wasn't even sore! Leo, I’ll tell you when I'm uncomfortable or feel like something's off. I want to fuck, not die."

Leo pulled him closer, resting his face on Raph's wet chest. "I want that too, you're warm and feel wonderful but I don't wanna hurt you"

"You won't, Leo... I promise. You don't have to worry so much... not about this." Raph soothed, kissing his forehead.

With a nod, Leo held onto his mate's hips and gently began rocking into him. "Tell me if it's too much ok?"

Shaking his head, Raph softly pushed Leo back, shifting on top of him. Like that, he had more freedom to move. Taking over, Raph quickened his thrusts, moaning quietly. "Let me do this..."

Knowing he had to please his mate, Leo leaned back and let him do what he wanted. Raph knew his body better than anyone, he would know what felt good or not. Hopefully.

Raph was pretty confident he knew his own body. And right now, he wasn't in the mood for gentle and slow. He needed it hard and fast. Gripping the edges of the tub, he lifted himself up to bounce more vigorously on his brother's lap, grinding down. "Ffff... yeah!"

Water splashed over the edges making a mess on the floor that had Leo mentally groaning. The things he did for his beloved. He wasn't used to leaving Raph to take control of their mating too often but right now, the idea of implementing this into the bedroom was very appealing.

Raph wasn't too worried about the water spilling over onto the floor. Not right now.   
He usually preferred having his lovers take the lead, but this was definitely nice. With their position, Raph had full control over the depth and speed of their thrusts, and he made the best use of it. "Leo... fuck… fuck I'm not gonna last long…!"

"Keep talking like that I might not last either" Leo joked, gripping onto Raph's hips tightly. "Fuck... you feel so warm, Raphie!"

Chuckling, Raph opened his eyes partway to look at Leo. "Do you like when I talk dirty? Huh? Do you want me to make use of my filthy mouth?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Do I? I don't know... ahhh.. I can't think right when your cock is up my ass like that... When you're fucking me, all I can think about is getting more... Fuck, your cock is so good! Hits me just right!" Raph forced his hips down faster, less thrusting and more just grinding down now.

The tight grip was turning a bit painful and Leo was no longer resting peacefully. He sat up and pressed their chests together. "Keep taking~"

Grinning toothily, Raph churred. "Like that, do you? Like when I tell you how good you fuck me? I wish you'd forget being careful a-and just bend me over and fuck the living daylights outta me... nh... W-wish you'd come into my office, throw me over the desk and shove your fat cock up my ass. No foreplay, no nothing, ju-just getting straight to the point..."

"Might do just that, you little slut!" Leo growled, rutting a little more strongly. "You'd love that, huh? Me fucking you over all your important documents? What would your business partners say Raphie? Little... sexy slut!"

"They'd pay a fortune to b-be allowed to watch! Or get a piece of me themselves... nh!" He arched his neck, head falling back when Leo started to fuck him more in earnest. "But you wouldn't dare that, would you? You're w-way too... too scared to fuck me like I need it..." Raph grit his teeth, starting to feel the swell of his orgasm just barely out of his reach. "Sh-Show me you're not scared to give me what I n-need...!"

Now it was Raph's turn to be manhandled. An almost feral looking Leo made him rest back on the nearly empty tub, hips rocking fast with matching strokes on Raph's cock.

With a little, surprised yelp, Raph found himself on his shell, Leo leaning over him. Not that he was complaining. The hard thrusts and matching motions of his hand had the smaller kame cry out in ecstasy, legs wrapping around Leo's waist. "Ah! Yeah! Leo! Just-... just right!" Before he could give any real warning, Raph bucked up, orgasm hitting him harsh and leaving him shuddering.

Cum coated Leo's hand now and with a couple of hard thrusts, the topping kame did the same to Raph's insides. Raph churred deeply, then let out a chirp as he felt the liquid heat fill him to the brim. "Leo!"

Hearing that sound again brought Leo great joy. He helped Raph to sit up again, their noses rubbing each other affectionately.

With slow, deep breaths, Raph tried to calm himself, smiling in satisfaction. He nuzzled right back, sighing quietly. "I love you..."

"I love you too. Was that what you needed, Raphie?"

Another satisfied noise bubbled from Raph's chest and he nodded. "Yeah... exactly what I needed. I could go right back for a nap now, but I guess it's work time now."

"Nope. Nap time sounds good actually. That's what we'll do... all day... nap nap nap"

"Throw in some food and some entertainment and I'll be all yours."

"It'll be done~"

 


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks, the changes to the teahouse were made, some quicker than others, but all in all, work went mostly smoothly. Less smoothly was Raph's pregnancy even if there were no real issues other than his hormones and moods still all over the place, worse now that he'd begun to really show. His belly was round and firm and there was no denying the pregnancy anymore.

"I think I can feel them!" Don cooed, ear slit pressed against the round belly. "Do you think they can feel us? Or hear us? I mean they're in eggs so it could be harder but I wonder-"

Raph patiently indulged the younger two kame in their fawning, even though he was starting to crave some time alone. "I think they can hear something. But since I can't feel them moving, I doubt they'll feel anything from the outside, other than me walking." He said, rolling his eyes at Mikey's insistent petting.

"Do you think they'll be one of each or two boys or two girls? What does Leo want them to be?"

"I don't know, Donnie, I can't look inside." Raph sighed. "Leo said he doesn't care and I.... don't really care either. I think one of each would be nice, but I'll take what I'll get."

Don nuzzled the round surface. "I wanna see them already. I wanna read to them and feed them and be the best uncle ever"

"Nuh-uh!" Mikey shook his head. "I'm gonna be the best uncle! You're gonna be second best." He teased.

Raph again rolled his eyes. "You two can help with diapers, now that would be nice."

"I can do that" Don offered.

Grunting, Raph shrugged. He was starting to get fed up with the closeness and buzz around him, but Mikey began to gently massage along his bridges, easing some of the tension right as it emerged.

"I don't know why you all get so excited over this..."

"Hello?! These are baby kame! I haven't seen another baby kame in ages!"

"Me neither! And they're gonna be tiny little yous and Leos! There was a pinched look crossing Raph's features and Mikey sighed softly. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're Leo's..."

"Yeah and with all the fun you've had I'm definitely sure those will be his"

"Maybe." Raph groaned, leaning back and moving to lie on his side. "I just hope they won't make a fuss coming out. I rather like my pelvis bones where they are."

Don rubbed the large belly again. "Don't worry, Yuki has experience when it comes to things like this and any complications we encounter, I'm more than qualified to help"

When Mikey joined in on the belly rubbing, Raph breathed a sigh of relief. "Bro, you're super tense..." The youngest kame murmured. "How about Donnie and I give you a nice massage?"

Raph just grunted, eyes already sliding shut. "I feel so useless."

"You're not, you still keep up with the finances and the meetings"

"Yeah, whoop-dee-doo." Raph grumbled, even while his eyes were already sliding.

Mikey grinned at Donnie, keeping up the gentle rubbing of his stretched bridges. "And business is ever better now~ We have more wealthy females looking for good conversations and gossip along with our food"

"Yeah, maybe... I just could do without them squealing at my fat middle..."

"They're happy, Raphie. This is a happy event and you look so adorable!"

"I'll be happier once they're out of me."

Don kissed the rounded surface. "Whatever you say, grumpy mom"

"I'll grumpy mom your ass, Donnie, I swear!" Raph tried to growl, but he was already slipping, his voice low and mumbled.

Mikey smiled. "Shhh... you're doing so well... c'mon, it's time for a nap, hm? Dream about your babies and Leo all together"

Whatever Raph tried to reply, it was lost in a jumble of soft nothings as he fell asleep. Mikey chuckled warmly, smiling at Donnie. "Let's give him some peace”

"Already? But-"

Looking at his brother, Mikey chuckled. "Or we could snuggle up to Raph and make sure he's fine."

Don snuggled comfortably on Raph's side, hand resting over the large belly. "You know... as painful as it looks I wish I could have Raph's luck"

Watching his brother, Mikey rested his head on Raph's chest. "Would you want LH's kids? Or-..."

"Yours... and LH's maybe? Wouldn't it be great to have babies with both my favorite reptiles in the world?"

At that, Mikey looked up, honestly surprised. "You-.... you'd want my babies?"

Don nodded, smiling lovingly. "You'd want mine if you could have them?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd love that." Mikey felt his cheeks warm at the thought.

Sleepily, Raph shifted a bit. "Why don't you try harder then... bet you two haven't fucked quite enough yet..." He murmured, nuzzling at Mikey's head before drifting off again.

Don chuckled. "The idea is appealing but if nothing has happened then maybe we weren't blessed that way"

Mikey grinned as well. "Well, all we can do is try, right? I wouldn't mind trying harder."

"Oh you would do that~" Don reached over to take Mikey's hand. "Wanna see if we can be blessed as well later?"

Raph groaned. "Ladies... just go away and fuck already. I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Mama-san. Sweet dreams babies, uncle Donnie loves you"

Mikey chuckled, nuzzling at Raph, before pulling away. "Sorry. Raph. We'll let you rest now..." He pulled up a fluffy duvet, tucking Raph in like a cocoon.

It was hard to pull Donnie away from the pregnant kame. He kept cooing at the babies and sending them kisses on his way out. More than amused, Mikey dragged his brother away, closing the door behind them.

"Alright. you need some distraction. How about I'll try and provide some?"

"Maybe? I've been wanting to check out the gardens, see how our beauties are blooming"

"Oh, maybe they're ready to be made into fresh arrangements."

"That would be wonderful. I have this girl who's going to get married and she's been wanting to see the newest creations"

"That's awesome! Does she have a favorite flower or color? For a wedding, we could weave in pieces of white lace."

"She likes yellow so I thought maybe we could have some white and yellow arrangements. We wouldn't want that wedding to be a big yellow balloon now would we?"

 

* * *

 

 

Visits from one of his friends were become more and more frequent but the one Raph hadn't heard about much was his best friend Casey until this afternoon when he came for some tea and brought his pregnant friend some cookies.

"I heard ya got big but goddamn you're huge! When will ya pop?"

Raph just glared at the man, shaking his head slowly. Yet, he wasn't honestly offended, knowing it was just Casey's way of speaking. "Oh, I don't know... but if you keep talking like that, I'll pop YOU one. In the mouth. With my fist." Raph grabbed the cookies, shoving one into his mouth. "The fuck have you been, anyway?"

"Getting ready for my big day. It's why I came here anyways; see I met this chick-"

"What? Casey Jones settling down for one woman? How the fuck did that happen? You gonna marry her?"

"Yeah yeah believe it or not this one is special. She's sweet and has a strong temper too... never met a woman who would question my decisions or called me out on stuff... she's just... perfect. And yeah you can call me a sap all you want but that chick is the one"

Raph couldn't help but grin. "I see, I see. She's got you on a tight leash, and you love it." Then, he shook his head. "How could I call anyone a sap. Have you looked at me, lately? How much sappier can someone even get." He gestured towards his large belly.

"I dunno, haven't seen your lovey dovey side yet. Is Leo around? He might get ya purring like a damn cat"

"You don't wanna see it, either. Leo's... somewhere, I don't even know. Mikey and Donnie are frolicking in the garden, making flower arrangements or something. Ugh. Look at all this shit. I've lost my edge."

"I think it's nice you have your little family going. It's about time we all settle down at some point"

Looking down, Raph couldn't help but brush his hand along his plump form. "I guess... I just never thought I'd end up having a family. Not to mention my own kids. How about you? Any plans of following my example?"

"Yeah, maybe after a few months? April's family is still on the you stole our daughter stage. Her uncle is cool though"

"April, huh? I actually think she might be the one that came to look for wedding arrangements earlier..."

"Really? Huh... well that part is covered then. Then I guess what's missing is checking if you can be at my wedding"

"You want me to be there?"

"Yeah, I want you to be there! Why wouldn't I? If anything I should be worried you get my bride's attention. She'd love to meet you and with that belly, you're gonna be her favorite"

Chuckling a little awkwardly, Raph shrugged. "Yeah, I've noticed the girls generally love to fawn over my belly. It's weird." He shoved another cookie into his mouth. "Do you wanna come in for some tea? Leo threw out all the booze, so I can't offer you a beer or anything."

"That's fine. I'm actually looking forward to drink tea more than beer believe it or not"

"Oh? Girl got you off the booze?"

"Eh... more or less? She's fine with it but if I really wanna win her family then I gotta be like.. a gentleman or something"

"You're gonna be fine. C'mon, let's go get you some tea. We got some really delicious spiced teas from LH."

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Ok so... how about a huge white and yellow flower heart!"

Leo looked at the flowers and the happy expression on his brother's face. "... and you think you can make it in time?"

"Of course I can!"

Mikey grinned and made a heart shape with his hands. "We'll be fine, Leo. There's more than enough flowers and greens in the garden and weaving them into the arrangements should only take one afternoon. I totally think we can pull it off."

Leo nodded, grabbing some of the dead branches and weeds he'd helped pull out. "We're going to need to figure out a way to keep the sunflowers from wilting too fast"

Sitting back to regard the small bed of sunflowers, Mikey dusted off his dirty hands. "If weight isn't gonna be a problem, we can have a core of moist sponge. That way they'll last longer. Or if someone is allowed to attend the wedding, we could mist them every now and then. It'd also add nice and sparkly dew drops."

"I kinda wanna keep some for the teahouse... they'd look so lovely for when the babies finally arrive" Don said with a soft sigh. "You two are so damn lucky"

Looking at his brother, Mikey reached out to take his hand. "Don't be sad. We'll be around and there's enough sunflowers for the arrangement AND the babies when they arrive."

Leo nuzzled his brother. "And I'll let you babysit all the time, ok?"

"Yeah. there's enough of the little beans for all of us."

Don pouted. "I want a little bean too"

Mikey used a finger to turn his face so he could kiss his brother gently on the mouth. "I know... but we're gonna settle for being part of our nieces or nephews. Maybe you'll end up being really glad we won't have to care for them aaaall the time." The little kame tried to reason, not wanting Donnie to become genuinely upset.

Don smiled, feeling somehow relieved but still a bit sad. His brother had a point; they would be very busy with two kids and the business. Add two more and they would have to close everything.

Sensing Donnie still wasn't all comforted, Mikey kissed him again, leaning close to whisper. "We can play pretend and I'll try to knock you up really really hard later..."

"Ok ok! I didn't want to know that, you two. Get back to work, I have a pregnant kame to feed" Leo said turning tail back inside the house.

At the put-off reaction, Mikey burst into laughter. "Look at that! Our kinky Leo, turned into a goody-goody." Then, he looked back at Donnie with softer eyes. "Let's finish up and then I'll think of something nice for you."

"He's becoming a real father... he really is lucky"

"Yeah... and as much as Raph is trying to deny it he's starting to be a real mom, too. You should have seen his face when I cut my finger a few days ago. Pure mommy-mode."

"Where was I? I wanted to see Raph in mommy mode! Should I cut myself too?"

"Better don't. But you can do something else. Just pretend to get hurt and watch his reaction."

"True true. Wouldn't wanna put pressure on his mommy senses, especially now. How far along is he anyway?"

"I think, if normal kame gravity applies, he has another four to six weeks left. And then another two to three until the eggs hatch. It's not long to go now." Mikey watched his brother. "You really want your own, don't you?"

Don nodded, looking more like a kicked puppy than before. "I really love children and one day I wished I could have them... not that is really possible"

"Technically, you could still find a nice girl to have children with. It's not impossible, even in our situation." Mikey said gently, scooting close to lean into Donnie's side. "I'd love to have kids with you. Either way."

"We'd have to find a female kame... and even then I wouldn't be too sure. Why couldn't we be like Raphie?" Don whined, his reasoning purely clouded by envy and sadness.

"Because if we were, we'd be angry little balls of hormones and yelling at everyone." Mikey smiled. "If I was like that, I'd have a million kids by now."

"They'd be beautiful... but yeah, you'd be in horrible pain all the time and I can't have that. My poor little baby"

"You, too. If you were like that. Though they'd be beautiful... We'd make awesomely cute kids." Chuckling, the smaller kame leaned up, kissing his brother softly. "I'm sure we'll have more than enough kiddie-time when Raph finally pops."

"I guess... let's get started on the giant flower heart ok?"

"Donnie has it bad, I'm telling you. When our kids pop out of those eggs we might as well say bye bye"

Raph gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, probably. Though there's hoping he might get a small dose of reality when he realizes they'll cry a lot and smell a lot, puke, poop and get snot everywhere... maybe that'll help him get over his heartbreak." Being pretty out of shape, he struggled to sit up straight, being slumped in their bed, resting back on a couple pillows.

"Yeah... he'd make a good dad though"

"He totally would... like it is, he and Mikey will be amazing uncles, though."

"Of that I have no doubts. By the way, do you need more pillows?"

"I think I have about every pillow that exists in this entire building." Raph huffed, wriggling a bit. "If you're really bored and don't have to be anywhere... I wouldn't complain if you gave me a small foot rub. But you don't have to."

Leo smiled, sitting by his mate's feet. "Id love you. You don't even have to ask"

Raph shuffled back a little, lifting his aching feet onto Leo's lap. "Thanks..." He hated how vulnerable and dependent he had become, but at the same time, he was so touched at how caring Leo was that it made his insides turn to mush.

Skillful fingers dug straight into the pressure points he knew would help his mate relax. "How was your day?"

At first, Raph grunted in pain, until the touches started to release the tension and relief started to set in. "'T'was okay... Casey came by, invited me to his wedding... He's finally settling down, I guess. Times really do change..."

"Casey settling down? We are living in the same universe, right?"

Chuckling, Raph shrugged. "I'd like to think so. I haven't met his woman yet, but I bet she's one tough lady. She's got him wrapped around her little finger... and he seems really happy about it."

Watching Leo a moment, Raph reached out to gently trace his fingertips along his lover's face. "I love you..."

Without stopping the soothing massage, Leo nuzzled those fingers and chirped. "I love you too... and I do wish we could've beaten Casey and get hitched"

"You think they'd let us get married?" Raph flushed softly, looking down to his baby bump. With a gentle expression, he caressed the rounded surface of his belly.

"Who's going to complain anyway? We're responsible owners of a successful business, our servants love us and we're not criminals"

"We're both guys." Raph said, deadpan. "I'm not sure that's allowed."

"Well... you're pregnant. You're not technically just a guy. It has to count for something... right?"

Raph kept his eyes down on his large belly. "Would-... would you seriously consider that? Marrying me?"

"Is that even a question? I wouldn't have put up with your royal moodiness if I didn't want something serious with you"

Raph gave him a small kick to the side. "I'm not that moody!" Expression easing up, he looked down again. "I guess, but... but marriage is still something... it's something else."

"Does it scare you?"

In an uncommon display of emotional honesty, Raph nodded. "A little. I mean.. all of this scares the shit out of me... but..." He huffed, rubbing at his blushing cheeks. "Thinking that you love me so much to actually consider-... consider marrying me, it's a little scary."

"There was a time I considered dying thinking it would please you, Raphael. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you and our family. I guess I just love you too much"

"I know. And by the way, I still really think that was one hell of a fucking stupid idea! But... you'd have been gone. This-... this is about sticking with me for, well-... forever. It's different."

“Don't you want to? I wouldn't have a problem becoming exclusively yours but... if you don't feel the same way-”

“No! I mean-... how can you... consider staying with me. Marrying me. You'd be stuck with me and my moods. And whatever screaming, pooping messes will pop out of me. You'd really want that?"

"Yes. How else do you want me to tell you, I want this! I want you! I want our babies, the screaming and pooping- I want us to be one!" Leo let go of Raph's feet and sat closer so they could melt into a tight embrace. "I love you... never ever doubt that, Raphael. Never doubt my feelings"

Giving a wet sniffle, Raph just nodded, clutching at his mate. "Love you..." He managed, swallowing again and trying his hardest not to start sobbing.

Leo rubbed his mate's shell comfortingly. "Showing emotion doesn't make you weak, it's ok to cry. You can do it when you're with me; you don't have to be strong all the time"

That alone teased a sob out of Raph, and he quickly ducked his head against Leo's shoulder. "You suck so much, Leo!" But he held on tighter, nuzzling into him, even while he started crying in earnest.

"You still love me though... let it out, Raphie. Let it all out. It's ok... everything will be fine now"

It took him quite a while to calm down again, and once he did, Raph was lying bonelessly in Leo's arms, sniffling tiredly. "Ugh... I feel like someone ran me over..."

Unable to resist a little laugh, Leo distracted Raph with kisses to his neck. "That's what happens when you bottle up emotions. Remember this is not a sign of weakness, it's healthy for you and the babies"

The kisses were well-welcomed, and Raph tilted his head back to get more of them. He sighed and reached up to wipe away his tears. "Maybe for the kids, not so sure about me." He grinned. "But I know something that'll definitely be good for me. Getting some sleep. And having my own personal heater with me."

"Oh poor me, I've been reduced to a living heater. What shall I become next?" Leo teased, adjusting the covers around his mate. "Can I talk to the kids?"

Chuckling, Raph gently tugged him down into a soft kiss. "I don't know, are heaters supposed to speak?" The round kame shuffled down to lie on his side, as not to be crushed by his own weight, letting Leo settle against him. "Don't know if they'll hear you, but.... sure."

A warm hand rested over the plump belly and started rubbing little circles. "Hello babies... it's your daddy... I can't wait to meet you both. I have so many things to show you and teach you. Your mommy is happy too although he's very grumpy right now"

Smiling indulgently at his mate, Raph watched a moment, before closing his eyes. Gently, he cupped Leo's head and pulled him to rest his cheek against the large bump. "I hope they can hear you..."

"Even if they don't, it's nice when I talk to them. Calms me down and hopefully it does something to your body too"

"It just might, I don't know. It makes me sleepy, at least."

"That's good. You sleep then, I'll stay up"

"'M sleeping all the damn time..." Raph mumbled, already starting to slip.

"And that's a good thing, silly. Sleep... join our babies"

Heaving a tiny, displeased sigh, Raph shuffled around a little bit, trying to find a more comfortable position, he wrapped one arm around Leo, holding him snuggled to his tummy. It didn't take long for him to relax fully, slipping off into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Weekends at the teahouse were mostly boring nowadays with not so many customers which allowed them all to relax a little bit. This time Leonardo wanted his little family to feel special so when he suggested they went to the nearest lake to bask in the morning sun, have some food and forget about work everyone was excited.

Now if he could only convince his mate.

"Raph, the sun will be good for the babies!"

"I can get perfect sun in our garden, Leo." Raph grunted. With his heavy frame, he'd been reluctant to leave the teahouse, both because he hated how exhausting it'd become for him to move, and how people tended to stare at him.

Still, he didn't want to spoil his brothers' excitement about a trip and he gave a sigh. "If anyone so much as looks in my direction outside, I-" He paused with a strange little hiccup. Exhaling slowly, he shook his head. "I mean, I don't wannnh~ ow..." Frowning in confusion, Raph looked at his large stomach, almost in confusion. "I think the babies are pleading my case h-here..."

Before the odd, pulling sensation fully registered with Raph, there was a near-audible little 'pop' and green eyes widened in horror as a rush of liquid splashed over his legs and onto the floor. "Oh..."

Leo stood staring as the liquid nearly touched his sandals. "Does that mean-"

"Hey guys, are we going or- OH MY GODS, YUKI GET OVER HERE!" Donatello rushed back to where he came from. "YUKI, IT'S TIME!"

Raph couldn't move, he just stared at the wetness spreading in a puddle beneath his feet as if he couldn't comprehend what'd just happened. Lifting his eyes to Leo, he paled. "Leo...?"

Mikey poked his head around the corner in confusion. "What's time? What is even- oh wow! WOW! Raph!" With two quick steps he was next to the spooked kame, wrapping his arms around him to steady him. "Are you okay? Come, we gotta get you to a bed!"

Snapping out of his stupefied state, Leo helped his youngest sibling with Raphael. "Deep breaths Raphie, deep breaths like we practiced"

"Fuck you and your breathing!" Raph snapped, clearly still not quite understanding what was happening. Yet, he didn't struggle as he was led back inside, where Yuki and Donnie had somehow already prepared a futon on the floor, covered thickly in towels and pillows for him to lean against. It was lucky that he was supported at each side, because when the first contraction hit, Raph was knocked right off his feet, curling forward with a harsh exhale.

"Breathe Raph, breathe! It's happening, the babies are coming!" Leo let him know, grabbing his hand tightly.

Raph paled even more, just at the thought. "I'd rather not do this at all..." He grumbled, crossing his legs as soon as Mikey had tugged his pants off.

The youngest smiled warmly, moving to sit next to Raph. "You'll do perfectly, you'll see. And before you know it, you'll have two perfect little eggs to care for and no more reason to call yourself fat."

"Mikey, I know you're trying to help but don't help too much? In this emotional state who knows how Raph can react" Don whispered to his enthusiastic brother. "Yuki can you see anything down there?"

"Master Raphael, please I need to see if you're ready to push" Yuki said calmly, hands resting over the kame's knees.

Raph just crossed his legs tighter, not willing to be exposed like that. "Go away! I'm not- NGH! Not-... I'm not gonna push yet!"

"Yuki knows more of this than anyone in this house. You have to trust her on this" Leo tried without visible success to convince his mate.

"I'm not gonna drop an egg not even five minutes in!" Raph growled, leaning into Mikey, who nuzzled at his cheek. "Just lay off me and nnnh-! And let me be in f-fucking pain!"

"They have to come out, Master! Or do you want the little ones to suffocate?" Yuki insisted with a seriousness no one had ever seen before. "You call yourself strong and brave, so be that right now!"

Raph right-out growled at her. "Where's the hours of pain I was promised to fucking prepare myself for this shit?!"

"Ok this is obviously not working" Leo intervened. "Everyone out. Every single one of you out!"

With a sigh, Mikey pulled away, though not before pressing a few more kisses to Raph's face. "You can do it." The young kame stood, taking Donnie's hand to pull him away gently. "Come on, we'll be right next door if something happens. Let's give Raph some space to breathe."

Don also leaned over to kiss Raph softly. "You can do this Raphie, we believe in you"

Yuki stood and gave the future parents a tired but soft smile. "I'll be right outside, alright?"

Raph gave a short nod, too focused on what his body was doing. However, once he was alone with his mate, he visibly relaxed, shifting to lean into him. "Thanks... I can't stand the fuss."

"You do know those kids are coming out today, right?"

"Yeah... yeah I know.." Raph huffed, relaxing his legs and letting them fall open slightly. "But they're not ready just yet. I know it. They won't just pop out of me in the next five minutes."

"I'm pretty sure you're right but keep your legs spread just in case, alright? Want me to make you feel better while he wait? Rub your neck, your feet, your dick-"

"I'll let you know when something changes..." Raph closed his eyes, knowing the next contraction wasn't far off. He did chuckle, though, at the suggestions. "Now I'm torn between wanting you to rub my feet or my dick. Maybe some the latter would help me relax down there..."

"Better do this quick or I'll feel like a shitty dad for sucking you off in front of the babies" Leo snorted, rubbing the slit he knew so well.

Raph managed a chuckle, humming at the warm touch. "They'll be in their eggs.. they can't see a thing."

"Still doesn't it make you feel weird?"

"We had a lot of sex during the pregnancy, if they didn't notice them they won't notice now. If they did, then this won't be any different.." Turning his head, Raph leaned into a kiss. "I love you..."

"Love you too, now drop down for me please?"

Raph didn't need much encouragement, dropping down, half-hard and eager. "Such a polite request... I could get us-used to thissss..." He hissed, a new wave of pain tightening his stomach.

Leo moved quickly between the kame's legs and gave his mate's member a lick for distraction followed by another. Raph leaned back into the pillows, trying to be good and breathe through the pain. He focused on the waves of pleasure and need, somehow melting perfectly into the spikes of pain.

"You're doing good Raphie, you're doing so good" Leo murmured, licking the entire length in one go before lowering himself to take it in his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Raph slowly rolled his hips, moaning in between deep breaths. "I love you... These are our babies, no matter what... no matter what they are.... Love you..."

Humming in agreement, Leo bobbed his head slowly, fingers wrapped around the base to keep him from reaching his peak too fast. The wave of pain slowly ebbed away, making way for only the pleasure now. Oddly, Raph didn't feel like chasing his peak already. The slow build of pleasure felt amazing, and with his middle so full, Raph felt intoxicated with it all.

"Slow, Leo... please... feels so good."

Always willing to please his mate, Leo slowed down but kept a firm grip around the base of the rigid flesh. He was tempted to lower his free hand and tease his mate's little tail but he worried that might disturb him or the eggs. Whenever he had any control over his limbs, Raph moved his hands to caress and pet at Leo's head and shoulders, wanting to show him how much he appreciated the gesture and care.

Bit by bit, the contractions came quicker, building in intensity just as the pleasure was starting to reach that certain height. "Leo... 's happening..." He panted, not even sure what he was referring to. His legs were shaking, and he whined. "L-let go! Please, let m-me-..."

Leo pulled back with a loud pop yet he continued stroking Raph's erection to help him along the way. Another whine, and Raph scrambled to roll over, firmly planting his knees and gripping a pillow for support.

Just when he felt the egg shift, he bore down, gritting his teeth as he felt his body spread open. The mix of pain and pleasure exploded in him and he screamed. He barely felt himself orgasm, the contractions naturally helping in squeezing the large egg out of him.   
Another, strained scream and the egg slid free, barely falling before safely coming to rest atop his calves.

"Raphie... Raphie you did it! You did it, look! There's the first one!"

Panting and with tears in his eyes, Raph dropped his head to look down between his legs at the egg. He gave a weak sob, smiling wetly at the glistening, perfectly white shell nestled between his legs. "Look at it..." He breathed.

Leo reached forward to help support his mate. "One more to go... but first let me take that one out of the way"

Slowly, shakily, Raph rolled over to his side, allowing himself to close his eyes for a moment of rest. "Be careful... don' break it..." He knew perfectly well Leo wasn't going to harm it, but he couldn't help but say it anyway.

Already, the second egg was shifting in him,, moving into the space the first egg had left. "Second one's bigger..."

"What should I do? Think you have one more in you or are you going to try and push it out?"

"Just stay... I think it'll come out soon..." Raph just tried to rest, catching his breath and occasionally grunting when his stomach cramped to shift the egg into the right position.

"Hold onto me, I don't want you falling"

Leo gave the first egg a brief glance before helping Raph grab onto his broad shoulders.  
With some effort, Raph pushed back up onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Leo's shoulders. His flushed cheek came to rest against Leo's shoulder. "This one's definitely bigger..." He panted, shifting here and there.

Then, he felt the urge to bear down rise again. He ground out, before gritting his teeth and pushed down. "Fff- fuck!" This time around, it took a lot more effort, not helped by the fact Raph was already exhausted.

But in the end, several minutes in, the egg finally breached him. With a painful wail and a final push, Raph felt the second egg slide out of him, coming to rest beneath him, cushioned by the many towels. Now, Raph did collapse, sobbing in relief and exhaustion as he clung to his mate. He could feel faint little kisses all over his sweaty face and his mate murmuring praises and congratulations.

"You did it Raphie, you did it! Good job, knew you could do it. Our babies are here, they're finally with us Raphie!"

Raph couldn't answer, too exhausted by now. But he leaned into the caresses, slowly shifting over to lie down more. "Don't let anyone in... n-not yet..." He whispered, opening his eyes to look at the eggs. With some difficulty, he moved over, curling around the moist shapes.

Leo grabbed a spare towel and gently patted between Raph's legs to clean him from some of the slime and blood. He couldn't help the stray tears rolling down his cheeks despite his broad, proud smile. He was a father now. Father of two precious kame.

Raph didn't mind the cleaning much, too exhausted to make a fuss. Once Leo was done, Raph reached for him, pulling him close. "Hold me, please..."

Careful to not put pressure over Raph of the eggs, Leo chose to spoon him, holding his mate tightly and nuzzling the back of his sweaty neck. "Raphael, I love you so much"

There was an affirming noise, the exhausted kame too tired to speak. Raph gently caressed the smooth shells, tugging the towels and sheets over and around them so they wouldn't become too cold. Raph sighed, snuggling back against Leo and by now, he was just fully ready for a nap.

Leo kept nuzzling him in hopes that Raph would surrender to sleep quickly so he could go out and inform the family. He'd have to get clean blankets and more lamps to keep the place warm for Raph and the eggs too. It really didn't take long. With the eggs safe in his arms and his protective mate in the back, Raph really had no reason to keep himself up. A few minutes in and he'd slipped into exhausted sleep, nose gently resting against one of the eggs.

Outside however things were really tense. Both younger brothers were on edge since the first scream they heard from Raph and were only stopped by Yuki who let them know everything was going smoothly and Leo would make sure those eggs came out safe and sound.

Mikey was basically vibrating on his feet, trying not to bounce back and forth on them. "Do you think we can tell what they are, now that they're out? Or, or maybe even if they're boys or girls? Or can we-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "I really wanna see them!"

"I want to see them too Mikey but until that door is not open we can't. Simple as that" Don offered, trying to not sound too snappy. He thought he could handle this situation well but hearing his brother scream like that broke his heart in little pieces.

Looking up, Mikey quickly moved to hug Donnie tightly. "They're fine. Can you hear them? No? That's because they're resting. If there was anything going on that was bad, Raph would be cursing and Leo would be fretting or calling us." He was quite confident in that, and hoped he could comfort his worried brother a little. "Right, Yuki? They'd make noise if there was a problem?"

"Leonardo would certainly come out running to plead for our assistance but since that hasn't happened then I'm going to assume they just want some privacy"

"And I can respect that but... I really wanted to help"

Mikey smiled gently at her. "They both know that. But I also think Raph wouldn't have been able to really relax into the whole thing with any of us present. Maybe it was best we left them on their own. Raph has been so embarrassed about it.... but I hope they can get over that now."

The creak of the door alerted everyone and then a tired looking Leonardo came out. "Hey... they're here... they're all fine. Raphie and the eggs"

Mikey instantly beamed, rushing to give Leo a squeezing hug. "Congratulations!" He did his best to keep his voice down, but didn't quite manage. "Can we go see them? Are you alright? Are they big?"

"I wish you could see them but I promised Raph we would wait a bit longer" Leo said, hugging Don when he came closer. "They're so big, well one is bigger than the other so I'm thinking that's the girl if kame nature laws apply to us"

Mikey pouted, but gave a brave nod. "Do you need anything? Do you want some tea or something to eat? You must be exhausted, too. It sounded like it took quite some effort..."

"Water, lots of water and clean sheets please"

"Got it! Donnie, can you go get the sheets? I'll go get water and some snacks."

"Alright! Yuki, the babies will need to be warm! Bring some paper lamps and Mikey's fluffy blanket!"

"Will do, Donnie-san"

Mikey quickly went to warm up some water for cleaning, as well as preparing a pitcher with cool water for drinking, along with a bottle of juice. Adding an assortment of cookies and small crackers, he rushed back. Leo really looked like he'd been ran over by the royal caravan; one strong wind and the tired kame would fall flat on the floor, so when he saw the snacks coming his way, he grabbed some cookies and ate them quickly.

Mikey shook his head. "Okay. You know what? You're going to go back in there and rest up." Somehow, Mikey managed to pour him a glass of juice with one hand. "Drink this. You need the sugar."

"Thank you Mikey, how's the blanket situation?"

"Donnie should be back in a second. Do you want a hot water bottle?"

“Yes please and I should really get back inside before Raph wakes up"

"Go, then, and take this. I'm sure Raph will want to drink or eat something when he comes to. I'll try and get some heat going for you."

"Thank you Mikey, I promise you you'll get to hold the baby girl when she comes out"

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered, blowing Leo a kiss before running off to the kitchen again.

Inside, Raph was still sleeping, though slowly starting to pull himself back to wakefulness.  
Leo went back inside as quietly as he could as to not startle the sleeping kame, placing the snacks on the side and the hot water bottle between the eggs.

When Leo moved close to the eggs, Raph's eyes snapped open, sharp green glaring at the possible threat. Once Raph realized who it was, he relaxed again, only shuffling a little closer to the eggs with a yawn. "They're so perfect..." He mumbled. "So smooth~"

"And you're already acting like a great mother" Leo pointed out with a smile. "Had to step out for a moment to grab some supplies"

"I'm not.." He said, even while he nuzzled the eggs, unable to bring himself to move away. "Did you tell the others?"

"Yes and they're very happy. Worried because they heard you in pain but happy and eager to meet them"

"Mhm... They can come look later. Not just yet..." Raph smiled, his chest swelling with love and pride at the perfect eggs in front of him. Beneath his palm, he could feel the barest flutter, assuring them they were alive. "My babies... our babies."

"I think we got lucky and got ourselves one of each. Oh and Mikey is going to be holding the girl. I kinda promised him"

Chuckling, Raph nodded. "Maybe... but maybe we just got a big and a small boy. Or two girls. I can't wait to see them hatch..."

"Me neither~ wanna eat something? Mikey made sure to send you some of your favorite cookies"

“I'm kinda thirsty..." Slowly, gingerly, Raph pushed himself up, wincing as he did. "Okay.... I think I'll be sore for a while..."

Leo chuckled. "No kidding. But you did so great, I hope you know that"

Raph flushed a little. "I'd like to think I didn't make a complete idiot out of myself."

"You didn't, my love. And who would've thought a hand-job was enough aid for childbirth?"

At that, Raph's blush exploded right down to his shoulders. "I'm not sure you noticed, but-... I've never come like that! I think I broke something with that. I think I even blinked out for a moment."

Leo had to laugh at that. "Oh well then you're welcome"

Raph stuck his tongue out. "It's only half your doing." But he held out his hand. "C'mere..."

Like an obedient puppy Leo let himself be guided. "Can I touch them?"

"Yeah... carefully. If you pay really close attention, you can feel them..."

Settled in a more comfortable position, Leo let his palm rest over the smooth surface. "It's... so soft and smooth... so perfect..."

"'S what I've been saying." Raph settled back, snuggling into Leo's side. "I love you... you were really awesome back there. Thanks for that. And for throwing everyone out."

"I had to... I love them but they were putting too much pressure on you and our babies"

"Love them, too. But I swear, if you hadn't thrown them out, I'd have run. Fat belly and all." A little softer, he said. "But I want them back too. I want them to see our eggs and I want them to be part of it."

"Should we let them in now?"

Raph needed a moment to calm his protective urges. Then, he nodded. "Alright. But... maybe..." He looked a little sheepish. "Tell them not to be too... loud, y'know?"

"Got it. Not too loud and keep their distance"

"Yeah... thanks, Leo." Outside, Mikey was just collecting the last available blankets, when he heard the door open again.

"Guys? Guys he wants to see you but please be very quiet and keep your distance with the eggs or he'll bite your hand off"

gave a happy squeal, but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. "Okay! Doing my best!" Grabbing his share of the blankets, he quickly squeezed around Leo and into the room. "Raph!" As soon as he spotted the eggs, Mikey started glowing, eyes sparkling at the sight. "Look at them!"

"Remember Mikey, keep your distance. He's very protective of them"

"I know, I know!" Mikey whined, looking at Raph with still sparkling eyes. "Can I come hug you? I'm not touching them!"

Raph gave an indulgent smile, shifting away from the eggs a little, before patting the empty side next to him. While Leo waited for Don, he glance over his shoulders both to check on Mikey and the eggs. It seemed that Raph wasn't the only overprotective one.

As slowly as he managed, Mikey walked in an arch around the nest, to sit by Raph's side, snuggling up to him gently. "Are you alright? Was there a lot of pain? Do you need anything?"

Raph smiled. "It did hurt... but it's nothing now. I'm just sore."

"Hey Leo, is Mikey inside already? Can I join too?" The kame inside the room could hear Don and Leo giving him the same instructions before he was let inside the room. "Raphie! Oh they're so perfect- I brought them blankets!"

Looking up again, Raph smiled. "Thanks, Donnie. Just... put them over there. Or give them to Leo. I-... He gave a tilted smile. "Sorry."

Mikey shook his head. "Don't worry... we'd be over-protective, too."

"That sounded like it hurt. Poor Yuki wanted to help but I guess you two knew better"

"I couldn't stand any of you here. Sorry, but, as much as I love you, I'd have done something rash."

"We understand now" Don leaned over to nuzzle him. "I just hope that one day you let us touch them"

Returning the gentle gesture, Raph nodded. "Of course. Just-... not yet. I'm pretty sure this'll go away. I've never seen any kame parents hissing at people around their young. But... don't push. I'll let you know." Kissing both his little brothers on the cheek, Raph leaned heavier against them.

"For now... I just want to be with Leo and rest. And not move or do anything at all."

"That's understandable. After all you /did/ have two eggs pop out of you"

"And they were fucking big, too." Raph groaned, half-amused and half-whiny, trying to get a little more pampering.

Which was of course promptly delivered. "Awww" Mikey cooed. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you and Leo and the eggs will have everything you can ever need or ask for. As soon as you're ready for it, I'll prepare you a nice herbal bath. LH gave Donnie some awesome healing herbs that will do wonders."

"And we can keep your babies warm! We brought the fluffy blankets Mikey had in his room"

Raph smiled. "Won't you be cold? You didn't have to bring every single one..."

Shaking his head, Mikey waved off the concerns. "We still have some simple sheets for ourselves. And since I'm with Donnie, I won't freeze at all."

"Nope, not at all. The babies are far more important now" Don added. "And you too, Raphie. So when you feel like you can stand again we're going to bathe you and don't worry about the eggs because Leo will be the one touching them"

"I do want to take a bath. But also... not just yet. I think I want to let my... uhm... sensitive parts recover a bit before letting anything touch them. Even if it's just water."

"Alright, fair enough. Just let us know when you're ready ok?"

"I will. But now... I'll throw you out and make you make sure Leo has something to eat. Then, I want him back and go to sleep."

Chuckling, Don gave Ian brother another nuzzle. "Whatever you say Raphie. Come Mikey, we have to feed our Leo"

Leaning in, Mikey pressed a chaste, soft kiss to Raph's mouth. "Make sure to drink a lot and rest up properly." That said, he stood up, wrapping Raph into one of the blankets.

"Come one Mikey, Leo is looking at us funny"

"Aw, he doesn't need to worry." He said, loud enough for Leo to hear. "I'm not after Raph like that. Well... yeah I am, but he still doesn't need to worry."

"No no I mean because we're near the eggs-"

"Whatever, We'll be going." Mikey chuckled, making sure to again do a small arch as he walked around the eggs. He beckoned Leo closer, pointing at his own mouth. "Kiss me goodnight!"

Leo chuckled leaning over to gently peck at Mikey's lips. "Thanks for everything"

"You're welcome, bro. Just give us a peep if you need anything. Okay? Do call us!"

Over in the nest, Raph yawned, snuggling up. "Yeah, yeah, we'll scream and whatnot... just go away and sleep. Or eat. Whatever." He smiled, waving them away.

"You two go make your own babies" Leo ushered both kame out of the room. "Go! Shoo shoo"

Laughing, Mikey took Donnie's hand, gently tugging him along. "Not a bad idea at all. I don't have my favorite blanket.... gonna have to stay warm."

"Congratulations again! Have a nice evening!"

Raph waved at them, before giving a tired little whine, stretching his arms out for his lover. "Leo..." His eyes stayed on the two eggs, now warmly wrapped in blankets and pillows. "We're parents now..."

The door closed softly behind Leo who crossed the room to kneel by his mate. "We are... and we'll be the best parents for our children"

Instantly, Raph crawled into his arms, ignoring the way his lower body twinged in protest. "I'll do my best to be what they need. I'm still a little scared. I… I know nothing about babies."

"Nor do I but our instincts seem to know what's best for us and our kids. We just have to let them guide us"


	17. Chapter 17

"Mikey, they won't hatch now even if we ask them nicely. We have to wait a little more, silly"

"Yeah whatever Donnie said"

The littlest kame pouted, staring at the eggs some more. "But maybe they'll hear and work extra hard to meet us."

Raph just rolled his eyes. "You can try. Don't count on it working."

Slowly, he pushed himself up. It'd been a few days since he'd laid the eggs, and the immediate soreness was mostly gone. Still, he was far from fully recovered, his body still paying the tribute of the whole ordeal.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Alone." He added, when he saw all of his brothers move to rise. "I'll only go sit on the patio. I won't go doing cartwheels."

"I'll go check though" Leo teased him. "The eggs will know if you've been disobeying"

"If I so much as smell your perfumed ass near me within the next fifteen minutes, you've been a male for the longest time." Raph grumbled, slowly making his way out of the room and to the back doors leading to the gardens.

The night air was cool and fresh and he took a deep breath. Just when he was about to settle onto the bench there, he paused. A weak wail came from the thickest part of the bushes, the ones Don was planning on getting rid of. Warily, he reached for the small tanto hidden in his belt, gripping it tightly before he slowly inched his way over to the source of the noise.

Spotting nobody, he carefully parted the bushes, coming face to face with a tightly wrapped bundle. It took him a moment to understand what he was looking at, and once he did, Raph paled. "Oh god-!"

As quickly as he could, he pushed the thick foliage away so he could pick up the distressed newborn. The little bundle of dirty rags squirmed in Raph's hold, its crying only getting harder and harder when the rags were peeled away to reveal a little baby feline.

Instantly, Raph's paternal instincts kicked in full-force. Gently, he rocked the infant, caressing the feather-soft ears and cheeks. "Hey, hey there... shhh... you're alright now..." There was a small note attached to the fabrics and Raph gave it a quick read, before crumpling and throwing it over their fence angrily.

"Don't you worry, baby... I gotcha." He smiled when the baby settled down, calmed by the rocking. Raph knew exactly what to do now, walking over to the door. "Donnie! Donnie get your ass out here!"

To his surprise it wasn't Don who got there first but Leo, looking like a madman. "WHAT IS IT? IS IT THE BABIES? IS IT TIME?"

"....Aren't you supposed to watch them? No. It's not our babies. Get Donnie!" Raph said, still rocking the little bundle in is arms to keep the tiny baby calm.

Leo noticed that and his eyes widened. "That's... that's a baby..."

Raph gave a short nod. "It was abandoned. I just found it." When he spotted Donnie, he called out again. "Donnie, come here! I got something for you!"

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking... right?" Leo asked with the hint of a smile showing up on his face.

"Well, we got our own kids to look after. And I'm not going through the trouble of going to the police, finding the mother, or sticking the poor thing into an orphanage."

When Don finally made it downstairs, his eyes went straight to the little creature in Raph's arms. "Oh no poor thing! Where did you find that baby?"

Raph smiled softly, carefully pushing the little bundle into Donnie's arms. "It's orphaned. Someone dropped it into our garden. I won't have any time, so now it's yours."

Don took the baby in his arms and couldn't stop stroking the little furry face. Whatever Raph was saying, he wasn't listening for all of his attention was for the baby.

Shaking his head, Raph nudged him. "C'mon, take the little one inside so we can get him cleaned up. You gotta show Mikey."

Nodding but not really listening, Don took the baby to the room he shared with Mikey. He was eager to see the face his mate would make when he knew they had a baby of their own now.

Raph chuckled, smiling up at Leo as Donnie walked back inside. "There. He has his little bean."

Inside, Mikey was still watching the eggs caressing the smooth shells when Don’s excited voice got his attention. "Donnie?" Looking up, the smaller kame was instantly drawn to the small bundle. "What's that?"

Standing up, he quickly walked over to see better. Once he did, his eyes grew wide. "A baby! Where'd you get that?! It's so tiny!" With the utmost care, despite his excitement, he peeled away some of the fabric so he could see more of the child. A little pink nose with baby whiskers started twitching, getting used to the new smell of his guardians and his new home.

"Do you know what this means?"

The young kame wasn't fully paying attention, he was too taken by the tiny creature in Donnie's arms. "We have to totally get a soft brush?" With gentle fingertips, Mikey tickled the tiny nose. The baby sniffed but other than that didn't seem too bothered.

"Mikey... this is our baby bean! We have a baby now!"

That made the kame pause, lifting wide eyes up at Donnie. "That-... really?! We- we can keep it? It's ours? Our own little baby?"

Looking back down at the baby, Mikey held out his arms. "Please! Can I hold it? Is it-... is it a boy or girl?"

Don happily handed over the little bundle. "Raphie found the baby in the garden, I think someone just left him there- I-I'm not sure if it's a boy really, we can check!"

"Aw, poor little guy... or girl. I think a small bath is in order, huh? Get you all cleaned up and see what you are..." Leaning down, Mikey couldn't resist blowing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead.

"I'll help you! Baby needs to know he has two loving and responsible daddies!"

"Yeah!" Barely resisting the urge to bounce or run, Mikey carried the baby into the bathroom.

"Hm... maybe we should use the bucket as a tub, the little bean would get lost in there." For now, Mikey gently put the baby down onto the cushy carpet, unwrapping the layers of cloth. "Let's see what you are..."

The baby started to stretch its little limbs, yawning and showing tiny baby fangs.

Laughing warmly, Mikey traced the baby's arms and legs, tickling tiny little toes. "Good news is, we don't have to breastfeed... little vampire." Pulling away the flap of the thin diaper, Mikey smiled. "It's~ a little baby boy."

Don let the baby kitten grab his large finger. "The claws will be a problem in the future. Better start trimming them so he can't hurt Leo and Raph's babies"

"We can get him used to having them filed down. It won't hurt him and be safe for everyone." Gently, he gathered the baby back into his arms. "Hey, little guy... you wanna go take a bath?"

"Uh... is that a good idea? I mean he's a cat and you know how bath times go with Klunk"

"But Klunk's a real cat, this is a cat person. They wash themselves. And even Klunk lets me bathe him, even if he's a hissy, grumpy butt about it." Mikey countered softly.

"Well then I guess we shall welcome our baby to our new lives as parents with a nice warm bath"

Mikey looked at Donnie. "We're... really parents now..." A smile spread all over his face. "You got to have your own little bean after all..."

Once the water was ready, some gentle bathing oils added, Mikey gently lowered the infant into the water. Don held onto his little baby hands talking soothingly at him in case he didn't like the experience.

Humming gently, Mikey smiled as the baby gave a few whines and squeals in protest, but settled after a few moments. "There you go... you're okay." With slow, careful motions, Mikey rinsed the thin, short fur, washing the dirt from the infant's body.

"He'll need a name and a bed and toys!"

"I like Kenta... but we don't have to settle for one right now"

"Let's think about it once our little one is clean and fed and warm." Mikey was still smiling, then paused. "What do we feed him?"

Don looked at his mate. "Oh shit... can he have regular milk?"

"We gotta ask Yuki. I'm sure she knows. Or at least knows someone who knows. Do you want to take over? I'll go ask her."

"Sure but be quick!" Don took over cleaning duty, staying calm for his baby to see. "Hey there baby kitty, your daddy Mikey will get you some food ok?"

"He's not crying yet, I'll be back really quick." Mikey rushed out of the bathroom.

"Yuki?! Yuki where are you?"

The sleepy servant came out of her room, her hair a tangled mess and her robes not even tied. "Mikey-San it's late! No snacks or your tummy will hurt!"

With an apologetic smile, Mikey shook his head. "It's about food, but not for me. Raph found a baby outside. It's a tiny cat boy baby. And we don't know what he can eat..."

That got Yuki to wake up a little more. "A baby? Where? Where do you have him! Ohh he'll need some milk and sweet bread yes! I'll bring that to your room!"

"We're giving him a bath right now, he was a little dirty. We'll bring him into our room and meet you there. Thank you so much, Yuki!"

Returning to the bathroom, Mikey fetched a fluffy towel on his way. "Yuki will take care of it, we're supposed to meet in our room." Eyes softening, he knelt next to the bucket with the now-clean baby. "Hey love... ready to come out?"

Don smiled at his mate. "I was talking to him about his new daddy Mikey and how awesome he is"

The young kame blushed prettily, leaning in for a gentle kiss. "Then we gotta tell him about his other daddy, too." Before he could get too distracted, though, Mikey gently picked up the baby, gently rubbing him dry and laughing at the soft purr that started up.

Once the baby was mostly dry, he wrapped him up in a dry, warm towel and rocked him. "We have to introduce him to Klunkers... you think he's ready to be a big brother?"

"Mh, I hope he is. Depending on that, we might need to have him sleep in your room for the nights..."

Don leaned over and kissed his new baby's fluffy head. "Perhaps. Now let's get some food inside him"

"Yeah... though at least he doesn't look too thin. He's got a nice round belly going."

"What do you think it really happened to the real parents? Or the mom at least"

"I don't know... maybe they couldn't keep him. Or... didn't want him. At least-" Mikey bit his lips. "At least they put him somewhere where he was found. And not worse..."

"Yes let's not think about that now"

"All that matters now is that we make sure he's got everything he needs and that he's not sick or injured. Everything else, we can deal with when it's needed." Mikey decided, nuzzling and kissing at the tiny face. The baby seemed to enjoy the touches, but started to whine and mew quietly after a few moments.

Another figure joined the picture at the little sounds the newcomer was making. Their orange tabby has woken up from his nap and now padded inside the room, whiskers and nose twitching.

Looking up, Mikey smiled. "Hey Klunk~ come here, buddy. Someone's wanting to meet you." He cooed, holding out his hand to draw his cat closer.

The resident cat sniffed the area a little more before heading to Mikey's offered hand, then he sniffed his owner's finger, tail and fur all over puffing up when the scent of another feline hit his delicate nose.

"Oh? Klunk, calm down, it's fine. Take your time..."

"It's our baby, Klunk. It's a little baby and he's a kitty like you" Don reached over to pet Klunk. "He won't hurt you"

Carefully, Mikey lowered the infant so Klunk could look at it. Though, he stayed ready to separate the two, should Klunk not like the new addition to their family. The cat gave a step back when the baby was presented to him, then he looked up at the turtles questioningly before looking down at the furry creature again. He dared take a step forward, nose twitching taking in all the new baby scent.

Smiling, the youngest kame watched, letting Klunk explore and take in the new being patiently. "There you go... see? It's only a baby, completely harmless." As if to support his words, the tiny baby gave an even tinier sneeze, squealing quietly. That was enough to send Klunk jumping back a few steps much to the new parents' amusement.

"Oh Klunk, it was just a sneeze. You think he'll like him, Mikey?"

Mikey nodded. "I think so. He's not looking aggressive at all, just very curious, maybe a little unsure. But I have hopes he'll come around quickly. We just gotta watch out for be baby. Just in case..." He reached over to gently scratch his pet's ears and under his chin to calm him down.

"Yeah... I still can't believe we have our own little baby~"

"Me neither... he's so cute, too..." Carefully, he handed the baby back to Donnie. "We can make a makeshift bed out of the wooden chest I have. Stuff it full of pillows and he can sleep in there safely."

Don cradled the baby close to his chest. "Can't he sleep with us just one night?"

"I guess he could, but I'm kinda worried we might squish him. He's so soft and has no shell..."

"You're right, what was I thinking! Oh man I make a horrible parent, I should've thought this through-"

"Noooo! You're not! It's not like we were truly prepared. For a baby kitten no less. And it's late at night and we're excited." Mikey smiled. "Come on, I'll go get him some food and then we can prepare his bed."

"Maybe I'll prepare his little bed and you feed him? I think I'll do better in this area and avoid choking the little baby" Don offered, sounding really really worried about his new son's well being.

"Relax, Donnie... you'll do perfectly." The younger kame soothed, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "Remember, he's our little bean now. We gotta take care of him, no matter what." He left to find Yuki and get some food for the baby.

"Mikey-san Mikey-san!" The little woman called coming upstairs. "Mikey-san, here's the baby food you asked for!"

Beaming at her, Mikey happily took the bottle from her. "Thank you so much, Yuki! And sorry again for disturbing you so late. Do you wanna come look at the baby?" He asked, already walking back, not wanting to be away from his baby even for a minute too long.

"Oh yes yes please! Have you bathed him? Is it a baby boy?"

"Yeah! It's a tiny baby kitten boy! He can't be very old, he's so cute! Mikey gushed, returning to the bathroom where Donnie still sat with the little one.

"I will have to ask master Raphael if there was something more related to this baby. Of course he will stay here but it would be best if we knew more"

Don listened to Yuki closely, nodding in agreement. "I think he really needs that food now. I gave him my finger and I nearly lost it"

Laughing warmly, and, at the moment, not very concerned with the 'how' of this little gift, Mikey sat down next to them. "Can I feed him, please?"

"We should probably let Yuki do it this time" Don suggested gently, giving the baby back to Mikey. "She's the expert"

"Oh but why rob this new baby mommy of the first feeding! I will guide you, dear. Support his little head, a little higher" Yuki instructed.

The freckled kame did what Yuki told him, adjusting his hold and offered the nipple of the bottle to his little baby boy. "Are you hungry? I bet you are~"

The baby feline sucked the contents of the bottle faster than a regular baby would but no one was surprised. "Oh the poor dear was starving" Yuki murmured.

"Do I need to give him a break? I don't want him to have a bellyache from eating too fast." Mikey whispered, not wanting to disturb his baby.

"Let him have half of the bottle then we'll distract him with the sweet bread. He can suck on it until he gets bored"

Nodding, Mikey looked at the bottle's contents until it was about half gone. He smiled almost painfully, when the baby kitten started whining as he softly tugged the nipple out of its mouth. "Sorry, baby. You can have some more later, alright?"

Don grabbed the sweet bread he was offered and let the baby have it. "There you go, little one. Better this way huh?"

"You two are wonderful parents, my children" Yuki beamed proudly.

"We've only been parents for thirty minutes." Mikey giggled, caressing the tiny fingers of his new son as he licked and suckled away on the squishy piece of bread.

"Yuki, will it be alright to make him a bed in my trunk? You know, the big wooden one?"

"I guess so but only if it's really padded and fluffy for the baby. Until we can get a hold of a proper crib for him and the new babies, although I think kame babies prefer nests" Yuki said, mostly to herself.

"I'm sure we can get Raph to give back one of the really soft blankets. We can use the tiny pillows Don has in his room for decoration, and cover them with one fluffy blanket. He's so little, he won't move around much. And he can't bump his head anywhere."

"With this full belly I doubt he'll want to wake up and if he's anything like Klunk, he'll be asleep for a long long time" Don chuckled, tickling the baby's feet when he let go of the bread.

“Well... I doubt we'll be so lucky..." Mikey grinned. "When Klunk was little, he wanted to be fed every couple hours, too. We'll be up several times, I bet."

The tiny baby squirmed, mewing again and kicking his tiny feet. "He'll need a name..."

"Do you want to stick with Kenta or maybe we can ask for suggestions tomorrow? I'm sure the girls will be happy to help us"

"Hm, I don't know... what do you think about Nino?"

"Nino... I like that! Our little baby Nino~"

"You like it? I like it, too~" Looking down, Mikey caressed the round little face. "Do you like that name? Nino? Do you like it?"

The baby swatted his paw at Mikey's hand, bringing it to his mouth with his baby claws firmly clawed to his new dad's skin. Wincing, Mikey endured the painful prickling as the baby clawed and nibbled at his finger. "Alright... yeah, totally gonna keep those filed and short."

Yuki smiled stroking Nino's head. "Leave them for now, as a cat he needs to learn how to defend himself"

"Yes but eventually we’ll have file them" Don insisted.

"He's a baby. He can't defend himself, even with his claws." Mikey chuckled, before carefully freeing his finger. "Besides, he'll end up hurting himself. He could prick his tongue or his eyes..."

"Now you're being too overprotective" Don countered. "He's a smart baby, he won't do that to himself"

"No, I'm not. I mean... I manage to poke myself in the eye and even Leo has mess ups. Only that we don't have tiny knives on our fingers."

"... ok true but-"

"Donnie-San you better listen to your mate. And you both should sleep now, we all should" Yuki chuckled, standing a little slower than usual in consideration of the baby. "Good night my children and congratulations"

Smiling at her, Mikey nodded. "Thank you again. Have a good night, too, Yuki!"

Once they were on their own again, Mikey shuffled over to lean into Donnie's arms, their new baby cradled between them. "I love you, Donnie." He sighed happily, watching their baby boy suckle on his tiny fingers and lick at them. "Do you wanna hold him? I can prepare his bed..."

"It's about time! I thought for a moment there you were hogging him all to yourself" Don accepted the baby and leaned over to kiss his furry head. "He smells good~"

"He does... now, look after him, I'll go make his bed." Mikey left with a gentle kiss to Donnie's head, quietly making his way over to Raph's and Leo's room, knocking quietly. "It's me..."

Leo was the one to wake up; he tried not to make any sudden moves that would cause his mate to wake up. Raph was completely knocked out, wrapped around his eggs and snoring quietly.

Outside, Mikey waited patiently, smiling at Leo when he opened the door. "Hey... I need to steal one of the fluffy blankets for our baby. Can I have it? Or... does Raph need it for his hoard?" He chuckled.

"No no it's fine. How's the baby? Is it a boy or girl? Did he eat yet?"

"It's a baby kitten boy! We named him Nino and he's had half a bottle of milk and some sweet bread. As well as some parts of Donnie and me. He's got some pretty sharp claws going." Mikey beamed. "And now, we'll make him a makeshift crib in my wooden chest. It's big enough and with one of the blankets, it will be warm and comfy, too."

"That's good thinking. Tomorrow we'll get to build him a proper place to sleep and I should be thinking on making a nest for my kids too"

"Yeah, I wanna help build him something. And don't you already have a nest there?" The young kame chuckled.

"For the eggs yes but the babies will want something for themselves at some point so... better be prepared for anything I guess"

As he went on about his plans with his own babies, Leo collected the fluffy blankets and some pillows he knew Raph wouldn't mind sacrificing.

"Well, they'll be babies for at least two years, They'll be fine sharing a room or having a small space." Mikey reasoned. "They won't need too much room to be alone."

"Yeah perhaps you're right... I guess it's the new dad in me talking"

"Might be." Mikey smiled, taking the covers. "We'll introduce everyone properly tomorrow, alright? I'm sure Nino is really tired."

"Got it. Try to sleep, the kid might wake you up randomly"

"I know. I've already kissed my sleep schedule goodbye." Mikey leaned up to kiss his brother's cheek. "Goodnight, Leo."

With the blanket in arms, he made his way back to his new little family. He found his mate looking down at their baby in his temporal rustic crib with a smile that reflected just how smitten he was with Nino.

Feeling his insides swell with emotion, Mikey walked over, leaning in to kiss Donnie. "Let's get him comfy... and then I wanna get comfy with you."

Don picked the baby gently managing to get the tiniest of meows from him. "Hey you brought the fluffiest! He'll love it~"

"Yeah, I bet!" With pure enthusiasm, only dampened by his crushing tiredness, Mikey began baby-proofing the chest, so there was no hard edges left, not any chance of the baby being smothered. "Here... you can put him in now."

Don kissed his baby goodnight and put him down, rocking the chest gently bro help him fall asleep faster. "You should sleep, you look like you'll fall any minute now"

"Nooo.. I wanna watch him fall asleep. And I don't wanna go to bed alone."

"Well you have me here, don't you?"

"But you aren't holding me when you're not with me on the bed."

Don smiled. "Yes it's true... sorry, I guess I'm just too happy to hit the hay yet"

Looking down, Mikey smiled. "We can push the chest next to your side of the bed, then you can watch and I can snuggle."

"Sounds good to me~"

As quietly as possible, Mikey helped Donnie slide the chest over to stand next to the bed, where Donnie could see and watch their baby. As soon as Donnie had settled down, the youngest kame snuggled up against his shell, yawning. Don wouldn't sleep that night and he knew the next morning he would regret it but right now? Everything was worth it for the little miracle they had received. 


	18. Chapter 18

Raph sat in front of his eggs, staring at them intensely and hadn't moved from his spot all morning. From the doorway Leo stared at him, out of ideas. One morning one of the eggs decided to move and ever since Raph never left their side; he barely slept or had a decent meal anymore if it wasn't for Leo bringing him food and he was also excited but this was plain ridiculous.

"Raphie... Raphie it was just once..."

"No, they're gonna hatch. I know it." Raph was exhausted, that much he had to admit, but he couldn't stop staring at his eggs. Just when he was about to at least stretch his legs, when the bigger of the eggs gave a noticeable jerk. "Leo! Leo LOOK!"

Surprised just like his mate Leonardo crossed the room in long strides just in time to see the cracks forming. Raph gently cradled the side of the egg in one hand, steadying it as it started to rock and crack. As soon as the first piece of shell fell, a splash of goo dribbling down, Raph teared up. "You go, baby... go on..."

Leo rested his hand on his mate's knee to support him. "Come baby, come to us!"  
A little leg came out through one of the larger cracks and then another one and then- "Is... is that a third leg?"

As soon as the third little foot appeared, Raph paled. "D-do you think it's-...." He didn't want to say 'deformed', but it sure was what he was thinking.

Swallowing thickly in a rush of nauseating panic, Raph reached out, unable to wait. Gently, he peeled away another piece of shell, and just before he could pick away another, the egg shattered, revealing two squirming little kame babies. "Oh... t-they're twins! Leo-! Leo, they're twins!"

"We... that's why it was so big! Oh my gods, Raph- twins! We have twins!"

Raph could only nod, his face glowing with a happy flush as he reached out to pick one of the babies up. With the utmost care, he wiped the goo off the tiny face, smiling wider when the newborn took a gulping breath and started crying. "There you go... yeah, go tell us how cranky you are at being born~"

Leo picked up the other one, the smaller twin who didn't make much of a fuss. This baby's cries were a little less loud than those of the bigger twin.

Looking over at the baby in Leo's arms, Raph blinked away his happy tears. "Is he alright? Breathing fine?"

"Yes he is... do we know he's actually a he?"

"No, we don't... but we can check." Raph said, rocking his own baby until the cries slowly calmed. "Let's see..." Very gently, he shifted his hold, parting the baby's legs to lift up the tiny tail. A tiny little squeeze, and he smiled. "Well, this one is a boy."

Leo smiled, leaning over to nuzzle the still gooey skin. "Aw he's so small and adorable. I bet he'll have your eyes"

"We'll see when he's ready to open his eyes. Do you wanna look?" He nodded at the baby Leo was holding. "Or do you wanna switch?"

“Sure!”

With a care that seemed to come oddly naturally to him, Raph shifted the babies around, taking the smaller one into his arms to check the gender. "But you were right. This is a boy, too. We have beautiful twin boys. And one mystery baby still to look forward to."

Picking up the prepared towels, Raph lovingly dried the smaller baby, before wrapping it into a warm little blanket. "Hey, love..."

"Two boys... they're really ours, Raphie... they're ours, our babies! Can you believe it?!"

"Mh-mh." Raph shook his head, shuffling over on his rear to lean into his mate, looking down at both boys. "They're perfect..."

The little kame boys whined, stretching their little limbs and hitting each other accidentally.

"Do you think they'll be close?"

"I'm pretty sure they will. Aside from the usual things siblings go through. But they'll share a special bond, too." Raph sighed, running his fingers gently along the tiny faces.

Leo joined in the gentle caressing; their young leathery skin would get harder with the years so he had to start treasuring this moment.

Raph was completely lost in the moment, fully focused on their tiny babies. Then, though, he chuckled. "By the way... look at them. Do you have any doubts they're not yours? Just imagine if I was sitting here with Trax."

"Shush you. The princess is still around, may I remind you that?" Leo said teasingly.

"And throwing temper tantrums all over the place, yeah. She needs to find someone to put her to her knees every now and again, keep her ego in check. Maybe give her a thorough fucking, too. But as far as I know, there's not one man in this city that ain't afraid of her cunt." Raph chuckled. "We gotta introduce our baby to Trax, though. I promised him."

Leo groaned at that. "Do we have to? He'll probably use his police powers to make up a birthmark and take my babies for himself"

"Have you looked at those babies? Tell me even the tiniest thing that looks like him and not like you!"

"I know, I'm paranoid ok?! They're... they're mine... I don't want them to go, never ever"

"They won't go anywhere. I'm not going anywhere, either." Raph promised quietly. "I want him to see them. I care about Trax, he's my friend, okay? But he's not you..."

"I know..."

Looking up, Raph smiled. "You can invite Usagi, too. He's your friend and I bet he wants to see the babies." Then, he grinned "But you can't invite the princess. I'll gut her."

"Screw her, she's not getting near my precious babies" Leo said with a little pout. "And yeah Usagi will get to see them"

"Good. I don't want her near them, either. But Usagi's a fine guy, he can come visit whenever." Gently, Raph nuzzled and kissed the tiny face, chirping lovingly.

Leo had chirps of his own for the baby he had in his arms. "Now we can both make that sound~"

Chuckling, Raph nodded. "It's a mom sound." He teased, the same way he had been teased about the noise.

"Well I'm a mom then. If they like that, fine by me silly" Curious eyes could be felt from the doorway and Leo smiled. "Raph... we have company"

Both Don and Mikey carrying their little squirming baby were waiting to be invited and join the other set of new parents. Looking up, Raph smiled. "Come in... come meet our twin baby boys."

Don was the fist inside the room carrying Nino with Mikey close by. "Oh guys this... I-it's finally happened! They're here... oh they're beautiful!"

Mikey instantly squealed, moving to kneel close to his brothers. "They are the cutest little critters ever! Look at them!"

"And Leo how dare you say they weren't yours! They're little Leo copies!" Don said with a gentle pat on the eldest' shoulder.

"Hey I was a stupid scared kame before, I've changed!"

Mikey just grinned, reaching out to caress the tiny baby cheeks. "So beautiful..." Then, he noticed the one egg still nestled in the sheets. "What about this one?"

"I don't think this one wants to come out yet" Leo said lightly caressing the egg's smooth surface.

"It'll hatch when it's ready." Raph said warmly, leaning lightly against Mikey.

The youngest smiled, nodding at the newborn kame baby in Leo's arms. "Can I hold him?"

"I did promise you that huh?" Leo smiled, looking at Raph who gave a small nod, smiling.

  
Carefully the baby kame was placed on Mikey's arms with Leo always watching like a hawk. The other twin yawned and chirped calling his mother's attention insistently.

"I think he's hungry" Don pointed out. "Lucky for you Yuki and the girls are ready for baby kame"

"Speaking of babies' how's Nino? Did he sleep well?'

Don showed him the very awake and calmed kitten. "Like an angel. And we found Klunk near his crib when we woke up so I think we found ourselves a little bodyguard"

Raph smiled, reaching over to gently run his fingers along the fluffy cheek. "He's such a sweetie." He smiled even more when Nino turned his head to sniff and then lick at his finger.

Looking down at his own chirping baby, the green-eyed kame nodded. "Yeah, he's hungry. Popping out of that shell sure looked exhausting. He needs some calories there."

"You can take them with Yuki while I stay and clean. If this other egg decides to pop I don't want it to find random chunks of strange eggshell and muck" Leo said starting to pick up the little egg pieces.

"Thank you..."

Mikey quickly moved to hand Raph his second baby, before helping Leo clean up. "You don't have to do it alone."

Slowly, Raph stood, balancing both babies in his arms. Don was right behind Raph carrying his own kitten baby. "So... how do you feel?"

"I can't even describe it. I'm walking on air here." Raph breathed, watching his tiny sons wriggling in his arms. Smiling at his brother, he gave a gentle sigh. "I'm happy."

"You look happy and that's great. I bet you Leo feels just like that too, I could see it. And wait till that last one comes and it's a baby girl? Oh man that guy will be bawling"

"I really hope it'll be a girl. I mean... I'll love my baby, no matter what. But having a girl around will be something special."

At their arrival, the servant girls and Yuki all had praises and a burning curiosity to meet the master's new babies. There was also fresh food waiting for them at the table for such occasion.

"Master you have truly been blessed! Two strong boys… Leonardo-san must be very proud!"

Raph couldn't help glowing with pride. He showed the babies to the girls. "Leo is mighty proud. He's watching the remaining egg. We're having three babies."

"So does this mean this is from one egg?" Yuki asked genuinely surprised. "The gods must have great plans for these two..."

"Yeah, they're true twins, from the bigger egg. The other one has been moving, but hasn't cracked yet."

"Ah the little ones always take a bit longer but if it has been moving then that is a good sign. Now come come, you all have to eat!"

"As far as we can tell, the baby inside is fine. It's moving and all." He slowly moved over to sit at the table, placing the babies carefully in front of him.

For the babies the servants have bowls of a soft green mush prepared as for the kitten, Yuki had sweet bread and milk. Picking up one of the babies, Raph picked up a spoon of the mush, smelling it. "What's that?"

He did trust them not to make anything bad, so he didn't hesitate to offer it to the baby, smiling when the newborn started suckling on it, smacking his lips as he tried to figure out how his mouth worked.

"Oh that is what baby kame eat in the villages. It's algae, a little bit of fresh seaweed and goat milk"

"....Delicious." Raph cringed, but was happy enough that his baby son seemed to genuinely like it. The other baby chirped needingly and wordlessly Yuki took him in her arms to feed him as well.

"Thanks, Yuki." Raph smiled, feeding his one son for now. "I'm sure that will get really stressful really fast. Especially with three babies. Four, considered we'll probably keep the babies close..."

"This one is not a problem so far" Don said feeding his own baby who happily accepted the mush he was offered.

"So far, he's eating fine... but feeding four at the same time without one getting antsy"

"And we are four, more than that if we count the girls, Raphie"

"True... plus, we have friends around who will probably love babysitting. Say... have you two introduced your baby to Woody and LH already?"

"No now that you mention it... I think LH is coming later today. It would be perfect!"

"It would. Do you think he'll be alright with your overall arrangement?"

Don smiled softly at his baby. "He will love our Nino. LH once told me he would accept whatever made me happy and this is what makes me happy"

Raph smiled at his brother. "He's a gentle giant. He'll fall over heels for the little guy. And.. just imagine, once Nino's big enough, LH will make the perfect climbing playground."

"Oh no no I could never let our baby climb someone, let alone LH- have you seen how tall he is?! Nino could get hurt!"

Raph lifted a brow at that. "That's why you gotta let him do it! You gotta be there to catch him, but if he never learns that being up high means he can fall down, he WILL get hurt much worse later on. You have to be there to protect him, not make him think nothing can ever hurt him."

"He is a new father, master. He will learn. For now let him be, we will be around to make sure the babies are not shielded. And I mean all the babies" Yuki gave Raph a knowing look.

Sputtering a bit at that, Raph pulled his baby closer without even noticing. "I did say 'when he was older'. Right now, they all will get all the protection." He mumbled.

Yuki chuckled, dropping the subject for now. She would make sure all new parents of the teahouse would know that their babies wouldn't stay like that forever and eventually they would have to let them go. Not now though. Not now.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Eventually the babies were presented to the teahouse staff and their friends and everyone had good things to say about all three of them. Then it was time to let the word get to Traximus and Usagi who at the moment were out of town.

Raph looked at the letters he was writing to their friends, then up to Leo, who was rocking the babies in their crib. "What do you want me to write for Usagi?"

"The same you told Traximus. Our babies are here and we'd like him to meet them"

Raph deadpanned. "I wrote 'Hey Trax, guess what, you lost all your fucking bets! I got awesome baby twin boys that you have to meet, so get your ass in gear and move it back home before Leo changes his mind about letting you see them.'" He re-read his letter.

"But, y'know, I can write Usagi that."

Leo shook his head. "I'll write to him then. Usagi won't take that kind of informality the right way; he was a warrior, formality is everything to him"

"That's why I asked you what you wanted me to write. I know how Usagi is. I can write him, no problem. But you gotta help me out a bit."

Leo nodded. "Fair enough. Ok... uhmm... dearest Usagi, I hope your travels are treating you well. As you know Raph and I were expecting our first born around this week. Well, a few days ago we were blessed with twin boys from one of the two eggs; we are still waiting for the last one but it'd be an honor if you came to meet the twins that have filled our lives with joy. Hoping you can make it back safely, my best regards. Leonardo"

Raph wrote in his cleanest writing, unable to stop an amused snort at the ridiculous speech Leo used. Still, he wrote exactly what Leo said, making sure it was impeccable. "There you go."

"See? Isn't that much cleaner and better?"

"Yeah, fitting for your fancy friend. Trax will be fine getting what he'll get." Raph grinned.

Leo chuckled. "For a police officer I thought he'd be more formal but you guys keep proving me wrong"

"Well, he is! He's perfectly capable of a formal conversation. But he's not at work. I'm not part of his work life." Raph smiled, leaning back. "Maybe, once they get here, we can introduce them to all of our babies. I can't wait for the other egg to hatch...."

"Wouldn't it be strange that it decided to hatch just when Traximus arrives?"

"It'll be a few days till he comes by. Besides..." Raph got up to walk over to his mate, leaning into his chest. "Didn't we get over that?"

"I know... it scares me still"

Looking deeply into blue eyes, Raph shook his head. "I am the one who should be scared. You very nearly left me. I would've lost you."

"I thought I already had... that's why I wanted to leave but I couldn't leave my family unattended"

"You're a dork... but you're my dork. Nobody else can have you. Only me." Raph said, leaning into a gentle kiss.

The baby in Leo's arms sneezed making the new dad turn away from Raph much too quickly. "Baby? W-what do you think that means? Is he cold?"

Blinking a bit, Raph smiled. "I don't think so. Babies sneeze a lot. Their little noses aren't used to any dust or stuff yet. We just gotta watch him. He doesn't look or feel sick." Leaning down, he blew a few loving, playful smooches to round cheeks.

"We haven't named them..."

"Yeah... I'll be honest, I couldn't decide on anything... I have a whole lot of 'nos', but, nothing that really feels right..."

"This one looks like a Rembrandt to me... we'd call him Remmy for short"

"Rem-chan, hm?" Raph considered the tiny face. "I think I like it."

"And the other precious... hmm... what about Gianni?"

"Remmy and Gianni... Yeah, I can get used to that..."

"And what about our little surprise baby?"

"I'm not sure... how about 'Nessa', if it's a girl? It means miracle."

Leo smiled at his mate. "I love it... and I love you~"

"Love you, too." Raph breathed, nuzzling into Leo's neck.

"So... we will have to be careful next time, you do realize that if we're not we could end up with a house full of babies right?"

"Yeah, I know.... I already asked LH and Yuki for something to help me prevent more babies. For the time being. Though, the doc said I'll probably still have small dud eggs every few months."

Leo nodded, acknowledging the information given. "Well then I suppose we won't be having our fun for a while huh?"

Pouting, Raph shook his head. "We can still do some stuff. And once LH gets the right herbs, we can bump uglies as much as we want."

"Methinks someone liked being pregnant~"

"If you swear not to tell anyone, I might admit I kinda... enjoyed it. Being all full... 'specially with you fucking me like you did."

"Oh? You liked your mate claiming you over and over again? Stuffing you with little babies?"

Flushing despite himself, Raph bit his lips. "Maybe I did. Who knows. You'll never find out now." Closing his eyes, he pressed a kiss to Leo's throat.

"Keep teasing and I'll jump you"

Hiding his expression against Leo's warm skin, Raph pressed another kiss to his mate's throat, letting his tongue run along the vein there.

"How about we put the babies to sleep first? Then we can do whatever we want... who knows, maybe make another one?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me..." Raph couldn't resist, leaving another, wet kiss, before he leaned back. Gently, he picked up their baby boy, nuzzling him. "It's their bedtime anyway."

Leo picked the smaller baby boy and kissed his forehead. "Night night Gianni"

Raph followed soon by placing Remy into their crib as well. "Sweet dreams..." He gave both boys a gentle kiss to the forehead.

Leo leaned over the crib and watch both his precious sons wiggle a little more before they succumbed to sleep. "They're adorable~"

"They are...." Raph almost felt himself tear up at the sight alone.

"I really wouldn't mind if I ended up having five more...."

"Five? Really?"

"...I was exaggerating." Raph hummed. "Three will be more than enough to keep us busy. But... if things go well, down the road... I probably won't mind having more."

Leo kissed Raph's neck softly, hands resting on his waist suggestively. "It's a good plan~"

Raph shivered, leaning back his head. "First we gotta care for our three little beans..."

"Two are sleeping, one is meowing for Mikey and the last one... Raph... Raph did you hear that?"

Humming, Raph leaned more into Leo. "What?" He asked, distractedly.

His lover's warmth suddenly left him when Leo moved to where their little egg was resting. "Something's happening"

It took Raph a moment to comprehend that Leo had gone, and he groaned. "What?" He looked after his lover and quickly ran after him. "What?!"

The egg was shaking more than before which could mean only one thing. "I think we're about to have our wish"

Instantly, Raph snapped to attention, rushing over to sit next to it. The surface was cracking slowly but it was happening. Their little baby, the last egg, finally reuniting with the others. A little foot came out first, kicking that piece of eggshell as far as a tiny baby foot could. Green eyes were glowing as they watched, intently focused on the cracks,

Raph grinned. "Feisty little guy, or girl."

"Whatever it is, I guess we have a kicker in our hands"

"Yeah... that's okay." Raph grinned. "Just hope it's not gonna be too fussy." Gently, he cradled the egg to keep it steady.

More cracks appeared on it and then a little fist also sending eggshell everywhere, including Leo's face. Raph burst into laughter, shaking his head. "Yeah, I really like this one already." To keep the mess somewhat contained, Raph went ahead and picked away at the shell. "I think baby's proven that it can hatch himself... but I'm gonna help a bit here."

Leo smiled at his little baby, not even remotely angry at the little incident. He just removed the eggshell from his face and waited for the rest of the baby to reveal itself. It didn't take much help at all, and with a final crack, the egg popped open, revealing a squirming little baby, skin an identical color as Raph.

Smiling, Raph picked the newborn up, cleaning away the goo from its face. Instantly, the baby started wailing angrily, only making Raph laugh fondly. "Yeah, that's my feisty little spawn."

"We have another Raphie in our hands?"

"Might be. My dad told me once that the first thing I did after hatching was to kick him in the face, so..." Lovingly, he rocked the baby, moving its tiny, chubby legs apart to check the tail. Instantly, his eyes lit up and he smiled at his brother. "We got that wish, too.... it's a baby girl."

That baby wasn't in Raph's arms any longer when Leo got the news. Now he carried his baby girl with the biggest smile he could manage.

"A baby girl?! Really?"

Laughing warmly, Raph gave up the baby for now, nodding. "Yeah. And a feisty one, too."

"I don't care, she's our baby girl! And she's beautiful~"

"She is..." Raph breathed.

Leo kissed her little nose and in return she reached out to grab his face as best as she could, digging her little finger into her dad's skin a little too hard.

Chuckling, Raph watched the display, nodding to himself. "Yeah, that's definitely my daughter right there. Gotta grab onto what you want and keep it."

"I'm never letting this one go, that's for sure" Leo winced a little but let her explore his face anyway. "Our little Nessa is going to stay with me forever and ever"

Shuffling closer, Raph rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "Yeah... I don't think I could let her go either."

“We should tell the others..." Leo murmured, not really meaning it nor making a little effort to move from his spot.

"Later. The baby's here now. She will be here later, too. No need to rush." Gentle fingers moved to caress his daughter's tiny limbs. Even though she was larger than her brothers, both for being a female and having her egg all to herself, she was still tiny and delicate.   
"My little warrior princess..."

"She's not a princess, she's our queen. Isn't that right baby girl? You're the teahouse queen, yes you are" Leo cooed, nuzzling her daughter's little palm.

Raph laughed. "No. She's little. She's my princess. She can be the queen when she's bigger."

"What, so you can be queen right now?" Leo teased, handing little Nessa to Raph.

"I thought that was your job?" Raph teased, but happily took his baby girl back into his arms. The tiny baby kame opened her eyes, looking up to try and focus on Raph's face. "She got your eyes..." Raph breathed in awe.

"That's it, she's queen now. Look at that face and tell me she's not queen material"

"She's a queen alright. Just gotta make sure she's not queening over her brothers." He grinned.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope. Sorry. She can queen over you or Mikey and Donnie... but not over her brothers. That'd be unfair."

Leo huffed but he had to admit having the youngest be the 'chosen one' would have repercussions in the future. "Ok you're right... I will spoil her though"

"That's fine. But I hope you're also the one to deal with her tantrums, then, too. Cause if she's a queen, she'll have a temper." Raph grinned, kissing her tiny feet to tickle her.

Nessa brought her legs to her little chest, a little smile forming on her face making her cheeks chubbier than what they really were.

"Look at you... already knows how to make all the boys fall for you." He playfully and gently squeezed her face between his fingers, making her mouth pucker up. "You're my little cocoa bean."

Leo wasn't amused hearing that. "No boys, not until I'm dead and she's a katana master like Usagi"

That tore a proper laugh out of Raph. "Don't worry. She's gonna slay them. Then again..." He grinned at Leo. "She might end up liking girls."

"... then no girls either, same conditions"

"So, we basically make a golden room in our basement, where we can keep her away from all things alive until she's 30. Gotcha." He quipped.

"Yes and our boys will be her bodyguards, they will all train with Usagi and Traximus so they become the strongest of warriors in this town!"

"Mhm, sure." Raph nodded. "She'll love being treated like a delicate flower. I'm sure she'll be the most well-behaved, dainty little angel."

"Oh no, knowing you I think we'll have to let her train with her brothers"

Raph grinned. "I betcha. She's gonna kick your ass if you try to keep her away from any sort of... well, anything. She's probably gonna be more of a warrior than any of our friends and her brothers combined."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah... that won't stop me from protecting her though. The world out there is messed up"

"It is. But we're gonna make sure she and her brothers are as prepared as they can be. Everything else will be up to them. Later. Now, they're our tiny baby children and we'll keep them safe."

Leo kissed his mate's cheek. "You're absolutely right"

"I love you, my Leo~

"I love you too, my Raphie. Forever and ever~"

**Author's Note:**

> Well would you look at that... new story. Not really that new to be honest, just a fun RP me and Blackie did last year, polished and posted here. Go check out her stuff, it's really good!


End file.
